PURA TENTACIÓN!
by Xitan22
Summary: Una historia paralela del fantástico mundo de Harry Potter. Sus protagonistas Tom Riddel y Dana Derrick
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Dana Derrick estaba aburrida. Muy aburrida.

Aburrida de estar aburrida.

Y la temporada londinense apenas acababa de empezar. Tendría que soportar cuatro meses de bailes, veladas, conciertos y cenas antes de cerrar las puertas y las familias de la nobleza casas de magos pudieran regresar a sus mansiones. Habría al menos sesenta cenas, cincuenta bailes y solo Dios sabía cuántas veladas.

No iba a sobrevivir.

Hundió los hombros y se reclinó en la silla para mirar la escena que se desarrollaba en el atestado salón de baile. Había caballeros vestidos formalmente de negro y blanco, con uniforme y botas, y damas envueltas en seda y tul. ¿Por qué estaban allí? ¿Qué podían decirse los unos a los otros que no se hubieran dicho en el último baile?

Era la peor clase de soledad, pensó de mal humor: ser la única persona que no se lo estaba pasando bien de esa multitud.

En algún lugar del montón de parejas que bailaban el vals se encontraba su hermana melliza, danzando con elegancia en brazos de un esperanzado pretendiente. Hasta ese momento, Yanet había encontrado la temporada casi tan aburrida y decepcionante como ella, pero se mostraba mucho más dispuesta a participar en el juego.

—¿No preferirías moverte por el salón y hablar con la gente en vez de quedarte en un rincón? —le había preguntado Yanet antes de llegar al baile.

—No, al menos cuando estoy sentada puedo pensar en cosas interesantes. No sé cómo eres capaz de soportar la compañía de esa gente tan tediosa durante horas.

—No todos son tediosos —había protestado Yanet. Dana la había mirado con escepticismo—. De los caballeros que has conocido hasta el momento, ¿hay alguno al que te gustaría ver de nuevo? —Conocido uno —había replicado ella con aire sombrío—, conocidos todos.

Yanet se encogió de hombros.

—Hablar hace que las noches pasen más rápido. Deberías probar.

Por desgracia, a Dana se le daba fatal charlar. Le resultaba imposible fingir interés cuando algún pomposo patán comenzaba a presumir de sí mismo y de sus logros, de lo buenos que eran sus amigos con él y de lo mucho que lo admiraban. Ella no sería capaz de tratar con paciencia a ninguno de esos nobles magos, ya en la decadencia, que querían una chica joven como compañera y cuidadora, o un viudo que buscaba, obviamente, un buen linaje con el que reproducirse. La idea de que la rozaran siquiera, incluso con las manos cubiertas por guantes, le ponía la piel de gallina. Y la idea de mantener una conversación con ellos le recordaba lo aburrida que se encontraba.

Clavó la mirada en el brillante suelo de madera, tratando pensar qué palabras podía formar con las letras de la palabra «aburrida»: burrada, rabuda, brida, arriba...

—Dana... —Era la nítida voz de su chaperona—. ¿Por qué estás otra vez sentada en un rincón? Déjame ver tu carnet de baile.

Dana levantó la mirada hacia Vanesa Ainsworth, y le entregó de mala gana la pequeña tarjeta en forma de abanico.

Es una mujer alta que poseía una extraordinaria presencia y una columna vertebral que competía en rigidez con un palo de escoba, desplegó las cubiertas de madreperla del carnet de baile y examinó con una mirada de acero las finas páginas color crema.

Estaban todas en blanco.

Señora Ainsworth apretó los labios como si se los hubieran cosido.

—Deberías haberlas rellenado.

—Me he torcido el tobillo —replicó ella sin mirarla a los ojos. Fingir una lesión menor era la única manera de poder estar sentada a salvo en un rincón y, al mismo tiempo, evitaba cometer un grave error social. De acuerdo con las reglas de la etiqueta, cuando una dama se negaba a bailar por culpa de la fatiga o de una lesión, no podía aceptar ninguna invitación durante el resto de la noche.

—¿Es así como piensas devolver la generosidad de lord Clinton? —La desaprobación era patente en la helada voz de la matrona—. Todos esos vestidos nuevos y sus costosos complementos... ¿Por qué le has permitido que los adquiriera para ti, si ya tenías pensado no aprovechar la temporada?

Ya que estaba, Dana se sentía mal por ello. Su primo Spenser, lord clinton, había heredado el título el año pasado, después de que su hermano muriera, y había sido muy amable con ella y Yanet. No solo les había pagado los vestidos necesarios para afrontar la temporada, también había previsto unas dotes lo suficientemente sustanciales como para garantizar el interés de cualquier soltero interesante.

Estaba segura de que sus padres, que habían fallecido hacía ya algunos años, habrían sido mucho menos generosos.

—No tenía intención de no aprovechar la temporada —murmuró—. Aunque no sabía lo dura que iba a ser.

En especial en lo referente a bailes.

Algunas danzas, como la marcha real y la cuadrilla, eran abordables. Incluso podía enfrentarse a un galop, siempre y cuando su pareja no girara demasiado rápido. Pero el vals presentaba un peligro en cada paso... literalmente. Ella perdía el equilibrio cada vez que la hacían dar una curva cerrada. Además, también se veía despojada del sentido de la orientación en la oscuridad, cuando no podía depender de la visión para orientarse. La señorita Ainsworth no conocía su problema y, por razones de orgullo y vergüenza, no pensaba decírselo. Solo Yanet conocía su secreto y la historia que había detrás, de hecho, llevaba años ayudándola a ocultarlo.

—Solo te resulta dura porque quieres —repuso Ainsworth con severidad.

—No entiendo por qué tengo que hacer todo esto para pescar a un marido que nunca me va a gustar.

—El hecho de que te guste o no tu marido es intrascendente. El matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con sentimientos personales. Es una mera unión de intereses.

Dana se mordió la lengua, a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo. Hacía aproximadamente un año que su hermana mayor, Agata, se había casado con el señor Jeff Willams, un galés de baja cuna, pero de familia pura, y vivían la mar de felices. Y también estaban enamorados su primo Spencer y su esposa. Era posible que fuera poco frecuente encontrar el amor en el seno del matrimonio, pero no resultaba imposible.

Aun así, Dana no lograba imaginar ese tipo de futuro para ella. A diferencia de Yanet, que era una romántica incurable, ella nunca había soñado con casarse y tener hijos. No quería pertenecer a nadie y, sobre todo, no quería que nadie le perteneciera. No importaba cuánto intentara obligarse a desearla, sabía que nunca sería feliz con una vida convencional.

La señorita Ainsworth se sentó a su lado con un suspiro, con la espalda tan rígida que quedaba paralela al respaldo de la silla.

—Ha comenzado el mes de mayo. ¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté al respecto?

—Es el mes más importante de la temporada, en el que suceden todos los grandes acontecimientos.

—Exacto. —La mujer le entregó de nuevo el carnet de baile—. Espero que después de esta noche hagas un esfuerzo. Se lo debes a lord y a lady Clinton, y también a ti misma. Y del mismo modo me atrevería a decir que después de todos mis esfuerzos para mejorar tu predisposición, me lo debes también a mí.

—Tiene razón —reconoció Dana en voz baja—. Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. Lamento todas las molestias que le he causado. Pero a mí me ha quedado muy claro que no estoy destinada a nada de esto. No quiero casarme con nadie. He hecho planes para ganarme la vida por mí misma y vivir de forma independiente. Con un poco de suerte, tendré éxito, y nadie tendrá que preocuparse más tiempo por mí.

—¿Te refieres a ser Auror? —preguntó la condesa, con cierta inflexión de desprecio en la voz.

—No es un trabajo sin sentido. Es real. Con las calificaciones que tengo podría entrar. Pregúntele al señor Willams.

Con el apoyo del señor Willams, había presentado la calificación con la intención de poder ganar puntos para que la contrataran.

—A pesar del aprecio que le tengo al señor Willams —aseveró la señora Ainsworth—, comete un error al pensar que podrán cogerla en el ministerio para ser Auror.

—Él piensa que tengo lo que hace falta para llegar a ser una excelente Auror, tengo muchas habilidades y los duelos siempre se me dieron bien.

La condesa se retorció en la silla como si le hubiera picado una avispa.

—Dana, eres hija de una familia de magos con un linaje antiquísimo y poderoso. Ya sería atroz que te casaras con un comerciante o el dueño de una fábrica o un Auror. Pero que tú misma te conviertas en ello es impensable por completo. No te recibirían en ningún lugar. No está bien visto que una mujer luche de tu categoría.

—¿Por qué a cualquiera de estas personas —echó un rápido vistazo a la multitud que llenaba el salón— le debe importar lo que yo quiero hacer?

—Porque eres una de ellos. Un hecho que, seguramente, les gusta tan poco como a ti. —La mujer negó con la cabeza—. No soy capaz de entenderte, muchacha. Tu cerebro siempre me ha parecido como esos fuegos artificiales que giran de esa manera alocada.

—Girándulas.

—Sí, esas mismas. Que giran lanzando chispas, llenas de luz y de ruido. Haces juicios sin molestarte en averiguar los detalles. No es malo ser inteligente, pero si se es en exceso acaba produciendo, por lo general, el mismo resultado que la ignorancia. ¿Por qué crees que puedes pasar por alto la opinión de todo el mundo? ¿Esperas que la gente te admire por ser diferente?

—Por supuesto que no. —Dana jugueteó con su carnet de baile en blanco, abanicándose con él tras abrirlo y cerrarlo varias veces—. Pero podrían, al menos, tratar de ser tolerantes.

—Tonterías, niña, ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo? La inconformidad es consecuencia del interés en ocultar algo. —A pesar de que era obvio que a la mujer le hubiera gustado soltarle un sermón en toda regla, cerró la boca de golpe y se levantó—. Continuaremos esta discusión más tarde. —La señora Ainsworth se volvió y lanzó una penetrante y avinagrada mirada hacia el extremo opuesto del salón.

En ese momento, Dana percibió un sonido metálico en la oreja izquierda, como cuando vibra un hilo de cobre; algo que le solía ocurrir cuando se ponía nerviosa. Para su horror, sintió que los ojos comenzaban a picarle por las lágrimas de frustración que los inundaban. ¡Oh, Dios santo! Eso sería la humillación absoluta: la torpe y excéntrica florero, señorita Diana, llorando en un rincón del salón de baile. No, eso no iba a ocurrir. Se puso en pie tan rápido que la silla casi cayó hacia atrás.

—Dana —la llamaron con urgencia desde algún lugar cercano—. Necesito que me ayudes.

Perpleja, se volvió justo cuando Julia Perry, la alcanzaba.

Julia, una vivaz chica de cabello oscuro, era la menor de las dos hijas de señora Ainsworth. Las familias habían trabado amistad después de que Ainsworth se hubiera comprometido a enseñar etiqueta y comportamiento a Dana y Yanet. Julia era guapa y muy querida, además de haberse comportado con amabilidad con ella cuando otras jóvenes se habían mostrado indiferentes o le habían hecho objeto de burla. El año anterior, durante su primera temporada, Julia se había convertido en la debutante más destacable; en los eventos siempre se veía rodeada por multitud de caballeros solteros.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Dana, preocupada.

—Antes de nada, debes prometerme que no le dirás nada a mi madre.

Dana sonrió con ironía.

—Sabes de sobra que jamás hablo con ella si puedo evitarlo. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —repitió.

—He perdido un pendiente.

—Oh, bueno... —repuso Dana con simpatía—. Eso le podría pasar a cualquiera. Yo me paso el día perdiendo cosas.

—No, no lo entiendes. El señor Henderson sacó los pendientes de zafiros de su madre de la caja fuerte para que me los pusiera esta noche. —Julia movió la cabeza para enseñarle el pendiente con un contundente zafiro que todavía colgaba en una de sus orejas—. El problema no es que lo haya perdido —continuó con tristeza—, sino dónde desapareció. Me alejé de la casa durante unos minutos con uno de mis antiguos pretendientes, el señor Abramson. Y el señor Henderson se pondrá furioso si llega a enterarse.

Pandora abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Bueno... Es que el señor Abramson siempre ha sido mi pretendiente favorito. Y el pobre muchacho tiene el corazón roto desde que me casé con el señor Henderson. Fuimos a un cenador que hay un poco más allá de las terrazas de la parte trasera. Estoy segura de que se me cayó el pendiente cuando estábamos en el sofá. —Las lágrimas hicieron brillar sus ojos—. No puedo regresar a buscarlo, he estado ausente demasiado tiempo. Y como mi marido se dé cuenta de que lo he perdido... No quiero ni imaginarme lo que puede pasar.

Hubo un momento de expectante silencio.

Dana miró por las ventanas del salón de baile, donde los cristales reflejaban las fulgurantes luces. Fuera estaba muy oscuro.

Le bajó por la espalda un escalofrío de inquietud. No le gustaba salir de noche, y menos sola. Pero Julia parecía desesperada y había sido siempre muy amable con ella. No podía negarse.

—¿Quieres que vaya a ver si lo encuentro? —se ofreció a regañadientes.

—¿Lo harías? No tardarías nada en ir al cenador, recuperar el pendiente y regresar de nuevo. Es fácil de encontrar, solo tienes que seguir el camino de grava que hay entre el césped. Por favor, por favor, mi querida Dana, te debo la vida.

—No es necesario que me lo ruegues —dijo Dana, entre perturbada y divertida—. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para encontrar ese pendiente. Sin embargo, Julia, ahora que estás casada, no creo que debas tener más encuentros con el señor Abramson. El riesgo es demasiado alto, y no creo que él lo valga.

Julia le dirigió una mirada de pesar.

—No me disgusta el señor Henderson, pero jamás me hará sentir como el señor Abramson.

—Entonces ¿por qué no te casaste con él?

—Porque el señor Abramson es el tercer hijo y jamás heredará el título.

—Pero es el hombre que amas...

—No seas tonta, Dana. El amor es para las muchachas de clase media. —Julia escudriñó la estancia con una mirada de ansiedad—. Nadie mira —anunció—. Si eres rápida, puedes salir ahora mismo.

¡Oh, sí! Iba a ser tan rápida como una liebre. No pasaría más tiempo del necesario en el exterior por la noche, y tampoco podía desaparecerse. Llamaría demasiado la atención de los comensales. Ojalá pudiera decirle a Yanet que la acompañara; su hermana siempre era una conspiradora dispuesta a secundarla. Sin embargo, para Yanet sería mucho mejor continuar bailando; así la señora Ainsworth estaría distraída.

Recorrió un lateral del salón de baile de forma casual, sin participar en ninguna conversación sobre la ópera, los jardines o la "última novedad". Cuando pasó por detrás de la espalda de la señora Ainsworth, medio esperaba que su dama de compañía se volviese y la pescara como a un salmonete. Por fortuna, la mujer continuó observando a las parejas que bailaban en la pista, dando al ambiente un colorido caos de faldas tornasoladas y piernas enfundadas en pantalones oscuros.

En lo que a ella respectaba, su salida del salón de baile pasó absolutamente desapercibida. Bajó corriendo la enorme escalinata y atravesó la sala de balcones hasta llegar a una galería iluminada que se extendía a lo largo de la fachada de la mansión. Había filas de retratos en las paredes; generaciones de aristócratas la miraban mientras recorría el suelo taraceado.

– _Lumos_ – dijo sacando la varita del bolsillo de su vestido de noche.

Dana se centró en su misión y se deslizó por la terraza hacia la hierba. Una espesa arboleda de abetos escoceses inundaba el aire con su agradable e intenso aroma.

Al final de la velada, los invitados se reunirían en la terraza trasera y a lo largo de los balcones de la planta superior para ver la pirotecnia.

Continuó su camino hasta el cenador, que quedaba parcialmente protegido por un seto de tejo y una profusión de hortensias. La edificación, abierta por los lados y con paredes a media altura que unían la mitad de las columnas, estaba levantada sobre una base de ladrillo, y decorada con paneles de vidrio de colores. La única iluminación era su varita.

Subió vacilante los dos escalones de madera y accedió al interior de la estructura. El mobiliario se limitaba a un sofá con el respaldo de rejilla, que parecía haber sido atornillado a las columnas más cercanas.

Mientras buscaba el pendiente perdido, trató de subir el borde de la falda para que el vestido no se ensuciara. Llevaba sus mejores galas, un modelo de iridiscente seda tornasolada, que parecía plateado.

Después de mirar debajo de los cojines, se subió al asiento. Rebuscó en el espacio que quedaba entre el sofá y la pared curva. Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando apreció un brillo en el borde de la moldura que adornaba la unión entre la pared y el suelo.

La cuestión ahora era recuperar la joya y no ser vista...

Apunto con la varita la joya para lanzarle un _Accio_.

Al inclinarse para apuntar la joya con la varita, sintió un ligero tirón en el peinado, seguido por el tintineo de una horquilla al caer al suelo.

—Maldición... _Accio_ pendiente —susurró. Inclinó el torso y retorció los hombros para adaptarse a la abertura, bajando la mano hasta que pudo cerrar los dedos en torno al pendiente. Sin embargo, cuando trató de incorporarse, se encontró con unas dificultades inesperadas. Las tallas de madera del sofá parecían haberse cerrado a su alrededor como si fueran las mandíbulas de un tiburón. Retrocedió con fuerza, hasta que sintió que el vestido se enganchaba y oyó que se rompían unas puntadas. Se quedó inmóvil. No iba a poder regresar al salón de baile con el vestido roto.

Se esforzó para llegar a la parte trasera del vestido, pero se detuvo de nuevo al oír que la frágil seda comenzaba a romperse. Quizá si se deslizaba un poco hacia delante y trataba de inclinarse en un ángulo diferente... Pero la maniobra solo sirvió para quedarse atrapada más firmemente y que los dentados bordes de madera se le clavaran en la piel. Después de forcejear y retorcerse durante un minuto, Dana se quedó quieta, salvo por los compulsivos movimientos de sus pulmones.

—No es posible que esté atascada —murmuró—. No puede ser. —Intentó moverse sin éxito—. ¡Oh, Dios! Sí, estoy atascada. ¡No! ¡No!

Si la encontraban así, significaría su ruina más absoluta. Ella encontraría la manera de vivir con ello, pero el hecho acabaría afectando a su familia, y arruinaría la temporada de Yanet, lo que resultaba inaceptable.

—¡Mierda! —Estaba tan desesperada y frustrada que soltó la peor palabra que conocía.

Al momento, se quedó rígida de horror al oír que un hombre se aclaraba la garganta.

¿Sería un sirviente? ¿Un jardinero?

Por favor, Dios, por favor, que no sea uno de los invitados.

Escuchó unos pasos en el interior del cenador.

—Parece estar teniendo algunas dificultadas con el sofá —comentó el desconocido—. Por lo general, no recomiendo meter la cabeza, ya que tiende a complicar el proceso. —La voz contenía una ronca y fría resonancia que consiguió enervarla de una forma muy agradable. Notó que se le ponía la piel de gallina.

—Estoy segura de que todo esto debe parecerle muy divertido —dijo ella con cautela, intentando conseguir echar un vistazo a aquel hombre a través de la madera tallada. Estaba vestido de gala. Sin duda se trataba de un invitado.

—De eso nada. ¿Por qué me iba a parecer divertido encontrarme a una joven posando boca abajo sobre un mueble?

—No estoy posando. Se me ha quedado enganchado el vestido. Le quedaría muy agradecida si me ayudara a liberarme.

—¿Del vestido o del sofá? —preguntó el desconocido, sonando muy interesado.

—Del sofá —replicó ella, irritada—. Me he quedado enredada en estos... —vaciló, preguntándose cómo debía llamar a las elaboradas curvas de madera y los recovecos tallados en el respaldo del sofá— recocurvas —concluyó.

—Volutas de acanto —dijo el hombre a la vez. Pasó un segundo antes de que él preguntara—: ¿Cómo las ha llamado?

—Da igual —repuso ella con evidente disgusto—. Tengo el mal hábito de inventarme palabras, pero se supone que no debo decirlas en público.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la gente puede llegar a pensar que soy un tanto excéntrica.

La tranquila risa le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

—En este momento, querida, inventarse palabras es el menor de sus problemas.

Dana parpadeó al escuchar el casual término cariñoso, y se tensó cuando él se sentó a su lado. Fue suficiente esa cercanía para que oliera su fragancia, una especie de aroma ambarino con esencia de cedro, envuelto en el frescor de la tierra húmeda. Olía como un bosque caro.

—¿Va a ayudarme? —le preguntó.

—Es posible. Si antes me dice qué estaba haciendo en el sofá.

—¿Es necesario que lo sepa?

—Sí —aseguró él.

Dana frunció el ceño.

—Quería alcanzar algo.

Él apoyó un largo brazo por el borde del respaldo del sofá.

—Me temo que tendrá que ser más específica.

Aquel hombre no estaba siendo precisamente un caballero, pensó Dana con fastidio.

—Un pendiente.

—¿Cómo ha perdido el pendiente?

—No es mío. Pertenece a una amiga y tengo que devolvérselo lo antes posible.

—¿Una amiga? —repitió él con escepticismo—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—No puedo decírselo."

—Una pena. Bueno, que tenga buena suerte. —Él empezó a marcharse.

—Espere. —Dona se retorció, consiguiendo que se estallaran más puntadas. Se detuvo con exasperación al escuchar los sonidos—. Es un pendiente de la señorita Julia Perry.

—Ah. ¿Puedo suponer que ha estado aquí con Abramson?

—¿Cómo lo sabe?"

—Lo sabe todo el mundo, incluyendo a señor Henderson. Es posible que más adelante le dé igual que Julia tenga sus affaires, pero ahora es un poco pronto. Todavía no le ha dado un hijo legítimo.

Ningún caballero le había hablado a Dana con tanta franqueza, y le resultó impactante. También era la primera conversación realmente interesante que había mantenido en un baile.

—Ella no tiene un affaire con él —aseguró Dana—. Solo fue un _rendezvous_...

—¿Sabe lo que es un _rendezvous_?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo ella con gran dignidad—. He tenido clases de francés y estudiado en el colegio de Magia Beauxbatons. Significa un encuentro…

—Según el contexto —le explicó él—, significa mucho más que eso.

Dana se retorció una vez más.

—Me importa un pepino lo que Julia estuviera haciendo con el señor Abramson en este sofá, solo quiero salir de aquí. ¿Puede ayudarme o no?

—Supongo que es mi deber. La novedad de estar hablando con un derrière comienza a desaparecer.

Dana se puso rígida, y el corazón se le aceleró cuando sintió que él se inclinaba sobre ella.

—No se preocupe —la tranquilizó él—. No la molestaré. No siento inclinación por las jovencitas.

—Tengo veintiún años —replicó ella, indignada.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿por qué parece tan escéptico?

—No esperaba encontrar en tal situación a una mujer de su edad.

—Casi siempre acabo metida en situaciones complicadas. —Se estremeció al sentir una suave presión en la espalda.

—Estese quieta. Tiene el vestido enganchado en tres puntos diferentes. —El hombre saco su varita mientras estiraba con destreza de los pliegues de seda y de los volantes

—. ¿Cómo ha conseguido atravesar un espacio tan pequeño?

—Meterme fue fácil. Pero no tuve en cuenta todas esas malditas recocur... Es decir, cuando retrocedí, se convirtieron en púas.

—He liberado el vestido. Intente salir. — dijo guardando la varita.

Dana empezó a retroceder, pero soltó un grito cuando la madera volvió a clavarse en su carne.

—Todavía no puedo. ¡Oh, no!"

—No se asuste. Mueva los hombros... No, de esa manera no, al revés. Espere... —El extraño sonaba divertido—. Esto es como tratar de abrir un puzle japonés.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Se trata de una caja de madera realizada con piezas que encajan entre sí. Solo se puede abrir si se conocen los movimientos necesarios para desbloquearla. —Notó una cálida palma en su hombro desnudo, obligándola a inclinarse con suavidad.

Su contacto la hizo estremecerse. Respiró profundamente, llenando de aire fresco sus ardientes pulmones.

—Relájese —le dijo él—, enseguida la libero.

—No me puedo relajar si tiene ahí la mano. —Su voz salió más aguda de lo habitual.

—Si coopera, esto irá mucho más rápido.

—Lo intento, pero la posición es realmente incómoda. ¿No podría sacar su varita, no sería más rápido?

—ahora que la situación se pone divertida — dijo el hombre con sarcasmo.

—¡Como! pero... ¡Ay! —Un borde de la madera le arañó la parte superior del brazo. La situación estaba volviéndose intolerable.

El hombre que estaba inclinado sobre Dana maldijo por lo bajo. Ella no conocía la palabra, pero estaba segura de que significaba algo mucho peor que "cáspita".

—¡Sinvergüenza! —continuó su diatriba el enfurecido recién llegado—. No me habría esperado esto ni siquiera de usted. Está obligando a una mujer indefensa y abusando de mi hospitalidad durante un baile benéfico.

—Milord —intervino Dana con autoridad—, ¡no ha entendido la situación!

—Estoy seguro de que la he comprendido perfectamente. Suéltela.

—Pero sigo atascada —expuso Dana con voz lastimera.

—¡Qué vergüenza! Por lo que parece, pillados in fraganti —comentó el viejo cascarrabias a lo que parecía un tercer extraño.

Desconcertada, Dana notó que el desconocido se levantaba del sofá y que le cubría la cara brevemente para protegerla de los rasguños. Su tacto era suave, pero muy inquietante, y le hizo sentir un ardiente escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. En cuanto se sintió libre de las volutas de madera, Dana se levantó con rapidez. La cabeza le dio vueltas después de haber estado inclinada tanto tiempo, y perdió el equilibrio.

Sin pensar, el desconocido la sostuvo contra su cuerpo cuando se tambaleó. Ella tuvo la breve y vertiginosa impresión de estar pegada a un duro pecho antes de que él la soltara.

El aflojado peinado le cayó sobre la frente cuando bajó la vista para evaluar los daños. Tenía las faldas sucias y arrugadas, y profundas marcas rojas en los hombros y la parte superior de los brazos.

—¡Maldición! —dijo entre dientes el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella—. ¿Quién es usted?

—Soy Dana Derrick. Y debo decirle que... —Su voz se apagó al encontrarse mirando a un joven y arrogante dios, alto, con una elegante figura repleta de gracia felina. La varita que a un llevaba en sus manos iluminaba reflejos dorados a los espesos mechones del bien cortado cabello color negro. Tenía los ojos de un gris oscuro, y los pómulos altos y prominentes. La línea de su mandíbula parecía lo suficientemente dura como para estar cincelada en mármol. Las curvas sensuales y llenas de sus labios dotaban a sus rasgos de una discordancia erótica. Un solo vistazo fue más que suficiente para hacer que se sintiera como si le faltara el aire. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre fuera tan sobrecogedoramente guapo? Eso no podía ser bueno.

Presa de la sorpresa, Dana metió la mano en el bolsillo del vestido y dejó caer el pendiente en el interior.

—Les aseguraré que no pasó nada. Es la verdad, después de todo.

—La verdad no va a importar —fue la seca respuesta.

Él le indicó que lo precediera fuera del cenador, donde se tuvieron que enfrentar inmediatamente el señor Kellogg, el anfitrión del baile y propietario de la finca. Dado que era amigo de los Ainsworth, era una de las últimas personas que Dana hubiera querido que la encontrara en una situación comprometida. Estaba acompañado por otro hombre de pelo oscuro que no había visto nunca.

Kellogg era bajo y fornido, con el tronco en forma de manzana. Las patillas blancas y la barba parecían estremecerse alrededor de su cara cuando hablaba.

—El conde y yo estábamos caminando para ver cómo iban los preparativos de los fuegos artificiales cuando hemos oído los gritos de la joven pidiendo auxilio.

—Yo no he gritado —protestó Dana.

—Allí es donde he ido yo para hablar con el contratista —explicó el joven que la había liberado—. Cuando regresaba a la mansión, me he encontrado con que mi encantadora lady Dana necesitaba ayuda, pues parte de su vestido estaba atrapado en el sofá. Así que estaba tratando de resolver su problema.

Las nevadas cejas de Kellogg subieron casi hasta el nacimiento del pelo cuando se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Es cierto?

—Sí, milord.

—Bien, para empezar, ¿dígame qué hacía aquí fuera? —Dana vaciló, poco dispuesta a dejar en evidencia a Julia—. Estaba tomando un poco de aire fresco. Allí dentro me... Aburría.

—¿Se aburría? —repitió Kellogg con indignación—. ¿Con una orquesta de veinte músicos y un salón de baile lleno de caballeros elegibles?

—Nadie me ha invitado a bailar —reconoció Dana entre dientes.

—Posiblemente lo hubieran hecho si no hubiera estado aquí, relacionándose con este caballero…— dijo con un rin tintín en la voz.

—Kellogg —intervino el hombre del pelo oscuro en voz baja—, si me permite un momento...

El orador era bastante atractivo, con rasgos bien labrados y la tez bronceada de un hombre que pasaba tiempo al aire libre. A pesar de que no era joven —sus cabellos negros estaban salpicados de canas y el tiempo había profundizado las líneas de la risa alrededor de los ojos, la nariz y la boca—, tampoco podía considerársele un anciano. Poseía un aire demasiado saludable, y la apariencia de un hombre con considerable autoridad.

—Conozco a este muchacho, fue acogido por la familia Hawkins — continuó el hombre con la voz profunda y un poco ronca—. Como bien sabe, el señor Jackson es un buen amigo mío. Si me lo permite, voy a responder por su carácter y su palabra. Por el bien de esta joven, le sugiero que mantengamos silencio y manejemos este asunto con discreción.

—Yo también conozco al señor Jackson —manifestó el señor Kellogg—, en su día arrancó muchas flores hermosas. Este muchacho a aprendido sus dotes de mujeriego. No, no pienso guardar silencio, debe rendir cuentas por sus acciones. ¿Morrison? — Dana lo miró con interés. Había oído hablar caballero de Morrison, el hombre que poseía el título más antiguo y respetado de la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra.

Morrison buscó sus ojos.

—¿Su padre es el señor Cox? —preguntó, sin parecer sorprendido.

—Sí, milord.

—Lo conocía. Acostumbraba a venir a cazar a mi propiedad. —El conde la miró con atención—. Lo invité numerosas veces a acudir con su familia, pero siempre prefirió venir solo.

No era una sorpresa. Su padre siempre había considerado que sus tres hijas eran parásitos. Además, su madre también había mostrado poco interés por ellas. Como resultado, Yanet, GATA y ella se pasaban meses sin ver a sus padres. Le sorprendió que aquel recuerdo todavía pudiera hacerle daño.

—Mi padre quería vernos lo menos posible —repuso Dana sin andarse con rodeos—. Nos consideraba una molestia. —Bajó la cabeza, mi padre era de los que prefería que hubiéramos nacido barones.

—Yo no diría eso. —Había un toque de simpatía en la voz de ese hombre —. Mis hijas me han asegurado, más de una vez, que cualquier chica bien intencionada puede meterse en problemas de vez en cuando.

—Este problema en particular —intervino el señor Kellogg— debe quedar resuelto de inmediato. Iré a buscar a la acompañante de la señorita Dana. —Se volvió hacia el joven—. Y a usted, le sugiero que acuda a la casa de los Derrick de inmediato, que se reúna con la familia y agilice los trámites correspondientes.

—¿Qué trámites? —preguntó Dana.

—Se refiere a los arreglos matrimoniales —dijo secamente el joven con una fría mirada. Ella notó un escalofrío de alarma por la espalda.

—¿Qué? No. No. No pienso casarme. —Se dio cuenta de que él podía tomárselo como algo personal—. No tiene nada que ver con usted —añadió en tono conciliador—, es solo que no deseo casarme.

—Imagino que saber que el señor que tiene delante es Tom Riddel, el que fue acogido por el señor Jackson y la señora Analía Hawkins, es como un hijo para ellos, acabará con sus objeciones —intervino el señor Kellogg con aire de suficiencia.

Dana negó con la cabeza.

—Prefiero ser fregona que la esposa de un hombre acogido por una familia de nobles.

La fría mirada de Tom Riddel se deslizó por sus hombros llenos de arañazos y por su vestido rasgado antes de regresar a su cara.

—El hecho es —dijo él en voz baja— que ha estado ausente del salón de baile el tiempo suficiente como para que se haya percibido su ausencia.

Dana comenzó a darse cuenta de que estaba metida en un serio problema, de esos que no se pueden resolver con explicaciones superficiales o dinero, ni siquiera con la influencia de su familia. El pulso le comenzó a resonar como un coro de tambores en los oídos.

—No, si me dejan regresar en este mismo momento. Nadie se da cuenta de si estoy o existo.

—Me parece imposible creerlo.

La forma en que lo dijo no parecía un cumplido.

—Es cierto —aseguró ella desesperadamente, hablando con rapidez, pero pensando todavía más deprisa—. Soy un florero. Solo accedí a participar en la temporada para ayudar a mi hermana Yanet. Mi melliza es mucho más guapa que yo, y usted es el tipo de marido que está esperando. Si me dejara presentársela, podría comprometerse con ella, luego desapareceré del mapa. —Al ver su inexpresiva mirada, siguió con la explicación—: La gente no puede pretender que se case con las dos.

—Me temo que nunca arruinaría a más de una joven en la misma noche. —Su tono manifestaba una burla cortés—. Un hombre tiene sus límites.

Dana decidió cambiar de estrategia.

—No es posible que quiera casarse conmigo. Sería la peor esposa imaginable. Soy olvidadiza y muy terca, y no logro quedarme quieta más de cinco minutos. Siempre estoy haciendo cosas que no debería. Espío a otras personas, grito y corro en público y se me da muy mal bailar. Además, me gusta muchísimo leer toda clase de lecturas inapropiadas. —Cuando hizo una pausa para tomar aliento, se dio cuenta de que Tom Riddel no parecía impresionado por su lista de fallos—. Y tengo las piernas tan flacas como las patas de una cigüeña.

Ante la indecente mención de las partes del cuerpo, el señor Kellogg jadeó de forma audible, mientras que el señor Morrison desarrollaba un repentino interés por las rosas de un rosal cercano.

Dana notó que Tom contraía los labios, como si estuviera divirtiéndole a su pesar.

—Aprecio su franqueza —dijo él después de un momento. Luego lanzó una mirada helada a señor Kellogg—. Sin embargo, ante la heroica insistencia del señor Kellogg en que se haga justicia, no me queda más remedio que discutir la situación con su familia.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Dana con ansiedad.

—Esta noche. —Tom Riddel dio un paso adelante, cerrando la distancia entre ellos. Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella—. Vaya con Kellogg —dijo—, y comuníquele a su acompañante que iré inmediatamente. Y, por el amor de Dios, trate de no ser vista. No me gustaría que la gente pensara que hice un trabajo tan sumamente incompetente a la hora de arruinar a alguien. Además —añadió en voz baja después de una pausa—, todavía tiene que devolverle el pendiente a Julia. Arrégleselas para que se lo entregue un criado.

Dana cometió el error de levantar la vista. Cualquier mujer se habría visto afectada al ver la cara de aquel arcángel por encima de la de ella. Hasta el momento, todos los jóvenes que había conocido durante la temporada parecían estar intentando alcanzar cierto ideal, una especie de fría confianza aristocrática. Pero ninguno de ellos llegaba, ni remotamente, a la altura de ese deslumbrante extraño que, sin duda, había sido admirado durante toda su vida.

—No puedo casarme con usted, señor Riddel —repitió una vez más, aturdida—. Lo

perdería todoagarrándose al brazo de Kelloggrazo de Kellogg, lo acompañó de regreso a la casa mientras que los otros dos hombres hablab

Kellogg vado.o con exasperante satisfacción. s—Por Dios, qué ganas tengo de ver la reacción de la señora Ainsworth cuando le dé la noticia.

—Me va a asesinar —alcanzó a decir Dana, que estaba ahogándose en la desesperación y la tristeza.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el anciano con incredulidad.

—Por haberme visto comprometida.

Kellogg soltó una carcajada.

—Querida, me sorprendería que no baile una giga. ¡Acabo de ayudarla a pescar al mejor partido de la temporada!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Tom soltó una maldición y se metió los puños en los bolsillos.

—Lo siento —dijo Morrison con sinceridad—. Si no hubiera sido por Kellogg...

—Lo sé. —Tom caminó de un lado para otro frente al cenador como un tigre enjaulado. No podía creerlo. Después de eludir con facilidad unas cuantas trampas elaboradas e inteligentes para pescarle, le habían capturado finalmente. Y no había sido una mundana seductora o una bella debutante pulida para brillar en sociedad. Su caída había llegado de la mano de una excéntrica florero.

Dana era hija de uno de los magos más respetados de la sociedad mágica, lo que significaba que incluso aunque estuviera loca (lo que por cierto no estaba fuera de lo posible), él debía redimir su honor.

Transmitía la abrumadora impresión de una constante energía nerviosa, como una pura sangre esperando para salir disparado. Incluso sus más pequeños movimientos parecían contener una potencial acción explosiva.

El efecto era inquietante, pero, al mismo tiempo, se había encontrado queriendo capturar todo ese fuego desatado y domarlo hasta que ella estuviera exhausta, agotada debajo de su cuerpo.

Sin duda, acostarse con ella no sería ningún problema, no sería con la primera mujer para conseguir sus objetivos.

Con el ceño fruncido, Tom volvió a apoyar la espalda contra una de las columnas del cenador.

—¿Qué quiso decir cuando mencionó que iba a perderlo todo si se casaba conmigo? —preguntó en voz alta—. Quizás está enamorada de alguien. Si es así...

—Hay algunas jóvenes —señaló Morrison con sequedad—, que tienen objetivos distintos a encontrar un marido.

Tom cruzó los brazos antes de lanzarle una mirada mordaz.

—¿Existen? No he conocido a ninguna.

—Creo que es posible que sí que lo hayas hecho. —El hombre volvió la vista en la dirección en la que había desaparecido la señorita Derrick —. Un florero... —musitó por lo bajo con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

Además del señor Jackson, no había hombre en el que Tom confiara más que en Morrison.

—Ya conozco tu opinión sobre lo que debería hacer —murmuró Tom.

—Una chica con la reputación arruinada está a merced del mundo —dijo Morrison—. Eres consciente de tu obligación como caballero.

Tom negó con la cabeza mientras se le escapaba una risita incrédula.

—¿Cómo voy a casarme con una chica así? —No encajaría en su vida. Terminarían matándose el uno al otro—. Apenas está civilizada.

—Parece que la señorita Derrick no ha alternado en sociedad el tiempo suficiente como para estar familiarizada con sus reglas —admitió Morrison.

Tom observó una polilla amarilla que parecía seducida por la luz de las antorchas que iluminaban la zona exterior del cenador.

—Le importan un comino las reglas sociales —aseguró con certeza. La polilla volaba trazando círculos cada vez más pequeños, escapando en varias ocasiones de la vacilante llama en su danza fatal—. ¿Qué tipo de familia son los Derrick?

—El apellido es antiguo y respetado, pero perdieron su fortuna hace algunos años. La señorita Derrick tenía un hermano mayor, Adam, que heredó una parte de los terrenos de su padre después del fallecimiento de esté. Por desgracia, no tardó mucho en morir fue asesinado por uno de los seguidores de Gellert Grindelwald.

—Mm… creo a verlo leído en el diario del Profeta —dijo Tom, frunciendo el ceño de forma pensativa—. Hace dos... No, tres años.

La familia de acogida de Tom era propietaria de una casa de "juego" privada, un club de caballeros frecuentado por la aristocracia y otros magos influyentes. Antes de heredar el ducado, Jackson, había dirigido y gestionado personalmente el club, que se había convertido en uno de los establecimientos de moda en el mundo mágico de Londres.

Una noche, Adam Derrick, había visitado el club. Adam había sido un hombre robusto y apuesto, rubio y de ojos azules. Aparentemente, resultaba encantador, pero reprimía en su interior una fuerza explosiva.

—Acudió con algunos amigos una noche que yo estaba allí —continuó Tom—, y se pasó casi toda la noche viviendo y jugando. No sabía apostar, era el típico hombre que hacía más grandes las pérdidas en lugar de saber cuándo debía dejarlo. Antes de marcharse, solicitó convertirse en miembro del club, así que el gerente vino a verme, un tanto agitado, y me pidió que tratara yo con él directamente, dado su rango.

—¿Tuviste que rechazarlo? —preguntó Morrison, haciendo una mueca ostensible.

Tom asintió.

—Tenía mal crédito, y la familia estaba ahogada por las deudas. Lo rechacé en privado, de la manera más civilizada posible. Sin embargo... —Negó con la cabeza al recordar.

—Se puso rabioso —supuso Morrison.

—Como un águila ante su presa —dijo Tom, recordando cómo se había lanzado Adam y con la varita en la mano—. No se detuvo hasta que lo lancé el hechizo _Everte Statum_ para estabilizarlo y cayera al suelo. He conocido a algunos hombres que no podían controlar su temperamento, en especial cuando bebían.

—Los Derrick son conocidos por su temperamento volátil.

—Gracias por la noticia, no lo había notado —comentó Tom con acritud—. Espero que no te sorprendas cuando mi futura descendencia tenga cuernos y cola.

Morrison sonrió.

—Por experiencia propia, te diré que todo está en la forma de tratarlos. —El padre era un hombre tranquilo, referencia constante de su ruidosa familia, que incluía una esposa con mucho espíritu y una camada bulliciosa.

Y la señorita Dana hacía que todos le parecieran sosegados.

Tom se pellizcó el puente de la nariz entre el dedo índice y el pulgar.

—No tengo ni pizca de paciencia, Morrison —murmuró. Un momento después, se dio cuenta de que la polilla se había aventurado demasiado cerca de la varita de Tom, el cual sin que nadie lo notara le lanzo un Avada Kedavra. Las delicadas alas empezaron a arder y la criatura desapareció en el aire—. ¿Conoces al nuevo Señor Clinton?

—Por lo que cuentan, es un hombre muy querido, y está gestionando la finca con una enorme competencia. —Morrison hizo una pausa—. Parece que se casó con la viuda del conde anterior, algo que, aunque no es ilegal, hizo enarcar algunas cejas.

—Debía tener una buena dote —reflexionó Tom con cinismo.

—Es posible. En cualquier caso, si fuera tú, no esperaría que Clinton se opusiera a un enlace entre la señorita Dana y tú. Al fin y al cabo, son sus tutores.

Tom torció los labios.

—Créeme, va a alegrarse de que se el quite de las manos.

_._._

Al norte de Londres, alejada de los circuitos más bulliciosos, esta la calle de Primrose Hill es una semi-plaza flanqueada de casas victorianas pintadas en tonos pastel. La casa de los Clintons.

El enorme vestíbulo tenía las paredes cubiertas con paneles de roble tallado, y el techo de escayola blanca estaba adornado con figuras mitológicas. Había ricos tapices y jarrones franceses llenos de flores frescas recién cortadas. A juzgar por el ambiente tranquilo, Dana no había regresado todavía.

El elfo domestico le condujo hasta un salón bien equipado, donde le anunció pomposamente. Cuando Tom dio un paso adelante y se inclinó.

Clinton era un hombre delgado, con los hombros anchos, y no parecía tener más de treinta años. Poseía asimismo una abundante cabellera oscura y una mirada astuta. El aire que lo envolvía vibraba de forma agradable, transmitiendo una relajada confianza que a Tom le gustó de inmediato.

La esposa de Clinton, se mantuvo sentada en el sofá.

—Bienvenido, Sr. Riddel

Una mirada fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que no se sostenía su suposición de que el Sr. Clinton se había casado con ella para obtener ganancias financieras. O, al menos, no era la única razón. La Sra. Clinton era una mujer hermosa, de delicadeza felina.

Tenía los ojos rasgados, y la forma en que sus rizos rojizos intentaban liberarse de sus horquillas.

—Antes de nada, me gustaría pedirles disculpas por entrometerme en su privacidad —dijo Tom.

—No es necesario —respondió Sr. Clinton con amabilidad—. Es un placer conocerlo.

—Es posible que no piense así después de que le explique por qué estoy aquí. —Tom sintió que se tensaba al encontrarse con sus miradas de curiosidad. Furioso y sorprendido al verse enredado en ese dilema que parecía más una charada, continuó hablando mientras intentaba no mostrar sus sentimientos, cosa que no le gustaba nada

— Acabo de llegar del baile en casa de los Henderson. Allí ha ocurrido una situación inesperada... Que debe ser resuelta con la debida celeridad. Parece que... —Se interrumpió para aclararse la garganta—. Parece que he comprometido el honor de la señorita Dana.

Sobre la estancia cayó un silencio absoluto.

La Sra. Clinton fue la primera en romperlo el hielo.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que "ha comprometido", Sr. Riddel? ¿Ocurrió por casualidad al coquetear con ella? ¿Quizá discutieron sobre algún tema inapropiado?

—Me descubrieron a solas con ella. En el cenador que hay detrás de la mansión.

Otro elocuente silencio…

—¿Qué estaban haciendo allí? —preguntó el Sr. Clinton sin andarse con rodeos.

—Estaba ayudándola a liberarse de un sofá.

La Sra. Clinton parecía cada vez más desconcertada.

—Eso fue muy amable por su parte, pero ¿qué...?

—Concretamente estaba ayudándola a salir de él —continuó Tom—. Es decir, tuve que sacarla a través del sofá. La señorita Dana se las arregló de alguna manera para introducir la mitad superior de su cuerpo a través del respaldo del mueble, tallado

de madera.

Sr. Clinton se frotó la frente y apretó brevemente el dorso de sus manos contra los ojos.

—Sí, parece algo propio de Dana —murmuró—. Voy a servirme un brandy.

—Que sean tres, querido —le dijo su esposa antes de volver a mirar preocupada al Sr. Riddel—. Venga, siéntese a mi lado, por favor, y empiece desde el principio.

Mientras él seguía su sugerencia, ella hizo un movimiento con su varita para recoger distraídamente un dedal, un carrete de hilo y unos trozos de tela, que fueron hacía la cesta de costura que tenía a los pies.

Tom les explicó los acontecimientos de la noche lo más sucintamente que pudo, omitiendo, claro está, la parte del pendiente de Julia. A pesar de que no tenía obligación de guardar ese secreto, sabía que Dana querría que él mantuviera silencio sobre ese punto.

El Sr. Clinton se sentó al lado de su esposa y lo escuchó con atención.

Poco tiempo después, apareció uno de los elfos domésticos con una bandeja en la que llevaba tres vasos cortos de brandy; le ofreció uno a Tom.

Después de tomar un buen trago, Tom sintió en la garganta el ardor provocado por el licor.

—Incluso si Kellogg no estuviera tan decidido a seguir adelante —dijo—, la reputación de la señorita Dana estaba comprometida. No debería haber salido del salón de baile.

La Sra. Clinton hundió los hombros como si fuera una colegiala cansada.

—Todo esto es culpa mía. Fui yo quien convenció a Dana para que participara en la temporada.

—No empieces con eso, por Merlín —repuso el conde con ternura antes de mirarlo a él—. No es culpa suya por mucho que le guste pensar lo contrario. Todos hemos animado a Dana a frecuentar la sociedad. La alternativa era permitir que se quedara en casa mientras Yanet iba a bailes y fiestas.

—Como se vea obligada a casarse, su espíritu se marchitará.

El Sr. Clinton cogió la pequeña mano de su esposa y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

—Nadie va a obligarla a hacer nada. Pase lo que pase, tanto ella como Yanet pueden contar siempre con mi protección.

Los ojos castaños de su esposa tenían una mirada tan radiante como tierna cuando le sonrió.

—Querido mío, ni siquiera quieres pensar sobre ello, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no.

Tom estaba desconcertado. Bueno, entre desconcertado e intrigado por la forma en la que discutían la situación, como si no hubiera ninguna decisión que tomar. ¡Por Merlin!, ¿es que iba a tener que explicarles la desgracia que arrojaría eso sobre toda la familia?

La Sra. Clinton volvió a concentrar en él.

—Sr. Riddel, quizá deberíamos explicarle que Dana no es una chica normal y corriente —dijo lentamente la mujer al ver su expresión confusa—. Posee un espíritu libre, una mente original. Y ... bueno, es evidente que se trata de una muchacha un poco impulsiva.

La descripción era tan contraria al ideal de una adecuada prometida inglesa, que Tom sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

—... ella y sus hermanas... —estaba diciendo la se Sra. Clinton— crecieron en el extremo aislamiento de la finca familiar. Todas recibieron una educación adecuada, pero poco mundana. Me parecieron un trío de espíritus de la naturaleza, ninfas del bosque sería más adecuado, como salidas de un cuento de hadas. Agata, la mayor, era tranquila y tímida, pero las mellizas habían crecido salvajes en la finca, sin ser sometidas a ninguna vigilancia.

—¿Por qué sus padres permitieron tal cosa? —preguntó Tom.

—Sus hijas no les resultaban útiles —respondió el conde en voz baja—. Solo valoraban a su hijo.

—Lo que tratamos de transmitirle —intervino la Sra. Clinton con expresión seria— es que Dana no sería feliz con un marido que esperara que fuera... er... convencional. Necesita a alguien que aprecie sus cualidades únicas.

Después de hacer girar el brandy en el vaso, Tom se lo terminó en dos tragos, esperando que el licor aliviaría el aterrador frío que inundaba sus entrañas.

No lo hizo.

Nada conseguiría que se sintiera mejor ante el desastroso traspié que acababa de dar su vida.

En su lugar, iba a casarse con una ninfa del bosque. Con una mujer con una mente original.

No quería ni imaginar las consecuencias que eso tendría para sus futuros planes, podría ser de utilidad. Por no hablar de su descendencia. ¡Por Merlin!, Dana no sabría cómo actuaba una madre.

Dejó a un lado la copa vacía mientras decidía que se iría a su casa en busca de una botella para él solo. O mejor todavía, iría a visitar a su amante; en sus brazos encontraría un olvido temporal. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que quedarse allí, hablando de la peculiar jovencita que en tan solo diez minutos había logrado arruinar su existencia.

—Sr. Clinton —dijo con gravedad—, si se puede encontrar una solución que no sea el matrimonio, le juro que bailaré al son de un violinista. Sin embargo, lo más probable sea que escuchemos la Marcha Nupcial. — Tom con una media sonrisa les dijo a los Sr/Sra. Clinton—. Esperaré su decisión en mi residencia de Hangleton.

—La decisión es mía, y ya he dicho que no —dijo alto y claro una desafiante voz desde el umbral.

Tom se levantó de forma automática, igual que Sr. Clinton, cuando Dana irrumpió en la sala. Iba seguida con una mujer rubia y bonita, Vanesa Ainsworth.

El vestido de Dana estaba hecho un desastre, con el corpiño retorcido, y sus guantes habían desaparecido. Unos arañazos rojos estropeaban la piel del hombro y las horquillas que le quedaban la última vez que la vio, se habían volatilizado en el viaje en el carruaje, lo que permitía que una profusión de pesados rizos oscuros cayera sobre su espalda hasta la altura de la cintura formando ondas.

Toda ella se estremecía como una criatura salvaje sometida a restricciones. Desprendía una especie de... energía, de... no encontraba la palabra adecuada, pero Tom notaba la irresistible tensión que flotaba en el espacio que los separaba. Cada célula de su cuerpo parecía alerta, concienciada de la presencia de esa joven.

¡Dios mío! Para arrancar de ella su fascinada mirada tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo. Finalmente, se inclinó ante la señorita Dana.

—Señorita —murmuró—. Un placer, como siempre.

—Sr. Riddel... —No cabía ninguna duda ante el brillo de satisfacción que brillaba en los ojos de la matrona mientras lo miraba. El soltero escurridizo que por fin había sido capturado—. Obviamente, ya conoce a la señorita Derrick. —Señaló a la mujer rubia—. Le presento a su hermana, la señorita Yanet.

La joven apareció detrás de la mujer haciendo una grácil reverencia con un ensayado movimiento.

—Mi señor... —Era guapa, tranquila, y llevaba todos los rizos en su lugar. Mantenía la mirada modestamente abatida, y no levantaba los ojos por encima de su corbata. Sin duda, una chica preciosa. Pero no despertaba su interés.

Dana se acercó a él de una forma directa. Ninguna muchacha de su rango se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo. Ella tenía unos ojos extraordinarios, de color azul oscuro y bordeados de negro, como zafiros con los bordes carbonizados. Sus cejas eran como dos alas negras que destacaban con fuerza en su pálida tez invernal. Olía al aire de la noche, a las flores del magnolia. Aquella fragancia lo excitaba y sus músculos se tensaron como las cuerdas de un arco.

—Sé que está tratando de hacer lo correcto, mi señor —indicó ella—. Pero no necesito que me proteja, ni que se ocupe de reparar mi reputación. Por favor, regrese a su casa. ¡Venga!, le acompañare a la puerta.

—Dana, será posible…Cállate —le dijo la señora Ainsworth a Dana en tono ominoso— ¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

Dana se giró hacia ella.

—No he hecho nada malo —insistió—. O al menos no he hecho nada lo suficientemente terrible como para tener que casarme con él.

—Son tus mayores los que decidirán lo que va a pasar —aseguró la mujer.

—Pero es mi futuro. —Dana clavó los ojos en Tom Riddel—. Por favor, váyase —le sugirió con urgencia—. Por favor...

Ella estaba tratando de controlar la situación desesperadamente. No entendía —o no aceptaba— que eso sería como tratar de detener un encantamiento fuera de control.

Él no sabía cómo responder. Siempre con las mujeres había hecho lo que él quería. Hasta en el colegio. Sin embargo, esa chica escapaba a su entendimiento.

—Sí, me iré —claudicó—. Sin embargo, esta situación no es algo que vayamos a poder ignorar durante mucho tiempo. —Le tendió la mano al Sr. Clinton por respeto—. Milord, es evidente que tiene mucho que discutir con su familia. Confíe en mi honor, la oferta que le he hecho a la señorita Derrick es indefinida.

Sin embargo, antes de que Sr. Clinton pudiera reaccionar, Dana se interpuso.

—No me voy a casar, ¿entiende? — Y puso una mano en el bolsillo buscando su varita.

—Dana —intervino la señora Ainsworth ominosamente.

Ni Dana ni Tom le hicieron caso. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron parecieron enredarse, y el resto de la habitación desapareció.

—Mire —dijo Dana en tono serio—, el matrimonio no está sobre la mesa.

¿Mire? "¿Mire?" Tom se sintió a la vez divertido e insultado. ¿De verdad estaba dirigiéndose a él como si fuera el chico de los recados?

—Jamás he querido casarme —continuó Dana—. Puede decírselo cualquier persona que me conozca. Cuando era pequeña, no me gustaban las historias de princesas que necesitaban ser rescatadas. No pedí ningún deseo a una estrella fugaz, ni deshojé margaritas mientras decía "me ama, no me ama". En la boda de mi hermano, repartieron trozos de la tarta nupcial a todas las muchachas solteras y dijeron que, si los poníamos debajo de la almohada, soñaríamos con nuestro futuro marido. Yo me lo comí. Hasta la última miga. Los planes que he hecho para mi vida, no incluyen convertirme en la esposa de nadie.

—¿Qué planes? —preguntó Tom. ¿Cómo podía una chica de su posición, con su aspecto, hacer planes que no incluían la posibilidad de casarse?

—Eso no es asunto suyo —replicó ella con elegancia.

—De acuerdo —dijo él—. Solo me gustaría preguntarle una cosa: ¿qué demonios hacía en el baile si no quiere casarse?

—Se me ocurrió que me aburriría menos que si me quedaba en casa.

—Cualquier persona que se oponga al matrimonio tanto como usted no debería tomar parte en ese tipo de fiestas.

—No todas las chicas que asisten a un baile quieren ser la Cenicienta.

—Si estamos en la temporada de caza de la perdiz —señaló Tom en tono ácido—, y está en un páramo, rodeada de aves, resulta un poco ingenuo que le pida a un cazador que finja que no ve ninguna perdiz.

—¿Es eso lo que opinan los hombres de la fiesta? No es de extrañar que yo odie los bailes. —Dana se mostró desdeñosa—. Lamento mucho haberme entrometido en su coto de caza.

—No estoy buscando esposa —espetó él—. No estoy más interesado que usted en casarme.

—Entonces ¿por qué estaba en el baile?

—¡Quería ver los fuegos artificiales! —Después de un breve silencio cargado de tensión, Dana agachó la cabeza. Él notó que le temblaban los hombros y, por un alarmante momento, pensó que había empezado a llorar. Pero entonces oyó un delicado resoplido y un tintineante sonido...Y supo que estaba ¿riéndose?

—Bien —murmuró ella—, pues parece que lo ha logrado.

Antes de que Tom supiera lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó y le levantó la barbilla con los dedos. Ella estaba intentando contener su diversión, pero se le escapó una risa disimulada, puntuada con hipidos, mientras en sus ojos azules brillaban unas chispas que parecían tímidas estrellas. Aquella sonrisa le hizo sentirse mareado.

"¡Maldición!"

Cualquier signo de molestia desapareció, desplazado por un alboroto de calor y placer. El corazón comenzó a latirle con redoblada intensidad, impulsado por una fuerte necesidad de estar con ella a solas. Todo su cuerpo se había encendido como una hoguera, y la deseó. La deseó con una arbitraria necesidad que, por lo general, se las

arreglaba para mantener contenida. Eso no tenía sentido. Él era un hombre con experiencia, un tipo experimentado con gustos sofisticados, y ella era... ¡Dios! ¿Qué era ella?

Deseó no tener tantas ganas de averiguarlo.

La diversión que mostraba Dana desapareció. Fue como si lo que ella vio en sus ojos provocara que un suave color rosado se extendiera por su cara. Y él notó que se le calentaba la piel.

Tom retiró la mano de mala gana.

—No soy su enemigo —aseguró.

—Pero tampoco es mi prometido.

—Aún no.

—Jamás.

Tom quiso caer sobre ella. Quiso tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que perdiera el sentido.

—Dígame eso de nuevo dentro de unos días —replicó él, con calma.

Deliberadamente, le lanzó una mirada burlona, de esas que siempre volvían locas a las mujeres..., saco la varita del bolsillo y apuntando a la mano de ella apareció una tarjeta. En esta ponía una dirección: _Mansión Riddel, Hangleton. Nº 666._

Como había supuesto, Dana no pudo resistir el desafío, e intentó coger la tarjeta.

Tom la hizo desaparecer, aparentemente en el aire, antes de que pudiera tocarla.

Pandora lo miró con molestia.

Él hizo aparecer de nuevo la tarjeta en un alarde de habilidad.

—Aprenda a pedírmelo como Dios manda —le sugirió.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No importa. No me interesa.

Pero él supo que era mentira. La verdad brillaba en sus ojos.

Estaba interesada, daba igual que intentara negarlo.

Y Salazar Slytherin le ayudara... ¡él también!

**Hola mis queridos lectores os dejo con otro capítulo más. Espero que os esté gustando tanto como a mí. Espero vuestros comentarios. Saludos **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Dos noches después del baile de los Kellogg, Tom jugaba a las damas en la estancia privada de la planta superior de su mansión. Las lujosas habitaciones, que en otros tiempos habían sido ocupadas por su padre y sus abuelos Riddel, antes de ser asesinados, cosa que los Sr/Sra. Hawkins no tenían ni idea del suceso.

Con él se encontraba Avery, uno de sus seguidores, acostumbraba a vivir en la casa de Riddel, pero en ese momento se encontraba de viaje por el extranjero, concretamente en América. Había ido para comprobar que la misión se ejecutar correctamente. Como tapadera Avery, había montado una pequeña "empresa" familiar.

Tom disfrutaba de la atmósfera masculina aderezada con aroma a licor caro, tabaco de pipa, tapicerías de cuero negro. Riddel durante años con el Sr. Jackson, acudían casi todas las semanas a su casa para reunirse con los gerentes para el negocio de la familia Hawkins. Analía, la esposa del Sr. Jackson, había heredado el club de su padre. El club era el inagotable motor financiero de la familia; sus enormes beneficios habían permitido que el Sr. Jackson hiciera mejoras importantes en sus propiedades agrícolas y que levantara un imperio, todavía en expansión, con sus inversiones. El juego estaba prohibido por ley en el mundo Muggel, pero por supuesto en el mundo mágico no. Eso al Sr. Jackson no le impedía hacer sus chanchullos para que algunos de los Muggel cayeran en la tentación. Además, la mitad de los ministros británicos de magia eran socios, así que estaban virtualmente exentos de cualquier enjuiciamiento.

Visitar el local con el Sr. Jackson había supuesto todo un reto para Tom para poder moverse con más facilidad en la alta cuna de la sociedad mágica. Siempre había cosas nuevas que ver y aprender. Los clientes y el personal del club utilizaban un lenguaje grosero y contaban chistes subidos de tono, además le habían enseñado a hacer trucos con las cartas y otras florituras. A veces, Tom se había sentado en un alto taburete junto a una mesa circular de juegos de azar, con el brazo del Sr. Jackson casualmente sobre los hombros.

Protegido contra el cuerpo del duque, Tom había visto a hombres ganar o perder fortunas enteras en una sola noche cuando caían los dados.

Al crecer, los _croupiers_ le habían enseñado las leyes matemáticas de la probabilidad. También le habían mostrado cómo detectar si alguien usaba dados trucados o cartas marcadas. Además, se había familiarizado con las señales de complicidad como guiños, encogimientos de hombros u otras técnicas sutiles que utilizaban los estafadores. Unas técnicas muy buenas, para cuando con sus seguidores tenían que comunicarse con él. Conocía todas las formas posibles de hacer trampas. Durante esas visitas al club, había aprendido mucho sobre la naturaleza humana sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello.

No fue hasta muchos años después, que descubrió que llevarlo al club había sido la forma que tuvo el Sr. Jackson de hacerlo un poco más mundano, de prepararlo para todas las ocasiones en las que la gente intentaría aprovecharse de él en el futuro. Esas lecciones le habían servido de mucho.

Después de hacer el último tiro, notó una presencia en la puerta. Todavía inclinado sobre la mesa de ajedrez, alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con la vibrante mirada del Sr. Jackson. Esbozó una sonrisa.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardarías en enterarte.

El hombre entró en la estancia con aparente indiferencia. Siempre parecía saber todo lo que ocurría en Londres, una de las cosas que Tom tenía que ser muy precavido.

—Hasta ahora he oído tres versiones diferentes de la historia.

—Elige la peor y seguro que aciertas —dijo Tom con sequedad, recostándose en el sillón. Era un alivio ver al Sr. Jackson; siempre había resultado para él una fuente inagotable de tranquilidad y confort. Estrecharon las manos con un movimiento firme y luego se abrazaron durante un instante con el brazo libre. Tales demostraciones de afecto no eran comunes entre Tom y el Sr. Jackson.

Después de darle algunas palmadas en la espalda, Jackson se echó hacia atrás y lo miró con la preocupación que formaba parte de los primeros recuerdos de Tom. Sabía que tenía huellas de cansancio en su rostro, y el Sr. Jackson le revolvió el pelo de la misma forma que cuando era más joven.

—No has dormido bien.

—Me fui de juerga con algunos amigos la noche pasada —confesó Tom—. No regresamos hasta que todos estábamos demasiado borrachos.

El Sr. Jackson sonrió y se quitó la chaqueta exquisitamente hecha a medida, dejándola en una silla cercana.

—Disfrutando de tus últimos días de soltería, ¿no?

—Sería más exacto decir que estoy intentando mantenerme a flote.

—Ya… —Sr. Jackson se desabrochó los puños y empezó a subirse las mangas de la camisa. La activa vida que llevaba de los negocios, lo mantenía tan en forma y ágil como un hombre con la mitad de su edad. La frecuente exposición a la luz del sol había aclarado su cabello y bronceado su tez, por lo que destacaban mucho más sus brillantes y pálidos ojos.

—Tú empiezas —dijo Sr. Jackson, sentándose en uno de los sillones—. Necesito ventaja.

—Sí, ya —respondió Tom con ironía, preparando la partida.

—¿Dónde está tu colega Nott? No me creo que te permitiera abandonar el baile sin él.

—Te estuvo buscando toda la noche, me comento —explicó Sr. Jackson con centrado en la partida—. Pero le expliqué que tu situación requería de toda mi atención. Como de costumbre, vengo repleto de consejos prácticos.

Tom se inclinó sobre la mesa para empezar, haciendo caer una de las piezas del Sr. Jackson.

—Bien hecho —le felicitó su padre—. Qué agudo estás.

Tom resopló.

—No dirías eso si me hubieras visto hace dos noches en el baile de los Kellogg. Allí me hubieras dado el premio al más idiota, y con razón, por haberme visto atrapado por una jovencita ingenua.

—Ah, bueno... Es que no hay toro que pueda evitar el yugo para siempre. —Jackson movió una de sus piezas—. ¿Cómo se llama esa chica?

—La señorita Dana Derrick. —Según seguían jugando, Tom siguió hablando con palpable mal humor—. Para empezar, ni siquiera quería ir a ese condenado baile. Pero algunos amigos me convencieron, diciéndome que Kellogg se había gastado una fortuna en unos fuegos artificiales artesanos. Se suponía que habría una exhibición a última hora. Como no tenía interés en el baile, me acerqué al río para ver cómo preparaban los cohetes. Al regresar —se detuvo para pensar donde colocar una de sus piezas

—, escuché a una chica maldiciendo en un cenador. Se había metido por el respaldo de un sofá y tenía el vestido atrapado en las volutas talladas.

Percibió el brillo divertido en los ojos del Sr. Jackson.

—Un señuelo tan diabólico como inteligente. ¿Qué hombre podría resistirlo?

—Así que me acerqué a ayudarla como un zoquete. Los señores Kellogg y Morrison nos encontraron antes de que pudiera liberarla. Morrison se ofreció a mantener la boca cerrada, por supuesto, pero Kellogg estaba determinado a que actuara como corresponde. —Tom lanzó al Sr. Jackson una mirada penetrante—. Casi como si tuviera alguna vieja cuenta que saldar.

El Sr. Jackson pareció algo avergonzado.

—Puede que haya tenido un breve coqueteo con su esposa —admitió— algunos años antes de casarme con mi mujer

Tom hizo un movimiento patoso, por lo que algunas de las piezas fueron por el suelo.

—Ahora, esa chica está arruinada y tengo que casarme con ella. Por cierto, la mera sugerencia, hizo que ella aullara en protesta.

—¿Por qué?

—Probablemente porque no le caigo bien. Como te puedes imaginar, dadas las circunstancias, mi comportamiento no fue demasiado encantador.

—No, estoy preguntándote por qué tienes que casarte con ella.

—Porque es lo único honorable. —Tom se quedó paralizado—. ¿No es eso lo que se espera de mí?

—En absoluto. Analía quizás espera que hagas lo más honorable. Yo, sin embargo, me sentiría feliz de que hicieras algo deshonroso si así puedes salirte con la tuya. — Jackson se inclinó y evaluó una jugada con los ojos entrecerrados—. Alguien tiene que casarse con esa chica —dijo como si tal cosa—, pero no tienes por qué ser tú. —Recuperando una de las piezas que Tom había tirado al suelo—. Vamos a comprar un marido para ella. Hoy en día, las familias nobles están endeudadas hasta las cejas. Por la suma correcta, podremos ofrecer uno de sus herederos, ¿Que tal ese amigo tuyo… Malfoy?.

Tom consideró la idea mientras estudiaba al Sr. Jackson. Podría imponer otro hombre a Dana y descargar su problema en otra persona. Ella no se vería obligada a vivir como una apestada y él sería libre de seguir con su vida como antes y sus planes.

Sin embargo...

Había un inconveniente, él no podía dejar de pensar en Dana. Era como una música pegadiza que no abandonaba su cabeza. Se había obsesionado tanto con ella, que ni siquiera había visitado a su amante.

—¿Y bien? —le presionó el Sr: Jackson.

Cuando estaba preocupado, Tom tardaba en responder.

—La idea tiene su mérito…

El Sr. Jackson lo miró con curiosidad.

—Creo que esperaba algo tipo: "Sí, por Dios, haré lo que sea para evitar pasarme la vida encadenado a una chica con la que no puedo cumplir."

—No he dicho que no pueda cumplir con ella —replicó Tom con irritación.

El Sr. Jackson lo miró con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Es agradable a la vista? —dedujo.

Tom se acercó a un aparador para servirse una copa de brandy.

—Es condenadamente impresionante —murmuró.

—Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó el Sr. Jackson, que parecía cada vez más impresionado.

—Es un poco salvaje. Parece genéticamente incapaz de morderse la lengua. Por no hablar de otras peculiaridades. Va a los bailes, pero nunca baila, solo está sentada en un rincón. Dos de los tipos con los que me emborraché anoche me contaron que le habían pedido bailar el vals con ellos en otras ocasiones. A uno le dijo que un caballo del carruaje le había pisado el pie, y al otro que uno de los lacayos le había golpeado sin querer la pierna con la puerta. —Tom tomó un trago de brandy antes de seguir—. No es de extrañar que sea un florero.

El Sr. Jackson, que había comenzado a reírse, pareció afectado por el último comentario.

—Ahhh... —dijo por lo bajo—. Eso lo explica todo. —Guardó silencio durante un momento, perdido en un recuerdo lejano y placentero—. Como las sirenas pueden ser bellas y mortales a la vez... Hay que aproximarse a ellas con la máxima cautela. Se quedan silenciosas en los rincones, pareciendo abandonadas y tristes, cuando en realidad son demonios de los mares que hacen caer a los hombres. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta de en qué momento te arranca el corazón.

—¿Has terminado de divertirte? —preguntó Tom, impaciente con las ensoñaciones del Sr. Jackson—. Porque tengo problemas muy reales.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Jackson cogió una pieza y la coloco en un escaque del tablero.

—Perdona. El recuerdo me pone sentimental. Sigue.

—_A todos los efectos prácticos, solo me sería de utilidad en la cama. Sería una novedad, cierto, pero cuando eso desapareciera, me aburriría en una semana. Es más, resulta temperamentalmente inadecuada para ser mi esposa. La esposa de nadie._ — pensó Tom— Tuvo que terminarse el brandy antes de seguir—. A pesar de todo... No quiero que la toque nadie más —admitió con voz ronca, apoyando las manos en el borde de la mesa mientras miraba al Sr. Jackson.

La reacción del Sr. Jackson fue inesperada y optimista.

—Voy a ejercer de abogado del diablo, ¿se te ha ocurrido que la señorita Dana podría madurar?

—Me sorprendería —murmuró Tom, recordando aquellos ojos azules.

—Mi querido muchacho, claro que lo hará. Siempre te sorprenderá lo que es capaz de hacer una mujer. Puedes pasarte la vida tratando de descubrir lo que le excita e interesa, pero nunca lo sabrás todo. Siempre hay más. Cada mujer es un misterio, no es necesario entenderlo, sino disfrutarlo. —Sr. Jackson cogió una de las figuras del ajedrez, la arrojó al aire y la atrapó con habilidad—. La señorita Dana es joven, pero el tiempo remediará eso. Es virgen, bien, eso es un problema fácil de resolver. Prevés hastío conyugal, algo que, perdona que te lo diga, es el summum de la arrogancia, solo igualada por mí cuando tenía tu edad. La chica parece cualquier cosa menos aburrida. Si le das la oportunidad, quizá pueda complacerte más que la señorita Black…

Tom le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

No era ningún secreto que el Sr. Jackson desaprobaba a su supuesta amante, cuyo marido era el Sr. Lestrange. Dado que su matrimonio fue concertado por la familia desde que eran muy jóvenes, la hermosa y joven señorita Bellatrix Black disfrutaba de los placeres donde los encontraba.

Durante los últimos dos años, Bellatrix había satisfecho todos los deseos de Tom, permitiendo unos encuentros que no se habían visto obstaculizados por la moral ni las inhibiciones. Ella siempre encontraba un límite más atrevido que superar, nuevos trucos que despertaban su interés y sabía complacer sus complejos deseos. A él no le gustaba que estuviera casada, y le molestaba su temperamento y el afán de posesión que mostraba por él.

Sin embargo, ella seguía acudiendo a él en busca de más.

—El problema es —reconoció con dificultad— que nadie me complace más que la señorita Bellatrix Black.

El Sr. Jackson miro a Tom con una expresión impasible.

—¿Estás enamorado de ella?

—¡No! Es solo que yo... —Tom bajó la cabeza y se frotó la nuca, que empezaba a molestarle ciertos comentarios. A pesar de que hablaba con el Sr. Jackson sobre una gran variedad de temas, rara vez discutían sobre cuestiones sexuales personales.

Tom era consciente de que no existía una manera fácil de describir el lado oscuro de su naturaleza, y tampoco quería concederle especial importancia. Siempre se había esforzado en cumplir las altas expectativas propias y ajenas. Desde temprana edad, decidido demostrar su valía, había alcanzado buenas calificaciones en Hogwarts. Cuando otros niños habían buscado pelea o intentado ser mejores que en los duelos, Tom había tenido que probarse ante los demás en repetidas ocasiones. Cada vez que había percibido una debilidad en él mismo, había trabajado para superarla. Después de graduarse, se había ocupado de los asuntos financieros del Sr. Jackson a mas a más trabajo en la tienda Borgin y Burkes. y había hecho sus propios conocimientos de las artes oscuras. En la mayoría de las áreas de su vida, se regía por la disciplina y el trabajo. Era, en resumen, un hombre que tomaba muy en serio sus responsabilidades. Pero luego estaba su otro lado. Sexual, descarnado y salvaje, como si estuviera condenadamente cansado de intentar ser perfecto. Tom todavía no había encontrado la manera de reconciliar las dos mitades opuestas de su naturaleza, al ángel y al diablo que llevaba dentro. Dudaba de que llegara a conseguirlo. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que Bellatrix Black estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que él quisiera, tan a menudo como necesitara, y que nunca había encontrado ese tipo de alivio con nadie más. —El problema es que requiero en particular... Es decir... Ella me permite... —Se interrumpió con una maldición gutural. —Cada uno tiene sus gustos —aseguró el Sr. Jackson con sensatez—. Dudo que los tuyos sean tan chocantes. —Es muy probable que lo que tu generación consideraba chocante, no lo sea para la mía. Hubo un corto silencio. Cuando el Sr. Jackson respondió, su voz seca hacía saber que se sentía algo incómodo. —A pesar de ser un antiguo y decrépito fósil, creo que las ruinas de mi cerebro senil pueden llegar a comprender lo que estás tratando de transmitir. Te has entregado al exceso carnal desenfrenado durante tanto tiempo, que te sientes desencantado. Las menudencias que excitan a otros hombres, te dejan indiferente. Y los encantos de una pálida virgen no serán capaces de competir con los perversos talentos de tu amante. Tom lo miró con cautela. —Te aseguro, muchacho, que el libertinaje sexual estaba inventado mucho antes de tu generación. Los libertinos actos que se cometían en tiempos de mi abuelo harían sonrojar a un sátiro. —_Si solo fuera eso_… — pensó Tom —Lo digo. —Prosiguió el Sr. Jackson al contemplar que Tom estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos—. ¿Por qué no invitas a la señorita Dana Derrick durante una semana? Dale a esa chica una oportunidad, y familiarízate con ella antes de tomar una decisión. —No es necesario invitar a su familia. Es más conveniente para mí visitarla en Londres. El Sr. Jackson negó con la cabeza. —Es necesario que pases unos días alejado de la señorita Black—le dijo con franqueza—. Un hombre con tu desarrollado paladar disfrutará más de su próximo bocado si se eliminan los sabores de la competencia. Tom apoyó las manos en el borde de la mesa mientras consideraba la sugerencia con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo que tal cosa no podría ser. Bellatrix pertenecía una de sus más fieles seguidoras. Entrecerró los ojos cuando vio la expresión del Sr. Jackson. —¿Por qué estás animándome a hacer tal cosa? —Tienes veintiocho años y todavía no has engendrado un heredero. Llegados a este punto, no creo que deba ser especialmente exigente con respecto a con quien te casas. Lo único que te pido es que nos des algunos niños antes de que mi mujer y yo estemos demasiado decrépitos para tomarlos en brazos. Tom le lanzó una mirada irónica. —No pongas todas tus esperanzas en la señorita Dana. Además, nunca pensé en tener hijos. El Sr. Jackson puso los ojos en blanco. —Por lo general, el matrimonio es lo peor que podría pasarle a cualquier mujer. Por fortuna, eso no las detiene nunca. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Dana supo que iba a recibir malas noticias cuando Spencer la hizo llamar para que acudiera a su estudio sin la compañía de Yanet. Para empeorar las cosas, Jennifer, que solía hacer de intermediaria entre Dana y Spencer, no estaba presente. Había ido esa tarde a visitar a Agata, que se recuperaba en casa después de haber dado a luz un hermoso bebé hacía semana y media. La robusta criatura de cabello oscuro —a la que llamaban Barty.

Spencer se puso de pie cuando ella entró en la estancia.

—Tengo noticias —anunció, haciéndole un gesto para que tomara asiento junto al escritorio—. Dado que es algo referente al Sr Riddel, he pensado que debía consultarlo contigo antes de comunicárselo a los demás.

A ella se le aceleró el corazón al escuchar ese nombre. Se hundió en la silla y colocó las manos sobre el regazo.

—¿De qué se trata? ¿Ha retirado su propuesta?

—Todo lo contrario. —Spencer volvió a sentarse y se enfrentó a ella—. Sr. Tom Riddel ha extendido una invitación para que vayamos a visitar la finca de la familia Hawkins. Estaremos allí una semana. Eso permitirá que...

—¡No! —lo interrumpió Dana, que sintió repentinamente como si sus nervios se pusieran en alerta—. No puedo consentir eso.

Spencer la miraba con el ceño fruncido de perplejidad.

—Es la oportunidad perfecta para que nos familiaricemos con ellos.

Eso era exactamente lo que temía Dana. Los señores Hawkins y su prole de alta cuna solo querrían mirarla por encima de su elegante hombro. Su desprecio quedaría cubierto tan solo por una fina pátina de cortesía. Cada pregunta sería una prueba, y cada error anotado y almacenado para futuras referencias.

Dana se paseó por el perímetro de la estancia presa de la agitación, su falda se movió, haciendo que las motas de polvo se arremolinaran en el aire, formando pequeñas y relucientes constelaciones. Cada vez que pasaba junto al contundente escritorio, los montones de papeles se agitaban en protesta.

—En el momento en que terminen conmigo, voy a estar hecha polvo y consumida como una trucha preparada para cocinar.

—¿Por qué iban a maltratarte después de haberte invitado? —preguntó Spencer.

—Podrían estar tratando de intimidarme para que rechace la propuesta del Sr. Riddel, así no tendrá que retirarla, lo que sería impropio de un caballero.

—Solo quieren conocerte —repuso Spencer con tanta paciencia que ella quiso explotar como un budín horneado demasiado tiempo—. Ni más ni menos.

Ella se detuvo en seco, con el corazón retumbando en su pecho como un pájaro salvaje al que hubiera enjaulado.

—¿Qué opina Jennifer sobre esto?

—Todavía no lo sabe. Pero se mostrará de acuerdo en que es necesario hacer esta visita.

—No voy a ir Spencer. Para ello sería necesario que me ataras y me subieras al carruaje, y por supuesto...

—Pandora. Ven aquí. No, no seas terca, quiero hablar contigo. —Spencer señaló la silla con firmeza—. Ahora.

Era la primera vez que Spencer ejercía su autoridad sobre ella como cabeza de familia. Dana no sabía muy bien qué sentir. A pesar de que sufría una innata aversión por la autoridad, Spenser siempre había sido justo. Nunca le había dado razones para no confiar en él. Se sentó poco a poco, hundiéndose en la silla. Luego clavó los dedos en los brazos de madera, hasta que la presión hizo que sus dedos se pusieran blancos.

El odiado timbre comenzó a sonar en su oído izquierdo. Se llevó la palma de la mano sobre la oreja y se dio un par de toques en la parte posterior del cráneo, lo que a veces provocaba que el irritante ruido se calmara. Por suerte, funcionó.

Spencer se inclinó hacia delante en la silla y la contempló con unos ojos que tenían el mismo tono azul que los de ella.

—Creo que entiendo de qué tienes miedo —comentó despacio—. Al menos en parte. Pero no creo que tú comprendas mi punto de vista. Dado que no tienes un padre o un hermano mayor que te proteja, esa tarea recae en mí. Independientemente de lo que tú o cualquier otra persona pueda pensar, no pienso obligarte a casarte con el Sr. Riddel. De hecho, incluso aunque quisieras hacerlo, podría no dar mi consentimiento.

—Vanesa Ainsworth me dijo que no tenía elección —dijo Dana, desconcertada—. Si no me caso, mi única opción es arrojarme al volcán activo más cercano. Esté donde esté.

—En Islandia. Y la única manera de que llegues a casarte con el Sr. Riddel, es que tú me convenzas de que lo prefieres al volcán.

—Pero mi reputación...

—A una mujer le pueden pasar cosas mucho peores que ver su reputación arruinada.

Miró a Spencer sorprendida, y sintió que empezaba a relajarse, que sus nervios se aflojaban a pesar del frenético chirrido. Se dio cuenta de que él estaba de su lado. Cualquier otro hombre de su posición la habría obligado a casarse sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Eres parte de mi familia —continuó él con tono uniforme—. Y no pienso entregarte a un desconocido sin asegurarme antes de que me garantiza tu bienestar. Haré todo lo posible para evitar que cometas el mismo error que tu hermano.

Dana guardó silencio, estupefacta. Adam era un tema sensible del que rara vez se hablaba.

—Su mujer no sabía apenas nada sobre tu hermano antes de su boda —explicó Spencer—. Solo descubrió cómo era realmente después de casarse. Tu hermano bebía mucho y practicaba las artes oscuras, y cuando estaba borracho, se ponía violento. No era un secreto ni entre sus amigos ni en los círculos que frecuentaba.

—Qué mortificante... —murmuró Dana, volviendo la cara, que sentía ardiendo.

—Sí. Pero tu hermano tuvo la prudencia de ocultar su lado más brutal mientras cortejaba a su mujer. —Spencer hizo una pausa—. Si tu hermano viviera, habría hecho la vida imposible a su mujer. No permitiré jamás que quedes a merced de un marido capaz de maltratarte.

—Pero si no me caso, el escándalo será un problema para todos. En especial para mi hermana Yanet.

—Dana, querida, ¿crees que alguno de nosotros podría ser feliz si supiera que eres maltratada? Connor o yo acabaríamos matando a ese bastardo.

Abrumada por la gratitud, Dana sintió que le picaban los ojos. Lo más extraño de todo era que ahora, que sus padres y su hermano ya no estaban, sentía que por fin formaba parte de una familia.

—No creo que el Sr Riddel pudiera mostrarse violento conmigo —dijo pensativa—. Parece más el tipo de hombre que se mostraría frío y distante. Lo que sería insufrible, pero podría manejarlo.

—Antes de tomar una decisión, trataremos de averiguar todo lo que sea posible sobre qué tipo de hombre es el Sr. Riddel.

—¿En una semana? —preguntó ella, dubitativa.

—No es demasiado tiempo para ahondar en sus complejidades, acuérdate que tengo gente influyente trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia —dijo Spencer—, pero uno puede también descubrir mucho sobre un hombre cuando lo observa interactuar con las personas. También intentaré informarme de lo que pueda por la gente que lo conoce. Jeff Willams es una de esas personas.

—¿El señor Willams tiene una buena opinión de él? —se atrevió a preguntar Dana

—Eso parece. Dice que el Sr. Riddel es inteligente y práctico.

—¿Agata y el señor Willams nos acompañarán a Primrose Hill? —indagó, cruzando los dedos. Se sentiría mejor si toda su familia estuviera allí con ella.

—El bebé nació hace muy poco. Es demasiado pronto —explicó Spencer con ternura—. Agata necesita recuperarse del todo antes de viajar. Además, quiero decirte que pienso insistir en que Vanesa Ainsworth no nos acompañe. No quiero que soportes el peso de una acompañante tan estricta. Me gustaría que tuvieras un par de oportunidades para estar a solas con el Sr. Riddel.

Dana lo miró boquiabierta. Jamás hubiera esperado que Spencer, que siempre había sido muy protector, dijera tal cosa.

De hecho, parecía un poco incómodo.

—Sé cómo se supone que debe conducirse un cortejo —continuó su primo—. Sin embargo, la mujer de tu hermano nunca pudo disponer de un momento a solas con él hasta que se casaron, y los resultados fueron desastrosos. No sé de qué otra manera puede evaluar una mujer a un posible marido si no tiene al menos un par de conversaciones privadas con él.

—Bien, esto es muy raro... —comentó Dana un momento después—. Nadie me había dado permiso para hacer algo indebido.

Spencer sonrió.

—Entonces ¿aceptamos la invitación para estar en Primrose Hill una semana y la consideramos como una oportunidad para investigar?

—Supongo. Pero ¿y si el Sr. Riddel resulta horrible?

—Entonces, no te casarás con él.

—¿Qué pasará con el resto de la familia?

—No te preocupes por eso —repuso Spencer con firmeza—. Por el momento, lo único que tienes que hacer es intentar conocer un poco al Sr. Riddel. Y si decides que no deseas casarte con él, sea cual sea la razón, no tendrás que hacerlo.

Se levantaron los dos. Siguiendo un impulso, Dana se adelantó y apretó el rostro contra el pecho de Spencer mientras lo abrazaba, sorprendiéndolo, sin duda, tanto como a sí misma. Rara vez buscaba contacto físico con nadie.

—Gracias —dijo bajito—. Significa mucho para mí que te importen tanto mis sentimientos.

—Claro que sí, querida.

Spencer la estrechó de forma reconfortante antes de soltarla para mirarla.

—¿Sabes lo que dice el lema que hay en el escudo de armas de la familia Derrick?

—"Loyalté nous lie."

—¿Sabes lo que significa?

—¿Que nunca nos enfadamos? —elucubró Dana, viéndose recompensada por una profunda risa—. En serio, en realidad sí sé lo que significa —añadió ella—. "La lealtad nos une."

—Exactamente —convino Spencer—. Pase lo que pase, las familias seguirán siendo leales los unos a los otros. No nos sacrificamos por el bien de los demás.

**Siento que este capítulo sea más corto. Espero que os guste esta historia pronto sabremos que pasara con Riddel y Dana … **

**Espero vuestros comentarios y opiniones sobre la historia, los acogeré con mucho agrado. Un saludo. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Sentada en el suelo de la salita del piso de arriba, Dana cepillaba el pelaje de la perrita que tenían en casa, que llevaba diez años con la familia. Aine permanecía sentada a su lado, obedientemente, mientras le deslizaba las suaves cerdas sobre las orejas.

—¿Estás preparada? —preguntó Yanet desde el umbral—. No podemos perder el carruaje. ¡Oh, no hagas eso! Acabarás cubierta de pelos de perro. Tienes que estar presentable cuando conozcas a los señores Hawkins. Y cuando veas al Sr. Riddel, por supuesto.

—¿Qué más da? —Se levantó—. Ya sé lo que van a pensar de mí. —Pero se quedó inmóvil mientras Yanet la rodeaba, sacudiéndole las faldas, lo que hizo que un montón de pelos negros flotaran en el aire.

—Vas a gustarles, solo tienes que mostrarte agradable con ellos.

El vestido de viaje de Dana estaba confeccionado con lana de batista verde y tenía una chaqueta a juego sin mangas. Era un conjunto elegante y estiloso. Yanet lucía un modelo similar en tonos azul pálido.

—Seré tan agradable como pueda —aseguró Dana—. Pero ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió en la casa de verano cuando una gansa construyó su nido en el terreno de los cisnes? El animal pensó que sería suficiente con comportarse como ellos. Solo que tenía el cuello demasiado corto, las patas demasiado largas y sus plumas no eran las adecuadas, por lo que los cisnes siguieron atacándola y persiguiéndola hasta que por fin la expulsaron.

—Pero tú no eres una gansa.

Dana hizo un gesto con la boca.

—Entonces soy un cisne deficiente.

Yanet suspiró y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

—No quiero que te cases con el Sr. Riddel por mí —dijo por enésima vez.

Dana apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana. — Jamás podría vivir conmigo misma si tienes que sufrir las consecuencias de una mala decisión.

—No te preocupes Yanet.

—Oh, si es un buen hombre puedes ser feliz —aseguró Yanet con una media sonrisa.

—No se… ¿No quieres casarte algún día? ¿Tener un hogar y unos hijos propios? —suspiró Dana—. Me gustaría que pudieras ser la esposa del Sr. Riddel. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

—El Sr. Riddel no me miró dos veces. Lo único que hizo fue fijarse en ti, Dana.

—Con absoluto horror.

—Creo que el horror solo fue por tu parte —dijo Yanet—. Él estaba tratando de manejar la situación. —Alisó con suavidad el cabello de Dana—. Dicen que es el elegible del baile. El año pasado, la Ainsworth intentó que se interesara por Julia, pero él no quiso saber nada.

Yanet pasó la mano demasiado cerca de su oreja, y Dana se echó hacia atrás por reflejo. Ciertas partes de la oreja, tanto dentro como fuera, eran dolorosamente sensibles.

—¿Cómo te has enterado? Julia no me ha mencionado nada.

—Es solo un chisme de salón. Y Julia no quiere hablar de ello, porque resultó una gran decepción.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes?

—No pensé que pudiera interesarte; no habíamos visto nunca al Sr. Riddel, y me dijiste que no querías saber nada de caballeros elegibles.

—¡Ahora sí quiero! Cuéntame todo lo que sepas de él.

—Corre el rumor —dijo Yanet, bajando la voz después de echar un vistazo a la puerta vacía— de que tiene una amante.

Dana la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho eso en un salón de baile? ¿Durante una velada?

—No abiertamente, solo es un rumor. ¿De qué piensas que cotorrea la gente durante los bailes?

—De cosas como el clima.

—No se cotorrea sobre el clima, solo son chismes cuando se trata de algo de lo que no deberías estar hablando.

Dana se indignó al pensar que habría podido enterarse de toda esa interesante información durante aquellas ocasiones que tan mortalmente aburridas le habían parecido.

—¿Quién es su amante?

—Nadie mencionó su nombre.

—Pues apuesto algo a que tiene sífilis —comentó con amargura, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Yanet pareció desconcertada.

—¿Qué?

—Mucha —añadió Dana con aire serio—. Después de todo, es un libertino. Es lo que dice la canción.

Yanet gimió y movió la cabeza; sabía perfectamente a qué canción se refería. La habían oído cantar en una ocasión a uno de los mozos de cuadras. Era un tema que se titulaba El desafortunado libertino, y el muchacho había entonado unos versos para divertir a sus compañeros. La letra, muy subida de tono, contaba la desaparición de un libertino por culpa de una enfermedad no identificada tras haber dormido con una mujer de mala reputación.

Más tarde, tanto Dana como Yanet habían acosado a Connor para que les explicara en qué consistía aquella misteriosa enfermedad. Finalmente, él respondió de mala gana que se trataba de sífilis. No era una enfermedad usual, sino una en particular que solo infectaba a los hombres y mujer promiscuos. Con el tiempo, al parecer volvía locos a los que la padecían y hacía que se les cayera la nariz. Era conocida también como el mal francés y otros la llamaban el mal inglés. Connor les había pedido que no repitieran sus palabras o Jannifer le arrancaría la cabeza.

—Estoy segura de que el Sr. Riddel no tiene sífilis —dijo Yanet—. Por lo que vi la otra noche, tiene una nariz perfecta.

—Pues la pillará algún día —insistió Dana con aire ominoso—, si es que no la ha pillado ya. Y luego me la transmitirá a mí.

—Estás siendo muy dramática. Y no todos los libertinos tienen sífilis.

—Le pienso preguntar.

—¡Dana, no lo hagas! Ese pobre hombre se asustará.

—También me asustaré yo si termino perdiendo la nariz.

Cada kilómetro que pasaban, acercándolos más a su destino, Dana estaba más tensa.

No podía decidir si estaba más preocupada por cómo se comportaría la familia Hawkins o por cómo lo haría ella. No cabía ninguna duda de que el Sr. Riddel se veía resentido por la situación en la que lo había puesto, a pesar de que hubiera sido de forma accidental por su parte.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín!, estaba cansada de provocar problemas y de luego sentirse culpable por ello. A partir de ese momento, se comportaría como una dama correcta y respetable. La gente se maravillaría por su moderación y dignidad. Puede que incluso llegara a desconcertarlos un poco: "¿Se encuentra bien, Dana? Siempre es tan prudente." Incluso la Sra. Ainsworth podría ufanarse orgullosa y asesorar a otras chicas para que emularan la notable reserva de la que hacía gala su pupila. Llegaría a ser conocida por eso.

Sentada junto a la ventana, Dana observó el cambiante paisaje y, en ocasiones, lanzaba una mirada a Jennifer, que estaba sentada enfrente, con el pequeño Barty en el regazo. A pesar de que habían llevado a una niñera para que ayudara con el niño, ella prefería estar con él todo el tiempo posible. El bebé de pelo oscuro estaba entretenido con una serie de carretes, investigando los diferentes tamaños y texturas, y llevándolos a la boca para roerlos con toda su concentración. Spencer descansaba junto a ellos, entretenido por las travesuras del niño, con un brazo apoyado en el borde del respaldo.

Mientras Yanet estaba ocupada tejiendo unas zapatillas con lana de Berlín, Dana introdujo la mano en la maleta y sacó el diario, un volumen con las cubiertas de cuero. Sus páginas de lino estaban llenas de recortes, dibujos, flores prensadas, entradas, tarjetas postales y todo tipo de cosas que habían estimulado su imaginación. Había llenado al menos la mitad con toda clase de ideas y bocetos para juegos de mesa. De la cuerda que envolvía el libro para mantenerlo cerrado, colgaba un lápiz mecánico plateado.

Después de soltar la cuerda, Dana abrió el diario en una de las páginas en blanco que quedaban al final. Hizo girar la mitad inferior del lápiz hasta que surgió la punta por el extremo y pudo comenzar a escribir.

Al final el carruaje llegó a su destino. El aire —tan cálido que olía como la habitación de la plancha— estaba inundado de muchos sonidos. Cuando bajaron del carruaje, la familia se encontró con un elfo, con semblante agradable y maneras corteses. Después de presentarse como Elrond, ayudante personal del Sr. Jackson, ordenó a los porteros y a otros elfos domésticos que recogieran el equipaje de los Derrick, que incluía un cochecito infantil realizado en mimbre.

— ¿Siempre hace tanto calor en esta época del año? —preguntó Jennifer mientras el elfo los guiaba hasta debajo de un toldo abovedado, al otro lado de la estación.

Elrond se secó el sudor que le cubría la frente con un pañuelo blanco doblado.

—No, señorita, esta temperatura es inusualmente alta. Ha llegado un cálido viento del sur desde el continente después de un período de sequía.

Dana antes de bajar del carruaje, se fijó que en una de las puertas había binoculares. No se trataba de los anteojos que utilizaría una dama en la ópera, sino de un potente conjunto de lentes para el campo.

—Lo siento... —empezó a disculparse Dana cuando el elfo Elrond llegó hasta la puerta del coche y la vio con los prismáticos.

—Estaba a punto de enseñárselos, señorita —repuso este— Esos prismáticos de aluminio son uno de los últimos diseños; resultan mucho más ligeros que los de latón. Le permitirán ver con claridad hasta una distancia de seis kilómetros. Es posible observar las aves marinas, e incluso las manadas de marsopas.

Dana se llevó los prismáticos a los ojos con rapidez. Sí, la naturaleza podía ser aburrida, pero resultaba mucho más entretenida con la ayuda de aparatos.

— El Sr. Riddel ha pensado que disfrutaría con ellos, cuando fueran al campo.

—¿Los ha puesto él aquí para mí?

—Sí, señorita.

Después de que el elfo desapareciera, Dana frunció el ceño y le pasó los prismáticos a Yanet.

—¿Por qué el Sr. Riddel ha supuesto que me podrían gustar? ¿Acaso se cree que necesito que me distraigan con juguetitos, como el pequeño Barty con sus carretes?

—Solo es un detalle considerado por su parte —repuso Yanet con suavidad.

A la antigua Dana le hubiera gustado utilizar los prismáticos durante el trayecto hasta la casa. A la nueva, digna, respetable y adecuada Dana, sin embargo, le parecía mejor entretenerse sola con sus propios pensamientos. Los pensamientos de una dama.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos, Dana se obligó a concentrarse en la conversación con Yanet.

—La cuestión es —dijo a su hermana con gran dignidad— que no necesito juguetes que me mantengan ocupada.

Yanet estaba mirando con los prismáticos.

—Puedo ver una mariposa del camino tan claramente como si estuviera posada en mi dedo —comentó su hermana sorprendida.

Dana se incorporó al instante.

—Déjame echar un vistazo.

Yanet mantuvo los binoculares fuera de su alcance.

—Pensaba que no los querías —se burló, sonriente.

—Ahora sí que los quiero. ¡Devuélvemelos!

—Todavía no he terminado. —Yanet se negó a entregárselos durante al menos cinco minutos, hasta que Dana, exasperada, amenazó con entregarla a los piratas.

En ese preciso momento ya estaban delante de la puerta de la casa de los Hawskins.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba Dana, no resultaba fría ni imponente. Era una residencia elegante.

El interés de Dana se vio atrapado por la imagen que ofrecía un hombre caminando hacia la casa. Llevaba a un niño pequeño sobre los hombros, mientras que un muchacho pelirrojo algo más mayor caminaba a su lado. Un arrendatario, quizá, con sus dos hijos. Lo extraño era que atravesaba el jardín delantero con suma audacia.

Vestía solo unos pantalones, una camisa fina y un chaleco abierto. No llevaba ni sombrero ni corbata. Caminaba con la grácil elegancia de alguien que pasaba mucho tiempo al aire libre. Resultaba obvio que aquellas prendas sencillas que cubrían ligeramente las poderosas líneas musculosas de su cuerpo eran las más convenientes. Y cargaba al niño sobre los hombros como si no pasara nada.

Yanet se acercó a mirar donde miraba su hermana.

—¿Es un trabajador? —preguntó—. ¿Un granjero?

—Creo que sí. Con esa vestimenta no podría ser más que... —Se interrumpió cuando el cabello de aquel hombre era de un color negro como la noche y esos ojos intensos que solo había visto una vez antes. Sus entrañas comenzaron a revolverse como si hubieran decidido jugar a las sillas.

El hombre se fue acercando donde estaban ellos, cuando se detuvo delante del pórtico principal. El elfo apareció y le dijo algo al oído, y él respondió con una relajada y profunda voz de barítono.

Era el Sr. Tom Riddel.

**Holaaa mis queridos lectores aquí otro capítulo más :) espero que lo disfrutéis. Un saludo. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Tom saludo a la familia Derrick. La luz plena del mediodía iluminaba sus rasgos perfectos.

—Pido disculpas, pero he acompañado al pequeño Eric al bosque para enseñarle que son los _Ashwunders_ le explicaba que el huevo de estos seres tiene propiedades muy valiosas como ingredientes para pociones, y nos hemos entretenido más tiempo del que esperábamos. Mi intención era regresar antes de que llegaran.

—No pasa nada, Sr. Riddel —aseguró Jennifer alegremente.

—La cuestión más importante es —intervino Spencer—, ¿encontrasteis lo que buscabais?

El niño se acercó y mostró envueltos en un pañuelo, unos pequeños huevos.

— Interesante. — dijo Spencer con una sonrisa.

Dana se estremeció un poco cuando la inescrutable mirada del Sr. Riddel se encontró con la de ella; sus ojos eran tan penetrantes como la noche.

Él le tendió la mano sin decir una palabra.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Dana buscó a tientas sus guantes, pero estos parecían haber desaparecido junto con su maleta. Un elfo estaba ayudando a Jennifer y a Yanet mientras entraban, así que se volvió de mala gana hacia el Sr. Riddel y aceptó su mano antes de dar un paso más del portal.

Era todavía más alto de lo que recordaba, con los hombros más anchos. Las otras ocasiones en las que lo vio estaba apresado dentro de la ropa negra y blanca más formal que usaban los caballeros en los bailes, perfectamente arreglado de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo, ahora estaba en un chocante estado de semidesnudez, sin chaqueta ni sombrero, y con la camisa abierta en el cuello. Su pelo estaba despeinado por el viento. Una agradable fragancia inundó las fosas nasales de Dana, el olor a sol, a árboles, que recordaba de su encuentro anterior, estaba ahora mezclado con el intenso…

Con el rabillo del ojo, Dana vio que su familia entraba en el interior de la casa. el Sr. Riddel, sin embargo, no parecía tener prisa por seguirlos.

—Perdóneme —se disculpó él en voz baja, mirándola con intensidad—. Tenía la intención de estar esperándola, debidamente ataviado, cuando llegara. No quiero que piense que su visita no es importante para mí.

—¡Oh, pero no lo es! —repuso Dana con torpeza—. Es decir, no me esperaba demasiada fanfarria a mi llegada. No tenía que estar esperándome, ni vestido ni nada. Me refiero a bien vestido. —Nada de lo que decía parecía correcto—. Esperaba que llevara ropa, por supuesto. —Notó que se ponía roja y agachó la cabeza—. ¡Agg! —murmuró. Oyó la profunda risa del Sr. Riddel, un sonido que erizó la piel de sus brazos sudorosos.

—Hemos llegado tarde por mi culpa —los interrumpió el niño, que parecía avergonzado—. Fui yo que le dije al Sr. Tom que me acompañara a buscar los huevos de _Ashwinders_. Y después perdí uno de los zapatos…

—No te preocupes —Dana se agachó para que su cara quedara a la altura de la de él, sin importarle que la falda se amontonara sobre el polvoriento camino de adoquines. — ¿No los habéis encontrado? —preguntó con simpatía, fijándose uno de sus pies desnudo.

El niño negó con la cabeza mientras emitía un suspiro, como si fuera un adulto en miniatura cargado de preocupaciones mundanas.

—A mamá no le va a gustar nada.

—¿Qué crees que puede haber ocurrido?

—Los dejé a un lado para recoger los huevos, que se encontraban al lado del rio y luego...

—Quizá te los haya robado un _Demiguise_. —Al instante, Dana se arrepintió de su observación; era precisamente el tipo de comentario excéntrico que la Sra. Vanesa Ainsworth le habría reprochado.

—Si fue el _Demiguise_ —intervino sin embargo Tom con el ceño fruncido, como si el asunto fuera bastante grave—, no se detendrá, será aficionado de los zapatos.

Dana esbozó una vacilante sonrisa.

—¡jolines! —protestó el niño—. ¿Qué podemos hacer para detenerlo?

—Podríamos inventar un repelente para _Demiguise_ —sugirió Dana.

—¿Cómo? —Los ojos del niño brillaron con interés.

—Bueno —comenzó Dana—, estoy segura de que necesitaríamos... ¡Uf! —No llegó a terminar la frase porque se vio sorprendida por una criatura que llegó corriendo a toda velocidad desde un lado de la puerta. Una fugaz visión de unas orejas y unos alegres ojos castaños llenó su vista antes de que el perro se abalanzara de forma entusiasta con tanto ímpetu que ella, que estaba en cuclillas, acabó sentada en el suelo. Aterrizó sobre su trasero. Se le soltó un mechón de cabello y se le deslizó por la cara mientras que el cachorro. Ella sintió los jadeos del perro en la oreja antes de que el animal le lamiera la mejilla.

—¡Perro malo! —Oyó que exclamaba el niño.

Al darse cuenta del lío que había formado en cuestión de segundos, Dana experimentó una profunda desesperación, que fue seguida al instante por una sensación de rendición. Estaba claro que ocurriría algo así. Por supuesto, tendría que conocer a los señores Hawkins después de caerse al suelo como si fuera idiota. Se trataba de algo tan terrible que comenzó a reírse mientras el perro empujaba su cabeza contra la de ella.

Al momento siguiente, Dana se vio puesta en pie y apoyada con firmeza contra una dura superficie. El impulso le hizo perder el equilibrio, por lo que se aferró al Sr. Riddel con frenesí. Él la mantuvo anclada con firmeza contra su cuerpo tras rodearle la espalda con un brazo.

—¡Abajo, idiota! —ordenó Tom. El perro se tranquilizó un poco, aunque siguió jadeando, tan feliz.

—Debe de haberse escapado por la puerta —dedujo el niño.

Tom le retiró el pelo de la cara.

—¿Está herida? —preguntó, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con rapidez.

—No... No... —Le costaba retener la risa que burbujeaba en su interior como resultado de la tensión nerviosa. Trató de sofocar los vertiginosos sonidos contra su hombro—. Estaba... intentando comportarme como una dama...

A él se le escapó también una risita al tiempo que trazaba un círculo en su espalda con la mano intentando tranquilizarla.

—Imagino que no es fácil intentar ser una dama con un perro tan apabullante alrededor.

—Mi señor... — intervino un elfo —, ¿la joven ha sufrido algún daño?

Ella no pudo escuchar la respuesta del Sr. Riddel, solo oía los latidos de su corazón. Su cercanía, el brazo protector con que la rodeaba, la mano que vagaba itinerante por su espalda... Todo se unía para despertar partes de ella de las que jamás había sido consciente. Un extraño y novedoso placer la atravesó, estimulando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas como si fueran pequeñas velas de cumpleaños. Clavó la mirada en la pechera de la camisa; la fina capa de lino blanco hacía muy poco para ocultar las contundentes prominencias y depresiones de los músculos que había debajo. Se puso roja al vislumbrar un poco de vello en el triángulo que tenía abierto en el cuello, así que retrocedió, presa de la confusión.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Los guantes... —dijo vagamente, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. Miró por encima del hombro, para encontrarse con que perro había hallado los guantes. El perro lo había capturado con la boca y los sacudía de forma juguetona.

—Perro estúpido, ven aquí —lo llamó al instante Tom, pero el rebelde cachorro estaba demasiado concentrado retozando y saltando fuera de su alcance.

El niño se acercó al perro poco a poco.

—Venga guapo, déjame cogerlos, anda... —dijo al animal en tono persuasivo—. Venga, muchacho... —Pero el cachorro se volvió y echó a correr—. Voy a recuperarlo —prometió el niño, alejándose detrás del perro.

Tom negó con la cabeza mientras miraba al cachorro corretear por el césped.

—No tengo paciencia con estos animales, prefiero las serpientes —dijo a Dana.

—No pasa nada. Todavía es un cachorro.

—Es un caso perdido —repuso él con rotundidad—. No escucha ni obedece órdenes. Intenta hacer agujeros en las alfombras y, por lo que he observado, no sabe caminar en línea recta.

Dana sonrió.

—Rara vez camino en línea recta —confesó—. Soy demasiado distraída para mantener la dirección, siempre me desvío a uno y otro lado para asegurarme de que no me falta nada. Así que, aunque quiera dirigirme a un nuevo lugar, siempre termino donde empecé.

Tom se volvió hacia ella y la examinó con sus hermosos ojos grisáceos.

—¿Adónde quiere llegar?

La pregunta hizo que Dana parpadeara sorprendida. Solo había estado haciendo unos comentarios tontos, de esos a los que nadie presta atención.

—Da igual —dijo prosaicamente—. Dado que me muevo trazando círculos, jamás llegaré a mi destino.

Él clavó los ojos en su cara.

—Siempre podría hacer los círculos más grandes.

Aquella observación resultaba perspicaz y lúdica a la vez, como si de alguna manera entendiera en qué forma funcionaba su mente. O quizá solo se estaba burlando de ella.

Cuando los carruajes estuvieron vacíos y se alejaron en dirección a las cocheras, Tom la guio hasta la entrada.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —le preguntó.

—No es necesario que charle conmigo —dijo ella—. No me gusta y no se me da demasiado bien.

Se detuvieron a la sombra del pórtico, junto a una glorieta envuelta en un dulce aroma a rosas. Tom apoyó el hombro de forma casual contra una columna color crema, y curvó los labios lentamente mientras la miraba.

—¿No le ha enseñado la Sra. Ainworth?

—Lo ha intentado. Pero no me gusta verme obligada a charlar sobre el tiempo. ¿De verdad le importa a alguien qué temperatura hay? Prefiero hablar de cosas como... Como...

—¿Como qué? —la presionó él cuando ella vaciló.

—Pues, hoy en día se habla bastante de las desapariciones que están aviando y la guerra de Grindelwald... ¿Oh, prefiere hablar de cuáles son las verduras que menos le gustan? —Se encogió de hombros antes de levantar la mirada hacia él, esperando encontrarse con la rígida y familiar expresión de un hombre a punto de huir como si le fuera la vida en ello. En cambio, se vio atrapada por su mirada interesada mientras el silencio los envolvía.

—Zanahorias —repuso él en voz baja, un momento después.

Desconcertada, Dana intentó responderle.

—¿Esa es la verdura que más odia? ¿Zanahorias cocidas?

—De cualquier forma.

—¿Entre todas las verduras? —insistió ella con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Qué le parece la tarta de zanahoria?

—No.

—Pero es tarta.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Pero lleva zanahoria.

Ella quiso discutir la superioridad de las zanahorias sobre otros vegetales realmente atroces, como las coles de Bruselas, pero la conversación fue interrumpida por una sedosa voz masculina.

—Oh, aquí estás. Me han enviado a buscarte.

Dana se encogió al ver acercarse a un hombre alto a elegantes zancadas. Supo al instante que era el Sr. Jackson. Tenía la tez bronceada y se notaba en ella el paso del tiempo, como las marcadas líneas de la risa en las comisuras de los ojos azules. Su pelo poseía un tono entre el gris y negro.

Habiendo oído hablar de su antigua reputación de libertino, había esperado a un viejo verde, de rasgos toscos y mirada torva... No ese magnífico espécimen que vestía su formidable presencia con un elegante traje a medida.

—Tom, ¿cómo se te ocurre mantener a esta encantadora criatura bajo el calor del mediodía? Y, ¿por qué está tan desaliñada? ¿Ha ocurrido algún accidente?

—La atacaron y derribaron al suelo... —comenzó a explicar Tom.

—Estoy seguro de que tú todavía no la conoces lo suficiente para hacer eso.

—Fue el perro —aclaró Tom con acritud—. ¿No deberías estar entrenándolo?

—Lo está entrenando el chico —fue la inmediata respuesta del Sr. Jackson.

Tom lanzó una mirada a la distancia, donde se veía al niño persiguiendo al cachorro.

—Da la impresión de que es el perro el que entrena.

El hombre sonrió y ladeó la cabeza, concediéndole la observación, antes de concentrarse en ella.

Dana recordó de repente sus modales, e hizo una reverencia un tanto desesperada.

—Mi señor... —murmuró.

Las arruguitas que rodeaban sus ojos se profundizaron sutilmente cuando sonrió.

—Me da la impresión de que necesita ser rescatada. ¿Por qué no me acompaña al interior, lejos de esta gentuza? Mi señora está ansiosa por conocerla. Puede confiar en mí —añadió, al darse cuenta de que Dana dudaba y que se sentía completamente intimidada—. De hecho, soy casi un ángel. Acabará adorándome.

—No se fíe —aconsejó Tom a Dana con sarcasmo mientras se abrochaba el chaleco—. El Sr. Jackson es el flautista de Hamelín de las mujeres crédulas.

—Eso no es cierto —replicó el hombre—. Las incrédulas también me adoran.

Dana no pudo reprimir la risa, y notó que los ojos azules plateado estaban iluminados por unas chispas de humor y picardía. Había algo tranquilizador en él, como si transmitiera que era un hombre que realmente apreciaba a las mujeres.

Cuando Yanet y ella eran niñas, habían deseado tener un padre guapo que les prodigara a ellas afecto y consejos, que las mimara y consintiera un poco, aunque no demasiado. Un padre que dejara que se subieran a sus pies para bailar. El hombre que tenía delante se parecía mucho al que se había imaginado.

Se adelantó y lo tomó del brazo.

—¿Qué tal ha resultado el viaje, querida? —le preguntó el hombre mientras la acompañaba a la casa.

—Sr. Jackson, a la señorita Dana no le gusta la charla intrascendente —informó Tom desde atrás antes de que Dana pudiera responder—. Prefiere discutir de temas como Grindelwald, ya sabes temas políticos…

—Naturalmente, cualquier joven inteligente prefiere pasar por alto las tonterías —aseveró el Sr. Jackson al tiempo que miraba a Dana con un brillo aprobatorio en los ojos—. Sin embargo —continuó, pensativamente—, la mayoría de las personas necesitan sentirse seguras antes de atreverse a revelar sus opiniones a alguien que acaban de conocer. Después de todo, cada cosa tiene un principio. Cada ópera tiene su preludio, cada soneto su apertura. La charla intrascendente es una manera de ayudar a un extraño a confiar en ti, encontrando previamente algo en lo que se pueda estar de acuerdo.

—Nadie me lo había explicado así antes —aseguró Dana sorprendida—. En realidad, desde esa óptica, tiene sentido. Pero ¿por qué siempre versa sobre el clima? ¿No hay otra cosa en la que estemos todos de acuerdo? Las cucharas tenedor le gustan a todo el mundo, ¿verdad? Y la hora del té, o dar de comer a los patos.

—Y la tinta azul —añadió el Sr. Jackson—, o el ronroneo de un gato. Y las tormentas de verano, aunque imagino que eso nos lleva de vuelta al tiempo.

—No me importaría hablar sobre el clima con usted, Sr. Hawkins—dijo Dana con ingenuidad.

El duque se rio por lo bajo.

—Es usted una chica encantadora. Y por favor llámame Jackson.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, que era espacioso y luminoso, con molduras de yeso y suelos de madera de roble, vio una doble escalinata curva que conducía al primer piso, con un amplio pasamanos —perfecto para lanzarse por él—. Olía a cera de abeja y aire fresco, y al aroma de las grandes gardenias blancas que habían dispuesto en jarrones, sobre pedestales en forma de columna.

Para sorpresa de Dana, la mujer del Sr. Jackson estaba esperándolos en el pasillo. Brillaba como una llama en aquel entorno blanco con su tez dorada y llena de pecas, y una espesa mata de pelo color cobre que había recogido en una masa trenzada. Su forma voluptuosa pero contenida estaba cubierta con un vestido de muselina azul, ceñido a su esbelta cintura con un cinturón. Transmitía una sensación cálida, atenta y tierna.

El duque se acercó a su mujer y le puso la mano en la parte baja de la espalda. Parecía considerar su presencia un lujo, y disfrutaba de ella como un gato panza arriba.

—Querida —murmuró—, te presento a la señorita Dana.

—Por fin —comentó la mujer en tono alegre, tomando sus manos con las de ella—. Me pregunta... taba qué habían hecho con usted.

Dana habría hecho una reverencia, pero la mujer seguía sosteniendo sus manos. De todas formas, ¿se suponía que debía hacer una reverencia?

—¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto, Tom? —preguntó la mujer, apretando ligeramente sus manos antes de soltárselas. Dana hizo entonces una tardía reverencia, aunque acabó balanceándose como un pato en un charco de barro.

Tom describió el percance sufrido con el cachorro, haciendo hincapié en la falta de disciplina del perro con gran comicidad.

La mujer se rio.

—Pobrecilla. Venga, vamos a relajarnos tomando una limonada helada en la sala de verano. Es mi lugar favorito de la casa. Llega una brisa fresca a través de las ventanas de re... rejilla. —Un leve tartamudeo interrumpió el ritmo de su discurso, pero fue muy leve y ella no pareció darse cuenta de él.

—Sí, mi señora —susurró Dana, decidida a no cometer ningún error. Quería ser perfecta para esa mujer.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, debajo de la escalinata, hacia la parte posterior de la casa mientras los hombres las seguían.

—Bien, si puedo hacer algo para que su visita sea más agradable —dijo la mujer a Dana—, quiero que me lo haga saber en cuanto se le ocurra. Hemos puesto rosas en su habitación, pero si tiene otra flor fa... favorita, solo tiene que decírnoslo. Mi hija pequeña, Sara, ha seleccionado algunos libros y los ha dejado en la mesilla, aunque puede haber algo más fiel a sus gustos en la biblioteca. Si es así, los cambiaremos de inmediato.

Dana asintió en silencio. Después de pensar laboriosamente sobre el tema, por fin se le ocurrió algo apropiado para una dama.

—Mi señora, tiene una casa preciosa.

La Sra. Hawkins esbozó una radiante sonrisa.

—Si le apetece, puedo enseñársela esta tarde. Tenemos algunas piezas interesantes de arte, y varios muebles a... antiguos. Además, las vistas desde el segundo piso son muy bonitas.

—Oh, eso sería... —empezó a decir, pero Tom la interrumpió desde atrás.

—He planeado llevar a la señorita Dana de excursión esta tarde.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro con el ceño fruncido.

—Preferiría visitar la casa con la duquesa.

—No me fío de usted cerca de muebles que no le resultan familiares —se burló Tom—. Podría ser desastroso. ¿Y si la tengo que sacar de un armario o, por Merlín no lo quiera, de un aparador?

—No sería apropiado que fuera de excursión con usted sin acompañante —dijo Dana, avergonzada por la forma en que él le había recordado cómo se habían conocido.

—No le preocupará que pueda comprometerla, ¿verdad? —indagó él—. Porque ya lo he hecho.

Olvidando cualquier resolución de comportarse con la mayor dignidad posible, Dana se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a aquel hombre que tantas ganas tenía de provocarla.

—No, no lo hizo. Me comprometió el sofá. Usted solo pasaba por allí.

Tom parecía disfrutar de su indignación.

—Lo que sea —añadió él—, no es algo que ahora deba preocuparla.

—Tom... —intervino la mujer, aunque se interrumpió cuando él le lanzó una mirada llena de picardía.

El Sr. Jackson observó a Tom con recelo.

—Si estás tratando de ser encantador —intervino—, debo decirte que no lo estás consiguiendo.

—No es necesario que sea encantador —respondió Tom—. La señorita Dana solo está fingiendo desinterés. Debajo de esa capa de indiferencia está interesada en mí.

Dana le lanzó una mirada irritada.

—¡Eso es lo más ridículo que he oído en mi vida! —Antes de terminar la frase, vio sin embargo la malicia que brillaba en los ojos de Tom, y se dio cuenta de que él estaba tomándole el pelo. Sonrojada y confusa, bajó la cabeza. Solo hacía unos minutos que había llegado, pero ya se había caído, había perdido los guantes y el temperamento ecuánime. Menos mal que la Sra. Ainsworth no estaba allí; le habría dado una apoplejía.

Mientras seguían avanzando, Tom se colocó a su lado mientras que la Sra. Hawkins se acercaba a su marido.

—Ridículo —murmuró él con una sonrisa—. Esa me gusta.

—Le agradecería que no se burlara de mí —susurró ella—. Ya me resulta suficientemente difícil comportarme como una dama.

—No tiene que hacerlo.

Ella suspiró, su momentánea irritación se había convertido en resignación.

—No lo hago —afirmó con vehemencia—. Jamás se me dará bien, pero lo importante es que seguiré intentándolo.

Era la declaración de una joven consciente de sus limitaciones, pero decidida a no verse derrotada por ellas. Tom no tenía que mirar a los Sres. Hawkins para saber que Dana les encantaba. En cuanto a él...

La reacción que había tenido ante ella no era propia de él. Ella estaba llena de vida y la quemaba como los girasoles bajo la escarcha de las heladas del otoño. Si la comparaba con las lánguidas y tímidas debutantes del mercado londinense del matrimonio, Dana parecía pertenecer a otra especie. Era tan hermosa como recordaba e igual de impredecible. Se había reído después de que el perro saltara sobre ella, cuando cualquier otra joven se habría enfadado o avergonzado. Y en el momento en el que se había puesto a discutir con él sobre zanahorias, lo único en lo que Tom había podido pensar era en lo mucho que quería llevarla a un lugar fresco, oscuro y tranquilo, donde poder disfrutar con ella a solas.

Pero a pesar de los convincentes atractivos de Dana, no había duda de que ella no se había adaptado bien a la única clase de vida que él podía ofrecerle.

**Hola mis queridos lectores aquí os dejo otro capítulo más. **

**Referencia de animales que nombro, son de animales fantásticos.**

** Para quien no sepan lo que es un_ Ashwunders : _****es una serpiente que nace de los restos de un fuego mágico que arde demasiado tiempo sin ser controlado.**

**Los ****huevos son de color rojo brillante e irradian un calor intenso. Una vez congelados, los huevos tienen propiedades muy valiosas como ingredientes de ****pociones amorosas**** y pueden ingerirse como remedio para accesos de fiebre.**

**El Demiguise: es un ser pacífico, herbívoro. Se encuentra en el Lejano Oriente, con ojos grandes de color miel y pupilas negras, cabello largo de color plateado y sedoso. Una criatura que tiene un instinto materno y cuida de los demás aún sin ser de su especie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Dana aceptó un vaso de limonada helada y se mantuvo tranquila, ya que la conversación fluía a su alrededor. Cuando la discusión se centró en la economía del club, fue obvio para Tom que los pensamientos de Dana se habían movido en una dirección que no tenía nada que ver con aquel momento. ¿Qué estaba pasando por aquel cerebro inquieto?

Tom se acercó a ella.

—¿Ha ido alguna vez a la playa? —le preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Se ha bañado en el océano y sentido la arena bajo sus pies?

Dana levantó la mirada hacia él, abandonando la expresión vacía que había en su rostro.

—No.

—Conozco un sitio que nos llevaban de pequeños en el orfanato.

—¿Orfanato?

A Tom le encantó la forma en la que ella movió los labios para decir la palabra "orfanato"—. Esta tarde iré con la señorita Dana a la cala —dijo mirando a Sara, que estaba de pie, muy cerca—. Espero que el chico nos acompañe, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?

Dana frunció el ceño.

—No he dicho que...

—Me encantaría —exclamó la hija de los Sres. Jackson, volviéndose hacia Yanet—. Tiene que venir. Un día como este darse un chapuzón en el océano resulta muy refrescante.

—En realidad —se disculpó Yanet—, preferiría echar una siesta.

—¿Cómo es posible que quieras echar una siesta? —exigió Dana, mirándola con incredulidad—. Durante todo el día no hemos hecho otra cosa que estar sentadas.

Yanet se puso a la defensiva.

—No hacer nada también es agotador. Necesito descansar por si acaso no hacemos nada nuevo más tarde.

Dana se volvió hacia Tom.

—Yo tampoco puedo ir. No tengo traje de baño.

—Puede usar uno de los míos —se ofreció Sara.

Spencer que estaba escuchando con interés la conversación, enarcó las cejas.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con frialdad.

Tom le lanzó una mirada significativa.

—Lo hemos hablado esta mañana, ¿hay algún problema?

—En realidad, no. — contesto Spencer.

—Además sienta bien dar un pase por la playa—dijo él.

Sin embargo, no discutió más.

Tom sonrió al ver la expresión de Dana.

—No sea terca —la engatusó en voz baja—. Le prometo que disfrutará. Y, si no lo hiciera..., tendría la satisfacción de demostrar que estaba equivocado.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Después de que la condujeran a una habitación con paredes de delicado color rosado y amplias ventanas con vistas al océano, Dana se puso el traje de baño que le había llevado la elfina de Sara.

—Ojalá las mujeres pudieran vestir así todo el tiempo —deseó Dana con entusiasmo, dando vueltas de forma experimental. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de forma dramática de espaldas sobre la cama con las medias blancas en el aire como si fuera una mesita para el té con las patas para arriba—. Me siento muy libre sin un apretado y anticuado corsé.

La elfina, la miró con recelo.

—Las damas necesitan corsés para sujetar su débil espalda, mi señora.

—Yo no tengo la espalda débil.

—Los caballeros prefieren a las mujeres delicadas, mi señora —La elfina acostumbraba a estudiar minuciosamente cientos de publicaciones sobre los modos y maneras de las damas—. Siga mi consejo, mi señora —continuó —, y encuentre una razón para desmayarse cuando esté en la playa, así el Sr. Riddle podrá tomarla en brazos.

—¿Que me desmaye con qué?

—Diga que la asustó un cangrejo.

Todavía tendida en la cama, Dana comenzó a reírse.

—¡Me persiguió! —exclamó ella teatralmente, abriendo y cerrando las manos como si fueran tenazas.

—Es verdad mi señora—dijo la elfina.

Dana se apoyó en los codos y la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

La elfina era eficiente y trabajadora, y estaba decidida a que su señora se convirtiera en un éxito. Hacía todo lo posible para que la ropa estuviera en perfecto estado, y era experta a la hora de organizar su pesado y escurridizo pelo, llegando a conseguir que se le mantuvieran los peinados.

—Indis, no te enfades—dijo Dana.

—No me enfado, mi señora, con usted no puedo enfadarme. No es como los demás magos, es cariñosa y compasiva. Pero, Entre los criados corre el rumor de que están arreglándolo todo para que se case con otro hombre si no se adapta a al Sr. Riddle.

Repentinamente molesta, Dana se bajó de la cama y se alisó el traje de baño.

—¿Como si se tratara de un juego tipo "pasa el paquete"? Solo que en este caso el paquete soy yo.

—No lo ha dicho el Sr. Riddle —la interrumpió Indis. Le ofreció una túnica con capucha, que también era un préstamo de Sara—. Se comentaba entre los criados, y solo estaban especulando.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que dicen sus criados? —Dana se volvió, airada, y metió los brazos bajo el manto—. Solo llevamos aquí una hora.

—Era lo único de lo que hablaban allí abajo, mi señora. —Indis le aseguró la túnica a la cintura. Hacía juego con el resto del traje de baño y dotaba a su apariencia de un aspecto adecuado—. Ya está, guapa como siempre. —Se arrodilló y le puso unas zapatillas de lona—. No diga en voz alta todo lo que se le pase por la mente, estarán presentes los Sres. Jackson y los demás.

—¡Qué fastidio! —se quejó Dana—. Me gustaría no tener que ir. —Frunció el ceño mientras se colocaba un sombrero de paja con el ala ancha sobre el pelo y salió de la habitación.

Las gaviotas blancas y grises sobrevolaban el extenso mar trazando espirales con la brisa, con las alas extendidas en el plácido cielo.

Como todavía seguía rumiando la idea de que el Sr. Riddle estaba evaluándola y que lo más probable era que pagara a alguien para que ocupara su lugar, Dana apenas decía palabra.

Obligada a seguir el ritmo más relajado de las zancadas de Sr. Riddle, Dana vio cómo aumentaba la distancia entre ellos y el resto de sus compañeros.

—Deberíamos tratar de alcanzar a los demás —sugirió.

Él no alteró el ritmo.

—Saben que acabaremos llegando.

Dana frunció el ceño.

—Sabe que lo último que necesitamos es estar sometidos a una estrecha supervisión, a fin de cuentas, estamos tratando de conocernos. — Prosiguió Tom.

—Pero eso es una pérdida de tiempo, ¿verdad? —No pudo resistirse a soltarlo—. Dados sus planes.

Tom la miró alarmado.

—¿Qué planes?

—Los de casarme con otro hombre —espetó ella—, para no tener que hacerlo usted.

Tom se detuvo en mitad del camino haciendo un suspiro, obligando que Dana frenara de golpe.

—¿Dónde ha oído eso?

—Cosas que cuentan... Y si es cierto...

—No lo es —la interrumpió.

—. Sabe… Sr. Riddle, —poniendo énfasis en el apellido— No necesito que me busque un novio dispuesto en ninguna parte y lo intimide para que se case conmigo en vez de usted. Mi primo Spencer dice que no tengo que casarme con nadie si no quiero. Y no quiero. Por otra parte, tampoco quiero pasarme toda la visita tratando de ganarme su aprobación, con la esperanza de... —Se interrumpió, sorprendida, cuando Tom se acercó a ella con dos fluidas zancadas. Instintivamente, retrocedió hasta que sus hombros.

Tom se cernió sobre ella, apoyando una mano en una inmensa roca.

—No estoy planeando entregarla a otro hombre —dijo él de forma uniforme—. Además, no sería capaz, aunque estuviera en peligro mi vida, de pensar en un solo conocido que supiera cómo manejarla.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Es que usted puede?

Tom no respondió, pero hizo una mueca con los labios con la que pareció dar a entender que la respuesta era obvia. Cuando él vio que ella había cerrado el puño entre los pliegues de su túnica, suavizó la expresión.

—No está aquí para ganar mi aprobación. La he invitado para conocerla un poco mejor.

—Bueno, eso no le llevará mucho tiempo —murmuró Dana—. Nunca he estado en ningún lado —continuó ella ante su mirada interrogativa— ni he hecho ninguna de las cosas que siempre he soñado. Todavía no he terminado de convertirme en mí misma y, si me casara con usted, solo sería la peculiar esposa de un pobre niño acogido en una familia adinerada, que habla demasiado rápido y nunca sabe el orden de importancia de sus invitados a cenar. —Agachó la cabeza e intentó tragar el nudo que le atenazaba la garganta.

Tras un silencio bastante tenso, él le sujetó la barbilla con sus largos y elegantes dedos, obligándola a levantar la cara.

Dana se estremeció al ver esa mirada penétrate. Le pareció ver un destello rojo en los ojos del Sr. Riddle.

—¿Qué le parece si bajamos los dos la guardia? —preguntó él con suavidad—. Una tregua temporal.

Inquieta, Dana apartó la mirada y clavó los ojos en una planta cercana, que tenía una enorme flor de color rosa en forma de copa con una estrella blanca en el centro.

—¿Qué clase de flor es esa? — pregunto, intentando cambiar de tema.

—Es una campanilla de playa. —Tom la obligó a volver a mirarlo—. ¿Está tratando de distraerme o es que esa pregunta apareció sin más en su cabeza?

—¿Las dos cosas? —tanteó ella tímidamente.

Él elevó una de las comisuras de su boca en una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Qué es necesario para que concentre en mí toda su atención?

Dana se puso rígida cuando él le trazó el borde de la barbilla con los dedos, dejando a su paso un rastro cálido y hormigueante. Notaba la boca seca, como si acabara de tragar una cucharada de miel.

— ¿Puede que tenga que utilizar la maldición Imperius, para que me haga caso? —dijo Dana entrecerrando los ojos.

— No creo que tenga que utilizar la maldición, sería bastante rastrero y ruin.

— Como puede ver, Sr. Riddle, le estoy prestando toda mi atención.

—No la que me gustaría Señorita Dana.

—Sí, le estoy mirando y... —Se le escapó un suspiro tembloroso al recordar que Sr. Kellogg había afirmado que ese hombre era un conocido libertino—. ¡Oh, no! Espero que no vaya a intentar besarme. Es eso, ¿verdad?

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Quiere que lo haga?

—No —respondió ella rápidamente—. No, gracias. No.

Tom rio por lo bajo.

—Con que me rechace una vez es suficiente, querida —aseguró, pasando el dorso de sus dedos por el lugar donde su pulso palpitaba frenéticamente en la base de la garganta—. El hecho es que a finales de semana tenemos que tomar una decisión.

—No necesito una semana. Puedo decidirlo ahora mismo.

—No, no hasta que tenga más información sobre lo que podríamos estar rechazando.

Eso significa que vamos a tener que condensar seis meses de cortejo en seis días. —Él emitió un suspiro de triste diversión al ver su expresión—. Parece un paciente al que acaban de decirle que necesita cirugía.

—Es que no quiero que me corteje.

—¿Podría ayudarme a entender por qué? —preguntó él, paciente y relajado.

—Solo sé que acabaría saliendo mal porque... —Dana vaciló, sin saber cómo explicar aquel aspecto de sí misma que nunca le había gustado, pero que parecía no poder cambiar. Un lado que percibía como una amenaza en la intimidad y que hacía que temiera ser controlada. Manipulada. Herida—. No quiero que sepa más de mí, cuando son tantas mis facetas imperfectas. Nunca he sido capaz de pensar o comportarme como las demás chicas. —Notó que se le cerraba la garganta dolorosamente.

—Tranquilícese, chiquilla. Por Merlín, no es necesario que se flagele. Venga aquí. —Antes de que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando, se encontró entre sus brazos, estrechada contra su cálida fuerza, percibiendo su respiración. Cuando él le atrajo la cabeza contra su hombro, se le desprendió el sombrero y cayó al suelo. Sorprendida y desconcertada, Dana sintió su figura masculina contra ella, y unos clarines de alarma resonaron en su sangre. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué le estaba permitiendo aquello?

Pero él estaba hablando con ella en voz baja y tierna, y resultaba tan reconfortante que la tensión estaba disolviéndose como un trozo de hielo bajo el sol.

—Su familia no es tan frágil como parece pensar. Sr. Clinton es más que capaz de velar por el bienestar de todos. Es de buena cuna y con una suculenta dote, incluso aunque sobre su familia se cierna la sombra de un escándalo, no se quedará soltera.

Tom le pasó la mano por la espalda dibujando unas líneas sencillas e hipnóticas que hicieron que ella comenzara a sentirse como una gata a la que estuvieran acariciando el pelaje. Poco a poco, dejó que su mejilla reposara sobre el suave lino de su chaleco, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras inhalaba el aroma a jabón para la ropa y la esencia a resina que dejaba la colonia en su piel caliente.

—Por supuesto que no encaja en la sociedad londinense —estaba diciendo él—. La mayoría de los que la conforman no tienen más imaginación u originalidad que una oveja. Solo entienden de apariencias y, por lo tanto, a pesar de que eso pueda volverla loca, va a tener que seguir algunas de sus reglas y rituales para que se sientan cómodos. Desafortunadamente, lo único peor que formar parte de la sociedad es estar fuera de ella. Por eso es posible que tenga que permitir que la ayude a salir de esa situación, igual que la liberé del sofá.

—Si por ayuda quiere decir matrimonio, Sr. Riddle —dijo Dana con la voz amortiguada contra su hombro—, preferiría no hacerlo. Tengo razones para ello que no conoce.

Tom estudió su cara medio oculta.

—Me interesaría escucharlas. —Le apartó con suavidad un mechón de pelo de la sien y se lo alisó con los dedos—. De ahora en adelante, creo que deberíamos tutearnos —sugirió. Vamos a tener que hablar mucho y tenemos poco tiempo. Cuanto más directos y sinceros seamos el uno con el otro, mejor. Sin secretos ni evasivas. ¿Te parece bien?

Ella levantó la cabeza de mala gana y le miró con vacilación.

—No quiero que se trate de una disposición unilateral —explicó ella—, en la que yo te digo todos mis secretos, y tú retienes los tuyos.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—Te prometo que te los revelaré todos.

—¿Y guardaremos el secreto de todo lo que nos contemos?

—Por Merlín, espero que sí —repuso él—. Estoy seguro de que los míos son mucho más impactantes que los tuyos.

Dana no lo dudaba. Tom Riddle era un hombre experimentado, seguro de sí mismo, familiarizado con el mundo y sus vicios. Transmitía una sensación de superioridad casi sobrenatural, algo que no podía ser más diferente que cualquier comportamiento que ella hubiera visto en otros hombres con ambiciones…

Era la primera vez que había sido capaz de relajarse de verdad después de unos días horribles llenos de culpa y angustia. Él era tan grande e intenso que ella se sentía como una pequeña criatura salvaje que acabara de encontrar refugio. Dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro de alivio, un sonido lamentablemente infantil y él volvió a acariciarle de nuevo.

—Pobrecita —murmuró él—. No has tenido ni un momento de alivio estos días, ¿verdad? Relájate. No tienes que preocuparte de nada.

Dana no se lo creyó.

La piel de Sr. Riddle era suave por todas partes. Había un intrigante triángulo en la base de la garganta, entre las clavículas. Se le ocurrió una idea absurda. ¿Cómo sería besarlo justo allí?

Estaba segura de que sería como sentir satén contra los labios. Que su piel tendría un sabor tan agradable como su olor.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

La tentación era mayor cada segundo que pasaba, resultando imposible de ignorar. Era aquella sensación que a veces se apoderaba de ella, cuando un impulso era tan abrumador que tenía que obedecer o morir. Aquel hueco levemente sombreado tenía su propia gravedad, así que fue acercándose más y más hacia él. Parpadeando, Dana sintió que su cuerpo caía hacia delante.

"¡Oh, no!"

Ese impulso era demasiado intenso para poder resistirse a él. Impotente, se inclinó hacia delante, cerró los ojos y... simplemente lo hizo. Lo besó justo allí, y encontrar su vibrante y cálido pulso con la boca fue incluso más satisfactorio de lo que había pensado que sería.

Tom contuvo el aliento y se estremeció. Él le hundió los dedos en el pelo y la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella lo vio separar los labios para decir algo.

A Dana le ardía la cara.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No, es que... —Parecía tan jadeante como ella—. No importa. Es que me has... sorprendido.

—No puedo controlar mis impulsos —dijo ella de forma apresurada—. No soy responsable de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Soy de condición nerviosa.

—De condición nerviosa —repitió Tom, apresándose el labio inferior con unos dientes blanquísimos, en el preludio de una sonrisa. Por un momento, pareció muy joven—. ¿Es un diagnóstico oficial?

—No, pero según un libro que leí una vez, Fenómenos producidos por enfermedades del sistema nervioso, probablemente sufro hiperestesia o manía persecutoria, o ambas. —Dana se interrumpió con el ceño fruncido—. ¿De qué te ríes? No está bien burlarse de las dolencias de la gente.

—Estaba recordando la noche en que nos conocimos, cuando me dijiste que sueles leer libros inadecuados. —Tom le puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda, y le deslizó la otra alrededor de la nuca, posando los dedos en los finos músculos—. ¿Te han besado alguna vez, cielo?

Dana notó una sensación extraña en el estómago, como si estuviera cayéndose. Lo miró en silencio. Se había quedado sin palabras. En su cabeza no había más que algunos mecanismos sueltos.

Tom sonrió ligeramente ante aquel devastador silencio.

—Voy a suponer que eso significa que no. —Cuando la mirada masculina cayó en su boca, ella bajó las pestañas—. Respira hondo, es posible que, si no lo haces, te desmayes por falta de oxígeno y te pierdas todo el asunto.

Ella obedeció muy despacio.

Al oír el silbido ansioso de su respiración, Tom le masajeó con suavidad los músculos del cuello.

—No tengas miedo. Si no quieres, no te besaré ahora...

—No... —saltó Dana, logrando encontrar su voz—. No, si eso es lo que va a pasar, preferiría que siguiéramos adelante y lo hicieras ahora. Así ya estará hecho y no estaré temiéndolo todo el rato. No es que debiera temer nada —se apresuró a decir al darse cuenta de lo mal que sonaban sus palabras—, estoy segura de que tus besos están muy por encima de la media, y que muchas damas se sentirían encantadas ante la perspectiva.

Notó que él se estremecía por la risa.

—Mis besos están por encima de la media —admitió—, pero yo no diría que muy por encima. Es posible que eso fuera exagerar mi capacidad, y no me gustaría que te sintieras decepcionada.

Dana lo miró con recelo, preguntándose si estaba tomándole el pelo de nuevo. Su expresión era tierna.

—Estoy segura de que no me sentiré decepcionada —replicó ella, y se armó de valor—. Estoy lista —dijo con valentía—. Puedes hacerlo ahora.

Contra toda lógica, Tom no hizo ningún movimiento para besarla.

—Por lo que recuerdo, estás interesada en la obra de Argo Pyrites, _Alquimia, antigua arte y ciencia…_ ¿Has leído su último libro?

—No. —¿Por qué estaba hablando de libros? Estaba muy nerviosa y le irritaba que él estuviera alargando todo el asunto de esa manera.

Él le dirigió una mirada llena de inocencia—. Si lo deseas, podemos ir a verlo, creo que firma en Flourish y Blotts.

Dana no supo qué responder.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —preguntó.

—Dana... —la reprendió él con la risa bailando en sus ojos—, ¿es que no sabes distinguir cuando alguien está coqueteando contigo?

—No. Lo único que sé es que me miras como si fuera muy divertida, como un mono entrenado para tocar la pandereta.

Con la mano todavía apoyada en su nuca, Tom acercó los labios a su frente y le intentó relajar el ceño fruncido.

—Flirtear es como jugar. Se trata de una promesa que se puede o no mantener. Podría ser una mirada provocativa... Una sonrisa... El roce de un dedo... o un susurro. —Su cara estaba justo sobre la de ella, tan cerca que podía ver las puntas doradas de sus pestañas negras.

Dana tuvo el repentino deseo de burlarse de él, de pillarlo con la guardia baja. Así que frunció los labios y sopló con suavidad contra su barbilla.

Para su satisfacción, Tom reaccionó abriendo y cerrando los ojos con sorpresa. En sus ojos apareció un brillo febril, y sus pupilas se dilataron con diversión.

—Ganas esta ronda de flirteo —reconoció él, y movió la mano con la que le sostenía la barbilla para acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar.

Dana se tensó cuando sintió su boca sobre la de ella, tan ligera como el roce de la seda o la brisa. Fue casi un primer tanteo, por lo que no hubo ningún tipo de demanda, solo sintió los contornos de su boca. Él movió los labios suaves, muy suavemente, sobre los de ella, con sensuales roces que calmaron el habitual caos en el que estaba sumido su cerebro. Hipnotizada, respondió con una presión vacilante, y él tomó nota de su respuesta, jugueteando con ella hasta que empezó a disolverse bajo las lentas burlas sin fin. No interfirió ningún pensamiento, ni la hora, no había pasado ni futuro. Solo existía ese momento, los dos besándose en un camino que parecía no tener fin, con flores y dulce hierba seca a su alrededor.

Él le apresó con suavidad el labio inferior y luego el superior, cuando se puso a mordisquearlos, ella sintió que vibraba de pies a cabeza. Al presionar más profundamente, él la convenció para que abriera los labios, haciéndola sentir una limpia y suave agitación desconocida. Notó la punta de su lengua, una cálida intrusión en un espacio privado que siempre había sido solo de ella. Desconcertada, y estremeciéndose de sorpresa, se abrió a él por completo.

Él separó los dedos sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza, ahuecando la mano sobre su cráneo, e interrumpió el beso para abrirse paso por su cuello. Ella empezó a jadear ante la sensación que provocaban sus labios al moverse lentamente por las zonas más sensibles, por su piel más delicada. La fricción que provocaba el húmedo terciopelo de su lengua le puso la piel de gallina.

Dana sintió como si sus huesos se licuaran, como si se hundiera en él, mientras el placer se acumulaba en la boca de su estómago.

Al llegar al punto en el que el cuello se une con el hombro, Tom se detuvo allí, rozándolo con la lengua. Cuando empezó a usar los bordes de los dientes para pellizcar la piel suave, ella se estremeció indefensa. Él recorrió el camino a la inversa con ligeros besitos. En el momento en el que llegó a su boca otra vez, Dana no pudo reprimir un grito de mortificante avidez. Sentía los labios hinchados y la suave presión supuso un exquisito alivio. Rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Tom y le obligó a bajar la cabeza, instándolo a besarla con más pasión. Se atrevió a explorar su boca de la misma forma en que él exploraba la de ella mientras emitía un ronroneo con la garganta. Resultaba tan delicioso y suave, que tuvo que poner las manos a ambos lados de su cara, reclamándolo de forma más agresiva. Entonces, lo besó con más dureza, con más fuerza, disfrutando de un banquete en el interior de su deliciosa boca con una incontrolable codicia.

Tom echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una risa ahogada al tiempo que le ponía una mano en el pelo. Estaba tan jadeante como ella.

—Vale, querida... —dijo con una mirada brillante en la que se mezclaban calor y diversión.

Vibraba de pies a cabeza, poseída por un hambre que no sabía satisfacer. Se apoyó en sus hombros, buscando de nuevo su boca y se arqueó hacia los duros contornos masculinos. No era suficiente... Quería aplastarlo con su cuerpo, tumbarlo en la tierra y sujetarlo allí con su peso.

Tom mantuvo el beso bajo control, tratando de ser gentil.

—Tranquila, mi pequeña salvaje —susurró. Cuando ella se negó a calmarse, todavía temblorosa, él cedió y le ofreció lo que quería, posando la boca sobre la de ella y estimulando el placer con eróticos y suaves tirones.

—¡Oh, perdón…! —La voz entrecortada por la elfina llegó desde cierta distancia, sorprendiendo a Dana como si le hubieran arrojado encima un cubo de agua fría.

Era la elfina, que había regresado para buscarlos.

—¿Vienes a la playa —le preguntó con irritación Sara— o piensas seducir a la pobre.

Desorientada, Dana notó una serie de movimientos frenéticos alrededor de sus piernas. El cachorro daba cabriolas a su alrededor subiendo las patas por el vuelo de su túnica.

Al sentir que estaba temblando, Tom apartó al animal sin retirar la palma de la mano de su espalda, manteniéndola apoyada entre sus omóplatos.

—Ese perro me va a hacer gastar una fortuna con las cosas que destroza —comentó Tom.

Dana tardó al menos medio minuto en poder hablar.

—la hija de los Sres. Jackson nos ha visto...

—No te preocupes, no dirá una palabra a nadie. Va a pincharme sobre ello, eso sí. Ven, vamos. —Levantándole la barbilla, le robó un último beso y luego la apretó contra su costado para recorrer el resto del camino.

**Holaaa! chicos aquí os dejo otro capítulo, supongo que es el más esperado para ver qué pasa entre Dana y Riddle. :P Espero vuestras opiniones . que lo disfrutéis**. **Saludos.**


	8. Chapter 8

** Capitulo 8**

Se asomaron a un paisaje diferente a cualquier cosa que Dana hubiera visto, salvo en fotografías o grabados. Ante ella se extendía una ancha franja de arena pálida, un océano con olas de espuma blanca y un cielo intensamente azul.

La zona de la pleamar estaba marcada por las dunas, que permanecían ancladas por una vegetación baja y por plantas con flores puntiagudas. Hacia el oeste, la arena se mezclaba con grava y guijarros antes de llegar al acantilado de caliza que bordeaba el promontorio. El aire estaba lleno del rítmico colapso de las olas, así como el suave movimiento de los juncos en el agua. Unos tríos de gaviotas picoteaban un poco de comida, que se disputaban con agudos gritos.

Sara se mojaba los pies y, cuando los vio, corrió hacia ellos. Se había quitado los zapatos y las medias, por lo que tenía las piernas al aire por debajo de las rodillas. Su cabello rubio rojizo estaba recogido en una trenza que colgaba por encima de su hombro.

—¿Te gusta la playa, Dana? —preguntó Sara, señalando el entorno con un gesto.

Dana asintió; de hecho, estaba asombrada por el paisaje, que observaba sin descanso.

—. Puedes dejar ahí tus cosas. — le dijo Sra.—Venga, vamos a buscar conchas.

Mientras se acercaban a la orilla, a Dana la sorprendió la sensación que provocaba la arena calentada por el sol bajo las plantas de sus pies, y cómo se deslizaba entre sus dedos. Cuando estaban más próximas al océano, la arena estaba mojada y era más firme. Se detuvo para mirar el rastro de huellas por encima del hombro. Entonces, saltó hacia delante sobre un solo pie durante unos metros y se volvió para estudiar sus pasos.

En ese momento, el niño corrió hacia ellas con algo encerrado entre sus manos ahuecadas.

—Dana, pon la mano.

—¿Qué es?

—Un cangrejo ermitaño.

Ella expuso la palma de la mano con cautela, y el niño depositó encima un objeto redondo, una concha del tamaño de la punta de su dedo pulgar. Poco a poco, surgió del interior un conjunto de garras diminutas seguido por unas antenas tan delgadas como un hilo y unos ojos negros que parecían cabezas de alfiler.

Dana inspeccionó la pequeña criatura antes de devolvérsela al niño.

—¿Hay muchos en el agua? —preguntó. A pesar de que un solo cangrejo ermitaño resultaba adorable, no quería vadear el agua por encima de un montón de ellos.

Una sombra cruzó sobre ella y un par de pies masculinos desnudos entró en su campo de visión.

—No —fue la tranquilizadora respuesta de Tom—. Viven debajo de las piedras, en la grava que hay al otro lado.

—Tengo que devolverlo allí más tarde —explicó el niño—. Pero antes le voy a construir un castillo de arena.

—Muy bien chico —le dijo Sara, arrodillándose para llenar el cubo con arena húmeda—. Ve a buscar más cubos y palas a la caseta. Dana, ¿nos echas una mano?

—Sí, pero... —Dana echó un vistazo a las agitadas olas que rompían formando guirnaldas de espuma en la orilla—. Si es posible, antes me gustaría explorar un poco.

—Por supuesto —repuso Sara mientras usaba las dos manos para llenar el cubo de arena—. No tienes que pedirme permiso.

Dana se sentía a la vez divertida e irritada.

—Después de estar un año siguiendo las instrucciones de la Sra. Ainsworth, me siento como si debiera pedir permiso para hacer cualquier cosa.

Vio a Tom siguió el rumbo de su mirada.

—¿Quieres que demos un paseo?

Después del encuentro anterior, Dana seguía sintiéndose tímida mientras lo acompañaba por la arena fría y compacta. Sus sentidos estaban viéndose desbordados por una avalancha de imágenes, sonidos y sensaciones. Cada vez que llenaba los pulmones, sentía que el aire vivificante le dejaba sabor a sal en los labios. Más lejos, el viento formaba olas más grandes, adornadas por volantes de espuma blanca. Hizo una pausa para mirar el vasto azul infinito, y trató de imaginar lo que podía haber oculto en sus misteriosas profundidades, desde naufragios y ballenas hasta otras criaturas exóticas. Se estremeció y se inclinó para recoger una pequeña concha en forma de copa que se había incrustado parcialmente en la arena.

Se fijó en que Tom había doblado el borde de los pantalones hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas.

—¿No tienes traje de baño? —se atrevió a preguntar con timidez.

—Sí, pero no es apto para estar en compañía femenina. —Ella le lanzó una mirada interrogativa.

—¿Nadas desnudo? —preguntó Dana, tan nerviosa que se le cayó una concha de los dedos.

Tom se inclinó para recuperarla.

—Por supuesto, no cuando hay damas presentes. —Sonrió al ver que se ponía roja.

—El agua debe de estar helada.

—Lo está. Sin embargo, bañarse en el mar frío tiene sus beneficios.

La idea de que él pudiera nadar sin ropa, la puso nerviosa. Se acercó a la orilla del agua, donde la arena era más brillante. Allí estaba tan anegada de agua que era imposible dejar huella. Se acercó una ola hasta rozarle los dedos de los pies. Notó el frío cortante, pero dio unos pasos hacia delante. La siguiente ola subió por encima de sus tobillos hasta casi las rodillas en un recorrido frío y burbujeante. Soltó un pequeño chillido seguido de una risa ante la sensación. La ola retrocedió y ella avanzó un poco más.

A medida que el agua se retiraba en un largo trazo, arrastrando con ella la arena, Dana tuvo la sensación de estar deslizándose hacia atrás a pesar de estar parada. Al mismo tiempo, el mar erosionó la arena bajo sus pies, como si alguien estuviera tirando de una alfombra sobre la que estaba de pie.

El suelo se inclinó bruscamente y Dana se tambaleó, perdiendo el equilibrio.

La sujetaron por detrás un par de manos fuertes. En un instante, se encontró recostada contra el duro y cálido pecho de Tom, que había abierto las piernas a ambos lados de ella. Oyó su voz de barítono, pero él se había inclinado sobre su oído malo y el sonido de las olas amortiguaba sus palabras.

—¿Q... qué? —preguntó, girando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—He dicho que yo te sujeto —murmuró Tom en su otra oreja. El roce de sus labios en el delicado borde exterior hizo que la recorriera un escalofrío—. Debería haberte avisado. Cuando las olas se retiran, pueden hacer que parezca que estás en movimiento, aunque estés parada.

Al ver que se acercaba otra ola, Dana se puso tensa y apretó la espalda contra él con más fuerza.

Se sintió vagamente irritada al sentir su risa.

—No dejaré que te caigas. —La rodeó de forma segura con los brazos—. Relájate.

La sostuvo mientras la ola rompía y subía alrededor de sus piernas, llevando consigo remolinos de arena y conchas. Cuando el agua se retiró, Dana consideró huir a una posición donde no llegara el agua, pero resultaba tan agradable apoyarse contra el poderoso cuerpo de Tom que vaciló y, al instante, se acercó otra ola. Se agarró a su brazo con fuerza, y él los apretó sobre su cintura, intentando tranquilizarla. Las aguas subieron y rompieron a su alrededor con un sonido tintineante, que fue seguido por un susurro cuando la resaca las alejó. Una y otra vez, con un ritmo hipnótico. Poco a poco, su respiración se volvió profunda y regular.

La experiencia comenzó a parecerle mágica. El mundo se había convertido en un lugar donde solo había frío, calor, sol, arena, olor a sal y minerales. El torso de Tom formaba una pared de músculos a su espalda. Él se inclinaba un poco para afianzarse y mantener el equilibrio, dejándola a salvo. La mente de Dana se llenó de pensamientos al azar, como ocurría también por las mañanas, cuando se encontraba entre el sueño y la vigilia.

Olvidándose por completo de sí misma, Dana dejó caer hacia atrás la cabeza, contra el hombro de Tom.

—¿Qué significa esta playa para ti Sr. Riddle? —preguntó ella con languidez.

— Ya mamé Tom. Supongo que son recuerdos de la infancia—repitió él un momento después, con la boca pegada a su sien y rozándola con suavidad.

—Ah... —Hizo una pausa mientras se retiraba una ola—. Y por lo que veo algunos nos son muy buenos... —pregunto Dana con un aire relajado y pensativo—. ¿Que paso?

—¿Qué tendría que pasar señorita Dana? —La sorpresa era patente en su voz.

—Bueno… por lo que escuche, en esta playa usted vino de niño. Pero… que pasaron cosas extrañas —confesó ella.

Tom la miro fijamente.

—Sr. Riddle, usted es como la caja de pandora. Tentadora, pero con peligros… —soltó Dana.

Los labios de Tom hicieron una pequeña mueca.

— Señorita Derrick, en esta vida hay cosas mejor no saber.

Dana se volvió hacia él.

—Tal y como está ahora mi situación, tengo el derecho de saber algo sobre usted Sr. Riddle, ya que tengo la obligación de casarme con usted. Además, piense que soy una mujer autosuficiente, no necesito que otros me digan lo que hacer. Si usted no quiere contármelo lo descubriré por mi cuenta, .

Era, con creces, la conversación más transgresora que Tom hubiera oído nunca a una mujer. En cierta forma, era todavía más impactante que cualquier palabra y los actos más provocativos de su amante.

Una ola se precipitó sobre Dana desde atrás y la impulsó contra él. Tom la estabilizó, sujetándola con las manos en la cintura. Cuando el agua se retiró, le puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda y la condujo de nuevo hacia la orilla, donde estaban sentada Sara.

—Una esposa intercambia su independencia a cambio de la protección y el apoyo de un marido —dijo Tom—. Ese es el propósito del matrimonio.

—Creo que sería ya no tonta, sino estúpida, si doy el visto bueno a una negociación en la que quedaría en peor situación que antes.

—¿Cómo vas a estar peor? Hay poca libertad en las largas horas de trabajo y en estar constantemente preocupada por las ganancias y gastos. Como mi esposa, disfrutarías de seguridad y confort. Poseo una fortuna de la que podrías disponer como desearas.

Tendrías tu propio carruaje y conductor, una casa llena de sirvientes que te facilitarían la vida. Tu posición social sería la envidia de cualquier mujer. No puedes pasar por alto todo eso.

—¿Y esperas que tu mujer este a tu disposición y cumpla ordenes también? —argumentó Dana.

— Eres una mujer. — Sonrió Tom.

—Muy perspicaz, Sr. Riddle ¿Eso significa que soy inferior?

—No —respondió Tom con rapidez. El respetaba la inteligencia femenina.—. Cualquier hombre que prefiera pensar que las mujeres tienen un cerebro inferior está subestimándolas. Sin embargo, la naturaleza impone algunas cuestiones domésticas, haciendo que las mujeres den a luz los niños. Dicho eso, creo que ningún hombre tiene derecho a convertir su matrimonio en una dictadura.

—Pero lo hacen. De acuerdo con la ley, un marido puede comportarse como le plazca.

—Cualquier hombre decente trata a su esposa como una socia.

—No me cabe duda —aseveró Dana—. Pero ese es el espíritu de su matrimonio, no la realidad jurídica. Imaginase, si su padre tratar injustamente a tu madre, nadie podría detenerlo.

Tom se tensó. Dana se percató que había tocado un terreno peligroso.

—Mi padre fue un cretino y sucio Muggle, que dejo a mi madre estando embarazad de mi —Tom notó con irritación que se le contraía un músculo de la barbilla.

—Yo… lo lamento no sabía eso. Pero, creo que todo los Muggle no son malos. No todos son unos cretinos. — respondió Dana.

Tom quiso discutir la posición de Dana, señalarle la rigidez y escaso sentido de su argumento.

—Lo que tú digas—se obligó a decir, casi atragantándose con las palabras.

— ¿Veo un desdén hacia mis palabras? —preguntó Dana, con sincero desconcierto.

Tom carraspeo.

—Como íbamos diciendo, el matrimonio es algo más que un acuerdo legal. Se trata de compañerismo, de seguridad, deseo, amor... ¿Es que ninguna de esas cosas es importante para ti?

—Lo son —dijo Dana desconcertada al ver que cambiaba súbitamente de tema, bajando la mirada al suelo—. Por eso nunca podría sentirlas por un hombre si yo fuera de su propiedad.

"Bueno... ¡Joder!"

Las objeciones que tenía Dana al matrimonio eran mucho más profundas de lo que él había imaginado. Había asumido que se trataba de una inconformista, pero era una maldita insurrecta.

Casi habían llegado junto a Sara, que estaban sentadas en la arena.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —preguntó Sara a Tom.

—Es algo privado —replicó él de forma cortante.

El niño se inclinó hacia Sara.

—Creo que nuestro que Tom está teniendo un momento de iluminación —le dijo en voz baja.

—¿De verdad? —Sara observó a Tom como si fuera una forma particularmente interesante de vida salvaje que quisiera salir de su caparazón.

Tom le lanzó una mirada llena de ironía antes de concentrar su atención en la cara rebelde de Dana. Le tocó el codo y la llevó a un lado.

—Bueno señorita Dana os dejo a solas un momento. Así podréis hablar con la señorita Sara, ya sabes con el tema del matrimonio etc… —murmuró—. Es posible que haya algún resquicio que permita que una mujer casada sea dueña de un negocio sin que tenga que estar controlada por su marido.

Para mayor irritación, Dana no pareció nada impresionada ni pareció reconocer lo enorme de su concesión.

—No lo hay —aseguró con rotundidad—. Pero incluso si lo hubiera, todavía me encontraría en peores condiciones que si no me hubiera casado.

Durante la hora siguiente, el tema que tuvieron Dana y Tom con el tema de los Muggle quedó olvidado mientras construían castillos de arena. Se detuvieron de forma periódica a saciar su sed con las jarras de agua fría y limonada que habían enviado desde la casa.

Dana se entregó al proyecto con entusiasmo, consultando en todo momento al niño, que había decidido que el castillo debía de tener un foso, torres cuadradas en las esquinas, una puerta de entrada con puente levadizo y muros con almenas, desde las que los ocupantes podrían tirar agua hirviendo o alquitrán fundido para frenar el avance enemigo.

Tom, que estaba más apartado de donde ellas estaban, enfrente de una grande cueva miraba el fondo de esta, lanzó frecuentes miradas a Dana, que parecía tener la energía de diez personas. Su rostro brillaba por debajo del maltratado sombrero de paja, que habían conseguido quitarle al cachorro. Estaba sudorosa y cubierta de arena, y algunos mechones de pelo se le habían soltado y le caían por el cuello y la espalda. Aquella mujer de pensamientos y ambiciones radicales jugaba con la intensidad de una niña inconsciente. Era hermosa, compleja, frustrante... Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan resuelta y segura de sí misma.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con ella?

—Quiero decorar el castillo con conchas y algas —dijo Sara.

—Vas a conseguir que parezca el castillo de una chica —protestó el niño.

—Es que el cangrejo podría ser una cangrejo —señaló Sara.

El niño se quedó claramente consternado ante tal sugerencia.

—¡No lo es! ¡No es una chica!

—Sara, definitivamente es un cangrejo macho —intervino Dana al ver el disgusto del pequeño.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Sara.

—Porque él... Porque... —Dana hizo una pausa para pensar una explicación.

—Porque... —intervino Sara en tono confidencial, bajando la voz—. Mientras estábamos planeando el diseño del castillo, el cangrejo me preguntó discretamente si podíamos incluir una sala de fumadores. Yo me quedé un poco sorprendida, pues lo consideraba demasiado pequeño para tal vicio, pero ese detalle no deja duda alguna sobre su masculinidad.

El niño la miró embelesado.

— ¿Hablas con los cangrejos? ¿Qué más te dijo? —exigió—. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Le gusta el castillo? ¿Y el foso?

Dana hizo una descripción detallada sobre la conversación que había mantenido con el cangrejo. Era un crustáceo muy viajado, que había llegado desde tierras lejanas aferrado a la pata de una gaviota, a la que no le gustaba el marisco y prefería comer avellanas y pan rallado. Un día, la gaviota —que poseía el alma de un actor de teatro de la época isabelina— había llevado a Sr. cangrejo a ver Hamlet en el teatro... Durante la actuación, se había posado en un tejado y se habían pasado todo el segundo acto jugando con una gárgola. Sr. cangrejo había disfrutado mucho de la experiencia, pero no tenía vocación para seguir la carrera teatral, porque las calientes luces del escenario casi lo habían dejado frito.

Tom se fu acercando donde estaban ella y escuchó, transportado y maravillado por la fantástica imaginación de Dana. En menos de nada, había creado un mundo de fantasía. Se había quedado prendado por ella de una forma que estaba fuera de toda razón, y mientras la miraba —despeinada, llena de arena mientras narraba como una sirena—, le pareció que era suya y, sin embargo, no tenía nada que ver con él. El corazón se le aceleró con un ritmo extraño, como si estuviera luchando para adaptarse.

¿Qué estaba pasándole?

Las reglas de la lógica que siempre habían regido su vida le habían llevado a la conclusión de que casarse con la señorita Derrick era el único resultado aceptable. No estaba preparado para esa chica, para esa sensación, para esa irritante incertidumbre de que Dana podría no acabar con la única persona que tenía que estar con ella.

Pero ¿cómo demonio podía conseguir que el matrimonio fuera una perspectiva agradable para ella? No tenía ningún deseo de intimidarla, y dudaba de que fuera posible. Tampoco quería despojarla de sus opciones.

Quería que lo eligiera. ¡Maldición!, no disponía de tiempo. Si no se habían comprometido ya cuando regresaran a Londres, el escándalo estallaría con toda su fuerza, y los Derrick tendrían que actuar. Dana seguramente abandonaría Inglaterra y seguiría los estudios para llegar a ser Auror.

Tom no sentía ningún deseo de perseguirla por todo el continente o, posiblemente, hasta Estados Unidos. No, tenía que convencerla ahora para que se casara con él.

Pero ¿qué podía ofrecerle él que significara más que su libertad?

En el momento en el que terminó la historia, ya habían finalizado el castillo. El niño miró al pequeño cangrejo con asombro. Exigió que Dana le contara más aventuras del Sr. cangrejo con la gaviota, y Dana se río.

—Mientras lo llevamos a las rocas donde lo encontrasteis —dijo ella—, te contaré otra historia. Estoy segura de que ahora echa de menos a su familia. —Se levantaron de la arena, y el niño recogió con cuidado al cangrejo de su torre en el castillo.

—Me gusta —anunció Sara, cuando Dana no podía oírles.

Sara sonrió a Tom.

—La semana pasada dijiste que habías terminado con las chicas.

—Dana es una chica distinta. No es como esas que les da miedo tocar a las ranas y que siempre están hablando de su cabello.

Tom apenas se fijó en aquella conversación mientras clavaba los ojos en la forma cada vez más lejana de Dana. Ella se acercó al borde de la marea, donde la arena era brillante y se detuvo a recoger una concha interesante. Al momento, vio otra, y otra... Y se agachó para cogerlas. Habría continuado así si el pequeño no le hubiera cogido la mano y tirado de ella.

Por Dios, ella caminaba trazando círculos. Tom sintió una punzada casi dolorosa en el pecho.

Quería que todos los círculos de Dana la condujeran a él.

—Debemos regresar ya —comentó —. Si no, no nos va a dar tiempo de lavarnos y vestirnos para la cena.

Sara se levantó y se miró con una mueca las manos y los brazos cubiertos de arena.

—Estoy llena de arena y pegajosa de pies a cabeza. Antes de irnos voy a aclararme lo que pueda en el mar.

En ese momento apareció Nott esperó hasta que Sara fuera, para poder hablar con Tom.

—Mi señor… le traigo in formación de..

—No es el momento Nott. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nott miro al frente donde se encontraba Dana riendo con el pequeño.

—He oído parte de tu conversación con la señorita Dana —dijo con cautela—. Vuestras voces llegaban con la brisa.

Tom frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cuál es el problema, Nott?

Nott alisó una de las paredes del castillo con la punta del pie mientras fruncía el ceño pensativo.

—Creo que, si queréis un matrimonio pacífico y un hogar ordenado, deberías habérselo propuesto a cualquiera de las debutantes insulsas que te han perseguido durante años.

—Como bien ha dicho, Nott, Dana es una chica diferente. Es extraña... Y me atrevería a decir que impredecible. —Se interrumpió viendo la lejana figura de Dana.

— Pero mi señor, ni siquiera estás escuchándome. Ya ha decidido casarse con ella y al infierno con las consecuencias.

—Ni siquiera es una decisión —replicó Tom, de malos modos—. No se me ocurre ni una buena razón para justificar por qué la deseo tanto.

Nott sonrió, mirando hacia el agua.

— Mi padre me contó una vez. "El matrimonio es un asunto demasiado importante para decidirlo siguiendo la razón." Y estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto.

Tom tomó un puñado de arena seca y caliente, y dejó que se escurriera entre sus dedos.

—Los Derrick pronto se encontrarán con un escándalo que la obligará a casarse. Y como bien has escuchado, se opone, no solo a mí, sino a la institución del matrimonio en sí misma.

—¿Cómo alguien podría resistirse a usted? —preguntó Nott medio en broma medio en serio.

Él le lanzó una mirada ominosa.

—Al parecer, ella no tiene ningún problema. Mi título, mi fortuna, mi posición social... Para ella todo eso son impedimentos. Pero de alguna manera tengo que convencerla para que se case conmigo a pesar de todo eso. —agregó con brutal sinceridad.

Nott tragó saliva y suspiró mientras clavaba los talones en la arena y empujaba los pies hacia delante, creando un par de surcos—. ¿Quiere saber cuál es el problema?

—¿Es una pregunta?

—Su problema —continuó Nott, pausadamente— es que se le da demasiado bien mantener ese aspecto de perfección divina. Siempre ha odiado que le puedan ver como un simple mortal. Pero no va a conseguir conquistar a esa chica de esa manera. —Comenzó a sacudirse la arena de las manos—. Enséñale algún defecto para que pueda redimirte, mi señor. Le gustarás mucho más.

**Holaaa! mis queridos lectores ¿que os parece este capítulo? Es pero que lo estéis disfrutando tanto como yo.**

**Espero vuestros votos y con agrado responderé vuestros comentarios o dudas.**

**Un saludo. **


	9. Chapter 9

** Capitulo 9**

A lo largo de los dos días siguientes, Sr. Riddle no intentó besar más a Dana. Fue un perfecto, respetuoso y atento caballero, y se aseguró de que estaban acompañados o a la vista de los demás en todo momento.

Dana estaba muy contenta por ello.

Contentísima.

Más o menos contenta…

Aun así, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué Sr Riddle no había intentado volver a besarla desde el primer día.

Era cierto que, para empezar, ella no debería habérselo permitido. La Sra. Ainsworth le había dicho en una ocasión que a veces un caballero ponía a prueba a una dama haciendo un avance inadecuado para juzgarla con severidad si ella no se resistía. Aunque no veía al Sr. Riddle haciendo algo por el estilo, no conocía lo suficiente a los hombres para descartar esa posibilidad por completo.

Pero la razón más consistente por la que Sr. Riddle no había tratado de besarla de nuevo era que lo hacía mal. No tenía ni idea de besar, de qué hacer con los labios o con la lengua. Sin embargo, las sensaciones habían sido tan extraordinarias que su carácter imprevisible había tomado el mando y, prácticamente, se había abalanzado sobre él. Entonces, Sr. Riddle la había llamado pirata, lo que la había desconcertado todavía más. ¿Lo había hecho de forma despectiva? Lo cierto era que no había sonado exactamente como una queja, aun así, ¿podía tomarlo como un cumplido?

Aunque se sentía mortificada y a la defensiva cada vez que pensaba en el beso, Sr. Tom Riddle se había comportado de forma tan encantadora durante los últimos dos días que no pudo evitar disfrutar de su compañía. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, hablando, caminando, jugando a las damas, fueron al callejón Diagon aunque siempre en compañía de otros miembros de la familia.

De alguna forma, Tom le recordaba a Spencer, con el que parecía haber hecho buenas migas. Los dos hombres eran de mente ágil e irreverente, y tendían a ver el mundo con una mezcla de ironía y pragmatismo. Pero mientras que su primo Spencer era espontáneo y, en ocasiones, volátil, Tom era más cuidadoso y considerado, y su carácter estaba templado con una madurez que resultaba rara en un hombre relativamente joven.

Como hijo adoptivo de los Sres. Hawkinsd era el futuro, la persona sobre la que, el título y las propiedades de la familia serian suyas. Estaba bien educado, poseía una compleja comprensión de las finanzas y las transacciones comerciales, y un exhaustivo conocimiento de la magia antigua.

Para Dana no cabía duda de que Sr. Riddle superaría los desafíos de aquel mundo en constante cambio. Era astuto, inteligente, tenía la cabeza fría y era un líder natural. Aun así, pensó, debía de ser difícil para cualquier hombre vivir bajo el peso de esas expectativas y responsabilidades. ¿Alguna vez le preocuparía cometer algún error, hacer una tontería o mostrar algún defecto?

El tercer día de la visita, Dana pasó la tarde en el recinto de tiro con arco de la finca, donde disfrutó de la compañía de Yanet, Spencer y Sara. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que era hora de entrar y cambiarse para la cena, el grupo recogió sus flechas en la fila de objetivos, que tenían a la espalda unos montículos cubiertos de hierba.

—No te olvides —advirtió Sara— de que la cena de hoy es un poco más formal de lo habitual. Hemos invitado a dos familias locales a acompañarnos.

—¿Muy formal? —preguntó Yanet, preocupada—. ¿Qué vas a ponerte tú?

—Bueno —dijo Spencer, pensativo, como si la pregunta fuera dirigida a él—, pensaba recurrir a los pantalones de pana negra y el chaleco con botones dorados...

—¡Spencer! —exclamó Sara con fingida solemnidad—. No es el mejor momento para bromear. La moda es un asunto muy serio.

—No sé por qué las chicas cambian la moda cada pocos meses y hacen tanto alboroto sobre ello —reflexionó él—. Nosotros, los hombres, tuvimos una reunión hace mucho tiempo y decidimos ponernos pantalones. Y eso es lo que hemos usado desde entonces.

—¿Y qué pasa con los escoceses? —preguntó con malicia Sara.

—No consiguieron dejar de ponerse faldas —explicó Spencer, razonable—, porque se habían acostumbrado a sentir un remolino de aire alrededor de las...

—... rodillas —interrumpió Tom con una media sonrisa.

Spencer sonrió a su prima Dana siguiendo a Yanet y Sara.

—Vamos, deprisa —le dijo Yanet a Sara—, tenemos el tiempo justo para que te enseñe mi vestido.

Yanet echó una mirada de preocupación al objetivo al que había disparado, donde todavía seguían clavadas sus flechas.

—Yo recogeré tus flechas —intervino Dana—. Nunca necesito más que unos minutos para cambiarme para la cena.

Yanet sonrió y le lanzó un beso antes de correr hacia la casa acompañada de Sara.

—¡Las damas no galopan como caballos! —gritó Dana con una sonrisa, ahuecando las manos alrededor de la boca e imitando a la Sra. Ainsworth.

—¡Y las damas no chillan como buitres! —replicó Yanet en la distancia.

Riendo, Dana se volvió y se encontró la intensa mirada de Tom clavada en ella. Parecía fascinado por... algo. Aunque ella no alcanzaba a imaginar qué encontraba tan interesante en ella. Inconscientemente, se pasó los dedos por las mejillas, preguntándose si tendría alguna mancha.

Tom sonrió con aire ausente, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—¿Estaba mirándote con demasiada intensidad? Perdona. Es que adoro la forma en que te ríes.

Dana se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo. Se dirigió al objetivo más cercano y comenzó a arrancar las flechas clavadas.

—Por favor, no me halagues.

Tom se dirigió a la diana siguiente.

—¿No te gustan los halagos?

—No, me hacen sentir incómoda. Me da la impresión de que no son sinceros.

—Quizá no te lo parezcan, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo sean. —Después de meter las flechas en un carcaj de cuero, Tom se acercó para ayudarla con las de ella.

—En este caso —dijo Dana—, definitivamente no son ciertos. Mi risa suena como una rana dando una serenata en una puerta oxidada.

Tom sonrió.

—Como campanas plateadas en una brisa de verano.

—No suena así ni en broma —se burló Dana.

—Pero eso es lo que me haces sentir. —La nota íntima que detectó en su voz hizo vibrar todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Negándose a mirarlo, Dana busco su varita entre los pliegues de su vestido. Para así poder lanzar el hechizo Accio. Los disparos se habían clavado tan profundamente que las varillas estaban encajadas entre el relleno de haces de lino y virutas. Ese había sido el objetivo de Tom, por supuesto. Había lanzado las flechas con una facilidad casi indiferente, acertando en el centro dorado cada vez. Dana dudaba si había hecho trampas usando magia. Después de sacar la última y entregársela a Tom, comenzó a quitarse el guante, que consistía en una pieza de cuero con vainas para los dedos que se unían por algunas correas planas que acababan ajustándose alrededor de la muñeca.

—Eres un tirador excelente, si no fuera por qué hiciste trampas y utilizaste la magia —dijo ella mientras intentaba soltar la rígida hebilla.

—¿Eso crees? Son años de práctica, querida —Tom se acercó para ayudarla con la correa.

—Ya… —añadió Dana, negándose a permitir que fuera modesto—. De hecho, parece que lo haces todo a la perfección. —Ella se mantuvo inmóvil mientras él alcanzaba el otro guante—. Supongo que es lo que la gente espera de ti —añadió vacilante.

— Pero el mundo exterior... —Tom vaciló—. La gente tiende a anotar mis errores y a recordarlos.

—¿Te consideran en un nivel superior? —aventuró Dana—. ¿Debido a tu poder y posición? Recuerda que gracias a los Hawkins seguirías siendo un pobre huérfano.

Tom le lanzó una mirada evasiva, y supo que era reacio a decir nada que pudiera sonar una protesta.

—He descubierto que es mejor tener cuidado y no revelar mis debilidades.

—¿Tienes debilidades? —preguntó Dana con fingida sorpresa, solo medio en broma.

—Puede —dijo Tom sin mirarla. Con cuidado, sacó una flecha y la dejó caer en el carcaj.

Estaban tan cerca que Dana podía ver los pequeños hilos plateados estriados que había en las traslúcidas profundidades de sus iris.

—Cuéntame lo peor de ti mismo —le pidió de forma impulsiva.

Vio que una expresión extraña atravesaba la cara de Tom, parecía incómodo y casi...

—Lo haré —aseguró él en voz baja—, pero prefiero hacerlo más tarde, en privado.

El enfermo peso del miedo se instaló en la parte baja de su estómago. ¿Sería verdad la peor de sus sospechas sobre él?

—¿Tiene algo que ver con las mujeres? —se vio impulsada a preguntar mientras el pulso acelerado le golpeaba con rapidez en la base de la garganta y en las muñecas.

Él la miró de soslayo.

— Eh… puede. — dijo mirándola intensamente. No savia donde quería llegar aparar, así que la miro sin que se notara tenso.

—¡Oh, por las varvas de Merlín, no, no!

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Tienes sífilis! —espetó, demasiado enfadada para contener la lengua.

Tom la miró sorprendido. Tan sorprendido que el carcaj de flechas se le cayó al suelo con estrépito.

—¿QUÉ?

—Sabía que, a estas alturas, tenías que haberla pillado ya —añadió Dana distraídamente, mientras se desplazaba al blanco más cercano, que estaba detrás de un montículo de tierra, donde quedaban ocultos de la vista de la casa—. Y Dios sabe cuántos tipos. El mal inglés, el francés, el de Baviera, el turco...

—¿Como? Dana, espera un momento. —Tom hizo un leve movimiento para captar su atención, pero las palabras surgieron a borbotones.

—... el español, el alemán, el australiano...

—Jamás he tenido sífilis —la interrumpió él.

—¿Cuál de ellas?

—Todas.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Las has tenido todas?

—No, ¡maldita sea! —Tom se interrumpió y, volviéndose, empezó a toser, o al menos le temblaban los hombros. Cuando lo vio subir la mano para cubrirse los ojos, pensó con una punzada de horror que estaba llorando. Pero, al instante, se dio cuenta de que estaba riéndose. Cada vez que él miraba su expresión indignada, comenzaba una nueva ronda de carcajadas incontenibles. Dana se vio obligada a esperar, molesta de ser objeto de hilaridad mientras luchaba por controlarse.

Por fin, Tom se tranquilizó un poco.

—No he tenido ninguna. Y solo existe una clase de sífilis, además la poción adecuada puedes evitar esas enfermedades.

Dana sintió una oleada de alivio que barrió cualquier irritación.

—Entonces ¿por qué la llaman de tantas formas diferentes?

La risa de Tom se calmó con una última respiración entrecortada.

—Los Muggles ingleses comenzaron a llamarla el mal francés cuando estaban en guerra con ellos. Dudo que alguien la haya llamado el mal de Baviera, pero si lo hizo alguien, habrán sido los austríacos. La cuestión es que no la tengo, porque siempre he usado protección.

—¿Eso qué significa?

Tom bufo por la misma impaciencia.

—Que he utilizado una que otras pócimas...

Pandora se sintió desconcertada al oír la palabra "pócimas".

— Entiendo, ¿así que las pócimas hacen que no haya tal enfermedad? — dijo Dana algo acalorada.

—No solo eso—replicó él—. Te lo explicaré cuando pienses que estás preparada para ese nivel.

—Da igual —repuso ella con rapidez; no tenía ganas de avergonzarse más.

Tom hizo un lento movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Cómo demonios se te ha ocurrido que tenía sífilis?

—Porque eres un notorio libertino.

—No, no lo soy.

— El Sr. Kellogg dijo que lo eres.

—Por lo que me contaron el Sr. Hawkins, si fue un gran amante—informó Tom con mal contenida exasperación—, pero eso fue antes de casarse con la Sra. Hawkins. Piensas que como me han criado los Sres. Hawkins, muchos han asumido que también lo soy. Además, he heredado su antiguo título. Pero incluso aunque quisiera acumular legiones de conquistas amorosas, que no quiero, no tengo tiempo.

—Pero tú has conocido a muchas mujeres, ¿verdad? Me refiero al sentido bíblico.

—Define "muchas" —indicó Tom con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No tengo un número particular en mente —protestó Dana—. Ni siquiera lo sé.

—Di un número.

Dana puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró como dando a entender que estaba siguiéndole la corriente.

—Veintitrés.

—Bien, pues conozco a menos de veintitrés mujeres en el sentido bíblico —repuso Tom con prontitud. Parecía pensar que eso pondría fin a la discusión—. Ahora, creo que hemos pasado suficiente tiempo en la pista del tiro con arco. Regresemos a la casa.

—¿Has estado con veintidós mujeres? —insistió Dana, negándose a moverse.

Por la cara de Tom pasaron una rápida sucesión de emociones: irritación, diversión, deseo, advertencia.

—No.

—¿Veintiuna?

Hubo un momento de quietud absoluta. Después, algo pareció romperse en el interior de Tom. Se abalanzó sobre ella con una especie de deleite depredador, y se apoderó de su boca. Ella chilló de sorpresa, intentando zafarse de su abrazo, pero él la sujetó con facilidad. La besó de forma posesiva, al principio casi con violencia, y luego más gentilmente. El cuerpo de Dana se rindió sin darle a su cerebro la oportunidad de oponerse, entregándose con impaciencia a lo que él dispusiera. La calidez y dureza masculina alimentaron un hambre desgarradora que no había sentido hasta entonces. También le proporcionó aquella sensación de cercanía —pero no lo suficientemente cerca— que recordaba de antes. ¡Oh, qué confuso era todo! Esa alocada necesidad de quitarle la ropa, de meterse debajo de su piel.

Deslizó los dedos por la áspera piel de las mejillas y la mandíbula de Tom, por la forma ordenada de sus orejas, por la tensa suavidad del cuello. Como él no protestó, enredó los dedos en su espeso y vibrante cabello con una mueca de satisfacción. Él buscó su lengua, para juguetear con ella y acariciarla de una forma tan íntima que su corazón se aceleró hasta convertirse en un tumulto de anhelo. Un dulce y doloroso vacío que la invadía por completo. Era vagamente consciente de que iba a perder el control, de que estaba a punto de desmayarse o de agredir de nuevo a Tom, pero se las arregló para interrumpir el beso y apartar la cara con un jadeo.

—No —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Él le rozó la barbilla con los labios, calentándole la piel con el aliento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sigues preocupada por el mal australiano?

Poco a poco, ella se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban de pie. Tom se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el montículo de hierba y, ¡que el Cielo la ayudara!, ella estaba en su regazo. Miró a su alrededor con desconcierto. ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso?

—No —repuso, entre desconcertada y perturbada—, pero es que acabo de recordar que me dijiste que beso como un pirata.

Tom la miró sin entender.

—¡Ah, eso! —recordó—. Fue un cumplido.

Dana frunció el ceño.

—Solo sería un cumplido si yo tuviera barba y una pata de palo.

Él reprimió una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el pelo con ternura.

—Perdona la mala elección de las palabras. Lo que quería decir era que me encanta tu entusiasmo.

—¿En serio? —Dana se puso roja. Hundió la cabeza en su hombro—. Porque durante los tres últimos días he estado preocupada sin saber qué había hecho mal —añadió con la voz apagada.

—No, de eso nada, querida. —Tom se incorporó un poco y la acunó contra su cuerpo—. ¿No es obvio que todo lo que haces me produce… una sensación de placer? —susurró al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla.

—¿Incluso aunque sea como un vikingo en pleno saqueo? —preguntó ella, ominosamente.

—Mi pirata. Sí, sobre todo entonces. —Tom desplazó los labios con suavidad por el borde de su oreja derecha—. Cielo, hay demasiadas damas respetables en el mundo. La oferta ha superado con creces a la demanda. Sin embargo, existe una terrible escasez de piratas atractivas, y tú pareces tener un don para el saqueo. Creo que hemos encontrado tu verdadera vocación.

—Estás burlándote de mí —supuso Dana con resignación.

Se sobresaltó cuando él le pellizcó con los dientes el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sonriendo, Tom le encerró la cara entre las manos y la miró a los ojos.

—Tu beso me encantó más allá de lo imaginable —susurró—. Cada noche, durante el resto de mi vida, soñaré con esa tarde en la playa, cuando me vi atacado por una belleza de pelo oscuro que me dejó devastado con el calor de un millón de estrellas, recordaré el dulce fuego de tus labios en los míos mientras me digo a mí mismo: "¡Menudo beso!"

"Es un demonio con lengua de plata", pensó Dana, incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa de medio lado. El día anterior, sin ir más lejos, había oído cómo Tom se burlaba del Sr. Hawkins, que era aficionado a expresarse con elaborados giros casi laberínticos en cada frase.

Sintió la necesidad de poner un poco de distancia entre ellos, por lo que se levantó de su regazo.

—Me alegro de que no tengas la sífilis —aseguró, poniéndose en pie y alisando el salvaje desorden de sus faldas—. Y tu futura esposa, sea quien sea, sin duda se alegrará también.

El comentario no pasó desapercibido, y él le lanzó una mirada mordaz al tiempo que se incorporaba con un fluido movimiento.

—Sí —replicó con sequedad, sacudiéndose sus propios pantalones antes de pasarse la mano por su pelo color negro azabache—. Gracias a Merlín por las pociones.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Las familias de magos de la zona que habían invitado a cenar eran bastante numerosas. En cada una había niños de diferentes edades. Fue una reunión alegre, en la que la animada conversación fluyó a lo largo de la mesa donde estaban sentados los adultos. Los niños más pequeños estaban comiendo arriba, en la habitación infantil, mientras que los que eran un poco mayores, ocupaban su propia mesa en una habitación contigua al comedor principal. El ambiente estaba acompañado por la suave música de un arpa y una flauta, interpretada por músicos locales.

Dana estaba inmóvil, no solo por el temor a decir algo torpe, sino también porque estaba decidida a disfrutar de la deliciosa comida tanto como le fuera posible. Por desgracia, usar corsé era un impedimento para cualquier aficionado a la buena mesa. Ingerir un solo bocado más, una vez traspasado el punto de saciedad, causaría agudos dolores en las costillas y le dificultaría la respiración. Para la cena se había puesto su mejor vestido.

Para su disgusto, Tom no estaba sentado junto a ella como las últimas noches, sino que ocupaba un lugar en el extremo de la mesa, cerca del duque, con una matrona con su hija a ambos lados. Las mujeres se reían y conversaban con facilidad, encantadas de poseer la atención de dos hombres tan deslumbrantes.

A la delgada figura de Tom le favorecía la ropa formal, aunque el color negro de la levita y los pantalones quedaba suavizado por el chaleco y la corbata almidonada en tonos blancos. Su apariencia era impecable, fría como el hielo y completamente controlada. La iluminación de las velas caía sobre él, creando un juego de luces y sombras en sus altos y firmes pómulos, así como en las curvas de sus labios.

Recordó la erótica presión de sus labios contra los de ella tan solo dos horas antes, y se retorció un poco en la silla al tiempo que apartaba la mirada de él.

Dana ocupaba un lugar cerca del extremo de la mesa donde estaba sentada la Sra. Analía, entre un joven no mucho mayor que ella y un señor de edad que parecía enamorado de la duquesa y se esforzaba por monopolizar su atención.

Se arriesgó a mirar al estirado joven que tenía al lado —¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Sr. Archer?—, y decidió intentar entablar conversación.

—Qué buen clima tuvimos hoy, ¿verdad? —dijo.

Él dejó su cubierto y se secó las comisuras de la boca con la servilleta antes de responder.

—Sí, muy bueno.

—¿Qué tipo de nube le gusta más? ¿Los cúmulos o los estratocúmulos? —preguntó Dana, alentada.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿En qué se diferencian? —indagó él, después de una larga pausa.

—Bueno, los cúmulos son nubes mullidas, más redondeadas, como el montón de patatas que hay en mi plato. —Usando el tenedor, Dana movió las patatas y las acumuló en el centro del plato—. Los estratocúmulos son más planas y pueden formar líneas u ondas. También pueden formar una masa grande o romperse en pedazos más pequeños.

Él la miró impasible.

—Prefiero las nubes planas que parecen una manta.

—¿Los altoestratos? —preguntó Dana sorprendida, dejando caer el tenedor—. Pero esas son las nubes más aburridas. ¿Por qué le gustan?

—Por lo general, significan que va a llover. Me gusta la lluvia.

Eso prometía una agradable conversación.

—¡A mí también me gusta caminar bajo la lluvia! —exclamó Dana.

—No, no me gusta caminar cuando llueve. Me gusta estar en casa. —Después de echar una mirada de desaprobación a su plato, el hombre volvió a centrarse en el suyo.

Escarmentada, Dana emitió un suspiro silencioso. Tomó el tenedor y volvió a empujar las patatas hasta formar de nuevo un montón adecuado.

Cuando levantó la vista, descubrió que un hombre la estaba observando, era Nott un amigo de Tom Riddle. Se preparó para un comentario sarcástico.

—mi mujer y yo vimos una vez una nube en forma de cilindro perfecto sobre el Canal —dijo con voz suave—. Era perfecta. Como si alguien hubiera enrollado una alfombra y la hubiera puesto en el cielo.

Era la primera vez que Dana oía por primera vez hablar y más mencionar a su difunta mujer.

—¿Os gustaba buscar formas en las nubes? —preguntó tentativamente.

—Oh, todo el tiempo. era muy inteligente y lograba ver delfines, barcos, elefantes y gallos. Yo nunca podía ver una forma hasta que ella me la señalaba. Pero, entonces, aparecía como por arte de magia. —En los cristalinos ojos grises de Nott apareció una infinita variación de ternura y melancolía.

A pesar de que Dana había experimentado el dolor, tras haber perdido a sus padres y a un hermano, comprendió que lo que había sufrido el amigo de Tom, era un tipo diferente de pérdida. Un sufrimiento mucho más intenso.

—Parece... parecía una mujer encantadora —se atrevió a decir Dana con compasión y simpatía.

Nott le mostro una mueca y hubo un momento de muda comprensión cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—Lo era —aseguró.

Una vez terminada la cena, en lugar de separarse por sexos, como era habitual, todos los invitados se retiraron junto a la sala de visitas de la casa, una amplia zona en el primer piso con grupos de mesas y sillas. Al igual que la sala de verano de la planta baja, frente al mar había una hilera de ventanas con mosquitera para tamizar la brisa. Los elfos domésticos llevaron bandejas con té, platos de dulces, oporto y brandy, así como una caja de cigarros cerca del balcón por si algún caballero quería fumar. Tras la cena formal, el ambiente estaba maravillosamente relajado. De vez en cuando, alguien se acercaba al piano de pared y tocaba una melodía.

Pandora se sentó en un grupo donde también estaban Yanet y otras jóvenes, pero se vio obligada a dejar de prestarles atención cuando unos cálidos dedos masculinos se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca.

—¿Qué estabas explicándole tan afanosamente al Sr. Archer cuando colocabas las patatas con diligencia? —le dijo Tom al oído.

Dana se volvió y lo miró, deseando no sentir esa alegría ante el hecho de que él la hubiera buscado.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta de lo que hacía desde el otro lado de la mesa?

—Casi me lesioné intentando ver lo que hacías y lo que decías durante toda la cena.

Mientras miraba los sonrientes ojos de Tom, Dana sintió como si su corazón se abriera.

—Estaba explicándole las formas de las clases de nubes con las patatas —explicó—, pero no creo que el Sr. Archer apreciara mis estratocúmulos.

—Me temo que todos somos demasiado frívolos para él.

—No, no se le puede culpar. Sabía que no debía jugar con la comida, y he decidido no volver a hacerlo de nuevo.

—¡Qué lástima! —repuso él con los ojos brillantes—. Estaba a punto de demostrarte lo único para lo que son buenas las zanahorias.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó ella, interesada.

—Ven, acompáñame.

Dana lo siguió hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Sus pasos fueron interrumpidos brevemente cuando media docena de niños cruzaron por delante de ellos para robar unos dulces del aparador.

—No cojáis la zanahoria —dijo Tom, cuando una multitud de pequeñas manos cayeron sobre las pastas de almendra y grosella, las pegajosas galletas cuadradas de membrillo, los merengues, tan crujientes como la nieve, y las minúsculas porciones de chocolate.

Uno de los niños se volvió hacia él y le respondió con la mejilla abultada por el chocolate.

—Nadie está pensando en tomar la zanahoria —le dijo a Tom—. Es la zanahoria más segura del mundo.

—No por mucho tiempo —replicó él, inclinándose por encima de la manada de niños que estaban dándose un festín para recuperar la única zanahoria cruda que había en la bandeja con postres.

—¡Oh, vas a hacer eso! —adivinó el niño—. ¿Puedo mirar?

—Claro.

—¿Qué va a hacer? —le preguntó Dana al niño, presa de la curiosidad. Pero el niño no pudo responder porque una matrona se acercó para espantar a los pequeños y alejarlos de las bandejas de dulces.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —exclamó la madre—. ¡Venga, fuera! Esos dulces son demasiado finos para vosotros, por eso os dieron bizcocho al final de la cena.

—Pero el bizcocho estaba demasiado seco —se quejó uno de los críos mientras se apoderaba de una pasta de almendra.

Tom reprimió una sonrisa.

—Chico, ¿no estabas a cargo de los niños? —le dijo al niño que era el más mayor, en tono tranquilo—. Pues ha llegado el momento de demostrar tu liderazgo.

—Este es mi liderazgo —replicó el chico—. ¿Quién te crees que los ha traído aquí?

Dana intercambió una risueña mirada con Tom.

—A nadie le gusta el bizcocho seco —dijo en defensa de chico—. Yo prefiero comer algo más jugoso.

—Nos iremos dentro de un minuto —prometió el chico.

Después de tranquilizar a la matrona y de advertir a los niños que no debían comer más dulces, Tom condujo a Dana hasta una mesa estrecha que había en un rincón de la habitación.

—¿Para qué haces eso? —preguntó ella, mirando cómo sacaba una navaja del bolsillo y recortaba el final de la zanahoria.

—Forma parte de un truco de cartas —explicó Tom mientras dejaba el tubérculo en un candelabro que había sobre la mesa—. En ausencia de un talento más valorado como cantar o tocar el piano, he tenido que desarrollar otras cualidades. Sobre todo, porque durante la mayor parte de mi juventud —había elevado la voz lo suficiente para que el Sr. Hawkins, que jugaba al whist en una mesa cercana con otros caballeros, pudiera escucharlo— me obligaron a frecuentar la malsana compañía de los estafadores y delincuentes que formaban parte de la clientela en el club.

El hombre lo miró por encima del hombro enarcando una ceja.

—Pensé que sería beneficioso para ti aprender de primera mano todo lo que pudieras sobre el lado más mundano de la vida, así sabrías qué deberías evitar en el futuro.

Tom se volvió hacia Dana con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

—Ahora nunca sabré qué podría haber aprendido desperdiciando la juventud por mi cuenta en vez de disfrutarla en bandeja de plata.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con la zanahoria? —insistió ella.

—Paciencia —advirtió él mientras tomaba un nuevo mazo de cartas de una bandeja cercana. Abrió la baraja y la dejó a un lado. Alardeando, Tom cortó el mazo por la mitad y empezó a barajar las cartas en cascada.

Dana abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer eso sin una mesa? —preguntó.

—El truco está en cómo agarras los naipes. —Con una mano dividió la baraja y volcó una de las mitades en el dorso de la mano. Con una destreza impresionante, arrojó los mazos al aire de tal manera que dieron una vuelta completa y aterrizaron en perfecto orden en su palma. Continuó haciendo una rápida sucesión de florituras, por lo que las cartas volaron de un lado a otro en una fluida corriente hasta que finalmente formó dos abanicos y los cerró. Todo fue mágico, elegante y muy rápido.

Spencer, que había llegado con el chico para ver la demostración, soltó un silbido de admiración.

—Recuérdame que nunca juegue a las cartas con él —le dijo al chico—, perdería mi finca en unos minutos.

—Soy un jugador mediocre en el mejor de los casos —repuso Tom, haciendo girar una sola carta con un dedo como si fuera un molinillo—. Mi talento con las cartas se limita a unos malabares sin sentido.

Spencer se acercó a Dana.

—Todos los virtuosos de las cartas —le dijo Spencer como si la hiciera partícipe de un gran secreto— comienzan ganándose tu confianza haciéndote sentir una falsa sensación de superioridad.

Dana estaba tan hipnotizada por los movimientos de Tom que apenas anotó sus palabras.

—Puede que no sea capaz de hacer esto directamente —advirtió Tom—. Por lo general, necesito un poco de práctica antes. —Se retiró unos cinco metros aproximadamente de la mesa, e incluso se interrumpió la cercana partida de whist para que los caballeros observaran la actuación.

Tom echó el brazo hacia atrás sosteniendo la esquina de una carta entre el dedo índice y el corazón como si fuera a lanzarla por encima de la cabeza. Luego miró la zanahoria con los ojos entrecerrados y movió la muñeca con rapidez, haciendo que la tarjeta saliera disparada por el aire. Al instante, se cortó una sección de un par de centímetros de la zanahoria. Con la velocidad del rayo, lanzó una segunda carta y el resto del tubérculo se dividió por la mitad.

Llegaron risas y aplausos de todos los rincones de la sala, y los niños lanzaron gritos de alegría.

—Impresionante —dijo Spencer a Tom con una sonrisa—. Si pudiera hacer eso en una taberna, nunca tendría que pagar por la bebida. ¿Cuánto tiempo has tenido que ensayarlo?

—Lamentablemente, muchas pobres e inocentes zanahorias se vieron sacrificadas a lo largo de los años.

—Bien, yo diría que valió la pena —añadió Spencer al tiempo que echaba un vistazo a Dana, que miraba a Tom con los ojos brillantes—. Con vuestro permiso, voy a reincorporarme a la partida de whist antes de que me expulsen.

—Por supuesto —repuso Tom.

El chico observó al grupo de niños que seguían en el aparador de los postres y lanzó un suspiro.

—Están fuera de control —reconoció—. Supongo que tendré que hacer algo al respecto. —Hizo una reverencia—. Está muy guapa esta noche, señorita Dana.

—Gracias, querido —replicó ella con modestia, y sonrió mientras el niño se alejaba para sacar a sus amigos de la sala—. Es un pequeño granuja —comentó Dana.

—Si, los críos es lo que tiene. Algunas veces te sacan de quicio —respondió Tom.

—Bueno todos hemos sido críos —respondió Dana.

—¿Que tú también eras un mal bicho? —Tom parecía divertido

—Bueno, ahora tampoco ha cambiado mucho… no suelo enfadarme con frecuencia, en mi caso se trata de que soy... nerviosa.

—Me gustan las mujeres de naturaleza vivaz.

—Es una buena manera de decirlo, pero en mi caso no solo estoy viva.

—Ya, también eres hermosa.

—No. —Dana se rio, incómoda—. Nada de cumplidos, ¿recuerdas? He dicho que no solo soy vivaz porque quiero dar a entender que poseo otras cualidades. Entre ellas que me pongo muy nerviosa por las cosas menos convenientes, lo que hace que sea difícil convivir conmigo.

—No para mí.

Ella lo miró con incertidumbre. Algo en su voz le hacía sentir un aleteo en el estómago, como unos delicados zarcillos que buscaran un lugar en el que adherirse.

—¿Te apetece jugar al whist? —preguntó él.

—¿Solo nosotros dos?

—Hay una mesa pequeña junto a la ventana. Estaremos vigilados por al menos dos docenas de personas —la presionó al ver que vacilaba.

No podía haber ningún mal en ello.

—Sí, pero antes debo advertirte una cosa: mi primo Spencer me enseñó a jugar y soy muy buena.

Él sonrió.

—Entonces, esperaré que me desplumes.

Después de que Tom se hiciera con un nuevo mazo de cartas, se dirigieron hacia la ventana. La mesa era una pequeña joya realizada con maderas preciosas taraceadas que representaban un bonsái japonés y una pagoda, en la que había farolas de madreperla.

Tom abrió las cartas, las barajó como un experto y repartió trece a cada uno. Dejó el resto de la baraja boca abajo sobre la mesa y dio la vuelta a la primera carta. El whist era un juego con dos etapas: en la primera, los jugadores trataban de recopilar los mejores naipes, y en la segunda, competían para ganar la mayor cantidad de puntos.

Para su satisfacción, Dana había conseguido una buena mano, con numerosos triunfos y cartas altas. Le gustaba correr riesgos mientras que Tom, como era previsible, prefería ser más cuidadoso y conservador. Mientras hablaban, la entretuvo con historias sobre el club de juego de los Sres. Hawkins. A ella le gustó especialmente una de un tramposo que siempre pedía sándwiches durante "las partidas. Al final resultó que metía en el pan las cartas que no le iban bien. El plan había sido descubierto cuando otro jugador intentó comer un bocado de un sándwich de jamón y queso con pan de centeno y terminó con un dos de espadas atrapado entre los dientes.

Dana tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse demasiado alto.

—El juego es ilegal, ¿verdad? ¿Nunca hay redadas en el club?

—Por lo general, los respetables clubes son ignorados. Ya que la mitad de los jueces de Inglaterra son miembros del Ministerio de Magia. Sin embargo, hemos tomado precauciones por si acaso hubiera alguna.

—¿Cómo?

—Hemos lanzado un hechizo en las puertas de tal manera que se pueden cerrar hasta que nos deshagamos de las evidencias. Además, hay túneles para que escapen los miembros del club que no deben ser vistos. Para mayor seguridad, se untan unas cuantas manos en el cuerpo de Aurores para tener la certeza de que recibiremos una advertencia antes de una redada.

—¿Sobornáis a los Aurores? —susurró Dana sorprendida, intentando que no la oyeran.

—Es una práctica común.

La información no era apropiada para los oídos de una joven, lo que la hacía, por supuesto, mucho más fascinante. Era una visión de un lado de la vida que resultaba completamente ajeno a ella.

—Gracias por ser tan franco conmigo —le dijo de forma espontánea—. Me gusta que me traten como a una adulta. Aunque no siempre me comporte como tal —agregó con una risa incómoda.

—Ser imaginativa y divertida no te hace menos adulta —replicó Tom con suavidad—. Solo más interesante.

Nadie le había dicho eso antes, nadie había alabado sus defectos como si fueran virtudes. ¿Lo diría en serio? Dana ocultó su expresión perpleja clavando los ojos en sus cartas.

Tom se quedó quieto.

—Ya que estamos hablando del club —dijo lentamente—, quiero decirte algo. No es que sea importante, pero siento que debo mencionártelo. Conocí a tu hermano hace algunos años —explicó ante su silencio inquisitivo.

Estupefacta por la revelación, Dana se limitó a mirarlo. Trató de imaginar a Adam en compañía de ese hombre. Habían tenido muchas cosas en común, hechos evidentes como que los dos eran altos, de buena cuna, guapos... Pero bajo la superficie no podían ser más diferentes.

—Visitó el club con un amigo —continuó Tom—. Y decidió presentar una solicitud para hacerse socio. El gerente vino a decírmelo. —Se interrumpió con una expresión indescifrable—. Me temo que tuvimos que rechazarlo.

—¿Por su falta de crédito? —Dana vaciló—. ¿O por su temperamento? —El largo silencio que siguió le dio la respuesta—. Por las dos cosas —dijo con ansiedad—. Adam no se lo tomó bien, ¿verdad? ¿Hubo una discusión?

—Algo así.

Lo que significaba que su volátil hermano había montado un buen espectáculo.

Notó que se le calentaba la cara por la vergüenza.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Adam siempre estaba cruzando espadas con la gente que no podía intimidar. Y tú eres el tipo de hombre que siempre quiso ser.

—No te lo he dicho para hacerte sentir incómoda. —Tom utilizó el pretexto de coger una carta para rozarle discretamente el dorso de la mano—. Bien sabe por Merlín que su comportamiento no era una reflexión sobre ti.

—Creo que en su interior se sentía un fraude —dijo ella pensativamente—, y eso hacía que siempre estuviera enfadado. Te ni mucho dinero, pero estaba terriblemente endeudada y era caótica, y apenas sabía cómo manejarla.

—¿Solías discutir con él?

Dana sonrió sin humor.

—No, Adam no discutía conmigo, ni tampoco con Yanet o con Agata. Mi familia no se parecía nada a los Sres. Hawkins. Éramos como... —vaciló, pensativa—, bueno, una vez leí una cosa...

—Dime —la instó Tom en voz baja.

—Era un libro de astronomía que decía que en la mayoría de las constelaciones las estrellas no están cerca unas de otras. Solo lo parecen. Desde donde estamos, es como si estuvieran cerca, pero algunas están incluso en extremos opuestos de la galaxia. Así era mi familia. Parece que pertenecemos a un mismo grupo, pero estábamos muy separados. Salvo Yanet y yo, por supuesto.

—¿Y tu otra hermana?

—Siempre ha sido muy cariñosa y amable, pero vivía en su propio mundo. En realidad, ahora tenemos una relación mucho más cercana. —Dana hizo una pausa, mirándolo con intensidad mientras pensaba que podría intentar describir durante horas a su familia y ni siquiera así sería capaz de transmitir cómo era realmente. La forma en la que se amaban sus padres había acabado siendo una guerra. La resplandeciente e intocable belleza de su madre, que desaparecía en Londres durante largos períodos de tiempo. Su padre, con aquella impredecible mezcla de violencia e indiferencia. Agata, que aparecía en raras ocasiones como si fuera un espectro, y Adam, que mostraba ocasionales momentos de descuidada bondad.

—La vida que llevabais era muy aislada —comentó Tom.

Dana se sintió ausente.

—Solía fantasear sobre ser presentada en sociedad. Tener cientos de amigos, ir a todas partes y verlo todo. Pero si vives aislada tanto tiempo, la soledad se vuelve parte de ti. Y luego, cuando intentas cambiar, es como mirar hacia el sol. No se puede soportar demasiado tiempo.

—Es solo cuestión de práctica —la animó él con suavidad.

Continuaron la partida, que terminó ganando Dana, y luego otra, que perdió ante Tom.

—¿Lo dejamos ahora? ¿En empate? —preguntó después de felicitarlo por su victoria.

Él enarcó las cejas.

—¿Sin un ganador?

—Soy mejor que tú —le recordó ella con amabilidad—. Estoy tratando de evitarte una derrota.

Tom sonrió.

—Ahora insisto, debemos jugar una tercera partida. —Deslizó la baraja hacia ella—. Te toca repartir. —Mientras ella barajaba, él se reclinó en la silla y la miró de forma especulativa—. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos el juego más interesante y el perdedor paga una prenda?

—¿Qué clase de prenda?

—La que decida el ganador.

Dana se mordió el labio inferior mientras sopesaba las posibilidades.

—¿Cantas tan mal como has dicho antes? —preguntó con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Mi forma de cantar es un insulto para el propio aire.

—Entonces, si yo gano, tú tendrás que cantar en el vestíbulo de entrada.

—¿Donde habrá incluso eco? —Tom le lanzó una mirada de alarma—. Por Merlín. No me imaginaba que pudieras ser tan cruel.

—Soy una pirata —le recordó con fingido pesar mientras repartía.

Tom recogió sus cartas.

—Iba a sugerirte una prenda más fácil, pero ahora voy a tener que pensar en algo más complicado.

—Ve a por todas —dijo Dana alegremente—. Estoy acostumbrada a hacer el ridículo. Nada de lo que propongas me molestará.

Pero como debería haber esperado, resultó no ser cierto.

Tom alzó la mirada lentamente de sus cartas; sus ojos brillaban de una manera que le erizó el pelo de la nuca.

—Si gano —dijo en voz baja—, te reunirás conmigo aquí a las doce y media. Los dos solos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Dana, desconcertada.

—Tendremos una cita a medianoche.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

—He pensado que te gustaría tener una —agregó él.

Su aturdida mente recordó la noche que se conocieron, cuando habían hablado sobre la cita que había tenido Julia con el señor Abramson. Se ruborizó. Él había sido muy agradable, la había hecho sentirse cómoda, y ahora le hacía una proposición que cualquier mujer decente encontraría un insulto.

—Se supone que debes comportarte como un caballero —susurró bruscamente.

Tom intentó dirigirle una mirada de disculpa, pero falló de forma estrepitosa.

—He tenido un lapsus.

—No es posible que acceda a eso.

Para mayor irritación, él la miraba como si ella tuviera la misma experiencia que un huevo recién puesto.

—Entiendo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué entiendes?

—Tienes miedo.

—¡No lo tengo! Pero prefiero otra prenda —agregó con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir.

—No.

Dana lo miró incrédula mientras su temperamento ardía como carbones recién avivados.

—He intentado con todas mis fuerzas que no me gustaras —le dijo ominosamente—. Y por fin está funcionando.

—Puedes cancelar la última partida si quieres —propuso Tom en tono decisivo—. Pero si eliges jugar y pierdes, la prenda será esa. —Se reclinó en su silla y la observó mientras ella se esforzaba por recuperar su compostura.

¿Por qué la desafiaba de esa manera? Y ¿por qué estaba dudando?

Un alocado impulso le impedía retroceder. No tenía sentido. No se entendía a sí misma. Su confusión desaparecía y cada vez le resultaba más atractiva la idea. Echó un vistazo a Tom, vio que a pesar de que parecía relajado, su mirada era penetrante, como si estudiara cada una de sus reacciones. De alguna forma, él sabía que a ella le iba a costar rechazarlo.

En la sala flotaban una mezcla de ambientes: conversaciones, música de piano, risas, el tintineo de las tazas de té y los platillos, el choque de botellas y vasos de cristal, el susurro de las cartas en las partidas de whist, el discreto murmullo de los invitados, los caballeros que entraban después de fumar un cigarro en el balcón. Le resultó casi imposible creer que Tom y ella estaban discutiendo algo tan escandaloso en medio de una respetable reunión familiar.

Sí. Tenía miedo. Estaba jugando a algo de adultos, con riesgos y consecuencias reales.

Miró a través de la ventana y vio que el balcón estaba vacío y sombrío, anunciando el final de la noche.

—¿Podemos salir un momento? —preguntó en voz baja.

Tom se levantó y le separó la silla.

Salieron al balcón cubierto, que se extendía por toda la longitud de la fachada principal de la casa, aunque algunas partes estaban enmarcadas por una celosía y rosas trepadoras. De tácito acuerdo, se alejaron todo lo posible de las ventanas del salón familiar.

Unos gritos de las aves, mientras alejaba los últimos vestigios del acre humo del tabaco.

Dana se apoyó contra una de las columnas pintadas de blanco al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

Tom se colocó a su lado, pero en dirección opuesta, con las manos apoyadas en la barandilla del balcón mientras miraba al frente.

—Se acerca una tormenta —comentó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por las nubes que hay en el horizonte y cómo se mueven con el viento. Esta noche dejará de hacer calor.

Dana observó su perfil, recortado contra el intenso color rojo de la puesta de sol. Era el tipo de figura fantástica que poblaba los sueños de otras chicas. No los suyos. Antes de más joven sabía exactamente lo que quería y lo que no. Pero ahora todo estaba confuso. Pensaba que Tom estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que le gustaba lo suficiente para casarse con ella. Sin embargo, ella había llegado a entender el compromiso que tenía con su familia y sus responsabilidades para saber que no elegiría libremente a alguien como ella como esposa. No, a menos que fuera una cuestión de honor para salvar una reputación arruinada. Incluso aunque la persona afectada no quisiera ser salvada.

Enderezó los hombros y se volvió hacia él.

—¿Vas a tratar de seducirme?

Tom tuvo el descaro de sonreír ante su franqueza.

—Podría intentar tentarte. Sin embargo, la elección sería tuya. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Te preocupa no desear que me detenga?

Ella resopló.

—Después de lo que mi hermana Agata me contó sobre los abrazos conyugales, no puedo entender por qué cualquier mujer estaría dispuesta a dar su consentimiento para ello. Pero supongo que, si alguien puede hacer que sea un poco menos repulsivo, eres tú.

—Gracias —dijo Tom, aunque parecía bastante aturdido—. Creo.

—Pero no importa lo poco repulsivo que puedas conseguir que me parezca —continuó Dana—, sigo sin querer probarlo.

—¿Incluso con un marido? —preguntó en voz baja.

Dana esperaba que las sombras ayudaran a ocultar su rostro sonrojado.

—Si nos casamos, no tendría más remedio que cumplir con mi obligación. Pero eso no querría decir que me gustara.

—No estés tan segura. Poseo cualidades persuasivas que ni siquiera imaginas. —Curvó los labios al ver su expresión—. ¿Entramos y acabamos la partida?

—No. Me has exigido una prenda que va contra todos mis principios.

—A ti no te preocupan los principios. —Tom se acercó más, obligándola a mover la espalda contra la columna—. Lo que te preocupa es la posibilidad de hacer algo malo conmigo y disfrutarlo —susurró, y su aliento se enroscó a su oreja como una voluta de humo.

Pandora se quedó en silencio. Le sorprendió estremecerse por la lenta combustión de la excitación que se había despertado en todos los lugares íntimos de su cuerpo.

—Deja que el destino decida —la animó Tom—. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasarte?

—Podría quedarme sin la posibilidad de elegir —fue su sincera y estremecida respuesta.

—Seguirás siendo virgen, solo que un poco menos inocente. —Tom buscó su pulso en la muñeca y lo acarició suavemente con los dedos—. Dana, no estás a la altura de tu reputación como hermana mala. Corre el riesgo. Ten una aventura conmigo.

Dana no se había imaginado ser vulnerable a ese tipo de tentación, nunca se imaginó lo difícil que sería resistirse a reunirse con él en secreto, por la noche.

Era lo más genuinamente vergonzoso que hubiera hecho nunca, y no estaba del todo segura de que él cumpliera su promesa. Pero su conciencia estaba debilitándose, sus defensas caían ante un deseo que parecía humillantemente poderoso.

Debilitada por los nervios, la necesidad y la ira, tomó una decisión demasiado rápido, de la misma forma en que tomaba la mayoría de sus decisiones.

—Terminaré la partida —le dijo en tono seco—. Y antes de que termine la noche, en el vestíbulo de entrada resonará el eco de tu emotiva interpretación.

— Muy bien…— dijo él

Mirándolo en retrospectiva, Dana no debería haberse sorprendido al ver que la última mano de whist se desarrollaba de una forma totalmente diferente a las dos primeras partidas. El estilo de juego de Tom se vio alterado; ya no era prudente, sino agresivo y rápido. Ganó punto a punto, con milagrosa facilidad.

No fue una victoria. Fue una masacre.

—¿Usaste magia, Riddle? —preguntó Dana irritada, examinando las cartas sin revelar su mano.

Tom pareció ofendido.

—¡No!.

—No te molestes. —Concluyó el resto de la mano, sabiendo ya cómo iba a terminar.

No había necesidad de contar los puntos. Tom había ganado por un margen tan amplio que habría sido perder el tiempo.

—El primo Spencer hizo bien en avisarme —murmuró Dana con irritación—. Me has engañado. No eres un jugador mediocre, ¿verdad?

—Cariño —replicó él con suavidad—. Aprendí a jugar a las cartas con los mejores estafadores cuando todavía llevaba pantalones cortos.

—Júrame que no hiciste magia —exigió ella—. Y que no escondías nada en la manga.

Él le sostuvo la mirada.

—Lo juro.

Dana se apartó de la mesa y se puso en pie antes de que él pudiera moverse para ayudarla, envuelta en un torbellino de ansiedad, ira y sensación de culpa.

—Ya he tenido suficientes juegos por el momento. Iré a sentarme con mi hermana y el resto de las chicas.

—No seas así —la aduló Tom, levantándose—. Puedes retirarte si así lo deseas.

A pesar de que sabía que su oferta era conciliadora, Dana se sintió insultada.

—Me tomo los juegos en serio, Sr. Riddle. Pagar una deuda es una cuestión de honor, ¿o es que supones que como soy mujer, mi palabra significa menos que la tuya?

—No —replicó apresuradamente.

Ella le miró con frialdad.

—Nos veremos más tarde.

Se giró sobre los talones y se alejó, tratando de mantener un paso relajado y el rostro inexpresivo. Pero por dentro se había quedado helada por culpa del miedo al pensar en lo que se iba a enfrentar próximamente.

Tenía una cita... A solas con Tom... Por la noche... En la oscuridad...

"¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué he hecho?"

**Holaaa! mis queridos lectores. Cada vez se pone interesante ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer Tom, y nuestra querida Dana, se presentará en la cita?… ¿que pensáis vosotros que pasara en el próximo capítulo? :P Saludos. **


	11. Chapter 11

** Capitulo 11**

Dana agarró un candelabro de bronce y metió el dedo por el anillo que tenía en la base antes de abrirse paso lentamente por el largo pasillo del piso de arriba. Las sombras negras parecían deslizarse por el suelo, pero ella ignoró aquella ilusión de movimiento, determinada a mantener el equilibrio.

El parpadeo de la llama de la vela era todo lo que se interponía entre ella y el desastre. Se habían apagado todas las luces, incluyendo la lámpara colgante del vestíbulo central. Salvo algún destello ocasional de los relámpagos lejanos, la única fuente de iluminación era el débil resplandor que provenía de las puertas de la sala.

la tormenta había llegado desde el este. En ese momento caía con furia sobre la casa, luchando en el jardín con los árboles y las ramas, que se movían en todas direcciones. La edificación, construida baja y robusta para resistir el clima. Aun así, el sonido de un trueno la hizo estremecer.

Estaba vestida con un camisón de muselina y una simple bata de franela que se cerraba por el frente, asegurándose con una cinta trenzada. A pesar de que le hubiera gustado ponerse un vestido de día, no pudo evitar el ritual nocturno de bañarse y soltarse el pelo sin que la elfina Indis sospechara algo.

Permaneció cerca de la pared que, en ocasiones, llegaba a rozar con los dedos. Cuanta más oscuridad la rodeaba, peor era su equilibrio, parecía como si las señales que recibía su cerebro se negaran a coincidir con las que enviaba su cuerpo. En algunos momentos, el suelo, las paredes y el techo parecían cambiar bruscamente de lugar sin ninguna razón, haciéndola sentir agitada. Siempre había dependido de Yanet para que la ayudara si tenían que ir a alguna parte por la noche, pero no podía pedirle a su hermana que la acompañara a un encuentro ilícito con un hombre.

Se obligó a tomar aire mientras miraba fijamente el resplandor ámbar que iluminaba el pasillo. La moqueta se extendía como un océano negro entre ella y la sala. Sostuvo la vacilante luz de la vela tan lejos como pudo de su cuerpo y se obligó a dar un paso tras otro, tratando de guiarse entre las sombras. Alguien había dejado una ventana abierta en alguna parte, y el aire húmedo con aroma a lluvia impactaba contra su cara y sus tobillos desnudos como si la casa estuviera respirando a su alrededor.

Se suponía que una cita a medianoche era algo romántico y atrevido, algo que no tenían las mujeres floreras. Pero, en realidad, estaba pareciéndole un ejercicio de sufrimiento. Luchar para mantener el equilibrio en la oscuridad estaba dejándola agotada y preocupada. Lo único que deseaba era volver a estar a salvo en su cama.

Cuando dio otro paso, la zapatilla floja del pie izquierdo se resbaló lo suficiente como para hacerla tropezar, cayendo de rodillas. De alguna manera, se las arregló para recuperar el equilibrio, pero el candelabro salió volando de su mano. La mecha se apagó en el instante en el que chocó contra el suelo.

Jadeante y desorientada, Dana quedó sumida en la oscuridad. No se atrevía a moverse, y mantuvo los brazos suspendidos en el aire. Las sombras y las corrientes de aire fluían a su alrededor, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Se tensó para soportar aquel impulso intangible.

—¡Diablos! —susurró. Una pátina de sudor frío le cubrió la frente mientras intentaba superar aquella primera oleada de pánico.

La pared estaba a su izquierda; tenía que llegar a ella. Necesitaba estabilidad. Pero el primer paso cauteloso hizo que el frío suelo se zozobrara bajo sus pies y el mundo se movió hasta quedarse en una inclinación en diagonal. Se tambaleó y cayó con un ruido sordo en el suelo... ¿O era la pared? ¿Estaba recostada en posición vertical u horizontal? Vertical, decidió. Había perdido la zapatilla izquierda y notaba una superficie dura contra los dedos descalzos del pie. Sí, ahí estaba el suelo. Mientras apretaba la mejilla húmeda contra la pared, intentó reubicarse, a pesar del agudo tono que inundaba su oído izquierdo.

El corazón le latía demasiado rápido. No le dejaba respirar. Cada vez que tomaba aire, parecía emitir un ahogado sollozo. De repente, una forma larga y oscura se acercó a ella con tanta rapidez que se encogió contra la pared, le pareció ver unos ojos rojos en la oscuridad…

—¡Dana! —Unos brazos se cerraron a su alrededor. Se estremeció al oír la voz grave de Tom y notó cómo la invadía la tranquilidad que transmitía su cuerpo—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Dios mío, si estás temblando... ¿Te da miedo la oscuridad? ¿La tormenta? —murmuró palabras consoladoras contra su cabello—. Tranquila, tranquila, ya estás bien. —Se había quitado la chaqueta negra y desabrochado el cuello de la camisa. Podía oler la sal de su jabón para afeitar en la piel, el olor más acre de la ropa almidonada y el rastro de humo de cigarro que había absorbido el chaleco de seda. La fragancia era masculina y reconfortante y la hacía estremecer.

—Es que... Se me cayó la vela —jadeó.

—No te preocupes por eso. —Le puso una mano en la nuca y se la masajeó con ternura—. Ven conmigo a la sala.

Ella se quiso morir. No se movió, solo dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota.

—No puedo —confesó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él en voz baja.

—No me puedo mover. En la oscuridad pierdo el equilibrio.

—Rodéame el cuello con los brazos —le pidió finalmente. Después de que ella obedeciera, la levantó con facilidad y la apretó contra su pecho.

Dana mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras la llevaba por el pasillo. Tom, para ser un hombre alto y no tan musculoso, era fuerte y de movimientos coordinados, andaba con zancadas firmes. No podía recordar lo que era moverse con tanta seguridad a través de la noche, sin ningún tipo de temor.

El salón familiar solo estaba iluminado por el fuego del hogar. Tom la llevó hasta un sofá de estilo imperio, con el respaldo curvado y tapizado igual que los apoyabrazos, y se sentó con ella en el regazo. Al principio, su orgullo la hizo oponerse por la manera en la que la sostenía, como si fuera una niña asustada. Pero su torso era demasiado reconfortante, y la forma en la que le recorría lentamente las extremidades con las manos era la sensación más cálida y placentera que hubiera conocido nunca. Lo necesitaba. Aunque solo fuera unos minutos.

Tom se estiró hacia una mesita de caoba que había junto al sofá y agarró un vaso corto de cristal tallado medio lleno de un líquido oscuro. Sin decir una palabra, le apretó el vaso contra los labios, como si no creyera que ella pudiera sostenerlo por sí misma sin derramarlo.

Dana bebió con cautela. El licor era delicioso, con una nota a caramelo y a ciruela que dejó un suave calor en su lengua. Tomó otro sorbo más grande, y movió las manos para sujetar el vaso.

—¿Qué es?

—Oporto. Acábalo —la animó al tiempo que doblaba el brazo libre alrededor de sus rodillas.

Ella lo bebió despacio, relajándose con el calor que el oporto enviaba a cada rincón de su cuerpo. La tormenta silbaba con impaciencia, haciendo vibrar las ventanas una y otra vez con el mismo ritmo que el mar, que parecía saltar en rugientes colinas de líquido. Pero ella estaba caliente y seca, acurrucada entre los brazos de Tom mientras la luz del fuego jugaba sobre ellos.

Él metió la mano en el bolsillo del chaleco y sacó un pañuelo doblado, con el que hizo desaparecer cualquier rastro de sudor de sudor de su cara y su cuello. Después de dejar la tela a un lado, le acarició un mechón de pelo oscuro antes de ponerlo con cuidado detrás de su oreja izquierda.

—Ya me he dado cuenta de que no oyes bien de este lado —dijo él en voz baja—. ¿Forma parte del mismo problema?

Ella parpadeó asombrada. En tan solo unos días, él había detectado algo que ni siquiera su familia, las personas que vivían con ella, habían percibido, pues ellas solo se habían limitado a aceptar que era descuidada y despistada.

Asintió.

—Por ese oído solo oigo la mitad que por el otro. Por la noche, o en la oscuridad, todo me da vueltas y no sé qué está arriba y qué abajo. Si me giro demasiado rápido, me caigo al suelo. No puedo controlarlo; es como si me empujaran unas manos invisibles.

Tom le acunó la mejilla con la palma de la mano y la miró con una ternura que hizo que su pulso se disparara.

—Por eso no bailas.

—Puedo manejar los bailes más lentos, pero el vals me resulta imposible. Solo se dan vueltas y vueltas. —Apartó la mirada con timidez y apuró las últimas gotas de oporto.

Él tomó el vaso vacío y lo dejó a un lado.

—Debiste decírmelo. Jamás te hubiera pedido que salieras a mi encuentro por la noche si lo hubiera sabido.

—No era el momento. Además, me pareció que con una vela sería suficiente. —Jugueteó con el cinturón de la bata de franela—. No contaba tropezarme con las zapatillas. —Estiró su desnudo pie izquierdo desde debajo del camisón y frunció el ceño—. He perdido una.

—Luego la buscaré. —Tom apresó una de sus manos entre las de él y se la llevó a los labios, tejiendo sobre sus dedos un patrón de besos suaves—. Dana..., ¿qué fue lo que te pasó en ese oído?

Sintió que su alma se rebelaba ante la posibilidad de hablarlo con él.

Girándole la mano, Tom le besó la palma y le apretó los dedos contra la mejilla. Su piel afeitada era suave en una dirección y algo áspera en la otra. Él esperó, terriblemente paciente, mientras ella buscaba las palabras con las que responder.

—Es que... Es que no puedo hablar de ello si te estoy tocando. —Dana arrastró la mano por su mejilla hasta dejarla en el regazo. Sintió un persistente y agudo zumbido en el oído. Se lo cubrió con la palma al tiempo que se daba un par de golpecitos en el cráneo. Por suerte, funcionó.

—¿Amenudeo sueles tener zumbido? —dijo Tom, mirándola fijamente.

—Solo de vez en cuando, cuando estoy nerviosa.

—Ahora no tienes que estar nerviosa.

Dana le dirigió una sonrisa breve y distraída mientras enredaba los dedos de una mano con los de la otra hasta formar una bola apretada.

—Yo misma me lo busqué. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que me gusta escuchar a escondidas? Pues en realidad no lo hago tanto como antes, pero cuando era pequeña, me parecía la única manera de descubrir todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en nuestro hogar. Yanet y yo comíamos siempre en la habitación de los niños y jugábamos solas. A veces, pasaban semanas sin que viéramos a alguien que no fueran Agata o los criados. A mi madre le gustaba pasar largas temporadas en Londres, mi padre la acompañaba como estábamos solas, porque nuestro hermano Adam había empezado Hogwarts. Cuando mis padres estaban en casa, la única manera de atraer su atención era portándose mal. Y yo era la peor, por supuesto. Arrastraba a Yanet siempre a mis enredos, pero todo el mundo sabía que ella era la hermana buena. La pobre Agata se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con la nariz hundida en los libros, tratando de volverse invisible. Sin embargo, yo prefería causar problemas que verme ignorada.

Tom le cogió la trenza y jugueteó con ella mientras la escuchaba.

—Cuando ocurrió, yo tenía doce años —continuó ella—. O quizás once. Mis padres estaban discutiendo en el dormitorio principal con la puerta cerrada. Cada vez que tenían un enfrentamiento era terrible. Se gritaban y se tiraban cosas. Como es natural, metí las narices en lo que no me importaba y me puse a escuchar a escondidas. Discutían sobre un hombre con el que estaba... involucrada mi madre. Mi padre gritaba, cada una de sus palabras sonaba como si estuviera rompiéndose algo. Yanet intentó apartarme de la puerta. Pero esta se abrió de repente y apareció él, hecho una furia. Debía de haber percibido mis movimientos por las sombras que se veían por debajo de la hoja. Se acercó a mí y, con la rapidez de un rayo, me golpeó las dos orejas a la vez con las palmas de las manos. Lo único que recuerdo es que el mundo explotó. Yanet dice que me ayudó a regresar a nuestra habitación y que me salía sangre por la oreja izquierda. Tardé un par de días en oír bien por el lado derecho, pero no recuperé toda la audición en la otra, y sentía un dolor sordo en lo más profundo. Poco tiempo después, empecé a tener fiebre. Mi madre dijo que no tenía nada que ver con el oído, pero yo creo que fue por eso.

Dana se interrumpió, incapaz de proporcionar los detalles más desagradables, como todo lo que le había supurado el oído. Miró a Tom con cautela, porque, hasta entonces, había evitado su cara. Ya no jugaba con su trenza, sino que había cerrado el puño alrededor de ella con tanta fuerza que se le marcaban todos los músculos de los antebrazos y la muñeca.

—Incluso después de recuperarme de la fiebre —continuó ella— no volví a oír bien. Pero lo peor de todo fue que seguía perdiendo el equilibrio, en especial por la noche. Eso me hizo sentir miedo en la oscuridad desde entonces. —Se detuvo cuando Tom levantó la cabeza.

Su expresión era dura y brutal. Sus ojos mostraban una mirada tan helada que la aterró más de lo que hubiera hecho nunca la furia de su padre.

—Jodido hijo de puta —maldijo él por lo bajo—. Si estuviera vivo, lo maldeciría con un hechizo.

Dana se acercó tentativamente, acariciando el aire que lo envolvía.

—No —jadeó—, no, no es eso lo que quiero. Lo odié durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora lo odié durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora lo lamento por él.

Tom le cogió la mano en el aire con rápida suavidad, como si fuera un pájaro que quisiera conservar sin lesionar. Se le habían dilatado tanto las pupilas que ella se pudo ver reflejada en los centros oscuros.

—¿Por qué? —susurró él después de un momento.

—Porque herirme a mí era la única forma de ocultar su propio dolor.

Tom se sintió sorprendido por la compasión que mostraba Dana por un hombre que le había causado tanto daño. Negó con la cabeza con asombro mientras la miraba a los ojos, tan azules como el mar.

—Eso no lo excusa —dijo con la voz ronca.

—No, pero me ayudó a perdonarlo.

Él, por su parte, jamás perdonaría a ese bastardo. Quería vengarse. Quería arrancar la carne de su cadáver y colgar el esqueleto para asustar a los cuervos.

Le temblaban sutilmente los dedos cuando los acercó a la cara de Dana para dibujar el elegante borde de su rostro, los altos picos de sus pómulos.

—¿Qué te dijo el médico sobre el oído? ¿Qué tratamiento te dieron?

—No fue necesario llamar a un médico.

Un nuevo flujo de rabia ardió en sus venas cuando asimiló las palabras.

—Te rompió el tímpano. ¿Cómo es posible, en nombre de Merlín, que no llamaran a un médico? —A pesar de que había logrado no gritar, su tono estaba lejos de ser civilizado.

Pandora se estremeció de inquietud y se echó hacia atrás.

Él se dio cuenta de que lo último que ella necesitaba era una muestra de su temperamento. Contuvo sus desbocadas emociones y movió el brazo para atraerla de nuevo.

—No, no te alejes. Cuéntame lo que pasó.

—La fiebre había remitido —explicó ella después de una larga vacilación—, y... tienes que entender a mi familia. Si ocurría algo desagradable, se ignoraba, y no se volvía a hablar de ello. En especial si se trataba de algo que mi padre había hecho cuando perdía los estribos. Después de un tiempo, nadie recordaba realmente lo que había ocurrido. La historia familiar se borraba y reescribía una y mil veces. Pero ignorar el problema que tenía en el oído no lo hizo desaparecer. Siempre que no oía algo, o cuando me tropezaba o caía, mi madre se enfadaba. Decía que había sido torpe por culpa de la prisa o de un descuido. No podía admitir que me pasara algo en la audición. Incluso se negaba a hablar de ello. —Dana se detuvo y se mordisqueó de forma pensativa el labio inferior—. Estoy haciendo que parezca terrible, y no era así. Había momentos en los que era cariñosa y amable. Nadie es solo bueno o malo. —Lanzó una mirada temerosa hacia él—. ¡Oh, Dios! No vas a tenerme lástima, ¿verdad?

—No. —Tom se sentía angustiado por ella, y también indignado. Pero mantuvo la voz tranquila—. ¿Por eso lo guardas en secreto? ¿Temes que te compadezcan?

—Eso por una parte, y además... Es una vergüenza que prefiero reservar en privado.

—No eres tú quien debería sentirse avergonzada, sino tu padre.

—Yo la siento como mía. Si no hubiera estado escuchando, mi padre no me hubiera castigado.

—Eras una niña —dijo él con brusquedad—. No te castigó, te atacó brutalmente.

Para su sorpresa, ella curvó los labios con una pizca de diversión, algo que la hizo parecer satisfecha de sí misma.

—Ni siquiera eso hizo que dejara de escuchar a escondidas. Solo consiguió que me volviera más cuidadosa para que no me descubrieran.

Resultaba tan entrañable, tan indomable, que Tom se vio sorprendido por un sentimiento que no había conocido antes, como si una extrema alegría y una ponderable desesperación se hubieran comprimido en una nueva emoción que amenazaba con romperle las paredes del corazón.

Dana nunca se plegaría a la voluntad de otra persona, nunca se rendiría... Solo se quebraría. Había visto lo que les hacía el mundo a las mujeres enérgicas y ambiciosas. Ella debía dejar que la protegiera, que la tomara por esposa, pero no sabía cómo convencerla. Las reglas habituales no se aplicaban a alguien que vivía sometido a su propia lógica.

Se inclinó hacia ella y la estrechó contra su acelerado corazón. Se estremeció al notar que ella se relajaba de forma automática.

—¿Sr. Riddle?

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo ganaste la última partida de whist?

—Conté las cartas —admitió.

—¿Eso es hacer trampa?

—No, pero tampoco quiere decir que fuera justo. —Él le apartó los caprichosos mechones que le caían sobre la frente—. Mi única excusa es que llevo días queriendo estar contigo a solas. No podía dejarlo en manos del azar.

—Porque quieres ser honorable —dijo Dana muy seria.

Él enarcó las cejas mientras la miraba de reojo.

—Quieres salvarme a mí y a mi familia del escándalo —explicó ella—. Seducirme es el camino más corto.

Tom esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Tanto tú como yo sabemos que esto no tiene nada que ver con el honor. No finjas que no te das cuenta de cuándo te desea un hombre —agregó él ante su mirada perpleja—. Ni siquiera tú eres tan ingenua.

Ella lo siguió mirando mientras aparecía una arruguita de preocupación entre sus cejas al percatarse de que había algo que se suponía que debía saber, algo que debería haber entendido. ¡Por Merlín! Era demasiado ingenua. No había disfrutado de coqueteos o intereses románticos que le hubieran mostrado cómo interpretar las señales de interés sexual de un hombre.

Desde luego, no iba a tener ningún problema en enseñárselo. Inclinó la cabeza para besarla y dejó que su boca se moviera sobre la de ella hasta que separó los labios temblorosos. Sus lenguas se encontraron en un húmedo y sedoso abrazo. Según profundizaba el beso, este se volvía más y más delicioso, la boca de Dana era exuberante, indagadora e inocentemente erótica.

Con cuidado, la inclinó sobre los suaves cojines de brocado, pero mantuvo un brazo debajo de su cuello. Tom se sentía sofocado bajo las capas de ropa, incómodo y excitado sintió la urgente necesidad de acomodarse mejor.

—Dana... Estar cerca de ti me excita. Pensaba que era obvio.

Dana enrojeció y hundió la cara en su hombro.

—Nada relacionado con los hombres me resulta obvio —expresó con la voz apagada.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Qué suerte tienes, entonces, de que esté aquí para enseñarte cada detalle. —Consciente de la inquietud de Dana, él bajó la mirada y vio que estaba tratando de tirar del borde de la bata, que se le había subido hasta las rodillas. Una vez que lo logró, se quedó inmóvil, como si estuviera conteniendo un fuego en plena ebullición.

Tom le acercó los labios a la oreja.

—Me deslumbras, Dana —dijo en voz muy baja—. Cada hermosa y fascinante molécula de ti. La noche que nos conocimos, sentí como si hubiera sufrido una descarga eléctrica. Hay algo en ti que llama al diablo que llevo dentro. Quiero llevarte a la cama y no levantarme por lo menos en diez días. Quiero adorar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo mientras los minutos arden como polillas demasiado cerca de las llamas. Quiero sentir tus manos sobre mí para... ¿Decías algo querida? —se interrumpió al escuchar su murmullo.

Dana se volvió y lo miró con irritación.

—Esas mismas palabras se las debes decir a las ventidos chicas que intentabas seducir.

Tom le lanzó una mirada intensa, pero luego dejó caer la cabeza con una risa entrecortada.

—Eso piensas... —Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse—. Quizá sea mejor, se me ha ocurrido otra manera de demostrarte lo que siento. —Se levantó de los cojines y llevó consigo a Dana. Deslizó los brazos por debajo de su cuerpo delgado y la levantó con facilidad.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella, tambaleándose.

Como única respuesta, él la puso sobre su regazo.

Dana frunció el ceño y se retorció incómoda.

—No entiendo por qué...

De repente, abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó quieta. Por su rostro pasó una rápida sucesión de expresiones: asombro, curiosidad, mortificación...

—Decías que nada relacionado con los hombres te resulta obvio —se burló él con suavidad.

Cuando ella se retorció para reajustar la posición, él sintió una exquisita palpitación en la ingle y el abdomen. Se preparó para soportar la sensación, y contuvo el aliento consciente de que no necesitaría mucho más para alcanzar el clímax.

—Cariño, ¿te importaría... no moverte... demasiado?

Ella le lanzó una mirada airada.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Tom trasladó casi todo su peso a uno de los muslos.

—Apóyate en mi pecho y ponte... Sí, de esa manera. —Cuando se acomodó, él le aflojó el cinturón de la bata—. Parece que tienes calor —añadió—, deja que te ayude con esto.

Dana no se fio de su tono solícito.

—Si tengo calor —rebatió, quitándose las mangas de la bata— es porque me has hecho sentir vergüenza. A propósito —agregó con una mirada severa.

—Solo trataba de dejar claro lo mucho que te deseo.

—Pues ya lo tengo claro. —Estaba sonrojada y nerviosa.

Tom le quitó la bata y la arrojó a un lado, dejándola cubierta solo por el camisón. Intentó recordar la última vez que una de sus parejas sexuales había sido tan tímida. Ya no se acordaba de lo que era sentirse incómodo en la intimidad, y se quedó prendado por la modestia de Dana. Hacía que algo que le resultaba familiar le pareciera completamente nuevo.

—¿No te ha contado tu hermana lo que le ocurre al cuerpo de un hombre cuando está excitado? —preguntó.

—Sí, pero no me dijo que podía ocurrir en una sala.

Él curvó los labios.

—Me temo que puede ocurrir en cualquier lugar. En la sala, en el salón de baile, en un carruaje... O en un cenador.

Dana pareció quedarse escandalizada.

—Entonces ¿piensas que esto es lo que estaban haciendo Julia y el señor Abramson en el cenador? —preguntó.

—Sin duda. —Comenzó a desabrocharle los botones superiores del camisón y le besó la piel recién descubierta de la base de la garganta.

Dana, sin embargo, todavía no había cerrado el tema de la cita en el cenador.

—Pero el señor Abramson no regresó al salón de baile con una... Una protuberancia así.

—Chisss... —Comenzó a seguir con la lengua la vena azul que resaltaba en la piel de alabastro de Dana—. Yo quiero hablar de lo hermosa que eres. De que hueles a flores blancas, a ventanas abiertas y a lluvia de primavera. Quiero decirte lo suave y dulce que eres... —Cerró la boca en la suave curva de su pecho y Dana se estremeció mientras contenía el aliento. Tom se vio inundado de emoción al sentir cómo despertaba su placer. Le recorrió el seno con leves contactos que seguían un errante patrón. Al llegar al brote de color rosado, separó los labios y lo capturó en el cálido interior de su boca. Movió la punta de la lengua alrededor del pico hasta que estuvo erizado.

En su mente giraban sin cesar pensamientos sobre las infinitas maneras en las que quería darle placer. Tenía tantas ganas de satisfacerla que tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para acariciarla lenta y deliberadamente cuando solo quería devorarla. Pero para ella todo era nuevo, cada enervante intimidad, y él sería paciente, aunque perdiera la vida en el intento. Mientras lamía y succionaba con suavidad, oyó que ella emitía un gemido ahogado. Dana le tocó los hombros y luego el pecho, vacilando, como si no supiera dónde poner las manos.

Alzó la cabeza y buscó sus labios para poseerlos con avidez.

—Dana —dijo cuándo interrumpió el beso—. Puedes tocarme como quieras. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa que desees.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa durante un buen rato antes de llevar vacilantemente los dedos a la corbata blanca que colgaba a ambos lados de su cuello abierto. Ante su falta de objeciones, tiró de ella y luego agarró los bordes del chaleco de seda. Con su ayuda, le quitó la prenda y la dejó caer al suelo. A continuación, desabrochó los primeros botones del cuello de la camisa, hasta la mitad de su pecho. Luego, Dana se quedó mirando el triángulo en la base de la garganta, como si estuviera hipnotizada por él y, por fin, se inclinó para besarlo.

—¿Por qué te gusta ese lugar? —preguntó Tom, con el corazón golpeando contra las costillas al sentir el delicado roce de su lengua.

—No lo sé. —Dana curvó los labios contra su piel—. Parece hecho para mis... —Hizo una pausa—. Para besarlo.

Él cerró el puño en su pelo y la movió hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

—Para tus besos —aseguró bruscamente, cediéndole la propiedad de ese trozo de su cuerpo, lo quisiera ella o no.

Las curiosas manos femeninas exploraron los contornos de su torso y su pecho. Era la tortura más erótica que él hubiera experimentado nunca, y se obligó a permanecer quieto mientras Dana hacía inventario de ese nuevo territorio. Lo besó en el cuello mientras jugueteaba con el vello de su pecho. Al encontrar el círculo plano de su pezón, lo frotó con la yema del dedo pulgar, lo que elevó un grado más la excitación. Dana se volvió más audaz mientras se movía sobre él, en una maraña de extremidades, tratando de acercarse más, hasta que una de sus rodillas se aproximó de forma peligrosa a su ingle. Él la sujetó por las caderas.

—Ten cuidado, cariño. No querrás que me pase el resto de la noche quejándome en el sofá.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó ella con ansiedad, echándose hacia atrás.

—No, pero para los hombres, ese lugar... —Tom soltó un gruñido primitivo cuando sintió que se ponía a horcajadas sobre él. La sensación era tan ardiente, tan exquisita e incendiaria, que estaba a unos meros segundo de explotar. Volvió a apretarle las caderas para mantenerla quieta mientras cerraba los ojos, maldiciendo para sus adentros. Cualquier movimiento por su parte, aunque solo fuera para alejarla, le haría descargarse como un muchacho imberbe con su primera mujer.

—Oh... —oyó que exclamaba Dana por lo bajo, tensando los muslos a ambos lados de los de él—. No era mi intención...

—No te muevas —le pidió con voz áspera.

Por suerte, ella se quedó quieta. Él apenas podía pensar más allá del alocado deseo que embargaba su cuerpo, que tensaba todos sus músculos. Sentía su calor incluso a través de la tela de los pantalones. Necesitaba poseerla... Respiró hondo varias veces para sosegarse, se estremeció y tragó saliva antes de, con mucho esfuerzo, retomar el control.

—¿Estás bien, Sr. Riddle? —preguntó Dana mientras la hinchada longitud palpitaba con vehemencia entre ellos—. Porque si quiere, puedo irme.

Divertido, la miró con un solo ojo entreabierto.

—Dana, tengo la sensación de que estás tratando de desinflar mi protuberancia —se burló él.

—¿Yo… no? —preguntó vacilante Dana. Sin duda, no era una cuestión inapropiada para una virgen sentada sobre un hombre medio desnudo y excitado.

—Por supuesto que no —aseguró Tom, aunque no supo si ella lo encontró convincente.

La rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó más. Dana contuvo el aliento. La acarició en la cadera para tranquilizarla—. ¿Te pone nerviosa lo mucho que te deseo? Porque el único propósito de esto —se arqueó con suavidad hacia arriba— es darte placer.

Dana lo miró con recelo.

—Agata me dijo que hacía algo más que eso.

Él emitió una risita. No sabía que era posible estar excitado y divertirse a la vez.

—No esta noche —logró decir—. Te prometí que no volvería a dejarte sin opciones. Y siempre mantendré las promesas que te haga.

Dana le lanzó una mirada admirada y se recostó mejor sobre él. La vio parpadear con rapidez cuando sintió la involuntaria contracción de su dureza en el núcleo de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —susurró ella.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —musitó él, mirándola con fascinación.

Se estudiaron el uno al otro, los dos inmóviles y tensos por el ardiente placer. Con mucho cuidado, como si estuviera haciendo un experimento con alguna sustancia violentamente inestable, Dana acercó su boca a la de él, probando diferentes ángulos, buscándolo y degustándolo con un fervor cada vez mayor.

Ninguna mujer había besado a Tom de la forma en que ella lo hacía, deslizándose por las suaves y ardientes sensaciones como si estuviera libando la miel de un panal. Sin embargo, cuanto más tiempo lo hacía, más salvaje se volvía. Uno de los dos tenía que conservar el control, y estaba claro que no iba a ser ella; por el contrario, estaba haciendo que a él le resultara más difícil. Gimió cuando ella se retorció en su regazo.

Él le encerró el rostro entre las manos y la echó hacia atrás intentando ser gentil.

—Cariño, tranquila. Relájate. Te daré todo lo que tú...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Dana se sumergió de nuevo y capturó su boca con un inocente entusiasmo. Jadeante, ella trató de sentir más porción de su pecho, buscando a tientas el borde inferior de la camisa. Pero no quedaban botones que desabrochar, así que tiró de ambos lados, tratando de rasgar la prenda.

Puede que hubiera funcionado con una camisa de diario, pero la pechera de una camisa de gala estaba confeccionada con varias capas de tela, y se necesitaba doble ración de almidón para suavizarla.

A pesar de su aguda excitación, Tom sintió que bullía en su pecho una risa irresistible cuando la miraba, su pequeña y firme pirata, que se enfrentaba a un momento de inesperada dificultad para rasgar la camisa. Pero no había forma de que se arriesgara a herir sus sentimientos en un momento así. Después de sofocar la risa, se sentó con la espalda recta para tirar del borde de la camisa hacia arriba y quitársela por la cabeza, dejando al descubierto todo su pecho.

En cuanto lanzó la prenda a distancia, Dana se unió a él con un suspiro desgarrador y dejó que sus manos vagaran por todo el torso y los laterales con desenfrenada codicia. Tom se reclinó contra el respaldo. Más tarde le enseñaría a seguir un ritmo controlado, a acumular lentamente el deseo, pero por ahora, prefería darle rienda suelta. La trenza había comenzado a deshilacharse y los rizos que caían alrededor de su rostro. La acarició y le hizo cosquillas mientras se movía sobre él, impulsando las caderas sin seguir ningún patrón concreto.

Tom estaba tan tenso como un hombre en una mazmorra. Cerró los puños en el cojín hasta que sus dedos estuvieron a punto de hacer agujeros en el brocado. Luchó para concentrarse, reprimiendo su propio deseo mientras Dana seguía besándolo, frotándose arriba y abajo en su regazo.

Arrancando la boca de la suya con una muda exclamación, Dana dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro. Jadeaba, sin saber lo que quería, solo que el placer incrementaba su frustración, y cualquier cosa que hacía para satisfacerla era peor.

Había llegado el momento de tomar el control. Con un murmullo de consuelo, Tom la echó hacia atrás y le recogió el pelo junto.

—Quiero hacer algo por ti, cielo. ¿Vas a confiar en mí durante unos minutos?

**Un capitulo intenso… jeje veremos qué pasa en el próximo, tranquilos nos dejare en ascuas :P Un saludos a mis lectores. Espero vuestros comentarios ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Dana valoró la cuestión sin moverse. Estaba excitada e insatisfecha, con los nervios tensos como un alambre. Como ocurría cuando tenía hambre, solo que mucho peor. Algo la carcomía, algo agudo que la dejaba temblorosa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó.

Tom movió las manos sobre ella con ligereza.

—Sabes que jamás te haría daño.

A ella no se le escapó que no había respondido a su pregunta. Se alzó sobre él y luego lo miró. Allí tumbado, debajo de ella, era tan hermoso que no parecía humano; con unos rasgos que parecían fruto de un sueño.

Sus ojos de un negro grisáceo brillaban llenos de malicia y secretos.

"Es como si Adonis hubiera cobrado vida", pensó ella, invadida por una oleada de pesimismo.

—Creo que debemos parar —dijo a regañadientes.

Tom negó con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos como si aquella declaración lo desconcertara.

—Apenas hemos empezado.

—Esto no puede conducir a nada. El príncipe azul no es para una chica que se sienta en los rincones, sino para una que pueda bailar el vals.

—¿Qué demonios tiene que ver el vals con esto?

—Es una metáfora.

—¿Por qué? —Tom la alejó en su regazo, se sentó y se pasó las manos por el cabello. A pesar de sus intentos para restablecer el orden en su pelo, los mechones se distribuyeron en desaliñadas capas, de las que algunas cayeron sobre su frente. Daba igual, todo le quedaba bien. Lo miró mientras ponía el brazo en el respaldo del sofá con los ojos clavados en ella.

Dana estaba tan distraída por su torso y sus bíceps, por el vello que le cubría el pecho, que apenas fue capaz de responder.

—Por todas las cosas que yo no puedo hacer. Tu esposa tendrá que ser la anfitriona de todo tipo de eventos, asistir a bailes y veladas contigo, y ¿qué mujer con dos piernas no puede bailar con su marido? La gente se hará preguntas. ¿Qué excusa podría darles?

—Podríamos decir que soy un marido celoso. Que no quiero verte en brazos de otro hombre que no sea yo.

Dana frunció el ceño, y tiró de los bordes delanteros del camisón para cerrarlo. Se sentía un poco insultada e incluso se compadecía un poco a sí misma, y no había nada que despreciara más que compadecerse a sí misma.

—Como si alguien pudiera creerse eso —murmuró casi para sus adentros.

Tom la agarró con firmeza por los brazos mientras la miraba con los ojos tan brillantes que parecían fósforos encendidos.

—No quiero que estés en los brazos de ningún otro hombre.

El mundo se detuvo. Dana se sintió afligida y asustada al pensar que podía haber una pizca de verdad en sus palabras. No, él no lo decía en serio. La estaba manipulando.

Lo empujó en el pecho, tan duro como una pared de piedra.

—No digas eso.

—Me perteneces.

—No.

—Veras… cada vez que estamos juntos —insistió él—. Tú deseas...

Ella trató de acallarle con su boca, aunque luego pensó que no había sido la táctica más inteligente. Tom respondió de inmediato, con un beso profundo y exigente.

Al momento siguiente, ella estaba de espaldas, tendida debajo de él. Tom apoyaba su peso en los codos y las rodillas para no aplastarla, pero seguía anclándola de forma segura a los cojines del sofá mientras la besaba con lentitud, consumiéndola con su ardor. Parecía decidido a probar algo, como si no fuera suficiente que lo deseara, sino que tuviera que sentir una necesidad irreprimible.

Dana abrió la boca y absorbió el embriagador sabor de él, el suave calor masculino, la erótica exploración de su lengua. No pudo evitar deslizar las manos por los fuertes músculos de su espalda. Su piel era suave al tacto, más satinada y gruesa que la suya.

Él arrastró lentamente sus labios separados por su cuello y luego bajó hacia los pechos. Dana se arqueó cuando le capturó un tenso pezón con la boca, y movió la lengua contra él mientras lo sostenía con los dientes. Al mismo tiempo, le cubrió el otro pecho con la mano, dando forma a la carne maleable antes de deslizarla a lo largo de su cuerpo trazando las curvas de la cintura y la cadera.

El borde del camisón se le había subido por los muslos, lo que hizo que a él le resultara más fácil tirar de la tela hasta la cintura. Conmocionada, ella apretó los muslos.

Encogió los dedos de los pies al oír su risa suave. Lobuna, sensual, conocedora... Colocándose a su lado, Tom le bajó los dedos por el estómago hasta llegar al ombligo, donde se detuvo a trazar unos círculos perezosos. Al mismo tiempo, besó y chupó la punta de un pecho.

Dana sintió un hormigueo al notar que él deslizaba los dedos hacia sus muslos para acariciarlo de forma distraída. Ella se retorció con la mirada nublada. ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿De verdad estaba permitiéndole hacer eso? Sí, de verdad. Cuando él siguió tocándola allí con suavidad, ella gimió a pesar de la vergüenza y la preocupación. El breve remolino de placer que la envolvió hizo que contuviera el aliento y apretara las piernas con más fuerza.

Él separó la boca de su pecho.

—Ábrete para mí —susurró.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras él peinaba los rizos; el contacto de sus dedos la debilitaba. Su cuerpo no era más que un cúmulo de calor movido por los latidos de su corazón. Ya no tenía nada claro. Nada importaba salvo lo que él hacía con ella. Le temblaron las piernas y gimió por el esfuerzo que suponía mantenerlas juntas.

—Dana... —La voz de Tom era suave y seductora—. Ábrete para mí. —La sensación que la recorrió fue luminosa como una llama blanca—. No seas terca —susurró él—. ¡Oh, Dana! No me tientes así. Me vas a obligar a hacer algo malvado. —Pasó el dedo a lo largo de sus muslos cerrados—. Solo tienes que separar las piernas un poquito. Para mí. —El cálido aliento de su risa le calentó la piel—. ¿No vas a hacerlo ni siquiera unos centímetros?

—Me da vergüenza —protestó ella—. Te estás aprovechando de mi estado nervioso.

—Este es un tratamiento bien conocido para aplacar los nervios femeninos.

—Eso no ayuda. Solo... ohhh... lo empeora.

Tom comenzó a bajar saboreando su piel, mordisqueándola con ternura, usando los dientes, los labios, la lengua... Ella trató de rodar debajo de él, pero Tom la retuvo agarrándola por las caderas. Ella sintió que trazaba un húmedo remolino alrededor de su ombligo, pintándolo con fuego líquido antes de seguir arrastrándose hacia abajo.

Nerviosa, intentó apartarse, pero él no se lo permitió, y siguió suavemente jugando con ella. Sus muslos se separaron en señal de impotente rendición.

El placer se extendió por todas partes, por debajo de su piel y por el resto de su cuerpo siguiendo el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Todos sus sentidos se centraron en el hechizo que él estaba tejiendo, en el audaz encantamiento. Para su eterna vergüenza, cuando él detuvo la lengua, ella arqueó las caderas. No podía dejar de retorcerse, a pesar de sentir el calor de su sonrisa en la piel. Sabía que Tom estaba jugando con ella, haciéndola anhelar cosas vergonzosas. Cuando ella empezó a mover las manos para empujarle la cabeza, él le agarró las muñecas y las sostuvo contra el sofá. Entonces, empezó a mover la lengua con un ritmo constante que hizo que sus entrañas se anudaran siguiendo los latidos. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no descansó, llevó aquella sensación cada vez más alto hasta que se fundió y empezó a inundar cada parte de su ser.

Dana trató de retenerla, pero eso solo hizo que fuera peor, que lo que se desencadenó fuera más largo y la estremeciera hasta los huesos. Se le cerraron los ojos y sintió el impulso primitivo de apretar las extremidades en torno a algo.

Cuando se suavizaron los últimos temblores, Tom se irguió sobre ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. Dana se estiró a su lado, colocando un muslo sobre los de él. Sentía los miembros agradablemente pesados, como si estuviera despertando de un largo letargo, y, por una vez, su mente estaba concentrada por completo, sin que otros pensamientos la distrajeran. Él comenzó a susurrarle algo al oído, las mismas palabras recitadas una y otra vez.

Dana lo miro sin parpadear.

Él curvó los labios contra su mejilla y levantó la cabeza.

¿Qué había estado susurrando? Desconcertada, le pasó la mano por el pecho, jugando con la piel, sintiendo la potente armazón de las costillas y los duros músculos que las protegían. Él era completamente diferente a ella; con la piel reluciente como mármol pulido.

Fascinada, se permitió pasar el dorso de los dedos por la parte delantera del pantalón.

Él puso los dedos sobre los de ella, deteniendo su avance y le rozó la sien.

—Es mejor que no, cariño.

Dana frunció el ceño.

—Pero no es justo que tú trates mi condición nerviosa, y yo no haga nada.

Sintió su suave risa en el pelo.

—Ya nos ocuparemos de eso… más adelante. —Se inclinó sobre ella y apresó sus labios con un beso breve y ardiente—. Ahora, deja que te lleve a la cama —susurró—. Te arroparé como una niña buena.

—Todavía no —protestó ella—. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo. —La tormenta envolvía la casa. La lluvia caía contra las ventanas con la fuerza de un centavo de bronce. Se acurrucó con más firmeza en el hueco caliente del brazo de Tom—. Además... Todavía no me has respondido a la pregunta que te hice en el recinto del tiro con arco.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—Ibas a contarme lo peor de ti mismo.

—Dios... ¿Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora?

—Me dijiste que querías hablar sobre eso en privado. No sé cuándo tendremos otra oportunidad.

Tom frunció el ceño y permaneció callado, concentrado en unos pensamientos que no parecían agradables. Quizá no estaba seguro de cómo empezar.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con tu amante? —preguntó ella, intentando ayudarle.

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

—Así que has oído hablar de ella, de la Señorita Lestrange.

Ella asintió.

Él soltó un suspiro controlado.

—Bien sabe por Merlín, que no estoy precisamente orgulloso de ello. Sin embargo, siempre he pensado que era mejor que recurrir a la prostitución o seducir a inocentes, ya que lo del celibato no es lo mío.

"Cosa que era lo que hacía. Pero siempre había que aparentar…"

—No voy a pensar mal de ti por ello —se apresuró a asegurarle Dana—. La Sra. Ainsworth dice frecuentemente que las damas deben fingir que no saben lo que hacen los caballeros.

—Todo muy civilizado —murmuró Tom con expresión sombría—. No hay nada malo en la disposición —continuó—, a no ser que una o las dos partes involucradas estén casadas. Siempre he considerado que los votos del matrimonio son sagrados. Acostarse con la mujer de otro hombre es imperdonable.

Su tono se mantuvo tranquilo y condescendiente, salvo por la nota de recriminación hacia sí mismo que había en la última palabra.

Por un momento, Dana se quedó demasiado sorprendida para hablar. Parecía imposible que ese hombre, con su apariencia sofisticada —un hombre perfecto en todos los sentidos— pudiera sentir vergüenza de nada. La sorpresa se fundió hasta convertirse en un sentimiento tierno al comprender que Tom no era un ser divino, sino un hombre con defectos muy humanos, eso creia. Sin duda, no resultaba un descubrimiento desagradable.

—Tu amante está casada —afirmó ella.

—Es la esposa de Sr. Rodolphus Lestrange, es conocido por trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia.

—Entonces, ¿tú y ella cómo...?

—He comprado una casa en la que nos reunimos cuando es posible, la casa que fue de mi padre… los Riddle.

Dana sintió una opresión en el pecho, como si unas garras se clavaran en su corazón.

—¿Allí no vive nadie?, escuche que hubo un asesinato en esa casa… —dijo con temor— ¿la compraste?

Tom le dirigió una mirada irónica.

—Me pareció que era preferible a tener citas detrás de las macetas en las veladas.

—Sí, pero comprar una casa... —Supo que estaba hurgando en una herida. Pero la idea de que él hubiera comprado un lugar privado y especial para ellos dos dolía. Una casa para ellos. Probablemente la dejaría cómoda y acogedora.

—¿Cómo es la señora Lestrange? —preguntó ella.

—Vivaz. Segura de sí misma. Mundana.

—Supongo que también será hermosa.

—Mucho.

Las garras invisibles se hundieron a más profundidad. ¡Qué sensación más desagradable!

Parecían... ¿celos? No lo parecían, eran celos. ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Era horrible!

—Si la idea de tener a una mujer casada como amante te molesta tanto —preguntó, tratando de no resultar sarcástica—, ¿por qué no te buscaste a otra?

—No es como si uno pudiera poner un anuncio en el periódico —replicó él con sequedad—. Y no siempre nos sentimos atraídos por las personas más adecuadas. Me molestó mucho que Bella estuviera casada. Pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de perseguirla una vez supe que... —Se interrumpió y se frotó la nuca al tiempo que apretaba los labios hasta que formaron una tensa línea.

—¿Supiste qué? —preguntó Dana con una nota de terror en la voz—. ¿Que la amabas?

—No. Me gusta, pero nada más. —Tom carraspeo y continuo—: Cuando supe que me entendía bien con ella en el dormitorio. Antes no había conocido a una mujer que me pudiera satisfacer de la forma en que ella lo hace, así que pasé por alto el hecho de que estuviera casada. —Hizo una mueca—. Cuando se trata de asuntos de esa índole, parece que me deshago de mis escrúpulos y prefiero inclinarme por la satisfacción sexual.

Dana estaba desconcertada.

—¿Por qué a las mujeres les resulta tan difícil satisfacerte? —preguntó—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienen que hacer?

La audaz pregunta pareció arrancar a Tom de su sombrío estado de ánimo. La miró con una sonrisa bailando en los labios.

—Solo pido que esté disponible, dispuesta y... que no tenga inhibiciones. —Se centró en los botones del camisón de Dana y empezó a abrocharlos con una concentración total—. Desafortunadamente, a la mayoría de las mujeres no les enseñan a disfrutar del acto sexual, les meten en la cabeza la idea de que solo es para la procreación.

—¿Tú no opinas así?

—Creo que las mujeres disfrutan de pocos placeres en este mundo. Pienso que solo un idiota egoísta negaría a su compañera la misma satisfacción que ella le da, sobre todo cuando su placer aumenta el de él. Sí, creo que las mujeres deben disfrutar en la cama, a pesar de que puede sonar radical. La falta de inhibición de Bella la hace única... y muy deseable.

—Yo no tengo inhibiciones —soltó Dana, sintiéndose competitiva. Lamentó el comentario en cuanto vio el brillo de diversión en los ojos de Tom.

—Me alegro —dijo él con suavidad—. Como ves, hay cosas que se supone que un caballero no le debe de pedir a su esposa. Pero si tuviéramos que casarnos, yo tendría que pedírtelas.

—Si tuviéramos que casarnos, supongo que no me importaría. Pero nosotros no vamos... —Se vio obligada a hacer una pausa cuando la invadió un irreprimible bostezo, y se tapó la boca con la mano.

Tom sonrió y la acurrucó contra él como si estuviera tratando de absorber su presencia. Dana se relajó contra el profundo calor de su cuerpo y su piel satinada. Estaba envuelta en el olor de él, vibrante, fresco, con notas a bosque picante. ¿Cómo se había vuelto tan familiar su esencia en solo unos días? Lo echaría de menos. Echaría de menos momentos como ese.

Durante un instante de lacerante envidia, se imaginó a Tom regresando a la casa de Little Hangleton, que había comprado para estar con su amante. La señora Lestrange estaría allí esperándolo, perfumada y vestida con un hermoso vestido. Él la llevaría a la cama y haría cosas muy malas con ella, y aunque Dana tenía pocos conocimientos del tema, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería pasar horas en la cama con él. Sintió un aleteo en el estómago.

—Tom… —dijo con incertidumbre—. Creo que no he dicho la verdad.

Él le pasó la mano por el pelo, jugando con los mechones.

—¿Sobre qué, querida?

—No debería haberte dicho eso sobre las inhibiciones. Es cierto que casi nunca las tengo, pero creo que, aun así, tengo algunas. Solo que no sé exactamente cuáles son.

—Yo puedo ayudarte a descubrirlas —le susurró él con suavidad al oído, haciéndola arder.

Dana sintió que su corazón latía incluso más rápido que el repique de la lluvia en los cristales. Se sentía desleal al desearlo de esa manera, profundamente desleal a sí misma, pero al parecer no podía evitarlo.

Tom aflojó el abrazo y recogió la bata del suelo con intención de ponérsela.

—Dana, tengo que llevarte ahora a la cama —dijo Tom—, porque si no lo hago, nuestra cita se convertirá en algo mucho más libertino.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

—¿Se encuentra mal, señorita? —preguntó Indis a la mañana siguiente, deteniéndose junto a la cama de Dana.

Ella abrió los ojos y miró a su elfina mientras sentía que su conciencia protestaba al verse arrastrada desde las profundidades de su cómodo olvido.

—Estoy acostada en la cama, en una habitación a oscuras —replicó de mal humor, moviendo la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerrando de nuevo los ojos—. En esas circunstancias la gente tiende a dormir.

—A estas horas todas las mañanas está saltando y chillando como un grillo en un gallinero.

Le dijo la elfina con una sonrisa.

—No he dormido bien.

—El resto de la casa está despierto. Se perderá el desayuno a menos que logre estar presentable dentro de media hora

—No me importa. Dile a todo el que quiera saberlo que estoy descansando.

—¿Y las ostras elfinas? Van a querer venir a limpiar...

—La habitación está ordenada.

—No, sin duda no lo está. Hay que barrer la alfombra y... ¿por qué está su bata a los pies de la cama en vez de colgada en el armario?

Dana se enterró más profundamente bajo las mantas mientras se ponía roja de pies a cabeza. Recordaba que Tom la había llevado a su habitación la noche anterior y la había dejado en la cama. Había estado tan oscuro que apenas se podía ver nada, pero Tom poseía una visión nocturna excepcional.

—¿Brazos dentro o fuera? —le había preguntado, arropándola con suma eficacia.

—Fuera —replicó ella divertida—. No sabía que tenías la habilidad de meter a la gente en la cama.

Escucho una leve sonrisa, mientras notaba como Tom hundía el colchón a su lado cuando apoyó una mano para inclinarse sobre ella. Cuando le rozó la frente con los labios, Dana le rodeó el cuello con los brazos al tiempo que buscaba su boca. Él se resistió brevemente, haciéndola sentir su aliento caliente contra la mejilla—. Creo que ya has tenido suficientes besos por una noche.

—Uno más —había insistido ella.

Él cedió y ella no supo cuánto tiempo habían estado jugando sus labios con los de ella, mientras respondía con profunda intensidad. Un tiempo después, Tom se retiró, desapareciendo en la oscuridad como un gato.

Dana se vio arrancada de aquel placentero recuerdo al escuchar el sonido metálico de la tapa de la caja de las zapatillas.

—Solo hay una —oyó que decía Indis con recelo—. ¿Dónde está la otra?

—No lo sé.

—¿Por qué salió de la cama, señorita? Sabe que no puede hacer tal cosa, si se enteran me darán una buena tunda por no vigilarla.

—Fui a buscar un libro porque no podía dormir —replicó Dana, aunque llena de preocupación. ¿Y si Tom no se había acordado de buscar la otra zapatilla en el pasillo? Y ¿qué pasaba con la vela que se le había caído? Si cualquiera de los criados encontró esos artículos...

—Pues debe estar por alguna parte —aseguró India, agachándose para mirar debajo de la cama—. ¿Cómo es posible que pierda las cosas tan fácilmente? Guantes, pañuelos, horqu...

—Tanta palabrería está despertando a mi cerebro —estalló Dana—. Pensaba que te haría feliz que me quedara durmiendo más de lo normal.

—Claro que me haría feliz, señorita —dijo la elfina—, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer además de esperar, la señorita se despierte. —Se levantó con un resoplido y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Pandora esponjó la almohada y hundió allí la cabeza.

Dana savia que India era muy buena elfina y la preciaba mucho. Era con la única que podía tener una amistad y la trababa como su igual y con respeto. Dana está en contra de algunos magos que tratan a sus elfos como si fueran unos animales, hasta los animales solían estar mejor cuidados.

¿Merecería la pena el esfuerzo de llamar a India y tratar de vestirse a tiempo para el desayuno? No, no tenía ganas de correr. De hecho, no sabía lo que sentía. Una extraña mezcla de emociones se mezclaban en su interior: nerviosismo, excitación, melancolía, añoranza, miedo.

El día siguiente sería el último que pasaría completo en la casa de los Hawkins. Temía tener que marcharse. Temía sobre todo lo que tendría que decidir.

Alguien dio un golpe en la puerta, haciendo que se le acelerara el corazón al preguntarse si podría ser Tom, tratando de devolverle la zapatilla que le faltaba.

—¿Sí? —preguntó no muy alto.

Jennifer entró en la habitación.

—Lamento molestarte, querida —dijo con suavidad, acercándose a la cabecera de la cama—. Pero quería preguntarte cómo te sentías. ¿Estás enferma?

—No, pero mi cerebro está cansado. —Dana se acercó más al borde de la cama, y Jennifer le retiró el pelo hacia atrás y le puso la mano brevemente en la frente. Desde el momento en el que Jennifer llegó, fue lo más parecido a una madre que había conocido, a pesar de que Jennifer era todavía muy joven.

—Tienes mucho que pensar —murmuró Jennifer con simpatía.

—Cualquier cosa que decida va a parecer un error. —Dana sentía un nudo en la garganta—. Me gustaría que el Sr. Riddle fuera un viejo lleno de verrugas. Entonces todo sería mucho más fácil. Pero no, es odiosamente atractivo y encantador. Es como si estuviera tratando de hacerme la vida lo más difícil posible. Por eso nunca he entendido por qué la gente piensa que el diablo es una horrible bestia con cuernos, pezuñas y cola bífida. Nadie se ve tentado por eso.

—¿Estás diciéndome que Sr. Riddle es un diablo disfrazado? —preguntó Jennifer, que parecía vagamente divertida.

—Puede que lo sea —replicó Dana de mal humor—. Me lo ha puesto todo muy confuso. Soy como un pequeño jilguero que piensa: "Oh, esa jaulita parece muy agradable, con sus barrotes de oro y ese acogedor columpio de terciopelo, y ese plato de alpiste... Quizá podría valer la pena cortarme las alas para disfrutarlo." Y luego, cuando cierren la puerta, será demasiado tarde.

Jennifer le frotó la espalda para confortarla.

—Ningún ala debe ser cortada. Yo te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas.

Por curioso que resultara, Dana sintió miedo en lugar de consuelo.

—Si no me caso con él, nuestra familia quedará arruinada. ¿Y Yanet?

—No. Seremos pasto de los chismes durante un tiempo, pero al final se acabarán olvidando, y más adelante, que tengamos una mancha en nuestra reputación, solo servirá para que seamos compañeros de cena más interesantes. Y te prometo que encontraremos un marido perfectamente agradable para Yanet. —Jennifer vaciló—. Sin embargo, en caso de que desees casarte en el futuro, este escándalo podría ser un hándicap para algunos hombres. No para todos, pero sí para algunos.

—No pienso casarme hasta que las mujeres tengan el derecho al voto y hagan unas leyes más justas. Lo que significa que nunca me casaré. —Hundió la cara en la almohada.

Sintió la suave mano de Jennifer en la cabeza.

—Se necesita tiempo y paciencia para cambiar la forma de pensar de la gente, pero no olvides que muchos hombres están hablando de la igualdad de las mujeres.

Dana la miró.

—Me gustaría que hablaran un poco más fuerte, sobre ese tema.

—Uno tiene que hablar de forma que la gente lo escuche —replicó Jennifer con cuidado—. En cualquier caso, la ley no va a cambiar en los próximos dos días, y tienes que tomar una decisión. ¿Estás absolutamente segura de que el Sr. Riddle quiere que te conviertas en auror?

—Oh, la apoyará, como cualquier hombre apoyaría una afición de su esposa. Me temo que, si me caso con él, terminaré ocupándome de un compromiso tras otro. Y todos mis sueños morirían lentamente mientras miro hacia otro lado.

—Entiendo...

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Dana con seriedad—. Pero tú no tomarías la misma decisión, ¿verdad?

—Tú y yo tenemos temores y necesidades diferentes.

Dana miró hacia otro lado mientras la melancolía caía sobre ella como una sombra.

Jennifer alisó la colcha.

—La Sra. Hawkins y yo vamos a llevar a las chicas a hacer unas compras en el callejón Diagon . Tenemos pensado visitar algunas tiendas y puestos de helados. ¿Te apetece acompañarnos? Esperaríamos a que estuvieras preparada.

Dana suspiró y tiró de las sábanas para cubrirse la cabeza.

—No, no quiero fingir que estoy contenta cuando me siento tan flojiposa.

Jennifer dobló la sábana y sonrió.

—Entonces, haz lo que quieras. Todo el mundo se ha dispersado en diferentes direcciones y la casa está tranquila. Spencer ha ido con el Sr. Nott a comprar repelente para babosas para la Sra. Smith.

—¿Y el Sr. Riddle? ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Creo que está ocupándose de la correspondencia en el estudio. —Jennifer se inclinó para besarla en la frente, y el movimiento la envolvió en una nube con olor a rosas y menta—. Cielo, solo te diré una cosa más: hay muy pocas cosas en la vida que no requieran un compromiso, ya sea de un tipo u otro. No importa lo que elijas, no será perfecto.

—Eso con respecto a "felices para siempre" —repuso Dana con amargura.

Jennifer sonrió.

—Pero ¿no sería aburrido si "para siempre" solo implicara felicidad, sin dificultades, o problemas que resolver? Estoy segura de que "para siempre" es mucho más interesante que eso.

Un poco más tarde, Dana se aventuró a bajar las escaleras con un vestido color lavanda. Indis, a pesar de su irritable actitud anterior, le había subido té y tostadas, y había dedicado bastante tiempo a arreglarle el cabello. Le rizó cuidadosamente los largos mechones con pinzas calientes, que luego fue sujetando en la coronilla para que cayeran de forma descuidada en una masa de tirabuzones. Cada vez que su pelo liso se negaba a adquirir la forma deseada, Indis lo frotaba con un tónico compuesto de semillas de membrillo, por lo que los tirabuzones eran tan robustos como un resorte de acero.

—Gracias, Indis —le había dicho Dana, comprobando los resultados con un espejo de mano—. Eres la única persona del mundo a la que mi pelo obedece siempre. Lamento perder cosas en todo momento—añadió con humildad después de una pausa—. Estoy segura de que eso vuelve loco a cualquiera.

—Eso hace que conserve mi puesto de trabajo —repuso la elfina filosóficamente—. Pero no debe disculparse con un criado, mi señora. Altera el orden preestablecido.

—¿Y si siento que o lo digo o reviento?

—No puede decirlo.

—Sí, claro que puedo. Lo que haré será mirarte y llevarme tres dedos a la frente, así. Esa será nuestra señal para que sepas que estoy disculpándome. Podríamos establecer otras señales y tendríamos nuestro propio idioma —propuso entusiasmada con la idea.

—Mi señora —dijo Indis en tono suplicante—, por favor, no.

En la calma que siguió a la tormenta, la casa estaba iluminada con los oblicuos rayos de sol. A pesar de que no tenía a nadie a la vista, Dana oyó los rápidos movimientos de los elfos en varias habitaciones mientras recorría el pasillo. En un lado era el traqueteo del carbón, en otro el susurro de las escobas sobre las alfombras, más allá el siseo al limpiar los utensilios de la chimenea.

La puerta del estudio estaba abierta. Cuando se acercó al umbral, su pulso se intensificó de forma que lo sintió en el cuello, las muñecas y las rodillas. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a Sr. Riddle después de todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Se detuvo junto al marco y asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta.

El Sr. Riddle estaba sentado ante un pesado escritorio de nogal, y su perfil quedaba a contraluz de los rayos de sol. Estaba leyendo un documento con un gesto de intensa concentración, e hizo una pausa para escribir algún dato en un papel. Estaba vestido con un traje de mañana, bien peinado y con el rostro afeitado; parecía tan fresco como un soberano recién acuñado.

Aunque ella no hizo ningún sonido o movimiento, Tom levantó la mirada hacia ella. Su sonrisa perezosa la hizo sentir mareos.

—Adelante —la animó él, impulsándose hacia atrás desde el escritorio, mientras recogía los pergaminos.

Dana se acercó sintiéndose muy consciente de sí misma y con las mejillas en llamas.

—Iba a... Bueno a dar un paseo, pero antes quería preguntarte si encontraste la zapatilla. ¿La tienes? ¿Está en tu poder?

Él se levantó y bajó los ojos hacia ella con una mirada caliente como el sol. Por un momento, ella solo pudo pensar en sentir su calor sobre la piel.

—Sí, recuperé la zapatilla —confirmó.

—¡Oh, gracias! Mi elfina estaba a punto de denunciar su desaparición al departamento de misterios— dijo con una inaudible risa.

—Eso es malo, dado que he decidido conservarla.

—No, eso solo podrías hacerlo si se tratara de una zapatilla de cristal. Si es como esa, sin forma y confeccionada con lana, tienes que devolverla.

—Lo consideraré. —Después de echar un vistazo a la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie los veía, Tom se inclinó para robarle un beso rápido—. ¿Puedes quedarte a hablar conmigo unos minutos? O si prefieres te acompaño. Quiero decirte algo importante.

A Dana le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—No irás a hacerme una propuesta ahora, ¿verdad?

Él hizo una mueca.

—No, ahora no.

—Entonces sí, puedes acompañarme a dar un paseo.

—¿Adónde pensabas ir? ¿A los jardines?

Ella asintió.

Al salir por el lateral de la casa, había un camino de grava fina. Tom parecía relajado y su expresión era neutra, pero ella había notado una línea de tensión entre las cejas.

—¿De qué deseas hablar? —preguntó Dana.

—De una carta que he recibido esta mañana. Es del Sr. Oliver Darwin, un abogado del Ministerio de Magia. Darwin está muy versado en el derecho de propiedad, así que me puse en contacto con él después de saber sobre tus pensamientos de ser Auror. Le pedí que buscara la manera de que pudieran ver tus calificaciones.

Sorprendida e inquieta, Dana se desvió del camino para interesarse por un arbusto de metro y medio que tenía muchas flores blancas del tamaño de las camelias.

—¿Qué te ha respondido el Sr. Darwin?

Tom se le acercó por detrás.

—No me ha dado las respuestas que yo quería.

Dana hundió los hombros, pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras él continuaba.

—Darwin me ha explicado —continuó Tom— que cuando una mujer se casa, es como si muriera desde un punto de vista civil. No puede participar legalmente en un contrato con ninguna persona, lo que significa que incluso si es la propietaria de unas tierras, no puede alquilarlas o venderlas. Incluso aunque la propiedad haya sido asegurada como un patrimonio separado, su marido recibe los intereses y los beneficios.

—Me lo imaginaba. —Dana deambuló hasta el otro lado del camino para mirar un lecho de prímulas amarillas. ¿Qué significado tenían las prímulas? ¿Castidad? No, eso era la flor de azahar... ¿Constancia?

—En fin, tal y como están ahora las cosas, en el momento en el que se firman los votos matrimoniales, las mujeres pierden su independencia y el control legal de sus negocios, trabajos... —Tom se detuvo un momento— ¿Dana, me estas escuchado? lo que te voy a explicar ahora es importante.

—Estaba atendiéndote, solo que trataba de recordar qué significan las prímulas.

¿Inocencia? ¿O eso son las margaritas? Creo que es...

—Quiero que seas mi mujer, mi musa.

Dana se volvió hacia él bruscamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Ese es el significado de las prímulas —explicó Tom concisamente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

La miró con ironía.

—Escuche que algunas mujeres discuten a menudo tonterías como el simbolismo de las flores. Ahora, regresando a lo que me explicó Darwin, dice que, de acuerdo con una reciente modificación en la ley de la propiedad con respecto a las mujeres casadas, si ganan un sueldo, podrán mantenerlo.

Dana parpadeó y se concentró en sus palabras.

—¿Por qué no puedo trabajar de algo que siempre he querido o tener un negocio propio de la misma manera en que lo haría un hombre?

Dana se paseó trazando un círculo.

—¿Quieres saber por qué me gustan tanto los juegos de mesa? Las reglas tienen sentido y son iguales para todos. Pero para los de duelo de magia es diferente.

—Sin duda, no lo es para las mujeres, hasta para el mundo mágico las brujas estamos poco valoradas. —replicó ella con acritud.

—Dana..., Por eso te digo, crearemos nuestras propias reglas. Nunca te trataré de otra manera que como mi igual. Podremos cambiar el mundo...

—Ya... Sin embargo, para el resto del mundo yo sería prácticamente inexistente.

Tom se acercó y la cogió con suavidad por la parte superior del brazo, interrumpiendo sus pasos. Había ahora una pizca de contención en su calma, un borde áspero como un dobladillo descosido.

—Podrás hacerlo que quieres a mi lado. Serás una mujer poderosa. Se te tratará con respeto hasta con mis más leales "amigos". ¡Maldita sea! No voy a rogarte como un mendigo pidiendo limosna. Hay una forma de que tengas lo que quieres, ¿no es suficiente?

—¿Qué dirías si la situación fuera a la inversa? —replicó ella—. ¿Renunciarías a todos tus derechos? Piénsalo, Tom, el último contrato que firmarías sería el de matrimonio. ¿Te casarías conmigo si esas fueran las consecuencias?

—Esa comparación es una locura —dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo porque, en un caso, es una mujer la que renuncia a todo, y en el otro, un hombre.

Sus ojos brillaron de forma peligrosa.

—Entonces ¿no ganas nada? ¿Tener la posibilidad de convertirte en mi esposa no supone ningún aliciente para ti? —Le agarró las manos y la acercó más—. ¿Estás diciendo que no me deseas, no quieres unirte a mí? ¿Que no deseas más cosas como las que hicimos anoche?

Dana se puso roja, y su pulso se desbocó. En ese momento, quiso fundirse con él, echar la cabeza hacia atrás y dejar que la besara hasta llevarla al olvido. Pero una parte terca y rebelde de su cerebro no quería someterse.

—¿Tendría que obedecerte? —se oyó preguntar.

Él bajó las pestañas mientras le ponía una mano en la nuca.

—Solo en la cama —gruñó por lo bajo—. Después..., no, tu serias mía y tendréis todos mis respetos.

Ella tomó aire de forma inestable, consciente de los extraños dolores y del calor que sentía por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Me prometerías que me permitirías tomar mis propias decisiones incluso aunque pensaras que son erróneas? Y si algún día decidieras que mi trabajo no es bueno para mí, que representa un riesgo para mi salud o bienestar o incluso para mi seguridad, ¿me garantizas que no me prohibirías seguir realizándolo?

Tom la soltó bruscamente.

—¡Maldición, Dana! No puedo prometerte eso.

—La protección puede convertirse en control.

—Nadie posee una libertad absoluta.

—Pero disfrutas de mucha. Cuando alguien solo tiene un poco de algo, se ve obligado a luchar para no perderlo. —Al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar, Dana bajó la cabeza—. Quieres discutir, y sé que, si lo hiciéramos, ganarías puntos y harías que pareciera que no estoy siendo razonable. Pero nunca podríamos ser felices juntos. Algunos problemas no tienen solución. Algunas cosas con respecto a mí, no son invariables. Casarse conmigo supondría un compromiso tan imposible para mí como para ti.

—Dana, tu no lo entiendes...

Se alejó sin escucharlo, echando casi a correr.

En cuanto regresó a su habitación, Dana se fue a la cama. Se tendió encima, totalmente vestida, y se quedó inmóvil durante horas.

No sentía nada, lo que debería ser un alivio, pero de alguna manera era incluso peor que una sensación intensa.

Pensar en cosas que acostumbraban a hacerla feliz no servía para nada.

Quizá necesitara algún tipo de medicina, porque ¿ese frío tan terrible no podía ser provocado por la fiebre? Y a todo esto las palabras de Tom se repetían contante mente en su mente;

"_Entonces ¿no ganas nada? ¿Tener la posibilidad de convertirte en mi esposa no supone ningún aliciente para ti? ¿Estás diciendo que no me deseas, no quieres unirte a mí?"_

Jennifer y las demás mujeres debían estar ya de vuelta. Pero Dana no podía recurrir a nadie para sentirse mejor. Ni siquiera a su hermana. Yanet trataría de ofrecer soluciones o de decir algo amable y alentador, y ella terminaría por tener que fingir que estaba mejor para que su hermana no se preocupara.

Le dolían el pecho y la garganta. Quizá si diera rienda suelta a las lágrimas se sentiría mejor.

Pero no era capaz de llorar. Era como si su llanto estuviera encerrado en la bóveda helada que se había instalado en su pecho.

Nunca le había ocurrido nada así. Comenzó a sentirse muy preocupada. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría? Era como si estuviera convirtiéndose en una estatua de piedra desde dentro hacia fuera. Terminaría encima de un pedestal de mármol con los pájaros posados en su cabeza si...

Toc, toc, toc...

La puerta del dormitorio se entreabrió.

—¿Mi señora?

Era la voz de Indis.

La elfina entró en la habitación en penumbra con una pequeña bandeja redonda.

—Le he traído un poco de té, querida.

—¿Ya vuelve a ser por la mañana? —preguntó Dana, desorientada.

—No, son las tres de la tarde. —Indis se acercó a la cabecera de la cama.

—No quiero té.

—Se lo envía Sr. Riddle.

—¿Sr. Tom Riddle?

—Me llamó y me pidió que viniera a buscarla, y cuando le dije que estaba descansando me indicó que le trajera un poco de té. Indicó que se lo vertiera por la garganta si era necesario. Luego me entregó una nota para usted.

¡Qué irritante! Menudo déspota. Un destello de sensación atravesó su entumecimiento. Atontada, trató de incorporarse.

Después de ofrecerle la taza de té, Indis se acercó a abrir las cortinas. El resplandor de la luz del día hizo que Dana se estremeciera.

El té estaba caliente, pero no tenía sabor. Se obligó a beberlo y después se frotó los ojos, que estaban ardientemente secos, con los nudillos.

—Aquí tiene, mi señora. —Indis le tendió un pequeño sobre cerrado, luego recogió la taza vacía y el plato.

Dana miró fijamente el sello de cera roja en el sobre, donde estaba grabado el escudo de armas de la familia. Si Tom le había escrito algo bueno, ella no quería leerlo. Y si lo que había allí dentro no era agradable, tampoco quería saber de qué se trataba.

—¡Por los santos dragones! —exclamó Indis—. ¡Ábralo ya!

Dana la obedeció de mala gana. Mientras sacaba una pequeña nota doblada, cayó un pequeño objeto. Soltó un grito de forma automática, pensando que era un insecto. Pero al echarle una segunda mirada, se dio cuenta de que era un poco de tela. Lo recogió con cuidado y vio que era una de las hojas de fieltro que decoraban sus zapatillas de lana. Había sido cuidadosamente recortada con unas tijeras.

_Mi querida señorita Derrick:_

_Tu zapatilla debe ser rescatada. Si quieres volver a verla, ven sola a la habitación de pintura. Por cada hora que tardes, se eliminará otro elemento decorativo._

_Sr. Riddle._

Se sintió exasperada. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Estaría tratando de atraerla con otro argumento?

—¿Qué le dice? —preguntó la elfina.

—Tengo que bajar a hacer una negociación de rehenes —informó brevemente—. ¿Me ayudas a arreglarme?

—Sí, mi señora...

El vestido de color lavanda estaba ahora arrugado y aplastado, lo que la obligó a ponerse un vestido fresco de día de color amarillo.

—¿Me sacas el colgante, Indis? —le pidió Dana—. Son demasiado elegantes para este vestido.

—Pero le queda muy bien —protestó la elfina.

—No quiero ir tan arreglada.

—¿Y si el Sr Rddle le hace una proposición?

—No lo hará. Ya le he dejado claro que, si lo hacía, no lo aceptaría.

La elfina pareció horrorizada.

—¿Qué ha...? Pero, Señorita no soy quien, para explicarle, pero...

Al margen de que, por supuesto, una elfina no debía expresar sus opiniones, Dana la interrumpió y respondió:

—No quiero ser la esposa de alguien y depender de esa persona toda mi vida. Eso me convertiría miserable.

A la elfina se le cayó el cepillo de la mano. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Dana en el espejo, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Está negándose a casarse con el Sr. Riddle? Mi señora, no tendría que contarle esto, pero...

—¿A que te refieres Indis? —indicó ella, cortante.

Una expresión distorsionaba la redonda cara de la elfina—. El Sr. Riddle, cuentan que tiene mucho poder sobre ciertas personas, algunos cuentan que practica las artes oscuras... pero siempre son rumores es una persona con mucho poder. ¿En qué estaba pensando para rechazar a un hombre así?

—Indis, eso son chismes de la gente, sí que es verdad que es una persona que tiene un misterio y una personalidad un tato... especial — pensó Dana.

La elfina soltó un suspiro tembloroso y se mordió el labio—. Que me aspen si la entiendo, mi señora.

La respuesta de la elfina, poco hizo para mejorar el estado de ánimo de Dana. Bajó las escaleras sintiendo como si tuviera un ladrillo en el estómago. Si no hubiera conocido a Tom Riddle, no tendría que enfrentarse ahora con eso Si no hubiera aceptado ayudar a Julia, no se habría quedado atascada en el sofá. Si Julia no hubiera perdido un pendiente... Si no hubiera ido al baile... Si... Si... Pero, ¿y si todo eso fuera una artimaña para que se casara con el Sr. Riddle?

Cuando llegó a la sala de pintura, oyó la música de un piano a través de las puertas cerradas. Perpleja, abrió una de las puertas y entró. El salón era elegante y espacioso, con suelos de madera, paredes pintadas en un tono crema y ventanas blancas. Todas las alfombras se habían puesto a un lado de la habitación.

Tom estaba junto al piano de cola que había en un rincón, un libro, mientras que la hija de los Sres. Hawkins, se encontraba sentada en un taburete delante del piano.

Tom se volvió al oír cerrarse la puerta y su mirada se encontró con la de Dana.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó ella, acercándose de forma cautelosa, tensa como un caballo preparado para escapar—. ¿Por qué me has pedido que venga? ¿Y por qué está Sara aquí?

—Le he pedido Sara que nos ayude —explicó Tom—, y ella ha accedido.

—Me ha coaccionado —corrigió Sara.

Dana los miró confusa.

—¿Ayudarnos a qué?

Tom se acercó a ella, bloqueando con sus hombros la vista de Sara.

—Quiero que bailes el vals conmigo —dijo en voz baja.

Dana sintió que palidecía primero y que luego enrojecía de vergüenza.

Acto seguido volvió a ponerse pálida, igual que las rayas alternas de los postes de los barberos. Nunca había imaginado que él fuera capaz de burlarse así de ella.

—Sabes que no puedo bailar el vals —logró decir—. ¿Por qué me dices algo así?

—Prueba conmigo —la intentó convencer—. He estado pensando en ello, y creo que puedo conseguir que te resulte más fácil.

—No, no es posible —replicó en un susurro—. ¿Le has contado a Sara la discusión que tuvimos?

—Crees que soy estúpido, no voy a contar a nadie de nuestra discusión, solo le dije que bailar no es lo tuyo.

—¡Oh, gracias! —respondió Dana con sarcasmo.

—Estamos en una habitación grande y prácticamente vacía —comunicó Sara desde el piano—. No es necesario que habléis en susurros, os oigo igual.

Dana se volvió dispuesta a huir, pero Tom se interpuso en su camino.

—Vas a probar conmigo —exigió.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —espetó Dana—. Si tuviera que elegir cuál es la actividad más desagradable, humillante y frustrante, dada mi torpeza. —Furiosa, miró a Sara al tiempo que movía las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, como si estuviera preguntándole qué podía hacer con un ser humano tan imposible.

Sara la miró con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, Tom siempre fue así de persuasivo—intervino ella.

—Quiero enseñarte a bailar el vals—explicó Tom—. Es una forma más lenta y elegante.

—No importa cuántas vueltas se den. Yo ni siquiera puedo girar una vez.

La expresión de Tom era inflexible. Estaba claro que no tenía intención de permitirle salir del salón hasta que consiguiera lo que quería.

Dana penso; _"Los hombres son como los bombones. Los que son más atractivos por fuera tienen el peor relleno"._

—No te presionaré demasiado —aseguró él con suavidad.

—¡Ya me estás presionando demasiado! —Dana se estremecía de indignación—. ¿Qué quieres? —interrogó.

Notaba el pulso palpitando en sus oídos y casi ahogando el tranquilo murmullo de Tom.

—Quiero que confíes en mí.

Para su completo horror, Dana sintió que las lágrimas que no habían surgido antes, estaban ahora a punto de caer. Tragó saliva varias veces y le dio la espalda, poniéndose rígida cuando sintió la caricia de su mano en la cintura.

—¿Por qué tú no confías en mí? —preguntó ella con amargura—. Ya te he dicho que esto no quiero hacerlo, pero al parecer tengo que demostrártelo. De acuerdo. No temo esta humillación ritual. Voy a tropezarme mientras bailamos el vals para que tú te diviertas, a ver si con eso llega para poder deshacerme de ti.

—Me caes muy bien, Dana. No voy a burlarme porque no sepas bailar. — dijo Sara.

Parte de su angustiosa vergüenza desapareció.

Respiró hondo.

—Gracias, Sara.

De mala gana, se volvió de nuevo hacia Tom, que no parecía ni un poco arrepentido por lo que le estaba haciendo. De hecho, cuando se acercó a ella, sonreía de forma alentadora.

—No me sonrías —le advirtió—. Estoy enfadada contigo.

—Lo sé —reconoció él con suavidad—. Lo siento.

—Lo vas a sentir todavía más cuando te pegue un pisotón.

—Vale la pena correr el riesgo. —Tom le puso la mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo, y la punta de sus largos dedos le rozó la columna. Sin ganas, Dana se situó en la posición que le habían enseñado, apoyando la mano izquierda en la parte superior del brazo de Tom.

—No, ponla directamente en mi hombro —corrigió él—. Tendrás más apoyo —añadió ante su vacilación.

Dana dejó que él cerrara parte de la distancia entre ellos y le apretó la mano derecha con los dedos de su mano izquierda. Cuando quedaron enfrentados cara a cara, no pudo evitar recordar esos momentos en los que estaba perdida en la oscuridad y él cerró los brazos a su alrededor susurrándole: En mis brazos estás a salvo. Nadie te va a hacer daño, cariño." ¿Cómo podía haberse convertido ese hombre en este diablo sin corazón?

—¿No deberíamos estar más separados? —preguntó ella, clavando los ojos en su pecho.

—No es así cómo hay que estar para bailar el vals de esta forma. Ahora, cuando empiece a contar, da un paso adelante con la pierna derecha, por lo que tu pie quedará entre los míos.

—Pero te pisaré.

—No si me sigues. —Hizo un gesto a Sara para que empezara a tocar y poco a poco guio a Dana en la primera vuelta—. Cuando contemos un, dos, tres, el tercer paso será más largo, así...

Dana trató de moverse con él, pero tropezó, le pisó y soltó un sonido de exasperación.

—Ahora te he mutilado.

—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo.

Tom la guio a través de un patrón que era, de hecho, diferente a los repetitivos círculos habituales. En la primera estrofa se realizaban solo tres cuartos de vuelta, seguidos por un giro. Luego, en el siguiente compás había tres cuartos de vuelta en la otra dirección. Era un hermoso patrón, y sin duda divertido cuando se ejecutaba de forma correcta. Pero en cuanto dieron el primer giro, Dana perdió el sentido de la orientación y la habitación dio vueltas. Se aferró a él.

Tom se detuvo y la sujetó.

—¿Ves? —preguntó ella sin aliento—. Soy un pato mareado.

—No eres un pato mareado, Dana. —Se inclinó para presionar la palma con firmeza contra su hombro—. ¿Sientes lo firme que es? ¿No notas mi mano en tu espalda? ¿Mis brazos rodeándote? Olvídate de tu sentido del equilibrio y usa el mío. Soy sólido como una roca. No permitiré que te caigas.

—Es imposible que haga caso omiso de lo que dicen mis sentidos, incluso cuando se equivocan.

Tom la guio durante dos pasos más. Era lo único estable en un mundo que se balanceaba y zozobraba. A pesar de que esta variación del vals era mucho más lenta y controlada que la que le habían enseñado. En ese momento por los mismos nervios sintió un sudor frío y las náuseas la invadieron.

—Voy a vomitar —jadeó.

Tom se detuvo de inmediato y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Era sólido y estaba quieto mientras se esforzaba por mantener las náuseas bajo control. Poco a poco remitió.

—Para explicártelo en términos que entiendas —dijo Dana finalmente, apoyando la frente húmeda contra su hombro—, el vals es para mí lo que las zanahorias son para ti.

—Si seguimos intentándolo un poco más, me comeré una zanahoria entera delante de ti —aseguró Tom.

—¿Podría elegir yo la zanahoria? —le preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sí. —Notó cómo le vibraba el pecho por la risa.

—Solo por eso, esto podría valer la pena. —Ya más aliviada, le puso la mano en el hombro para retomar la posición del vals.

—Si eligieras un punto fijo en algún lugar de la habitación —tanteó Tom— y lo miraras durante el mayor tiempo posible...

—Ya lo he intentado y no funciona conmigo.

—Entonces, mírame directamente a los ojos y deja que lo que nos rodea se precipite sobre ti sin prestarle atención. Seré tu punto de referencia.

Mientras la guiaba por los pasos, una vez más, Dana tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que cuando dejaba de intentar orientarse por el entorno y se centraba solo en la cara de Tom, se sentía en un sueño. Él era implacablemente paciente y la condujo por los giros, deslizamientos y cambios de ritmo, prestando atención a cada detalle de lo que decía y hacía.

Al final del siguiente compás, se tensó y trató de estabilizarse por sí misma cuando sintió que caía hacia delante. Terminó tropezando con los pies de Tom. Pero cuando el suelo comenzó a subir hacia ella, él la atrapó con facilidad y la abrazó.

—Está bien —murmuró—. Ya te tengo.

—¡Por Merlín! —se le escapó con frustración.

—No confías en mí.

—Es que parecía que iba a...

—Tienes que dejar que lo haga yo —le recordó él, subiendo y bajando una mano por su espalda—. Puedo reconocer los mensajes de tu cuerpo. Percibo justo antes de que ocurra que te tambaleas y sé cómo compensarlo. —Bajó la cara al nivel de la de ella y le rozó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano—. Muévete conmigo —la animó en voz baja—. Siente las señales que te estoy dando. Se trata de permitir que nuestros cuerpos se comuniquen. ¿Tratarás de relajarte y de hacer esto por mí?

Su contacto, su voz aterciopelada... parecían aliviar todos los lugares atenazados de su interior. Los nudos de miedo y resentimiento se fundieron bajo su calor. Cuando se colocaron de nuevo, empezó a sentir que se movían juntos en la búsqueda de un objetivo común.

Eran uno.

Era irritante cada vez que Tom la alababa... "Buena chica... Sí, así, perfecto..." Pero incluso le parecía más molesto que aquellas palabras le agradaran. Sintió que se entregaba de forma gradual, centrándose en la presión de sus manos y brazos. Hubo unos momentos muy satisfactorios cuando sus pasos se compenetraron por completo. También hubo otros cercanos al desastre, cuando se desequilibró haciéndoles perder el ritmo. Tom era un bailarín excelente, por supuesto, sabía manejar a su pareja y el tempo de sus pasos.

Tom ralentizó sus pasos antes de que se detuviera por completo. Bajó sus manos entrelazadas. La música había cesado.

Dana miró sus ojos sonrientes.

—¿Por qué nos detenemos?

—El baile ha terminado. Acabamos de concluir un vals de tres minutos sin ningún problema. —La atrajo hacia su cuerpo—. Ahora vas a tener que buscar otra excusa para sentarte en las esquinas —le dijo en el oído—. Puedes bailar el vals. —Hizo una pausa—. Pero no te voy a devolver tu zapatilla.

Dana se quedó muy quieta, incapaz de asimilarlo. No supo qué decir, no le salía ni una sílaba. Era como si la enorme cortina que la sofocaba se hubiera levantado para revelarle el otro lado del mundo lugares que no había sabido que existían.

Tom, claramente sorprendido por su silencio, aflojó los brazos y la miró con aquellos ojos que eran como una mañana clara de invierno, mientras un mechón negro le caía sobre la frente.

Dana se dio cuenta en ese momento que no tenerlo la mataría. De hecho, moriría de angustia. Con él, se estaba convirtiendo en alguien nuevo, estaban convirtiéndose en algo juntos, y nada resultaría ya como había esperado. Jennifer había tenido razón eligiera lo que eligiera, no sería perfecto. Siempre debería renunciar a algo...

No fueron delicadas lágrimas femeninas, sino un desordenado llanto con explosivos sollozos. La más terrible, hermosa e impresionante sensación que hubiera conocido rompió sobre ella como una ola y empezó a ahogarse.

Tom la miró alarmado mientras buscaba un pañuelo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Dana, no llores. ¿Qué te pasa? —Le secó la cara hasta que ella agarró el pañuelo y se sonó la nariz, moviendo los hombros. Mientras él seguía consolándola y haciéndole preocupadas preguntas, Sara se acercó a ellos.

Sin soltar a Dana, Tom miró a Sara.

—Sara, déjanos —Dijo Tom seriamente.

Sara negó con la cabeza.

Tom la miro con el semblante serio, haciendo que Sara se estremeciera. Sin tenerlo que repetir, la chica, salió de la habitación.

Cuando la tormenta de lágrimas disminuyó lo suficiente para que se atreviera a mirarlo, quedó atrapada por sus ojos.

—¿Estás llorando por esto? —adivinó él—, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo rotundamente—. Estoy llorando porque no quiero no casarme contigo.

Tom contuvo el aire. Su boca descendió sobre la de ella con tanta dureza que casi le hacía daño. Mientras la buscaba con avidez, Dana vibraba de pies a cabeza.

Ella interrumpió el beso y, poniéndole las manos en las mejillas, lo miró con tristeza.

—¿Q... qué mujer racional querría tener un marido que tuviera tu apariencia?

Él capturó su boca de nuevo con feroz exigencia. Ella cerró los ojos y se entregó casi desmayándose de placer.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi apariencia? —preguntó Tom cuando levantó la cabeza.

—¿No es obvio? Eres demasiado guapo. Otras mujeres querrán obtener tu atención y te perseguirán.

—Siempre lo han hecho, hasta cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts —confirmó él, besándole las mejillas, la barbilla y la garganta—. Y nunca me he dado por enterado.

Ella intentó evitar sus labios.

—Pero lo sabré y lo odiaré. Y será muy monótono mirar a una persona tan perfecta día tras día. Al menos podrías tratar de engordar, o que te salgan pelos en las orejas, o perder uno de los dientes delanteros... No, incluso así serías demasiado guapo.

Tom empezó a reírse.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Entonces no me hagas albergar falsas esperanzas. Admítelo y punto: vas a ser guapo siempre y tendré que encontrar la forma de vivir con ello.

Gabriel le apretó los brazos cuando ella trató de alejarse.

—Dana... —susurró él, sosteniéndola con firmeza.

Ojalá pudiera contener aquellos sentimientos terribles y maravillosos que la inundaron. Sentía calor y frío. Alegría y temor. No le podía dar sentido a lo que estaba sucediéndole.

—Eres tan hermosa... —le susurraba Tom al oído—. Tan valiosa para mí. Tienes que ser tú, Dana. Solo tú... durante el resto de mi vida. Quiero que seas mía... Dime que vas a casarte conmigo, Dana, di que sí.

Tenía la boca sobre la de ella y también la acariciaba. Sus manos se movían sobre ella con los dedos extendidos, como si no pudiera abarcar suficiente. Los fuertes músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y relajaron mientras él afianzaba su agarre, tratando de acercarla más. Luego se quedó inmóvil con los labios contra su garganta, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la inutilidad de las palabras. Se quedó en silencio, que solo era roto por su inestable respiración. Ella apoyaba la cara contra su cabello, brillantes mechones. Su aroma la llenaba. Estaba rodeada por su calor. Él esperó con una implacable y devastadora paciencia.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella con la voz ronca.

Él dejó de besarla y movió la cabeza lentamente para mirarla.

—¿Lo harás? —preguntó lentamente, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no había ningún malentendido.

—Sí. —Dana apenas podía hablar.

Tom esbozo una sonrisa tan brillante que casi la cegó.

—Mi querida Dana... Serás mi reina, mi musa y nunca dejaría que te pasara nada.

—No quiero bromas al respecto —murmuró Dana—. Tengo condiciones. Un montón de ellas.

—Sí a todas.

—Empezando por... Quiero tener mi propio dormitorio.

—Excepto a eso.

—Estoy acostumbrada a tener intimidad. Mucha intimidad. Necesito una habitación que sea solo mía.

—Puedes tener varias salas privadas, si quieres; Pero vamos a compartir el dormitorio y la cama.

Ella decidió que discutiría sobre el tema más tarde.

—Lo más importante es que no voy a prometerte obediencia. Literalmente, no seré capaz. Esa palabra debe ser eliminada.

—De acuerdo —apretó un poco la mandíbula sin que ella lo percatase.

Dana abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿De verdad?

—Pero tendrás que sustituirla por otra. —Tom se inclinó hacia ella hasta que la punta de su nariz rozó la de ella—. Una buena.

Era difícil pensar con su boca tan cerca.

—¿Acariciar? —sugirió sin aliento.

Él emitió un sonido de diversión.

—Si quieres... —Cuando intentó besarla de nuevo, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Espera, hay otra condición. Es sobre tu amante. —Dana sintió que él se quedaba mirándola atentamente—. No me gustaría... Es decir, no puedo... —Se interrumpió, impaciente consigo misma y se obligó a decir las palabras—. No quiero compartirte.

El brillo que vio en los ojos de Tom fue tan intenso como el que hay en el corazón de una llama.

—Te he dicho que "solo tú" —le recordó—. Lo he dicho en serio. —Bajó las pestañas y acercó sus labios a los de ella.

Y durante mucho tiempo, no hubo ninguna discusión más.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14:**

El resto del día fue una amalgama de colores en los recuerdos de Dana. Solo algunos momentos destacaron en la bruma que la envolvió. El primero fue compartir la noticia con la familia, que pareció encantada, casi eufórica.

—¿Es lo que quieres de verdad? —preguntó Spencer, en voz baja, mirándola fijamente con aquellos ojos tan azules como los suyos.

—Sí —repuso con una débil nota de asombro—. Lo es.

—El Sr. Riddle ha venido a hablar esta tarde conmigo sobre la carta del abogado. Ha dicho que, si lograba persuadirte para que te casaras con él, iba a hacer todo lo posible para animarte a seguir con tu idea de ser auror y se abstendría de interferir. Entiende lo que significa para ti. —Spencer miro a Tom, que seguía hablando con uno de sus amigos.

—Entonces ¿crees que podemos confiar en su promesa?

—Sí, pero también le dije que, si no la cumple, se arrepentiría.

Dana sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—... sí, queremos que sea pronto. —Oyó que Tom le decía a Jennifer.

—Bueno, pero hay mucho que planificar…

—Yo te ayudaré —se ofreció Yanet.

—Yo no soy capaz de hacer todo el preparativo —intervino Dana con ansiedad, volviéndose hacia ellos—No puedo dejar que la boda interfiera en todas esas cosas importantes que tengo que hacer…

Tom contuvo la miro seriamente.

—Prefiero fugarme para concentrarme en el trabajo —continuó Dana—. Una luna de miel sería una pérdida de tiempo y dinero.

Ella era muy consciente, por supuesto, de que la luna de miel se había convertido en una tradición para los recién casados de clase alta y media.

Pero se sentía aterrada de verse tragada por su nueva vida mientras sus planes y sus sueños se quedaban por el camino.

Al pensar en todo lo que le esperaba en casa, no quería ir a ninguna parte.

—Dana, querida... —empezó Jennifer.

—Lo discutiremos después —intervino Tom con calma, dirigiéndole a Dana una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—¿Has visto eso? —murmuró Dana, volviéndose hacia Spencer—. Ya me está manejando. Se le da bien.

—Dana querida, tranquila no te inquietes —dijo Spencer.

Por la noche, se reunieron en la sala de estar antes de cenar.

Brindaron con champán para felicitar a la pareja recién comprometida y para celebrar la unión. Tom Riddle recibió la noticia con una calidez y aceptación.

El Sr. Jackson sujetó a Dana ligeramente por los hombros y se inclinó para besarla en la frente.

—Dana, no sabes la ilusión que me hace que te vayas a casar con Tom. Me acurdo cuando vino a casa, era tan solo un adolescente — dijo con una leve sonrisa— Era un poco frio y reservado y míralo ahora. Un gran hombre de negocios, y un gran duelista, todo hay que decirlo. Un buen mago como pocos en el mundo. Sera grande este chico, si… y más teniendo una encantadora y guapa señorita como tú, Dana Derrick.

Dana guardó un incómodo silencio mientras todos continuaban charlando. Nada de eso parecía real. En solo una semana, su vida había cambiado por completo. Su cabeza daba vueltas y tenía que ir a un lugar tranquilo para poder ordenar sus pensamientos. Se tensó cuando sintió la suave curva de un brazo sobre los hombros.

Era Sra. Hawkins. Sus ojos azules estaban radiantes mientras la miraba con amabilidad y algo de preocupación, como si comprendiera lo aterrador que debía haber sido tomar la decisión más importante de su vida en tan solo unos días.

Pero no había manera de que esa mujer entendiera lo que era enfrentarse a la perspectiva de casarse con un virtual desconocido.

Sin añadir una palabra, la Sra. Hawkins le hizo un gesto para que atravesara con ella una de las puertas que conducía a una terraza exterior. A pesar de que habían compartido algún tiempo en compañía de los demás, todavía no habían encontrado la oportunidad para hablar a solas. A su manera tranquila, la mujer era el eje alrededor del cual giraba toda la finca.

Hacía frío en la oscuridad de la terraza, y la brisa hizo que Dana se estremeciera. Esperaba que la mujer no la hubiera llevado hasta allí para desaprobar algo. Esperaba que no dijera nada tipo: "Sin duda tienes mucho que aprender" o "No eres lo que yo hubiera elegido para Tom, pero tendré que conformarme".

Mientras estaban junto a la barandilla, mirando el océano oscuro, la mujer se quitó el manto que le cubría los hombros y saco su varita, era una varita preciosa, con un gravado que parecía unos símbolos. Dana sintió la lengua trabada mientras permanecía junto a aquella mujer,

Con un movimiento de su varita encendió las luces del jardín.

—Cuando Tom llego a esta casa —comenzó la mujer con aire distraído, mirando el cielo— encontró una pequeña serpiente en el bosque, en una casa que habíamos arrendado en Hampshire. ¿Te lo ha contado?

Dana negó con la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos.

Los recuerdos curvaron los labios llenos de la mujer.

—Tenía unos colores curiosos, con unos ojos amarillos. Tom la envolvió en su abrigo y la trajo a casa. Era demasiado pequeña para sobrevivir por su cuenta. Como es natural, nos pidió que le permitiéramos alimentarlas. Mi marido regañadientes accedió a que la criara. Pero con la condición de que la devolviera al bosque cuando fuera totalmente independiente. Tom estuvo semanas alimentándola con cucharadas de una pasta compuesta de carne. Lo que no sabíamos es que Tom tiene un don, que no es muy común en los magos, querida. Por decirlo de algún modo, no es natural…

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Dana, fascinada.

La mujer la miró con la cara seria.

—Tom se puede comunicar con las serpientes.

—¡Qué! —Dana se quedó estática.

—Sí —respondió la mujer—. Tom decía que siempre fue así, pero seguía siendo misterioso y en parte un poco aterrador. —La mujer hizo una pausa antes de seguir—. Creo que para Tom la parte más difícil de criarla fue tener que mantener la distancia, sin importar lo que las amara. Sin aca... acariciarla o abrazarla, sin ponerle nombre. Esos animales no podían perder el miedo a los seres humanos, o no sobrevivirían.

—En tiendo... — dijo Dana.

—Sí, pero cuando por fin la dejó ir, y se alejó en la distancia, era capaz de vivir en libertad y cazar por sí misma. Fue una buena lección para él.

—¿Cuál fue la lección? —preguntó Dana muy seria.

La mujer la miraba atentamente. Y al final respondió.

—. No amar algo que se sabe que se va a perder.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15:**

—No debería haber cedido. No tendríamos que haber venido de luna de miel —gimió Dana, inclinando la cabeza sobre la barandilla del barco de vapor. — ¿Porque no nos hemos desaparecido como todos los magos hacen, Tom?

Tom se quitó los guantes, los guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y le masajeó con suavidad la nuca.

— Ya te lo dije Dana, tenemos que ser prudente hay mucho muggle. Respira por la nariz y suelta el aire por la boca.

Se habían casado esa misma mañana, tan solo dos semanas después de que él se lo hubiera propuesto. En ese momento se encontraban cruzando el Solent, el estrecho canal que separaba Inglaterra. Por desgracia, Dana era propensa a los mareos.

—Ya casi hemos llegado —murmuró Tom—. Si levantaras la cabeza, verías el muelle.

—Me hubiera gustado ir a Francia —dijo, dejando caer de nuevo la cabeza.

—¿Y pasar nuestra noche de bodas en la cama donde dormías cuando eras niña? —preguntó Tom con sorna—. ¿Con esa supuesta tía tuya que no se preocupó de vosotras?

—Me dijiste que te hubiera gustado conocerla.

—Cielo, lo decía con ironía. Pero no es el escenario adecuado para las actividades que tengo en mente. —Tom sonrió ligeramente.

—Supongo que en tu casa tienes una cama grande.

—Querida, nosotros... —dijo bajando la voz mientras jugaba con los oscuros cabellos de su nuca— tenemos una cama enorme.

Dana todavía no había visto la casa que tenía Tom, en el pequeño Hangleton.

Pero a medida que se acercaban, la impaciente novia empezó a perderse sus encantos.

—No necesito una luna de miel —insistió Dana, mirando con el ceño fruncido a la pintoresca mansión Riddle, que adquiría cada vez mayor tamaño.

—Cualquier otra persona en nuestras circunstancias estaría de luna de miel durante un mes —señaló Tom—. Nosotros vamos a disfrutar solo de una semana.

—Sin embargo, no vamos a tener nada que hacer.

—Trataré de mantenerte entretenida —aseguró él secamente. Luego se movió para situarse a su espalda y agarró la barandilla a ambos lados de ella—. Pasar unos días juntos nos ayudará a aclimatarnos a nuestra nueva vida. El matrimonio será un cambio considerable, sobre todo para ti. —Bajó la boca hasta su oreja—. Vas a vivir en una casa desconocida, con un extraño que va a hacer cosas poco familiares con tu cuerpo.

—¿Cuándo será? —preguntó Dana, y apenas reprimió un grito cuando él le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.

Mientras el vapor avanzaba, vio que Dana se quitaba el guante izquierdo para admirar el anillo de bodas, como había hecho una docena de veces ese día. Tom había elegido un zafiro de la colección de piedras preciosas, tenía una serpiente gravada.

Dana le gustaba mucho el anillo y siempre le recordaba lo que le conto la Sra. Hawkins, sobre que Tom podía comunicarse con las serpientes.

—¿Tom, donde encontraste esta joya? —le preguntó Dana, inclinando la mano hacia un lado y otro.

Tom le dio un beso detrás de la oreja.

— Pertenecía a mi difunta madre. Es una joya muy especial Dana, trátala con mucho cuidado, es muy especial para mí.

Él mantuvo un brazo a su alrededor mientras el barco se acercaba al muelle.

Después de desembarcar, cruzaron por unas calles estrechas.

— ¿Tom, a donde vamos ahora? — Pregunto Dana mirándolo con cara interrogante.

— Pedí a Nott que nos preparase un trasladador para aparecernos en Hangleton.

— ¿Ah, y cuando esperabas contarme todo esto, Tom?

Tom no le dio respuesta, solo hico una señal con los labios para que estuviera en silencia. Dana eso empezó a impacientarla. Una llegado al traslador , solo fueron necesarios cinco minutos para llegar al pequeño pueblo de Hangleton, en frente se podía ver una opulenta mansión, en lo alto de un monte.

Un elfo salió para ayudarlos con las maletas.

La magnífica mansión estaba equipada con todas las comodidades posibles.

Dana se sintió hipnotizada por el exuberante entorno.

—¿Quiere mi señora, que le enseñe la casa Riddle? — le propuso el elfo.

Dana asintió alegre.

Giró sobre sí misma para apreciar cada detalle verde, dorado o negro del interior, que decoraban las columnas de mármol, los tapices pintados.

El recorrido continuó a lo largo de la amplia galería que rodeaba el jardín interior con un techo altísimo de hierro y vidrio.

— Glor, creo que por hoy es suficiente, me temo que señorita y yo estamos cansados de este viaje. Vamos a retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones.

—Si mi señor, pero creo que a la señorita le gustaría ver la historia de…— Al ver el gesto negativo de Tom, el elfo rectifico y se puso erguido, haciendo una reverencia.

Tom ignoró la mirada anhelante de Dana y agradeció otra vez más las atenciones del elfo antes de ser guiada por Tom hacia las escaleras.

—Pero si estaba a punto de contarnos una docena de historias —protestó Dana por lo bajo.

—Lo sé. —Él no se detuvo hasta que llegaron a su habitación privada.

Aunque Indis estaba preparada para ayudar a Dana a cambiarse la ropa de viaje, Tom decidió despedirla.

—Yo me ocuparé de la señorita Dana. No os necesitaremos a ninguno durante algún tiempo.

A pesar de que la declaración no era mordaz, ya fuera por el contenido o su entrega, la pequeña elfina de cara redonda se sonrojó profundamente antes de hacer una reverencia. Se detuvo solo un breve momento, en el que murmuró algo a Dana antes de salir.

—¿Qué te ha dicho la elfa? —le preguntó, después de que ella investigara cada rincón de la habitación, que incluía varias salitas, cuartos de servicio, dormitorios, cuartos de baño y una terraza privada con vistas.

—Me dijo que dejara el vestido sobre una silla y no lo tirara al suelo. También se quejó porque he puesto el sombrero en una silla, donde cualquiera podría sentarse encima.

Tom frunció el ceño.

—Te trata con demasiada familiaridad. Creo que la despediré.

—Indis siempre ha estado a mi lado desde que era una niña —replico Dana—, pero se le da bien recordarme lo que suelo olvidar y acostumbra a encontrar todo lo que pierdo.

—Su voz pareció algo sorprendida al ver las baldosas de mármol del baño—. Además, me dijo que sería idiota redomada si no me casaba contigo.

—Entiendo… —dijo él. Al entrar en el cuarto de baño, se encontró con Dana inclinada sobre la enorme bañera de porcelana, jugando con los grifos y las llaves del agua, uno de los juegos era de latón pulido y otro plateado.

—¿Por qué hay tantos accesorios? —preguntó.

—Uno de los juegos es para bañarse con agua dulce, y otro con agua que lleva sales.

—¿En serio? ¿Podría darme aquí mismo un baño de aguas con sales?

—Pues sí. —Tom sonrió al ver su expresión—. ¿Te gusta un poco más ahora nuestra luna de miel?

Dana le lanzó una sonrisa tímida.

—Quizás un poco —admitió. Al momento siguiente, se arrojó sobre él de forma impulsiva y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—¿Por qué tiemblas? —le preguntó él, abrazándola con fuerza al sentir los leves estremecimientos que recorrían su cuerpo esbelto.

—Me da miedo esta noche —respondió mientras mantenía la cara oculta contra su pecho.

Por supuesto. Era una novia y esa, su noche de bodas, en la que se enfrentaría al hecho de meterse en la cama con un hombre al que apenas conocía, con la certeza de que sufriría dolor y vergüenza. Lo atravesó de decepción, fue como si le cayera un montón de ladrillos sobre el pecho. Probablemente no consumarían el matrimonio esa noche. Tendría que ser paciente. Él se resignó a realizar los preliminares que ella permitiera y quizás, uno o dos días más tarde, Dana estaría dispuesta para...

—Prefiero hacerlo en este momento —sugirió ella—, así dejaré de preocuparme por ello.

La declaración lo sorprendió tanto que no pudo hablar.

—Estoy tan nerviosa como un pavo la víspera de Navidad —continuó Dana—. No seré capaz de cenar, leer ni de hacer nada hasta que vayamos a la cama. Incluso aunque fuera una agonía, prefiero hacerlo que esperar.

Tom se estremeció de alivio y deseo, y soltó el aire muy despacio.

—Cariño, no va a ser una agonía. Te prometo que disfrutarás. —Hizo una pausa—. Al menos la mayor parte del tiempo —añadió con ironía. Bajó la cabeza y buscó con los labios un lugar de su cuello, donde sintió cómo ella tragaba saliva—. Te gustó lo que hicimos en la cita que tuvimos a medianoche, ¿verdad? —preguntó en voz baja. Ella tragó otra vez antes de asentir. Tom sintió el esfuerzo que hacía para relajarse, para confiar en él.

Él presionó sus labios, instándola a participar al darle unos toques más ligeros con la lengua. Su respuesta fue suave al principio, inocentemente carnal mientras seguía sus juguetones avances. Notó que ella se relajaba y se apoyaba en él, que había captado toda su atención, su vitalidad. El vello de la nuca se erizó de emoción mientras el calor irradiaba hacia cada parte de su cuerpo. Puso fin al beso con dificultad. Sosteniéndole la cara entre las manos, miró cómo subía las largas pestañas negras para revelar sus somnolientos iris azules bordeados por una línea negra.

—¿Te parece que pida una botella de champán? —sugirió él—. Te ayudará a relajarte.

—Le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares—. Luego quiero hacerte un regalo.

—¿Un regalo de verdad? —Dana enarcó las oscuras cejas.

Tom sonrió desconcertado.

—Sí. ¿Los hay de otra forma?

—He pensado que "hacerte un regalo" podría ser una metáfora —movió la vista hacia el dormitorio— para eso.

Él empezó a reírse.

—No presumiría de esa forma tan extravagante. Más adelante me informarás de si realmente eso fue un regalo o no. —Dejó de reírse y se inclinó para capturar sus labios una vez más. La deseaba. No había nadie como ella, y le pertenecía por completo... Aunque sabía que no debía decir tal cosa en voz alta.

**Hola mis queridos lectores, siento que este capítulo sea corto estado bastante liada. Prometo actualizar pronto. Espero vuestros comentarios :P un saludo. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16:**

**Hola mis queridos lectores, quería advertiros de que este capítulo será explicito entre Tom y Dana. Espero que lo disfrutes. Saludos**

Cualquier torpeza que Dana pudiera haber sentido al ser desnudada por un hombre se vio eclipsada por la continua diversión de Tom.

—¿Todavía te ríes por lo de la metáfora? —le exigió al ver que él seguía riéndose.

—No era una metáfora —dijo con otra risa.

Aunque Dana quería señalar que la mayoría de las recién casadas no apreciarían que sus maridos se rieran como hienas mientras les quitaban la ropa, estaba segura de que cualquier cosa que dijera solo prolongaría su diversión. Esperó hasta que le desabrochó el corsé, dejándola en camisón, y luego se precipitó hacia la cama, donde se cubrió con las mantas.

—¿Tom? —preguntó ella, subiéndose las sábanas hasta el cuello—. En vez de champán, ¿puedo tomar una copa de oporto? ¿O eso lo toman solo los caballeros?

Tom se acercó a la cama y se inclinó.

—Si te gusta el oporto, cielo, tómatelo.

Dana se inclinó para besarle. La boca de Tom era firme y cálida y se amoldó a la de ella de una forma deliciosa. Cerró los ojos y separó los labios, perdida para todo lo que no fuera aquel dulce tormento y las aterciopeladas caricias de su lengua. Notó que se mareaba ante la penetrante ternura de su beso, que sus pulmones se dilataban como si estuviera inhalando vapor caliente. No se dio cuenta de que las sábanas habían caído hasta su cintura hasta que sintió la mano masculina en los pechos. Ella se estremeció y se le aceleró el corazón de tal forma que pudo sentir los latidos en las mejillas, la garganta.

Tom la besó lentamente, hundiendo la lengua cada vez más hasta que ella gimió de placer. Dana trató de librarse de las mantas, olvidándose de todo lo que no fuera la necesidad de estar más cerca de él. Al momento siguiente, estaba tendida sobre el colchón, y el cuerpo vestido de Tom cubría el suyo desnudo. Sentir el peso masculino era satisfactorio y excitante. Cuanto más se retorcía hacia arriba, buscando la estimulación que ofrecía la presión, más mariposas sentía revoloteando en su interior.

Él respiraba como si estuviera en pleno tormento y reclamaba su boca con largos y febriles besos sin dejar de murmurar mientras sus manos vagaban libremente sobre ella.

—Tu cuerpo es exquisito... tan fuerte y suave... con estas curvas... y estas...por Salazar, te deseo tanto... necesito más manos para poder recorrerte entera.

Si hubiera podido hablar, ella le habría dicho que bastante peligroso era ya con solo dos.

Dana quería sentir su piel, así que empezó a tirar de su ropa. Él la ayudó, aunque el proceso se complicó porque no parecía dispuesto a dejar de besarla más de unos segundos. Una prenda tras otra fue cayendo sobre la cama, hasta que Tom quedó completamente desnudo, suave a excepción del vello que le cubría el pecho.

Dana se puso nerviosa y apretó la cara contra su hombro.

Él le puso la mano en la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No tengas miedo —le dijo con la voz ronca.

—No lo tengo —replicó ella con rapidez. Quizá con demasiada rapidez—. Me sorprende porque... bueno... no es como lo que tiene un niño y...

Tom parpadeó. La diversión hizo más profundas las arruguitas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

—No lo es —convino—. Y doy gracias.

Dana respiró hondo y trató de pensar a pesar de los nervios. Tom era su marido, y era un hombre bien constituido. Ella estaba determinada a querer cada parte de él, incluso esa tan intimidante. Sin duda, su antigua amante habría sabido qué hacer. Esa idea despertó su espíritu competitivo. Ahora que le había pedido que se deshiciera de esa mujer, tenía que demostrarle que sería una sustituta a la altura.

Tomando la iniciativa, le empujó el hombro al tiempo que trataba de incorporarse. Él no se movió, limitándose a lanzarle una mirada interrogativa.

—Quiero verte —le explicó ella mientras volvía a empujarle.

Esta vez, Tom se dejó llevar y acabó tendido boca arriba con uno de sus brazos detrás de la nuca. Parecía un león tomando el sol. Ella se apoyó en un codo y le deslizó la mano temblorosa por el vientre, sobre la carne magra que dibujaba los músculos. Se inclinó para acariciarle el espeso vello oscuro del torso. Notó que Tom contenía la respiración cuando ella utilizó la punta de la lengua para rozarle. Al ver que él no ofrecía ninguna objeción, continuó explorándolo. Al llegar al punto donde el vello se rizaba, vaciló y lo miró a la cara. La sonrisa se había desvanecido, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y había separado los labios como si quisiera hablar, pero no pudiera.

Dana pensó con ironía que, para ser un hombre tan elocuente, su marido había elegido un mal momento para mantener la boca cerrada. No le habrían venido mal un par de sugerencias aquí o allí. Pero él se limitaba a mirar hacia su mano como si estuviera en trance, y respiraba como una caldera de vapor averiada. La anticipación parecía haberlo dejado indefenso.

En ese momento, él la cogió por debajo de los brazos y tiró de ella hacia arriba hasta sentarla a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

—Estás volviéndome loco —murmuró él antes de aplastar los labios contra los de ella al tiempo que ahuecaba la mano sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza, sin importarle en lo más mínimo desplazar las horquillas que sujetaban sus rizos, mientras ponía la otra mano bajo su trasero desnudo.

Cuando ella comenzó a retorcerse sobre él, Tom guio sus movimientos hasta convertirlos en un ritmo lento. Sintió al mismo tiempo el vello del pecho masculino contra la punta de sus pechos, lo que envió ramalazos de fuego hacia cada célula de su cuerpo. Él moderó entonces los impulsos, haciéndolos más lentos y suaves. Era una sensación extraña y lasciva a la vez, untuosa, caliente, húmeda...

Ella levantó la cabeza y se quedó inmóvil, con la cara muy roja.

—Estoy... estoy mojada —susurró, mortificada.

—Sí. —Tom tenía los ojos entrecerrados y sus pestañas sombreaban las somnolientas profundidades de sus iris. Antes de que ella pudiera añadir otra palabra, él la había subido lo suficiente para poder darle besos en el pecho. Ella gimió cuando él reanudó el ritmo debajo de ella, moviendo sus caderas con las manos. Él era lento e implacable, y jugó con ella hasta que las sensaciones se hicieron tan desesperadas que la tensión la tenía atenazada.

Rodando con ella, Tom le puso la espalda sobre el colchón y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con besos cálidos y ligeros. Sus manos vagaron libremente, haciendo que su piel se erizara por todas partes. Trazó patrones sinuosos en el interior de su pierna, aventurándose cada vez más arriba, hasta llegar a la ardiente suavidad entre sus muslos. Él murmuró algo contra su estómago, y aunque ella no pudo distinguir las palabras, el ronroneo de su voz la tranquilizó.

Ella no pudo reprimirse y comenzó a impulsar las caderas una y otra vez con movimientos cortos, pidiendo en silencio que aliviara aquella necesidad. Notó que él retiraba su contacto durante un breve instante, aunque regresó con más presión.

Ella gemía y se arqueaba sin control, moviendo la pelvis más arriba. Hubo un momento de silencio justo antes de que comenzara la cegadora liberación, que la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Se retorció jadeante, sollozando sin vergüenza entre los brazos de Tom.

Una vez que los últimos estremecimientos se desvanecieron, cuando estaba demasiado aturdida Tom se movió sobre ella y se colocó entre sus muslos antes de deslizarle un brazo por debajo de la nuca.

—Permanece relajada, cielo —susurró—. Así...

Dana no tenía elección: su cuerpo estaba tan laxo como un guante vacío.

Él se inclinó, dando vueltas lentamente, la abrasadora y pesada punta empujó con suavidad en su interior. La llenó poco a poco, con una ineludible y enorme presión. Ella contuvo el aliento cuando el dolor la dilató más de lo que hubiera creído posible.

Él se mantuvo inmóvil y la miró con preocupación mientras esperaba que se acostumbrara a su presencia. Le separó los mechones de la cara y la besó en la frente.

—No tienes que quedarte quieto —le dijo ella, cerrando los ojos para reprimir un repentino acceso de lágrimas.

Sintió el roce de sus labios en los párpados.

—Quiero esperar —susurró—. Quiero estar dentro de ti el mayor tiempo posible. El placer que me das es... es algo inexplicable. —Tom le cubrió la boca con un movimiento tan erótico que hizo que volviera a sentir mariposas en el estómago. Dana fue consciente de que sus músculos internos ceñían de forma compulsiva, y sintió que él se hundía cada vez más profundamente. De alguna manera, su cuerpo le hizo sitio, dejando lugar a la insistente penetración. Ahora no era tan doloroso, y unas sutiles ondulaciones de placer atravesaban el decreciente malestar.

Tom comenzó a moverse muy despacio, presionando con su calor a mucha profundidad mientras se deslizaba como la seda.

Dana le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que él la besara en el cuello.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —le preguntó sin aliento.

Tom emitió un silencioso gemido mientras su frente se arrugaba como si estuviera sufriendo un gran dolor.

—Solo abrázame —Se interrumpió y se hundió una vez más, estremeciéndose hasta que ella sintió sus ásperos temblores en el interior. Entonces lo rodeó con los brazos y las piernas, abrazándolo con todo su ser.

Después de mucho tiempo, él dejó de temblar y se derrumbó satisfecho y cansado. Aunque se movió parcialmente a un lado para no aplastarla.

Dana jugueteó con los húmedos mechones que se rizaban en su nuca, y trazó la ordenada forma de la oreja.

—Tu forma de hacer el amor —le informó ella— es un regalo.

Dana sintió la suave curva de su sonrisa contra el hombro.

—Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en la cama —dijo Dana cuatro días después, cuando la luz de media mañana atravesaba una rendija entre las cortinas—. Ni siquiera cuando estaba enferma. —Salvo un par de salidas—. Necesito hacer algo productivo.

Un perezoso brazo masculino la rodeó desde atrás y tiró de ella contra un torso duro y cubierto de vello.

—Pues a mí me ha parecido excepcionalmente productivo —le dijo Tom al oído con una voz sedosa y oscura.

—Me refiero a hacer algo útil.

—Has sido muy útil —aseguró, pasando la mano por su cadera desnuda.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Satisfaciendo mis necesidades.

—No demasiado bien, por lo que parece, de lo contrario no tendría que seguir haciéndolo. —Dana comenzó a arrastrarse por el colchón para escapar de la cama, y se rio cuando él se abalanzó sobre ella.

—Lo haces demasiado bien. Provocas que quiera cada vez más. —Tom se colocó sobre ella, inmovilizándola, y bajó la boca hasta su hombro para mordisqueárselo brevemente—. Me tienes obsesionado, con tu dulce boca, con esas manos... con tu hermosa espalda... y las piernas...

—Necesitas un hobby —dijo ella con severidad.

—Tú eres mi hobby. —Tom apretó los labios contra su nuca, pues había descubierto que ese era un lugar particularmente sensible.

Tom era un amante tierno y apasionado, le gustaba explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo con implacable paciencia. Le había enseñado a disfrutar de la anticipación, de las infinitas maneras de hacer crecer el deseo. Le gustaba guiarla durante horas de una lánguida sensación erótica a la siguiente, hasta que por fin dejaba que se liberara con temblorosas oleadas de placer. En otras ocasiones, jugaba con ella, burlándose hasta hacerla alcanzar un estado salvaje que satisfacía con potentes y profundos empujes. Ella siempre se quedaba un poco desorientada cuando todo pasaba, entre eufórica y temblorosa, pero él la acariciaba hasta que se relajaba y caía en un sueño tranquilo. Dana jamás había dormido tanto en su vida, durante toda la noche y hasta bien entrada la mañana.

Durante la cena, Tom era un compañero entretenido y una fuente inagotable de historias. Estaba siempre dispuesto a discutir cualquier tema y la animaba a que hablara con franqueza, a que hiciera alguna pregunta.

—Mi equilibrio está peor que nunca —confesó con desconcierto.

Tom sonrió.

—Sospecho que tiene que ver con el vasito que te has tomado.

Dana se giró para lanzar una mirada perpleja al vaso medio lleno de crema de licor de almendras.

—Pero si ni siquiera la he terminado. —Con cierto esfuerzo, se inclinó para coger el vaso y se bebió el resto de un trago antes de volver a dejarlo vacío sobre la mesa—. No, así es mejor —aseguró con satisfacción. Lanzó un vistazo al vasito de Tom, que apenas había tomado un sorbo, y se estiró para alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, él tiró de ella hacia atrás con una risa ahogada.

—No, cielo, no quiero que te despiertes con dolor de cabeza.

Dana le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se lo quedó mirando fijamente con preocupación.

—¿He bebido demasiado? Es por eso por lo que me siento tan inestable. —Cuando Tom empezaba a responderle, ella lo interrumpió con su boca y se aferró a él envolviéndolo con su pasión.

Por la mañana, se despertó con el vago recuerdo de haber hecho cosas muy indecentes con él en esa silla... Se habían deshecho de la ropa, tirándola a un lado y... en algún momento... recordaba vagamente haberse retorcido y rebotado en su regazo mientras él la devoraba a besos... ¡Oh, quería morirse de vergüenza!

Además, le dolía la cabeza.

Por fortuna, al ver su incomodidad, Tom no le tomó el pelo, aunque le vio apretar los labios como si estuviera reprimiendo una sonrisa. Tenía un vaso de agua y polvo con sabor a menta para el dolor de cabeza encima de la mesilla en el momento en el que se despertó. Después de tomar la medicina, él la metió en un baño perfumado.

—Tengo la cabeza que me estallara en cualquier momento —se quejó ella.

Tom la bañó con una esponja llena de jabón mientras ella reposaba la cabeza en el borde de la bañera.

—Eso se le llama resaca, cariño —explicó él.

Dana sonrió un poco, pero no abrió los ojos.

—Lloraría si pensara que eso me haría sentir mejor.

—Deberías haber parado después del segundo vaso, pero sobreestimé tu aguante.

—La Sra. Ainsworth siempre dice que una dama nunca debe tomar más de un sorbito de vino o licor. Se sentiría muy decepcionada por lo mal que me he portado.

Tom se inclinó sobre ella y le rozó con los labios la mejilla manchada de agua.

—Entonces, no se lo diremos —susurró él—. Porque eres deliciosa cuando te portas mal.

Después del baño, la envolvió en una gruesa toalla de rizo y la llevó al dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama con ella y retiró con cuidado las peinetas de carey con las que se recogía el pelo. Dana se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras él comenzaba a frotarle el cuero cabelludo con las yemas de los dedos. El lento masaje le hizo sentir un hormigueo en el cuello, pero no podía permitirse disfrutar de él plenamente.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó Tom, acariciando con especial cuidado la zona alrededor de su oído.

—Una parte de mí no quiere regresar a la rutina —admitió ella.

Él no dejó de masajearla.

—¿Por qué?

—Te estarían esperando tus compañeros de trabajo, y además empezare yo con lo de auror…

—¿Y eso es tan malo? —preguntó él con simpatía.

—No vida, pero bueno estas pequeñas vacaciones siempre sientan bien.

Gabriel la alzó contra su pecho y empezó a alisarle el cabello.

—Para empezar, tendremos que organizar cosas y además yo no tendré que bajar a Londres dentro de unos días. —Tom trazó un patrón sobre la parte superior de su espalda desnuda, provocándole un agradable escalofrío—. Te sentirás mejor cuando hayas hecho avances con el tema de auror.

—Si —dijo Dana, satisfecha—. A pesar de que no es necesario contratar a un sirviente más. Le pediré a Indis que me acompañe cuando sea necesario.

—Prefiero contratar a un lacayo para ti, servirá para tu comodidad y para mi paz mental.

Estoy considerando un tipo en particular, es observador, capaz y digno de confianza, Greyback puede...

Pero Tom fue interrumpido al ver la cara de Dana.

—Creo que yo debería tener voz y voto en la elección, dado que es a mí a quien va a acompañar a todas partes.

Tom le acarició la mejilla.

—¿En qué cualidades estás pensando?

—Me gustaría que tuviera una disposición alegre. Y tiene que ser amable, con sentido del humor.

Tom frunció el ceño mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

Cuando Dana levanto la cabeza para mirarlo, Tom intento no parecer nervioso.

—El hombre que te digo, es uno de mis mayores, como decirlo, servidores... estoy seguro de que te sentirás satisfecha con él.

—Seguramente —admitió Dana.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17:**

**Hola mis queridos lectores, siento la tardanza. Espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo. Con ganas contestare a vuestros comentarios. Saludos.**

A la mañana siguiente, antes de marcharse, Tom tuvo una reunión de negocios. Puso un montón de cartas delante de Dana.

Ella levantó la vista del escritorio de la sala, donde estaba escribiendo laboriosamente una carta.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Invitaciones. —Tom sonrió al ver su expresión—. La temporada no ha terminado todavía. Doy por hecho que deseas rechazarlas, pero a lo mejor alguna capta tu interés.

Dana consideró el montón de sobres como si fuera una serpiente a punto de atacar.

—Supongo que en algún momento tendré que ser más sociable —comentó.

—Ese es el espíritu. —Él sonrió ante su tono reticente.

—Podría considerarlo —concedió ella—. Sería mejor que asistir a cenas, donde me sentiría tan visible como la mujer barbuda en una feria campestre.

Tom le acarició los labios con los de él con persistente presión, hasta que ella abrió la boca y él pudo disfrutar de su sofocante calidez y de su dulzura. Al mismo tiempo le acarició la garganta con ternura, deslizando las yemas de los dedos por su piel. Al poco tiempo, él profundizó más el beso, y la aterciopelada caricia despertó un remolino erótico en el estómago de Dana. La cabeza le daba vueltas y alargó la mano para mantener el equilibrio agarrándose a los antebrazos de Tom. Él se demoró para poner fin al beso, y se recreó un poco más antes de apartar la boca a regañadientes.

—Sé una buena chica hoy —murmuró.

Dana sonrió con las mejillas en llamas, pero siguió sin ser capaz de pensar en nada mientras él salía. Cogió un pisapapeles de cristal con pequeñas flores de vidrio en el interior y lo hizo rodar entre sus dedos con aire ausente mientras escuchaba los sonidos de la casa a su alrededor.

Dana decidió en dar una vuelta antes de que Tom regresara a casa. Nott acompañó a Dana al carruaje.

—¿Adónde quiere ir, mi señora? —preguntó Nott, después de que bajara los escalones del carruaje.

—Al callejón Knocktrun .

Él le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

—¿El callejón Knocktrun?

—Sí. Está pasando el callejón Diagon, detrás de...

—Se dónde esta querida...

—También hay vendedoras de flores, fabricantes de velas y otros negocios respetables.

—Eh, no creo que mi señor le guste que usted fuera por esta zona, querida, hay ladrones y magos bastante peligrosos que… —argumentó Nott mientras Dana subía al carruaje. Al ver que no hacia ni caso, sin decir nada más cerró la puerta del vehículo, se sentó en el pescante, con el conductor.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a un edificio de ladrillo amarillo. Nott bajo del carruaje. Saco la varita y dio unos toques a los ladrillos haciendo que estos empezaran a desplazarse dando la entrada al callejón Diagon.

Nott se apresuró a abrir la puerta del carruaje para ayudar a Dana de bajar las escaleras. Tuvo cuidado de no permitir que la falda tocara la rueda cuando ella salió del vehículo.

—No tienes que seguirme, Nott —murmuró Dana—. Mis asuntos se demorarán por lo menos una hora. Puedes ir a alguna parte a tomar una jarra de cerveza, o algo...

Él hizo caso omiso a la sugerencia y se mantuvo exactamente donde estaba.

—Voy a ver las tiendas—no pudo resistirse a decir ella.

Dana se volvió y se dirigió hacía el callejón, donde se fue parando en cada una de sus tiendas hasta llegar al callejón knocktrun. Se detuve en una de las tiendas del callejón lleno de artilugios curiosos y alguno que otro peligroso.

Se le acercó una joven dama. Mostraba buen aspecto, con una figura delgada y de busto grande, con el pelo castaño y rizado además de unos ojos color avellana.

—Pero si es la señorita Dana Derrick, o mejor dicho Riddle —dijo antes de hacer una profunda reverencia—. Soy la Sra Cristina Bel.

—Un placer —dijo Dana, radiante.

—Jamás me había sentido tan intrigada como lo he estado, casada con el Sr. Riddle —aseguró la Sra. Bel.

La mujer tenía un acento educado con un deje musical. Poseía un aire festivo que conquistó a Dana desde el primer momento—. ¿Le gustaría sentarse conmigo, querida?

Se dirigieron a una mesa en un lugar protegido del callejón. Durante la hora siguiente, hablaron sobre el mundo mágico como Grindelwald había subido al poder, de cómo Dana quería convertirse en Auror… Y de cómo su marido, Tom llevaba un negocio con su padre putativo.

—Admiro su valentía mi querida, niña. Mucho. La mayoría de las mujeres de su clase preferirían estar en casa y criar una banda de renacuajos.

Dana le salió una pequeña risa.

—Seguro que será una gran Auror, querida.

—Eso espero —añadió Dana con una sonrisa—. Créame, quedarme a limpiar o hacer la cena mara mi marido, no ayudara a nadie.

La mujer se rio.

—Me gusta usted, mi niña. —Se puso en pie y se frotó las manos con energía—. Venga a la trastienda si es tan amable, me gustaría enseñarle una cosa que puede que le interese.

Dana recogió su bolso. Miró por encima del hombro a Nott, que la observaba desde detrás de la puerta. Él dio un paso adelante al ver que se dirigía hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, pero ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se quedara dónde estaba. Lo vio fruncir el ceño, pero cruzó los brazos y se mantuvo en su lugar.

La Sra. Bel la condujo hasta una sala rebosante de artefactos y piezas totalmente extrañas que Dana nunca vio. Se movió a lo largo de una pared con estanterías y cajones, donde la Sra. Bel empezó a recoger trozos de papel. Dana la siguió de cerca.

Las dos se detuvieron ante un discreto golpe.

—Seguramente sea el chico del almacén —dijo la Sra. Bel, dirigiéndose al otro lado de la habitación. Mientras Dana continuaba mirando en los estantes, una de las puertas estaba ajustada, donde Dana pudo ver a un adolescente con una gorra calada sobre la frente. Después de un breve intercambio en voz baja, la Sra. Bel cerró la puerta.

—Señorita —dijo—. ¿Puede disculparme? Tengo que darle algunas instrucciones a un repartidor. ¿Le importa que la deje aquí durante un minuto?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Dana—. Me siento feliz como una almeja en marea alta.

—Hizo una pausa para mirar con atención a la mujer, que seguía sonriendo... Pero la angustia ejercía una sutil tensión en sus rasgos, como en un ridículo cuando se tira del cordón —. ¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó con preocupación.

La mujer se relajó al instante.

—No, querida, es que no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando estoy con un cliente.

—No se preocupe por mí.

La Sra. Bel se acercó a los cajones y sacó un sobre abierto.

—Regresaré lo antes posible.

Cuando la dueña de la tienda salió por la puerta del almacén, que cerró con firmeza a su espalda, cayó algo al suelo. Un pequeño sobre.

Con el ceño fruncido, Dana se inclinó para recuperar el sobre. ¿Se había caído del sobre que la señora Cristina Bel había sacado del cajón? ¿Era importante?

—Seguramente ambas opciones... —murmuró. Abrió la puerta y llamó a la mujer. Al no obtener respuesta, procedió por una galería escasamente iluminada que se abría a un espacio que parecía un almacén. Una hilera de ventanas divididas cerca del techo dejaba pasar la luz suficiente para iluminar un fregadero sobre el que había piedras litográficas y planchas de metal.

Cuando salió de la galería, Dana vio a la Sra. Bel junto a un hombre, al lado de un enorme mueble con las puertas de cristal, donde se podían ver los diferentes artilugios. Era un tipo alto y de aspecto sólido, con la mandíbula cuadrada y una barbilla marcada, como si más que ser una barbilla fuera una protuberancia de la mandíbula. Tenía el pelo muy rubio como el color del trigo. A pesar de estar vestido con ropas oscuras capaces de pasar desapercibidas, era un hombre elegante, algo que solo usarían los caballeros con medios. No sabía quién era ese hombre, pero, sin duda, no se trataba de un repartidor.

—Perdón —les interrumpió Dana, acercándose a ellos—, quería preguntar...

Se detuvo en seco cuando la Sra. Bel se giró para mirarla. El brillo de horror en los ojos de la mujer le resultó tan sorprendente que su mente se quedó en blanco. Volvió a mirar al visitante, cuyos ojos grises la estudiaban de una forma que le puso la piel de gallina.

—Hola —saludó Dana con un hilo de voz.

Él dio un paso hacia ella. Hubo algo en su movimiento que provocó en ella la misma reacción instintiva que sentía al ver una araña o una serpiente reptando.

—Señorita —la Sra. Bel se interpuso con rapidez en su camino y la tomó de un brazo—el almacén no es lugar para usted. Se le puede estropear el vestido... hay aceite y polvo por todas partes. Permita que la acompañe al interior.

—Lo siento —dijo Dana confusa, dejando que la mujer la guiara de vuelta con rapidez por la galería hasta la trastienda—. No quería interrumpir su reunión, pero...

—No lo ha hecho. —La mujer forzó una ligera sonrisa—. El repartidor estaba comentándome un problema con un pedido. Me temo que debo regresar con él de forma inmediata.

—Sí. ¿Le he causado problemas? Lo siento si...

—No, pero sería mejor que se marchara ahora. Tengo mucho que hacer. —La llevó de vuelta a la oficina, donde recogió su bolso—. Aquí tiene, señorita.

Confusa y mortificada, Dana atravesó el lugar con ella hacia la parte delantera, donde estaba esperando Nott.

—Me temo que no sé cuánto tiempo para podernos volver a ver —añadió la mujer—. Hay un problema con el pedido. Pero de todas formas seguiremos hablando.

—Gracias —dijo Dana, mirándola con preocupación—. Una vez más, le pido disculpas si hice algo mal.

La dueña le sonrió, aunque su aire de urgencia no la abandonó.

—Valla con cuidado, querida mía. Le deseo lo mejor. —La mujer clavó los ojos en la expresión ilegible de Nott.

Nott respondió con una breve inclinación de cabeza, tomo la mano de Dana, abrió la puerta y la llevó al exterior sin contemplaciones.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Nott bruscamente mientras recorrían un tablero hacia el carruaje, salvando el agujero que cubría la madera.

—¡no sé muy bien, Nott! Ha sido muy raro. —Dana describió la situación con rapidez, amontonando una palabra tras otra, aunque parecía que él la seguía sin dificultad—. No debería haber salido de la trastienda —terminó contrita—, pero es que...

—No, no debería. —No era una reprimenda, solo una confirmación serena.

—Había algo malo en ese hombre. Quizá mantenga una relación romántica con la Sra. Bel y no quieren que los descubran. Aunque no parecía eso.

—¿Ha notado algo más? ¿Ha visto algo en el almacén que no pareciera pertenecer allí?

Dana negó con la cabeza mientras llegaban junto al carruaje.

—No, que yo recuerde.

Nott abrió la puerta y desplegó las escaleras.

—Quiero que el conductor y usted me esperen aquí cinco minutos. Tengo algo que hacer.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Dana, subiéndose al vehículo.

—Una llamada de la naturaleza —dijo él sucintamente mientras ella se sentaba y agarraba el bolso que él le tendía.

—Los lacayos no tienen llamadas de la naturaleza. O al menos no deben mencionarlas.

—Mantenga las persianas bajadas —indicó él—. Cierre la puerta y no le abra a nadie.

—¿Y si es usted?

—No abra a nadie —repitió Nott, armándose de paciencia.

—Debemos acordar una señal secreta. Una llamada especial.

Él cerró la puerta antes de que ella terminara de hablar.

Contrariada, Dana se acomodó en el asiento. Si había algo peor que sentirse aburrida y ansiosa, era padecer ambas cosas a la vez. Por fin, oyó la voz de Nott en el exterior y sintió el leve traqueteo del vehículo cuando se subió junto al conductor. El carruaje se puso en marcha.

En el momento en el que llegaron mansión Riddle, Dana estaba casi fuera de sí por la curiosidad que la carcomía. Tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para evitar explotar cuando Nett abrió la puerta y desplegó los escalones.

—¿Ha regresado a la tienda? —preguntó, permaneciendo sentada. Sería impropio salir y hablar con él en la calle, pero no disfrutarían de ninguna privacidad hasta que entraran en la casa—. ¿Ha hablado con la Sra. Bel? ¿Ha visto al hombre que le describí?

—He echado un vistazo por los alrededores del edificio —admitió Nott—. A ella no le ha parecido muy bien, pero no podía detenerme. No he visto al hombre.

Se irguió de nuevo, esperando que Dana saliera del carruaje, pero ella no se movió. Estaba segura de que había pasado algo y él no se lo había dicho. Si era así, hablaría con Tom al respecto, y luego buscaría información de segunda mano.

—Si tengo que confiar en usted, Nott, no puede andar ocultándome cosas, o jamás me sentiré segura —dijo con una expresión muy seria cuando él se inclinó de nuevo hacia la puerta y la miró de forma interrogativa—. Además, ocultarme información importante no va a protegerme. Es justo lo opuesto. Cuanto más sepa, menos probable es que haga alguna tontería.

Nott consideró sus palabras antes de ceder.

—Atravesé las oficinas y fui a esa tienda. Vi algunas cosas aquí... y allí, de magia muy avanzada... Ya le dije señorita que no era un lugar para usted.

—Pero todo eso es normal en este tipo de tiendas, ¿verdad?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que le preocupa? —preguntó ella.

—Que también se utiliza la magia muy oscura, señorita Derrick.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

**Hola mis queridos lectores siento la tardanza, estado súper liada con varias ideas y trabajo. Este capítulo es un poco más explícito ;P chicas/chicos no os pongas nerviosas jajajaja. Veremos también que pasa con la Sra. Bel… Responderé a todas vuestras dudas con agrado. Un saludo. **

En cuanto Tom llegó a casa después de un largo día lleno de reuniones, como el los llamaba "colegas", fue recibido por Nott, que lo esperaba en el vestíbulo de entrada.

—Milord... —Nott se adelantó con una pequeña inclinación. Tom

después de lanzar una mirada rápida y mordaz, Nott pregunto pausadamente.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted, milord?

—Que pasa, Nott. —Tom se dirigió a la cercana salita, donde se detuvo frente a uno de los ventanales delanteros.

Nott le ofreció un breve testimonio de la visita al callejón Knocktrun, incluyendo la abrupta salida y los elementos sospechosos que había encontrado en las instalaciones, mientras él le escuchaba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y que encontraste, Nott?

Como respuesta, Nott sacó un pequeño objeto del abrigo y se lo entregó. Tom lo levantó en el aire y lo giró lentamente, observando cómo rodaban en el interior una planta en la cual, surgía una flor particular.

—Asfódelo—informó Nott.

Cuyas raíces de esta plata, son empleadas para la elaboración de algunas opciones. Tom le devolvió el tubo.

—El ministerio no vería motivo de preocupación si encontrara esto en una tienda, que venda este tipo de productos productos.

—No, milord.

—Pero tú sí te has preocupado.

—Por el desarrollo de la situación. Por la forma en que se ha comportado la Sra. Bel. Por el hombre que ha visto la señorita Dana. Algo no encaja.

Tom pasó la mano por el marco de la ventana mientras miraba la tranquila calle e hizo tamborilear los dedos en la madera.

—Me fío de tu instinto —dijo finalmente—. Has visto suficientes problemas como para saber cuándo hay algo. Sin embargo, los del ministerio no se dieron cuenta, y tampoco hay cualquier registro por falta de pruebas convincentes. No conozco ni un solo detective en el departamento de misterios que no esté loco o sea idiota.

—Sé con quién debo hablar.

—¿Con quién?

—No le gusta que se mencione su nombre. Dice que la mayoría de los detectives del departamento son demasiado conocidos por su aspecto y hábitos para ser de utilidad. Pronto harán una limpieza en el departamento y crearán una unidad especial. Por cierto, lo que acabo de decirle es secreto.

Tom enarcó las cejas.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso cuando ni siquiera yo lo sé?

—Usted ha estado desaparecido en los últimos tiempos —le recordó Nott—. Algo referente a una boda…. Y ya sabe que otras cosas más, mi señor.

Tom curvó los labios.

—Pues habla con tu contacto lo antes posible.

— Mi señor, antes de irme… todo esto no será por alguien del ministerio buscando pistas de al aquel caso que paso hace unos años de la muerte de la Sra. Smith.

—No creo… Ah, una cosa más... —Tom vaciló, casi temiendo la respuesta a lo que estaba a punto de preguntar—. ¿Has tenido alguna dificultad con la señorita Dana? ¿Ha discutido o ha intentado evadirte?

—No, milord. —Nott respondió sin vacilar—. De hecho, es un ladrillo.

—Ya... —repuso Tom—. Bueno. —Se dirigió hacia las escaleras para reunirse con su esposa mientras seguía pensando en la declaración.

En las calles de Londres, decir que alguien era un ladrillo era el mayor elogio posible, y solo se utilizaba para hombres que fueran excepcionalmente leales y de buen corazón. Tom jamás había oído ese cumplido en labios de Nott. De hecho, nunca había oído que lo aplicaran a una mujer hasta ese momento.

Oyó la voz de Dana en el dormitorio, donde se estaba cambiando de ropa y arreglándose el pelo. Ante su insistencia, ella dormía en su cama todas las noches. En un primer momento había ofrecido algunas vagas objeciones, como que tenía el sueño inquieto, lo que era cierto. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo despertaba, por las vueltas que daba en la cama, resolvía el problema haciendo el amor con ella hasta que se dormía agotada.

Al acercarse a la habitación, Tom se detuvo con una sonrisa al escuchar que Indis pronunciaba un sermón sobre cómo ser una dama, que parecía inspirado en el artículo de un periódico.

—... Se supone que las damas no corretean por las habitaciones tratando de ayudar a las personas —decía la elfina—. El artículo decía también que deberían descansar en un sofá, pálidas y frágiles, y permitir que trabaje la gente que pueda.

—¿Y ser un inconveniente para todo el mundo? —preguntó Dana, airada.

—Todo el mundo admira a las damas delicadas —informó la elfina.

Tom llamó a la puerta y las voces se apagaron. Abrió con una expresión impasible, y fue recibido con la encantadora imagen de su esposa cubierta tan solo por el corsé, la camisola y las enaguas.

Dana lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

—Buenas noches, mi señor —dijo jadeante, tras aclararse la garganta—. Me estoy cambiando para la cena.

—Ya veo. —La recorrió lentamente con la mirada, deteniéndose en el suave peso de sus pechos, que eran presionados hacia arriba por el corsé, hasta el punto de verse casi desbordados.

La elfina cogió un vestido desechado del suelo.

—Mi señora, voy a buscar una bata —le dijo a Dana.

—No es necesario —la detuvo Tom—. Me ocuparé yo, personalmente de mi esposa.

La elfina lo miró nerviosa antes de hacer una reverencia y salir, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Dana se quedó en el lugar, aunque miró nerviosa cómo él se paseaba por la habitación.

—Er... supongo que tu lacayo ha hablado contigo.

Él enarcó una ceja ante la palabra, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Su mirada se clavó en el frunce preocupado de su frente, en los espasmos nerviosos que hacían sus pies y sus manos, en los ojos que tenía tan abiertos como un niño al que fueran a castigar, y se vio invadido por una sensación extraña...

—¿Por qué estás tan incómoda conmigo, cielo? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—He pensado que podrías estar enfadado porque fui sola al callejón Knocktrun.

—Enfadado, no, más bien molesto. Y preocupado por la idea de que te ocurra algo. —Le agarró una mano y tiró de ella hasta una silla cercana, donde tomó asiento antes de acomodarla sobre su rodilla. Ella se relajó y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Él se vio invadido por su perfume, con un ligero toque a flores y aire fresco, aunque prefería la sedosa fragancia de su piel sin aderezos, pues le resultaba más potente que cualquier afrodisíaco—. Dana, no puedes correr riesgos entrando en lugares como estos sin protección. Eres demasiado importante para mí.

—Lo recordaré la próxima vez.

—Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo. —Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro—. ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Habitaría que informar al ministerio sobre lo que ha visto?

—Ya veremos, y hasta que sepamos si vale la pena investigarlo o no, prefiero que no te alejes demasiado de casa.

—Tom... La Sra. Bel es una mujer muy agradable. Fue muy amable y sintió un profundo interés por mi juego, estoy segura de que no haría daño a nadie a sabiendas. Si está envuelta en algo peligroso, quizá no sea culpa suya.

—Mi amor, deja que te advierta que a veces te sentirás decepcionada por las personas en las que crees. Cuanto más sepas del mundo, menos ilusiones te harás.

—No quiero ser tan cínica.

Tom sonrió contra su pelo.

—Ser un poco cínica hará que ser optimista sea más seguro. —La besó en el lado del cuello—. Ahora, vamos a ver cómo debería castigarte.

—¿Castigarme?

—Mmm... —Aproximó las manos a sus delgadas piernas desnudas—. Nadie aprende correctamente una lección si no se refuerza.

—¿Qué opciones tengo?

—Todas comienzan eliminando tus enaguas...

Mientras él buscaba sus labios, ella los curvó en una sonrisa.

—No tenemos tiempo antes de la cena —dijo ella, retorciéndose mientras él alcanzaba el lazo justo por debajo de su cintura.

—Te sorprendería lo que puedo conseguir en solo cinco minutos.

—Dada mis recientes experiencias, no creo que me sorprenda nada.

Tom se rio contra su boca, saboreando su imprudencia.

—Un reto... Bueno, pues ahora, olvídate de la cena.

Dana se contoneó entre chillidos mientras la despojaba de las enaguas y tiraba de ella hasta colocarla sobre su regazo, con las piernas desnudas colgando a cada lado de sus caderas. Le dejó puesto el corsé, con su rígido tejido que la obligaba a permanecer recta, pero retiró la camisola de sus hombros, y se centró en los pechos que quedaban realzados por la media copa del corsé. Besó las pálidas curvas, capturando sin prisa los pezones rosados con los labios antes de mover la lengua sobre ellos. La respiración de Dana quedaba dificultada, se inclinó para abrir los ganchos delanteros.

Tom la detuvo sujetándole suavemente las muñecas y devolvió los brazos a su cuello.

—Déjame actuar a mí —murmuró, acallando cualquier posible discusión con el simple hecho de cubrir sus labios con los de él. Era un señuelo que ella no podía resistir, y al instante el calor se avivó como las llamas en la leña.

Tom ajustó la posición de Dana y dejó que su trasero se apoyara entre sus rodillas separadas, dejándola abierta y expuesta. Le mantuvo un brazo detrás de la espalda mientras deslizaba la otra mano entre sus muslos.

Él sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, conocía la forma en la que el corsé hacía crecer la sensibilidad por debajo de la cintura. Los gemidos femeninos se incrementaron, sintió que ella tensaba los muslos y las caderas, que luchaba por cerrar su cuerpo en torno a la juguetona estimulación.

Tras retirar la suave invasión, él continuó jugando con ella sin hacer ningún avance, obligándola a esperar, a arquearse y retorcerse cuando la frustración creció un poco más. La acarició con movimientos expertos y ladinos, evitando el lugar que ella necesitaba que tocara. Dana tenía la mirada desenfocada y los ojos entornados, la cara exquisitamente enrojecida. La mantuvo al borde de la liberación, suavizando su contacto cada vez que el erótico tormento parecía a punto de liberarse.

Tom ahuecó la mano libre detrás de la cabeza de Pandora y le cubrió los labios con un beso que ella respondió de forma casi violenta, tratando de introducirle la lengua en la boca.

Rompiendo el beso con un suspiro, Dana se dejó caer hacia delante con rigidez y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Cediendo, Tom la levantó y la llevó a la cama. Cuando le puso los pies en el suelo, Dana se inclinó sobre el colchón. Estaba preparada para él y se estremeció de forma visible mientras Tom se desabrochaba los pantalones. Casi le dolía la ingle al ver a su esposa esperando que la penetrara, confiada y entregada. Inocente. Pensó en lo que le había dicho una vez, que había ciertas cosas que los caballeros no piden a sus esposas. Había dicho algo sobre estar dispuesta, pero era obvio que no había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que había querido decir.

Le movió la mano por la estrecha espalda encorsetada, vacilando en el arco de los nudos mientras un montón de pensamientos eróticos inundaban su cabeza, pensamientos que no quería ocultarle a ella. No sabía si revelarle sus deseos privados haría que ella cambiara su actitud hacia él. Pero si alguien podía ser esposa y amante a la vez, si alguien podía ser capaz de aceptarlo por completo, incluyendo sus complejos antojos secretos y fantasías, era ella.

Antes de pensarlo dos veces, desató el nudo de los cordones del corsé. Sin decir una palabra, tomó los brazos de Dana y los puso sobre la parte baja de la espalda. Ella se estremeció, pero no se resistió. La posición hacía que se le tensaran los hombros y arqueara su cintura. Tom notó que su corazón se aceleraba mientras le ataba las muñecas al corsé, teniendo cuidado de no apretarlas demasiado.

Verla atada sobre la cama le hizo sentir una oleada de calor casi abrumadora. Se obligó a tranquilizarse mientras acariciaba sus nalgas. Percibió el desconcierto y curiosidad de Dana y vio que flexionaba las muñecas para tantear las ataduras. Estaba medio desnuda y él completamente vestido, pero nunca se había sentido más expuesto. Esperó su reacción, dispuesto a liberarla de inmediato si ella se oponía. Pero Dana permaneció en silencio, inmóvil salvo por el rápido ritmo de sus pulmones.

Poco a poco, dejó que su mano vagara hacia abajo, entre sus piernas, persuadiéndola para que las separara. Vio que ella arqueaba más la espalda, y que abría y cerraba los dedos como los tentáculos de una anémona. Dana emitió un áspero ronroneo y se impulsó hacia atrás, con lo que no solo le daba permiso para continuar, sino que le mostraba su placer. Era evidente que le permitiría esa y otras intimidades en el futuro, que siempre confiaría en él.

Lleno de alivio y emoción, se inclinó sobre ella y murmuró algunas palabras, algunas crudas descripciones sobre su posición que le resultaban imposibles de reprimir. En el momento en el que entró en ella, Dana gritó y comenzó a palpitar. Sus músculos internos lo ciñeron mientras él continuaba embistiéndola con continuos empujones con los que casi le levantaba los pies del suelo. Se sumergió profundamente en las húmedas pulsaciones y la acompañó en lo que parecía un clímax estremecedor. Cuando por fin ella se quedó inmóvil y jadeante, él tiró de los cordones para liberarle las muñecas.

Luego se arrastró con ella sobre la cama y le desabrochó el corsé con voracidad. Una vez que la prenda estuvo abierta, rasgó la delgada capa de su camisola y se inclinó para lamerle la piel desde el ombligo a los pechos. Ella se movió como si quisiera escapar, y él se rio sin aliento mientras gruñía, sujetándole las caderas al colchón. Pero había llevado la diversión demasiado lejos, la necesidad lo había vuelto loco.

Mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella, sus músculos internos le acogieron de manera fluida, permitiendo que se deslizara hasta la empuñadura.

La expresión de Dana se transformó, se volvió dócil como cuando una criatura salvaje acepta a su compañero, y arqueó las caderas hacia arriba, dándole la bienvenida. Él se apoderó de su boca mientras se sumergía en las profundidades, haciendo crecer las sensaciones hasta que ella empezó a jadear. Entonces, él giró las caderas, moviéndolas en un movimiento sinuoso que la envió a otro punto culminante. Dana le mordió el hombro, le clavó las uñas, y las picaduras de dolor lo inflamaron más allá de la cordura. Se hundió en ella buscando su propio placer hasta que explotó en mil pedazos, hasta que se disolvió y se perdió en ella, entregándose por completo. No deseaba a ninguna otra mujer, ningún otro destino.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Al día siguiente, Nott informó de que su contacto en el departamento de detectives había accedido a visitar la tienda del callejón Knocktrun y preguntar por la Sra. Cristina Bel. La noticia fue bien recibida, ya que Dana y Tom se habían puesto de acuerdo para asistir esa noche a una ópera, y más tarde disfrutar de una cena tardía.

—Prefiero no ir a un lugar público hasta que se Nott no me termine de informas más del caso —explicó Tom con el ceño fruncido mientras se ponía una camisa en el dormitorio—. La zona donde se encontraba el teatro no era una zona muy tranquila, algunos Muggle había hecho el intento de atracar alguno que otro mago. Era una calle conocida por su peligrosidad. Y que estuviera el ministerio tampoco a Tom le hacía mucha gracia.

—Pero tendrás a tus hombres contigo, también —señaló Dana—, Además, Nott ha insistido en acompañarnos. ¿Qué podría pasarme? —Se miró en el espejo que había encima de la cómoda de caoba y se ajustó la doble vuelta de perlas sobre el corpiño de encaje del vestido de noche en tonos lavanda y marfil.

Tom emitió un sonido evasivo al tiempo que doblaba los puños de la camisa.

—¿Me pasas los gemelos? Están en el tocador.

Ella se los acercó.

—¿Por qué no permites que Glor te ayude? Y en una noche que debes usar ropa formal. Debe sentirse perturbado.

—Pero que no, no quiero tener que dar explicaciones de qué son las marcas.

—¿Qué marcas?

Como única respuesta, él apartó la camisa abierta y dejó al descubierto las marcas rojas que tenía en el hombro, donde ella le había clavado los dientes.

Dana se puso de puntillas para examinar las marcas, del mismo color que sus mejillas.

—Lo siento mucho. ¿Crees que habría chismes al respecto?

—¡Por Dios, no! Sin embargo —inclinó la cabeza sobre la de ella—, hay algunas cosas que prefiero mantener en privado.

—Pobrecito. Parece como si te hubiera atacado un animal salvaje.

A él se le escapó la risa.

—Solo una loba —comentó— que se emocionó demasiado al jugar.

—Deberías morderle tú también —propuso Dana contra su pecho—. Quizás eso le enseñaría a ser más suave contigo.

Él curvó la mano sobre su cara y le levantó la cabeza. Le mordisqueó con ternura el labio inferior.

—Me gusta tal y como es —susurró.

El interior del teatro era lujoso y opulento, con asientos y filas de palcos decorados con molduras doradas con forma de liras antiguas y coronas de roble acolchadas. La cúpula del techo estaba cubierta también de ornamentación dorada y representaciones rosadas de Apolo realizadas a mano, mientras que lámparas de araña de cristal tallado arrojaban su luz a la multitud que pululaba por debajo con sus mejores galas a la moda.

Antes de que comenzara la obra, Dana y Agata estuvieron hablando sentadas en un palco.

Agata estaba radiante, totalmente recuperada del parto, y llena de noticias, y parecía decidida a convencer a Dana para que se uniera a la clase de duelo para damas a la que asistía.

—Tienes que aprender, de verdad, si quieres trabajar para Auror —insistió Agata.

Dana no dudaba de que fuera cierto todo lo que le estaba contando su hermana.

—Me gustaría poder hacerlo, pero… —dijo.

—Pero el maestro sabría enseñarte a... —La voz de Agata se desvaneció mientras miraba en dirección a los asientos del círculo superior, casi al mismo nivel que su palco—. Dios mío, ¿por qué te está mirando de esa manera aquella mujer?

—¿Quién? ¿Dónde está?

—A la izquierda de los asientos de platea. La morena de la primera fila. ¿La conoces?

Dana siguió esa dirección con la mirada hasta una mujer de pelo oscuro que examinaba con interés el programa. Era delgada y elegante, con rasgos clásicos, ojos hundidos y largas pestañas, así como una nariz afilada sobre unos labios rojos y llenos.

—No tengo ni idea de quién es —dijo Dana—. Es muy guapa, ¿verdad?

—Supongo. Lo único que puedo ver es su mirada punzante como una daga.

Dana sonrió.

—Al parecer mi habilidad para molestar a la gente se ha extendido ahora incluso a los que no conozco.

La sorprendente mujer estaba sentada junto a un hombre robusto de bastante más edad que ella, con bigote y barba en dos tonos, gris oscuro en las mejillas y la mandíbula y blanco en la barbilla. El caballero tenía una postura teniente. Ella le tocó el brazo y le murmuró algo, pero él no pareció darse cuenta, pues tenía la atención puesta en el escenario del teatro como si estuviera viendo una representación invisible.

Dana se vio asaltada por una desagradable sensación cuando la mirada de la morena se encontró directamente con la suya. Nadie la había mirado nunca con un odio tan gélido. No podía pensar en nadie que tuviera alguna razón para mirarla así, salvo...

—Creo que sé quién es —susurró.

Antes de que Agata pudiera responder, Tom ocupó el asiento vacío junto a Dana. Él se giró de tal manera que sus hombros le bloquearon parcialmente la letal mirada de la mujer.

—Ahí están la Sra. Black, debe ser otro de sus amantes—le comunicó él en voz baja con una expresión dura—. No sabía que nos los encontraríamos aquí.

Al comprender que se trataba de un asunto privado.

—Por supuesto que no —murmuró Dana, sorprendida al ver cómo palpitaba un músculo en la tensa mandíbula de Tom. Estaba a punto de perder los estribos allí mismo.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —preguntó él con seriedad.

—No, en absoluto, quiero ver la obra. —Dana prefería morir antes de dar a la antigua amante de su marido la satisfacción de hacerla abandonar el teatro. Se asomó por encima del hombro de Tom y vio que la Bellatrix seguía mirándola como si la hubieran tratado de forma injusta. Por las barbas de Merlín. El pequeño drama había comenzado a atraer la atención de otras personas cercanas, así como a los ocupantes de algunos palcos más bajos.

Todo eso debía ser una pesadilla para Tom, para quien cada logro y error habían sido examinados durante toda su vida. Siempre había tenido cuidado de proteger su privacidad y mantener una fachada invulnerable. Pero, al parecer, la Sra. Black estaba decidida a dejar claro ante la mayor parte de la sociedad... y su esposa... que habían sido amantes. Lo que suponía una fuente de vergüenza para Tom era que se había acostado con la esposa de otro hombre, y que estuviera haciéndose público de esa manera... Dana lo sentía muchísimo por él.

—Tranquila, Dana, esta avisada de no acercarse a ti —le aseguró en voz baja.

— Puede mirarme fijamente hasta que se le caigan los ojos, que no me va a molestar en lo más mínimo.

—Esto no va a volver a suceder. Mañana iré a hablar con ella, y le diré que...

—No, no debes hacerlo. Estoy segura de que la Sra. Black está deseando que la visites. Pero te lo prohíbo.

Hubo un destello peligroso en los ojos de Tom.

—¿Me lo prohíbes?

Nunca nadie le hablo así, además, sus seguidores sabían que si contestaban de aquella manera a su señor el castigo no sería agradable. Desde luego, no parecía gustarle.

Dana le tocó la cara con la mano enguantada, acariciándole con suavidad la mejilla. Sabía que las demostraciones de afecto en público, incluso entre marido y mujer, eran muy inapropiadas, pero en ese momento solo le importaba llegar a él.

—Sí. Porque ahora eres mío. —Sonrió mientras le sostenía la mirada—. Solo mío, y no pienso compartirte. Esa mujer no tiene permitido disponer ni de cinco minutos de tu tiempo.

Por suerte, Tom respiró hondo he intento mirar hacia otro lado.

Después de un minuto volvió a mirar a Dana. —Eres mi esposa. Ninguna otra mujer puede reclamarme —confirmó él en voz baja, capturando su mano cuando ella comenzaba a bajarla. Se la sostuvo en el aire y desabrochó muy despacio los tres botones de perlas que cerraban el guante a la altura del codo.

Dana le lanzó una mirada interrogativa. Sin apartar la vista en ningún instante, Tom tiró de la punta de los dedos del guante, una a una. Ella contuvo el aliento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró.

Él no respondió, solo le quitó el guante lentamente hasta que lo deslizó fuera del brazo. Dana sintió que se ruborizaba. Que le hubiera desnudado la mano de aquella forma tan sensual frente a tantas miradas curiosas hacía que un baño de color agitara cada centímetro de su piel.

Una vez que la despojó del guante, Tom le dio la vuelta a la mano y apretó los labios contra la sensible superficie del interior de la muñeca, acariciando con un beso la vulnerable palma. Llegaron hasta ellos unos escandalizados jadeos y murmullos procedentes de la multitud. Era un gesto posesivo, íntimo, que tenía la intención no solo de demostrar la pasión que le inspiraba su esposa, sino también de recriminar a su antigua amante.

Dana sin embargo, cuando Tom le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, como si la desafiara a protestar, ella mantuvo la boca cerrada y decidió que retomaría el problema más tarde, cuando estuvieran a solas.

Por suerte, las luces se apagaron y comenzó la obra. Sin embargo, era consciente de que Tom estaba muy molesto y no disfrutar de la obra.

En el intermedio, mientras Tom saludaban a sus conocidos en el pasillo de los palcos, Dana habló en privado con Agata.

—Querida... —murmuró Agata, cubriendo su mano enguantada con la de ella—. Lo único que puedo decir por experiencia personal es que no resulta agradable tener conocimiento de las mujeres que puede haber frecuentado tu marido en el pasado. Pero muy pocos hombres llevan una vida casta antes de casarse. Espero que no pienses que...

—Oh, no culpo a Tom por haber tenido una amante —susurró Dana—. No es algo que me guste, por supuesto, pero no puedo quejarme de las faltas de nadie cuando yo misma tengo tantas. Tom me habló sobre los Black antes de casarnos, y se comprometió a poner fin a la relación. Algo que, evidentemente, ha hecho. Lo que ocurre es que ella no parece habérselo tomado bien. —Hizo una pausa—. No creo que él le haya dado la noticia de forma correcta.

Agata curvó los labios.

—No creo que haya ninguna forma correcta de poner fin a una relación, no importa mucho cómo elijas las palabras.

—La pregunta es, ¿por qué su marido tolera tal comportamiento? Estaba haciendo una escena, ¿y su marido no era capaz de ver lo que estaba pasando?

Agata miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que el palco estaba vacío al tiempo que alzaba el programa, con el pretexto de leer la información relativa al siguiente acto.

—Una vez me explicaron—comentó en voz muy baja—Que el Sr. Lestrange y la Sra. Black, fue un matrimonio de conveniencia... — explico Agata.

—¿Como?

—Ya sabes…casamiento fraudulento que se produce fundamentalmente para obtener beneficios jurídicos, económicos o sociales, sin que exista un vínculo sentimental intenso entre los contrayentes. También recibe el nombre de matrimonio blanco, cuando no hay consumación carnal. —murmuró Agata, poniéndose todavía más roja—. Por eso él opta por mirar hacia otro lado cuando ella tiene sus asuntos.

Dana suspiró.

—Casarse así sin sentir nada por esa persona… aunque eso no implica que pueda mirarme de esa manera, como si me estuviera a menuzando —agregó Dana molesta.

Una vez concluyó la actuación, Dana y Tom se abrieron paso lentamente entre los enjambres que inundaban los pasillos, los vestíbulos y el enorme hall de entrada, con sus altísimas columnas. La obra había sido un éxito de público, y la presión de los cuerpos era tanta que Dana comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa.

—Ya estamos llegando a la puerta —murmuró Tom, manteniendo un brazo a su alrededor de forma protectora.

Al salir del edificio, el hacinamiento era todavía peor. La gente se apretaba y empujaba en el área del pórtico de entrada, agrupándose entre las seis columnas corintias que se extendían hasta el borde de la acera. Una larga fila de carruajes y cabriolés privados tenía colapsada la calzada de tal forma que incluso algunos vehículos habían quedado atrapados.

—Tanto vuestros conductores como los mío están bloqueados —le comunicó Agata a Tom, después de haber echado un vistazo. Hizo un gesto hacia el extremo sur —. Han aparcado por allí. Van a tener que esperar que el tráfico de la calle se aligere un poco para que tengan espacio para moverse.

—Podemos caminar hasta los carruajes —indicó Tom.

Nott le lanzó una mirada de irónica diversión.

—Yo no lo aconsejo. Acaba de pasar una multitud de una "bella damas…" en esa dirección, y tendríamos que pasar por delante.

—Sr Nott, ¿se refiere a prostitutas? —preguntó Dana, olvidándose de bajar la voz.

Algunas personas cercanas se volvieron hacia ella, enarcando las cejas.

Tom sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche y le apretó la cabeza contra su pecho.

—Sí, se refiere a prostitutas —murmuró él, besándola en la oreja con suavidad.

—Dana —la llamó Agata—, ven, quiero presentarte a algunas amigas del club.

Dana miró a Tom.

—¿Te importa si acompaño a Agata un momento?

—Prefiero que te quedes conmigo.

—Estaré aquí al lado —protestó ella—. Y total, vamos a tener que esperar a que llegue el carruaje.

Tom la soltó a regañadientes.

—Quédate donde pueda verte.

—Lo haré. Y... —le lanzó una mirada de advertencia—, no hables con esas tal Black.

Él sonrió y la observó mientras se abría paso entre la multitud con Agata.

Se detuvieron junto a un grupo de mujeres, y Agata esperó el momento oportuno para entrar en la conversación.

De pie tras ella, Dana aflojó el echarpe de gasa blanca que tenía sobre los hombros y tocó la doble hebra de perlas que le rodeaba el cuello.

—Usted no es más que una niña torpe y flaca —le dijo al oído una voz femenina—, justo como él la describe. ¿Sabe ya que me ha visitado después de la boda? Nos hemos reído mucho con su infantil enamoramiento. Lo aburre tanto que casi lo deja sin sentido.

Dana se volvió para enfrentarse a la Sra. Black. La mujer era impresionante, con rasgos perfectos, piel clara y sin defectos, profundos y oscuros ojos bajo unas cejas tan perfectamente delineadas que parecían finas líneas de terciopelo. Aunque la señora Black era casi de la misma altura que Dana, su figura tenía forma de reloj de arena, con una cintura tan pequeña.

—Eso no es más que un pensamiento maligno —le respondió Dana con tranquilidad, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba entre sus pliegues del vestido para coger la varita—. Tom no la ha visitado, o me lo habría dicho.

La Sra. Black parecía a punto de "provocar una pelea".

—Nunca le será fiel. Todo el mundo sabe que es una chica rara que consiguió hechizarlo. Posiblemente él aprecie la novedad, pero esta acabará desapareciendo, luego la mandará lejos. No conoces al Sr. Riddle, querida.

Dana sintió una confusa mezcla de sentimientos. Celos, porque esa mujer conocía

íntimamente a Tom y había significado algo para él, rechazo y también una profunda lástima, porque percibió dolor en la penetrante oscuridad de sus ojos. Detrás de aquella impresionante fachada, Sra. Black era una mujer muy infeliz.

—Estoy segura de que piensa que eso es lo que debo temer —dijo Dana—, pero en realidad no me preocupa. Y no lo pesqué. —Hizo una pausa antes de seguir—. Admito que soy peculiar, pero parece que a él le gusta que sea así.

Notó que la mujer curvaba los labios, y se dio cuenta de que había esperado una reacción diferente, quizá lágrimas o rabia. La Sra. Black quería pelea, porque en su opinión, Dana le había robado a un hombre que le importaba. Debía ser muy doloroso saber que nunca volvería a tener a Tom entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento —se lamentó Dana en voz baja—. Estas últimas semanas deben de haber sido horribles para usted.

—No se atreva a tratarme con condescendencia, chiquilla —espetó la Sra. Black en tono venenoso. —No sabe lo poderosa que puedo llegar a ser…

Agata fue consciente en ese momento de que su hermana estaba hablando con alguien y se volvió. Palideció al ver a la Sra. Black y rodeó a Dana con un brazo.

—Tranquila —dijo Dana—. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Por desgracia, no era del todo exacto. Al momento siguiente, Tom estaba junto a ellas, con una mirada asesina en los ojos. Casi no parecía darse cuenta de la presencia de Dana o de Agata, pues la Sra. Black había acaparado toda su atención.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Bella? —le preguntó con una voz tan mortífera que a Dana se le heló la sangre en las venas—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre acercarte a mi esposa?

—Estoy bien, Tom —intervino Dana de forma apresurada.

En ese momento, las damas del club ya se habían vuelto en masa para observar la escena.

Tom cerró la mano alrededor de la muñeca enguantada de Bellatrix Black.

—Quiero hablar contigo, Bellatrix, ahora —murmuró.

—¿Cómo, Tom…? —protestó Dana con indignación.

—Ve al carruaje —le indicó él con brusquedad—. Ahora está frente al pórtico.

Dana miró hacia la larga fila de vehículos. Su carruaje había conseguido llegar junto a la acera y pudo ver a Nott. Sin embargo, en su interior algo se rebelaba contra la idea de regresar al carruaje como si fuera un perro al que acabaran de recluir en la perrera. Y todavía peor, la Sra. Black estaba enviándole una mirada de triunfo a espaldas de Tom, después de haber conseguido por fin la atención que tanto había anhelado.

—Vamos a ver... —comenzó Dana—, no creo que...

Otro hombre se unió a ellos.

—Pero que está pasando, Bella. —La voz pertenecía al Sr. Lestrange. Miraba a Tom con una mirada de asombro…

La situación estaba empeorando por momentos. Dana miró a Agata con temor.

—Ayuda —susurró.

Agata, bendita fuera, se puso en movimiento, interponiéndose entre los dos hombres.

—Sr. Lestrange, soy Agata. Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero estoy segura de que nos presentaron en una cena que ofreció el mes pasado. ¿Es posible?

El hombre parpadeó, sorprendido por la repentina aparición de una mujer con el pelo platino y los ojos de un ángel. No se atrevió a tratarla con descortesía.

—No recuerdo haber tenido el honor.

Para satisfacción de Dana, Tom soltó el brazo de la Sra. Black.

El Sr. Lestrange intercambió una rápida mirada con Tom, unos mensajes silenciosos que volaron por el aire como flechas invisibles. Mientras Agata estaba intentando suavizar un poco las cosas, Tom se mantenía callado, apresado en una furia silenciosa. La Sra. Black parecía deleitarse de la confusión que había creado, pensando al menos para sus adentros que seguía siendo una parte importante de la vida de Tom. De hecho, parecía brillar de entusiasmo.

Cualquier atisbo de simpatía que Dana hubiera sentido por la mujer, había desaparecido. Por el contrario, se sentía bastante irritada con Tom por haber caído en la trampa de esa arpía, reaccionando con furia cuando debía haberla ignorado. A su antigua amante le había resultado demasiado fácil llevar sus instintos masculinos a un nivel violento.

Dana suspiró y pensó que seguramente debía dirigirse al carruaje. Su presencia no ayudaba en absoluto, y se sentía más exasperada a cada minuto que pasaba. Incluso una conversación con Nott sería mejor que eso. Dando un paso atrás, intentó abrirse paso hacia la acera.

—¿Señorita? —le dijo una voz vacilante—. ¿Señorita Dana Riddle?

La mirada de Dana cayó sobre la solitaria figura femenina que había junto a la columna corintia en el extremo del pórtico.

Llevaba una boina, un vestido oscuro y un chal azul. La reconoció cuando la mujer sonrió.

—Sra. Bel —dijo preocupada, acercándose a ella—. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Bien, querida. ¿Y usted?

—Yo también —replicó Dana—. Lamento la forma en que mi guardaespaldas irrumpió ayer en la tienda. Es un hombre muy protector. Solo hubiera logrado detenerlo con un golpe en la cabeza. Algo que, por cierto, llegué a considerar.

—No pasa nada. —La sonrisa de la Sra. Bel fue algo forzada y sus ojos color avellana estaban empañados por la preocupación—. Sin embargo, hoy se ha acercado a la tienda un hombre, haciendo preguntas.

No ha querido dar su nombre ni qué le ocupaba. Perdone que le pregunte, señorita, pero ¿ha hablado con los Aurores?

—No. —Dana la miró con creciente preocupación, notando que la mujer tenía una pátina de sudor en la frente y las pupilas dilatadas—. Sra. Bel, ¿se encuentra en problemas? ¿Está enferma? Dígame cómo puedo ayudarla.

La mujer ladeó la cabeza y la miró con algo que parecía afecto pesaroso.

—Tiene buen corazón, querida. Perdóneme.

Un ronco grito masculino distrajo la atención de Dana, que miró hacia la multitud. Le sorprendió ver a Nott empujando violentamente a la gente para llegar hasta ella. Parecía haberse vuelto loco. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Llegó hasta ellas antes de que Dana pudiera tomar aire. Se sorprendió al sentir que él le golpeaba la clavícula con la muñeca y el antebrazo como si tratara de rompérsela. Sintió una ráfaga de miedo ante el impacto, y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Él tiró de ella y la atrajo hacia su enorme pecho.

—Nott, ¿por qué me ha golpeado? —preguntó desconcertada.

Él respondió algo, pero ella no pudo oírlo por culpa de los agudos gritos que habían empezado a surgir a su alrededor. Cuando él la apartó de su pecho, vio que la manga del uniforme estaba abierta como si la hubieran cortado y que la tela empezaba a oscurecerse con una mancha húmeda. Sangre.

Dana negó con la cabeza, confusa. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Él estaba manchándola con su sangre. Había mucha. El olor a cobre inundó sus fosas nasales. Cerró los ojos y apartó la cara.

Al instante, supo que eran los brazos de Tom los que la rodeaban. Parecía estar dando órdenes a un grupo de personas vestidos de negro, nunca antes vistitos.

Completamente desconcertada, Dana miró a su alrededor, agitada. ¿Qué había pasado? Se encontraba en el suelo, sobre el regazo de Tom. Y Agata estaba arrodillada a su lado.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó.

—Todavía estamos en el teatro, querida —respondió Agata, con la cara pálida, pero guardando la calma—. Te has desmayado.

—¿De verdad? —Dana trató de recordar. No era fácil pensar con su marido apretándole el hombro con todas sus fuerzas—. Me estás presionando demasiado. Me haces daño. Por favor...

—Cariño —replicó él con la voz ahogada—, estate quieta. Estoy aplicando presión en la herida.

—¿En dónde? ¿Estoy herida?

—Te han lanzado un hechizo no verbal. Tu querida Sra. Bel.

Dana lo miró con asombro, como si a su lento cerebro le costara absorber la revelación.

—No es mi querida Sra. Bel —replicó después de un momento, notando que le castañeaban los dientes—. Si va por ahí lanzando maldiciones a la gente, te aseguro que no quiero saber nada de ella. —Empezaba a molestarle más el hombro, y el sordo y punzante dolor que se extendía hasta el hueso. Todo su esqueleto temblaba sin parar, como si la estuvieran sacudiendo unas manos invisibles—. ¿Y Nott? ¿Dónde está?

—La empezó a perseguir, con unos cuantos compañeros.

—Pero su brazo... estaba herido.

— Se pondrá bien.

Notaba como si le estuvieran quemando el hombro con grasa hirviendo. El suelo era duro y frío debajo de ella y su corpiño parecía empapado. Bajó la vista, pero Tom la había tapado con su abrigo. Intentó mover el brazo para levantar la prenda.

Agata la detuvo, poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

—Querida, intenta no moverte. Debes permanecer tapada.

—Tengo el vestido pegajoso —explicó con la voz jadeante—. El suelo está muy duro. No me gusta estar aquí. Quiero irme a casa.

Uno de los hombres que apareció entre la multitud a guitada se puso en cuclillas a su lado.

—¿Ha parado de sangrar lo suficiente para poder moverla?

—Creo que sí —respondió Tom, mirando seriamente al hombre.

—Vamos a subir a mi carruaje. Le he enviado un mensaje a un amigo mío de confianza, él sabe tratar estos maleficios. Se reunirán con nosotros en el Pequeño Hangleton.

—Prefiero que la mire uno de mis hombres, si no te importa.

—Lo se mi señor, pero, la tiene que ver alguien lo antes posible.

Ella oyó que Tom maldecía por lo bajo.

—Está bien… Amycus.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Tom nunca había sentido nada así, algo que parecía real e irreal a la vez. Era una pesadilla. No quería mostrar esta debilidad. Cada vez que miraba a su esposa, quería gritar de cólera.

Dana estaba muy pálida, y sus labios empezaban a adquirir un preocupante color morado. La pérdida de sangre la había debilitado mucho. Estaba apoyada en su regazo con las piernas extendidas por el asiento del carruaje. A pesar de que la habían cubierto y pronunciado un hechizo para darle calor a su cuerpo, se estremecía de forma continuada.

Tras arroparla una vez más para que estuviera más cómoda, comprobó el vendaje que había convocado, para cubrirle la herida. No podía dejar de recordar el momento

en el que se derrumbó en sus brazos mientras la sangre manaba sin cesar por la herida.

Solo había sido cuestión de segundos. Había echado un vistazo por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que Dana había atravesado la distancia que los separaba del carruaje, y en su lugar había visto a Nott luchando para abrirse paso entre la multitud para dirigirse hacia la esquina del edificio, donde Dana charlaba con una desconocida. La mujer se había sacado algo, y él vio el revelador temblor de su brazo cuando sacaba de su atuendo una varita.

Tom había llegado hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Dana solo un segundo después de Nott, pero, en ese momento, la mujer ya le lanzado el hechizo.

—¿No sería raro que muriera por esto? —comentó Dana, estremeciéndose contra su pecho—. Nuestros hijos no se sentirían nada impresionados. Preferiría que me hubieran maldecido mientras hacía algo heroico, como rescatar a alguien. Quizá podrías decírselo..., aunque, claro... Supongo que, si muero, no tendremos hijos nunca, ¿verdad?

—No vas a morir —repuso Tom de forma concisa.

Dana se relajó, ya más tranquila, y cerró el puño en un pliegue de su camisa, como si fuera un bebé.

Amycus la miró como si quisiera preguntarle algo.

Con el pretexto de alisarle el pelo, Tom puso la mano sobre el oído de Dana y le dirigió al otro hombre una expresión inquisitiva.

—¿La sangre sale a borbotones? —preguntó Amycus en voz baja—. ¿Como el latido de un corazón?

Tom negó con la cabeza.

El hombre se relajó un poco y se frotó la parte inferior de la mandíbula.

Tras apartar la mano de la oreja de Dana, siguió acariciándole el pelo, hasta que vio que había cerrado los ojos. La incorporó un poco contra su pecho.

—Ei! cariño, no puedes dormirte.

—Tengo frío —se quejó ella lastimeramente—. Me duele el hombro. Y el carruaje de Agata es incómodo. —Hizo un sonido de dolor cuando el vehículo dobló una esquina, sacudiéndose con fuerza.

—Estamos llegando —explicó él antes de besarle la húmeda y fría frente—. En cuanto te lleve al interior, te darán una pócima para el dolor.

El carruaje se detuvo en ese momento. La levantó con sumo cuidado y la llevó al interior del edificio, sintiéndola muy ligera entre sus brazos, como si sus huesos fueran finos como los de un pájaro. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y se le bamboleó mientras caminaba. Tom quiso transmitirle su fuerza, llenarle las venas con su sangre. Le vinieron unas ganas de matar a alguien.

Tom sabía que Amycus era uno de los "jefes" del hospital San Mungo tenía empleados a dos médicos a tiempo completo de los que se beneficiaban los cientos de hombres y mujeres que trabajaban para él.

Fueron recibidos en el vestíbulo por un médico de mediana edad con una espesa cabellera blanca, frente ancha, ojos penetrantes y rasgos agrestes.

—Oh, mi señor —dijo él Sr. Carrow—, te presento al doctor Belmonte.

Una enfermera con el pelo castaño entró con rapidez en el espacio, sin que le importaran mucho las presentaciones. Estaba vestida con una falda y llevaba la misma bata blanca de lino que el doctor. Su cara era joven y limpia, y poseía unos agudos ojos verdes, con los que evaluaba a los recién llegados.

—Milord —le dijo la mujer a Tom—, por favor, traiga aquí a Señorita Derrick —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él la siguió a una de las salas de examen, que estaba bien iluminada. También estaba impoluta; las paredes aparecían cubiertas con placas de cristal y el suelo era de baldosas vidriadas, con algunos surcos para desviar el líquido. En el aire flotaba el aroma a productos pociones. Tom deslizó la vista por una gran variedad de vasos metálicos.

—Mi esposa tiene mucho dolor —dijo bruscamente, mirando a la mujer por encima del hombro. Se preguntó por qué no les habría acompañado el doctor.

—Ya tengo preparada una inyección —repuso la enfermera—. ¿Ha comido algo en las últimas cuatro horas?

—No.

—Excelente. Por favor, deposítela con suavidad en la camilla.

La voz era clara y firme. Un poco impertinente por el aire de autoridad que proporcionaba la bata, y que la hacía parecer otro médico más.

A pesar de que Dana tenía los labios apretados, soltó un gemido cuando Tom la dejó en la camilla de cuero. La superficie tenía una parte móvil, que servía para elevar ligeramente la parte superior del cuerpo. La enfermera retiró la capa que cubría el corpiño de encaje blanco, ahora empapado de sangre, y cubrió a Dana con una manta.

—Ah, hola —saludó Dana con un hilo de voz mientras jadeaba de forma superficial, mirando a la mujer con los ojos apagados y nublados por el dolor.

La enfermera sonrió al tiempo que tomaba la muñeca de Dana para comprobar su pulso.

Dana curvó los labios resecos mientras la mujer examinaba la dilatación de sus pupilas.

—Vas a tener que ponerme un parche —dijo Dana.

La enfermera cogió un artilugio que consistía en una placa auricular, un tubo flexible cubierto de seda y un trozo de madera en forma de trompeta. Llevó un extremo a la oreja, aplicó el otro en varios lugares del pecho de Dana y escuchó con atención.

Cada vez más nervioso, Tom miró hacia la puerta, preguntándose dónde demonios estaba el doctor Belmonte.

La enfermera tomó un trozo de algodón, lo humedeció en la solución que había en un pequeño frasco y limpió un trozo de piel en el brazo izquierdo de Dana. Posteriormente, se acercó a una bandeja de instrumental para coger una jeringuilla de vidrio provista de una aguja hueca. Poniéndola en posición vertical, apretó el pistón para eliminar el aire que había en la cámara.

—¿Te han puesto antes una inyección? —le preguntó a Dana con suavidad.

—No. —Dana tendió la mano hacia él, y Tom entrelazó sus dedos fríos.

—Vas a sentir un pinchazo —advirtió la enfermera—, pero será muy breve. Luego notarás una oleada de calor y el dolor desaparecerá.

—¿No debería ser un médico el que hiciera esto? —preguntó Tom bruscamente, mientras la enfermera buscaba una vena en el brazo de Dana.

Ella no respondió en el momento, ya que había clavado la aguja. Presionó el émbolo lentamente mientras Dana le apretaba los dedos. Tom la observó sin poder hacer nada, y luchó para mantenerse sereno y firme, a pesar de que todo su ser le impulsaba a explotar.

Nunca pensó en que podría llegar a "querer" aquel frágil cuerpo que reposaba en la camilla de cuero. Notó que lo que la enfermera le había administrado, empezaba a hacer efecto, que Dana relajaba los dedos, y que desaparecía la tensión que percibía alrededor de sus ojos y su boca.

¡Gracias por Merlín!

—Soy la doctora Eva Gibson —se presentó la joven—. Tengo titulación como médico; he sido entrenada por el Sr. Antonio Belmonte. De hecho, le he ayudado a realizar operaciones quirúrgicas.

—¿Doctora? —preguntó Tom, al que había pillado con la guardia baja pensar que una mujer podía haber estudiado medicina.

Ella lo miró con ironía.

—Soy la única con titulación en el mundo mágico hasta el momento. La Asociación Mágica de Medicina del Reino Unido ha hecho todo lo posible para asegurarse de que ninguna otra mujer sigue mis pasos.

Tom no quería que fuera ella la que asistiera a Dana. No había manera de saber qué podía esperar de una doctora, bueno, de los doctores en general… cuando era niño los del orfanato le dijeron que si no se portaba bien lo llevarían al médico hacerle pruebas.

—Necesito intercambiar unas palabras con el Sr. Carrow y Belmonte antes de que continúe con la cirugía —pidió él.

La doctora asintió.

—Por supuesto —respondió en un tono uniforme—. Pero me gustaría pedirle que retrasara la conversación hasta que haya evaluado el estado de la señorita Dana Derrick.

El doctor Belmonte entró en ese momento en la estancia y se acercó a la camilla.

—Ha llegado ya la enfermera y está lavándose —murmuró el médico a la doctora Gibson antes de volverse hacia Tom—. Mi señor, hay una zona de espera junto a la sala de operaciones. Podría esperar allí con los demás mientras echamos un vistazo al hombro de su esposa.

Tras besar los dedos helados de Dana y dirigirle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Tom salió del quirófano con una sensación del cuerpo desagradable.

Una vez que encontró la zona de espera, se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba sentado Amycus.

—¿Una doctora? —exigió con el ceño fruncido.

Amycus pareció sentirse algo culpable.

—Mi señor no consideré que fuera necesario contártelo. Pero respondo por ella; es muy buena médico, señor.

— Ya sabes lo que pienso de los médicos, Amycus—aseguró Gabriel en tono seco.

—Pero mi señor, con fie en mi la señorita Dana está en buenas manos. —señaló.

—Me importa un bledo Amycus, si esto no sale bien el que saldrá perjudicado serás tú.

—El doctor Belmonte ha mencionado públicamente que la doctora Gibson es una de las mejores cirujanas que ha podido tutelar.

Tom negó con la cabeza.

Sin que nadie los pudiera observar, Tom cogió del cuello de la camisa a Amycus.

—Si voy a poner la vida de Dana en manos de desconocidos, quiero que sea alguien con experiencia. No una mujer que apenas tiene edad. suficiente para haber pasado por la universidad. No quiero que ayude en la intervención de mi esposa.

Amycus abrió la boca para discutir, pero pareció pensárselo mejor.

—Es muy probable que yo mismo tuviera pensamientos similares si estuviera en su lugar, mi señor —admitió—. Lleva un tiempo acostumbrarse a la idea de que una mujer pueda ser médico.

Tom lo soltó con brusquedad y se dejó caer en una silla más cercana. Se dio cuenta entonces de que notaba una especie de vibración en las extremidades, un zumbido constante por culpa de la tensión nerviosa.

La señorita Agata se acercó en ese momento con una pequeña toalla blanca doblada. La tela estaba húmeda y desprendía vapor. Sin decir palabra, se acercó a él y le limpió la mejilla y parte inferior de la mandíbula. Cuando bajó la toalla, él vio que estaba manchada de sangre. Luego bajó el paño y empezó a limpiarle la sangre que se le había secado en los pliegues de los nudillos y entre los dedos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Agarró la tela para hacerlo por sí mismo, pero ella no soltó el tejido.

—Por favor —dijo Agata en voz baja—. Tengo que hacer algo.

Él se relajó y la dejó continuar. Poco después de que terminara, entró el doctor Belmonte en la sala de espera. Tom se levantó con el corazón acelerado.

El médico tenía una expresión muy seria.

—Mi señor, al examinar a la señorita Dana Derrick, hemos detectado un latido en el lugar de la lesión, lo que indica que hay corriente arterial. La arteria subclavia ha sido dañada o parcialmente seccionada. Si tratamos de reparar la laceración, corremos el riesgo de que ocurran ciertas complicaciones que pongan en peligro la vida de su esposa. Por lo tanto, la solución más segura es practicar una doble ligadura. Ayudaré a la doctora Gibson en el proceso, pero podríamos tardar hasta dos horas antes de finalizarlo. Mientras tanto...

—Espere un momento —lo interrumpió Tom con cautela—. ¿No querrá decir que la doctora Gibson le ayudará a usted?

—No, mi señor. Será ella la que realice la cirugía. Está más versada en las últimas y más avanzadas técnicas.

—Quiero que lo haga usted.

—Mi señor, hay muy pocos médicos que sepan hacer esto y tratar este tipo de maldiciones. Yo no soy uno de ellos. La arteria que tiene dañada la señorita Dana está muy profunda y parcialmente cubierta por el hueso de la clavícula. La zona de la operación no ocupa más de cinco centímetros. La sutura es cuestión de milímetros. La doctora Gibson es una cirujana muy meticulosa. Tiene la cabeza fría. Sus manos son capaces, sensibles y experimentadas, perfectas para procedimientos delicados como este. Además, está entrenada, lo que hace que la ligadura de arterias sea mucho menos peligrosa que en el pasado.

—Quiero una segunda opinión.

El médico asintió con calma, pero su mirada era penetrante.

—Nuestras instalaciones están disponibles para cualquier persona que elija, y puede contar con nuestra ayuda para lo que necesite. Pero es mejor actuar cuanto antes. En los últimos treinta años, solo he visto sobre media docena de casos con lesiones similares a la que tiene la señorita Dana que hayan llegado a la mesa de operaciones. Es cuestión de minutos que se produzca una insuficiencia cardíaca.

Tom notó que se le paralizaban todos los músculos y que se le congelaba en la garganta un grito de angustia. No podía aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—De los casos que llegaron a la mesa de operaciones —preguntó con voz ronca—, ¿cuántos sobrevivieron?

Belmonte desvió la vista antes de responder.

—El pronóstico en este tipo de lesiones es desfavorable. Pero su esposa tiene más posibilidades en manos de la doctora Gibson.

Lo que significaba que no tenía ninguna.

Tom notó que las piernas se le aflojaban y, por un momento, pensó que se caería de rodillas.

—Dígale que adelante —llegó a decir.

—¿Nos da su consentimiento para que la doctora Gibson realice la operación?

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Tom contesto con una voz entrecortada.

—Sí…

**¿Hola mis queridos lectores, que tal? Un capitulo intenso, ¿podrá Dana sobrevivir del hechizo lanzado por la Sra. Bel? ¿Como reaccionara con todo esto Riddle? **

**Espero que os esté gustando esta historia. Si tenéis alguna pregunta, con mucho gusto las responderé. Espero vuestros like ;) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

Durante las dos horas siguientes, Tom permaneció sentado en un rincón en la sala de espera, con el abrigo sobre las rodillas. Estuvo silencioso y apartado, apenas vagamente consciente de que llegaron Spencer, Jennifer y Yanet para acompañarlos a él y a los señores Hawkins. Por suerte, todos parecieron entender que él no quería compañía. El sonido de sus voces le resultaba tan irritante como los sollozos ahogados de Yanet. No quería que hubiera emociones a su alrededor, siempre tuvo pensó que llorar era para personas débiles. Nunca en su infancia demostró llorar delante de los señores Hawkins y de nadie.

Encontró el collar de Dana en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo y enredó los dedos entre las vueltas. Ella había perdido mucha sangre. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaba el cuerpo humano en producir más?

Clavó los ojos en el suelo de baldosas, que eran similares a las que había en la sala de examen, salvo que allí había canaletas entre ellas. El quirófano debía tenerlas también. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su mente daba vueltas sin cesar al hecho de que estaba inconsciente en la intervención. Su suave piel de porcelana había sido dañada por ese estúpido hechizo, y ahora estaban reparando el daño con pociones y hechizos de curación.

Pensó en los momentos anteriores al ataque, en la incontrolable furia que había sentido al ver a Bellatrix con Dana. Conocía a su antigua amante y actual seguidora… lo suficientemente bien como para saber que había dejado caer en los oídos de Dana palabras llenas de veneno. ¿Sería ese el último recuerdo que tendría de él? Tensó los dedos sobre el collar hasta que se rompió una parte.

Tom permaneció inmóvil mientras Jennifer y Agata se inclinaban para recoger los troces del colgante.

—Tom… —la oyó decir. Estaba de pie frente a él, con las manos ahuecadas—. Estoy segura de que pueden limpiarse y repararlo.

De mala gana dejó que extendió la mano para que le diera los trozos. Cometió el error de mirarla a la cara y vio sus ojos húmedos, con los iris azules bordeados de negro. ¡Dios!, si Dana moría… sacudión esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Tenía que recomponerse no podían verlo así, No.

¡Se levantó, salió de la sala de espera y fue al pasillo, donde apoyó la espalda en la pared! Unos minutos después, Spencer dobló la esquina y se acercó a él. Tom mantuvo la cabeza gacha. Ese hombre le había confiado la seguridad de Dana, y él había fracasado por completo. La vergüenza y la culpa que sentía eran insoportables.

En su campo de visión apareció un frasco plateado.

—Un amigo, me entregó esto cuando salía de casa. Dice que son de los mejores.

Tom tomó la petaca, la abrió y tomó un largo trago de brandy. Un suave fuego marcó el camino hacia su estómago, descongelando sus heladas entrañas.

—Lo siento, te falle —dijo por fin—. No la vigilé lo suficientemente bien.

—¿Como? No te atormentes —replicó Spencer—. No existe nadie capaz de vigilar a Dana cada minuto del día. No puedes tenerla bajo llave.

—Si sobrevive, lo haré —lo interrumpió. Notó un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que tomar otro trago de brandy antes de ser capaz de hablar de nuevo—. Ni siquiera llevamos un mes casados y ya está en el hospital.

—Tom... —La voz de Spencer tenía una nota de pesarosa diversión—. Cuando heredé el título, no estaba preparado para asumir la responsabilidad de cuidar de tres inocentes jóvenes. Cada una iba en una dirección diferente, actuando según sus particulares impulsos y metiéndose en problemas. Pensé que jamás sería capaz de atarlas con rienda corta. Pero un día, de repente, me di cuenta de algo.

—¿De qué?

—De que nunca podría controlarlas. Son así. Lo único que puedo hacer es amarlas, tratar de mantenerlas a salvo por todos los medios a mi alcance, aun sabiendo que no siempre será posible. —La voz de Spencer parecía irónica—. Tener familia me ha convertido en un hombre feliz, pero también me ha despojado de toda la tranquilidad, seguramente para siempre. Sin embargo, en general, no he hecho mal negocio.

Tom volvió a cerrar la petaca y se la tendió en silencio.

—Te dejo solo ahora —dijo Spencer—. Regresaré a esperar con los demás.

Justo antes de que se cumplieran tres horas, el silencio de la sala se vio interrumpido por unos murmullos.

—¿Dónde está Sr. Riddle? —Oyó que preguntaba la doctora Gibson.

Tom negó con la cabeza. Observando la delgada forma de la doctora cuando apareció a la vuelta de la esquina.

La mujer con un movimiento de la varita, se había quitado la bata. Su pelo castaño estaba recogido en trenzas a ambos lados de la cabeza y se unían en un único montón en la parte trasera. Un estilo pulcro y ordenado que recordaba vagamente a una colegiala. Sus ojos verdes daban cuenta de su estado cansado pero alerta. A medida que se enfrentaba a él, una leve sonrisa rompió la capa de autocontrol con la que dominaba su carácter.

—Hemos superado el primer obstáculo —le comunicó ella—. Su esposa ha salido de la operación en buen estado.

Tom saco todo el aire que tenía contenido, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano. Se aclaró la garganta y apretó los dientes para contener el temblor fruto de la emoción.

—He sido capaz de llegar a la parte dañada de la arteria sin tener que actuar sobre la clavícula. —continuó la doctora Gibson, ante su falta de respuesta, como si estuviera dándole tiempo para recuperar el habla.

Gabriel, que por fin había logrado controlar el exceso de emoción, la miró con una intensa preocupación.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —preguntó con brusquedad.

—La principal preocupación es lograr que se mantenga quieta y relajada. Es la única manera de permitir que la sutura se afiance y no provoque una hemorragia. Cualquier problema se producirá en las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas.

—¿Es por eso por lo que no ha sobrevivido nadie? ¿Por las hemorragias?

Ella le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

—Belmonte me habló de los otros casos similares al de Dana —le explicó.

La mirada de la doctora se hizo más suave.

—No debería haberlo hecho. Al menos, sin situarlos en la perspectiva correcta. Esos casos no tuvieron éxito por dos razones: los médicos utilizaron técnicas quirúrgicas muy anticuadas, y las operaciones se llevaron a cabo en ambientes contaminados. La situación de Dana es bastante diferente. La herida estaba limpia y se la hemos cubierto. De hecho, me siento muy optimista con la recuperación de Dana.

Tom sintió con la cabeza mirando a la doctora fijamente.

—Me gustaría creerla.

—Sr. Riddle, nunca he tratado de dulcificar la verdad a nadie. Siempre relato los hechos tal cual son. Que su reacción ante estos sea esa, no es responsabilidad mía.

Las asépticas palabras casi le hicieron sonreír.

—Gracias —repuso con sinceridad.

—De nada, Señor.

—¿Puedo verla?

—Pronto. Todavía está recuperándose de la anestesia. Con su permiso, quiero que permanezca aquí, en una habitación privada, al menos dos o tres días. Yo estaré por aquí todo el tiempo, por supuesto. En el caso de que se produzca alguna hemorragia, podré operarla de forma inmediata. Ahora, voy a volver al quirófano para ayudar al doctor Belmonte con el postoperatorio... —La voz de la doctora se desvaneció al ver a los dos hombres que entraban por la puerta y atravesaban el vestíbulo

—. ¿Quiénes son?

—Uno de ellos es mi ayudante —repuso Tom al reconocer la imponente forma de uno de sus mortifagos que estaba acompañado por Nott. Cuando se acercaron, clavó en él los ojos con una oscura intensidad, como si tratara de leer su expresión.

—La operación ha sido un éxito —informó él.

Nott relajó los hombros, y en su rostro apareció una expresión de alivio.

—¿Has encontrado a la Sra. Bel? —preguntó Tom.

—Sí, milord. La han detenido los del ministerio…

—Disculpe, Doctora Gibson —dijo al darse cuenta de que todavía la Doctora seguía mirándolos.

— Esto… sí, discúlpenme caballeros. Tengo que irme, como le dije Sr. Riddle cualquier cosa estaré en la sala. — diciendo esto se fue dejando a los tres hombres.

Tom al ver que no había nadie mirando, hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que Nott prosiguiera.

—Me ha acompañado el hombre del que le hablé, milord. El señor Antonin Dolohov, trabaja en el ministerio de Magia, mi señor. Es fiel a su causa.

Dolohov parecía demasiado joven para la profesión a la que se dedicaba. El tipo que había ante él era delgado y de huesos grandes, con una altura superior al metro setenta y cinco. Tenía la típica fisonomía irlandesa, con el pelo y los ojos oscuros, la piel clara y cierto aire rudo.

Tom lo observó con atención; había algo en él que le resultaba familiar.

—¿Nos conocemos de algo?

—En efecto, mi señor mis padres fueron seguidores por su causa. —respondió Dolohov.

—¡Oh, sí! Su padre, me acuerdo de él. Un buen hombre, lástima que muriera por la gripe de dragón.

—Sí señor, después de eso, mi madre ya no se recuperó… Pero siempre fue fiel a usted, señor. —señaló Dolohov, los ojos se iluminaron con una sonrisa, pero desapareció con rapidez.

En ese momento salía la doctora de la sala.

—Doctora, ¿podría describirme brevemente la herida que ha sufrido la señorita Riddle? — Pregunto Dolohov.

Esto hizo que Tom y Nott miraran en la dirección donde se encontraba la doctora parada.

—Se trata de un hechizo bastante potente, magia negra —explicó la doctora, después de recibir un gesto de asentimiento por parte de Tom—. Fue un par de centímetros por encima de la clavícula y alcanzó una profundidad de unos seis centímetros. Perforó el músculo escaleno anterior y laceró la arteria subclavia. De hecho, si la hubiera seccionado por completo, la señorita Riddle se habría quedado inconsciente en diez segundos y muerto dos minutos después.

Tom contuvo la respiración al escucharla.

—La única razón por la que no ocurrió así —informó Tom— fue porque Nott bloqueó la trayectoria del cuchillo con el brazo. —Miró a su mortifago con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo sabías lo que iba a hacer?

—Tan pronto como vi que la Sra. Bel apuntaba al hombro —explicó Nott— Una vez vi matar a un hombre de esa manera en un callejón cerca del club, cuando era niño. No lo olvidé nunca. Es una manera extraña de apuñalar a alguien. Le hizo caer al suelo y no había sangre.

—Porque como dije antes, es un hechizo potente. — informó la doctora Gibson—. Es una manera eficaz de matar a alguien sin utilizar el Avada Kedavra.

—No es un método que use un matón callejero —comentó Dolohov—. Es más... profesional. La técnica requiere cierto conocimiento de anatomía. —Suspiró—. Me gustaría saber quién enseño a la Sra. Bel cómo hacerlo…

—¿No se le puede preguntar a ella? —preguntó Tom con la mirada seria.

—Desafortunadamente, los detectives del ministerio, están manejando el interrogatorio tan mal que casi parece algo deliberado. La única información real que vamos a obtener de la Sra. Bel es lo que le dijo a Nott cuando la atrapó.

Cuando la doctora se hubo ido de nuevo, Tom con cara más enojada pregunto con brusquedad. —¿Qué fue?

—La Sra. Bel y su marido formaban parte de un grupo de anarquistas irlandeses que aspiran a derrocar el ministerio, nada que ver con sus ideas mi señor. Se podría llamar que son unos "aficionados".

Dijo riendo mientras Nott soltaba una carcajada.

—El hombre que vio a la señorita Riddle en la tienda de la Sra. Bel es un colaborador —añadió Nott—. La Sra. Bel me confesó que es uno de los jefes. Al temer que su anonimato se hubiera visto comprometido, le dijo a la Sra. Bel que dañara a su esposa.

La Sra. Bel me dijo que lo lamentaba mucho, pero que tenía que hacerlo.

En ese momento se hizo el silencio.

La mirada de Dolohov estuvo clavada en la de Tom durante unos segundos.

—Milord, sé que este no es el mejor momento, pero, a la mayor brevedad posible, me gustaría ver los materiales que vio su mujer en trajo de la tienda...

—Por supuesto. Nott te ayudará. Quiero que pague por lo que le han hecho a mi esposa —aseguró mientras lo miraba con dureza. —Y ten por sentado que esto no quedara así, con Lord Voldemort no se juega. Es hora de actuar mi fiel amigo… es hora que la marca se haga ver en los cielos de nuevo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

—Su esposa todavía está desorientada por la anestesia —advirtió la doctora Gibson mientras acompañaba a Tom a la habitación de Dana—. Le he dado otra dosis de poción. No solo para el dolor, sino también para aliviar las náuseas que provoca. Por lo tanto, no se alarme por nada de lo que diga. Seguramente no le prestará mucha atención, y es posible que cambie de tema en medio de una frase o que diga algo confuso.

—Hasta ahora, ha descrito una conversación normal con Dana.

La doctora sonrió.

—Hay un tazón con pequeños trozos de hielo junto a la cama. Podría intentar convencerla para que tome un poco. ¿Se ha lavado las manos con jabón? Queremos mantener el ambiente tan aséptico como sea posible.

Tom entró en la pequeña habitación sin apenas muebles. La luz de gas estaba apagada, y la estancia estaba iluminada por el tenue resplandor de la lámpara de alcohol que había en la mesilla.

Dana parecía muy pequeña en la cama. Estaba inmóvil, boca arriba, con las extremidades extendidas, los brazos a ambos lados del tronco. Jamás dormía de esa forma. Por la noche, siempre estaba acurrucada, o estirada, o abrazada a la almohada, o había destapado una pierna y dejado la otra cubierta. Su tez se veía pálida y poco natural, como un camafeo de porcelana.

Tom ocupó una silla junto a la cama y le apresó la mano con cuidado. Los dedos estaban laxos y relajados, como si estuviera sosteniendo un pequeño paquete de piezas de madera.

—Puede estar unos minutos a solas con ella —concedió la doctora Gibson desde la puerta—. Después, si no le importa, dejaré que los miembros de la familia también la vean, así podré mandarlos para casa. Si lo desea, puede dormir esta noche en una habitación de invitados.

—No, yo me quedo aquí.

—Entonces traeremos una cama plegable.

Rodeando los dedos de Dana con los suyos, Tom apretó el dorso de los mismos contra su mejilla y los mantuvo allí. El familiar olor de su esposa había desaparecido por un olor impersonal y estéril. La piel de los labios parecía áspera y agrietada, pero el resto había perdido el aspecto frío y espantoso, y la respiración era constante. Se sentía muy aliviado al poder sentarse a su lado y tocarla. Llevó la mano libre a su cabeza y le acarició con el pulgar el sedoso nacimiento del pelo.

Notó cierto movimiento en sus pestañas, que se agitaron en el aire. Poco a poco, ella volvió la cara hacia él. Se percibía el tono azul oscuro de sus ojos, y se vio traspasado por una sensación tan aguda.

—Esta es mi chica —susurró. Tomó un hielo del recipiente y se lo dio. Dana lo sostuvo en la boca, dejando que el líquido fuera absorbido por los tejidos secos del interior de sus mejillas—. Pronto estarás mejor —aseguró—. ¿Te duele algo, cariño?

Dana negó levemente con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo. De repente, ella frunció el ceño.

—La señora... Black... —pronunció con la voz ronca.

Él notó que se le encogía el corazón en el pecho.

—Lo que sea que te dijo, Dana, no era cierto.

—Lo sé. —La vio abrir los labios y buscó otra piedra de hielo en el recipiente. Chupó el trozo hasta que se disolvió—. Ella dijo que yo te aburro.

Tom la miró sin comprender. De todas las alocadas ideas que Bellatrix podría haber tenido... Enterró la cabeza en el brazo y se rio hasta quedarse sin aliento, con los hombros temblorosos.

—Jamás me he aburrido contigo —consiguió decir finalmente, mirándola—. No me he aburrido ni un segundo desde que te conocí. Lo cierto es que después de que pase esto, no me importaría aburrirme unos días.

Dana esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Incapaz de resistir la tentación, Tom se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un rápido beso en la boca. Primero miró la puerta vacía, por supuesto, sospechando que, si la doctora Gibson le hubiera visto, le habría hecho esterilizar los labios.

Durante los dos días siguientes, Dana durmió profundamente, despertando durante breves intervalos, en los que mostraba poco interés por su entorno. A pesar de que la doctora aseguró a Tom que los síntomas eran los normales en cualquier paciente después de haber estado anestesiado, le desconcertaba ver a su enérgica esposa reducida a esa condición.

Dana mostró destellos de su habitual vivacidad en solo dos ocasiones. La primera fue cuando su primo Spenser fue a visitarla.

La segunda fue cuando Nott atravesó la puerta y la miró con una expresión preocupada en su normalmente estoico rostro, mientras Tom la alimentaba con algunas cucharadas de helado de fruta.

—¡Es mi guardaespaldas Nott! —había exclamado al darse cuenta de la presencia de la enorme figura en el umbral, y le había exigido que se acercara para mostrarle el vendaje que llevaba en el brazo. Sin embargo, se había quedado dormida incluso antes de que él se acercara a la cama.

Tom se quedó a su lado cada minuto posible, aunque de vez en cuando se retiraba a la cama plegable cerca de la ventana para dormir un poco. Sabía que los familiares de Dana estaban dispuestos a sentarse a su lado, y que seguramente encontrarían molesto que fuera tan reacio a salir de la estancia y confiarla a uno de ellos. Sin embargo, permanecía con Dana tanto por el bien de ella como por el de él mismo. Cuando pasaba más de unos minutos alejado de ella, la ansiedad le hacía encogerse y le agobiaba hasta tal punto que esperaba encontrarla desangrada por una hemorragia fatal cuando regresara a su lado.

Era perfectamente consciente de que tal ansiedad derivaba del océano de remordimientos en el que estaba hundido en ese momento.

Daba igual que le dijeran que no había sido el culpable, esgrimiría con facilidad la misma cantidad de razones para demostrar lo contrario. Dana había necesitado que la protegiera, y él no lo había hecho. Si hubiera tomado decisiones diferentes, ella no se encontraría en la cama de un hospital con una arteria recién suturada y un agujero en el hombro.

Le esperaban meses de preocupación.

Durante mucho tiempo, iba a tener que mantener a Dana tranquila y segura.

La perspectiva que se extendía ante él y las pesadillas que lo atormentaban cada vez que trataba de dormir, así como el estado confuso de Dama y su letargo, lo hacían mostrarse seco y sombrío. Además, a pesar de que iba contra toda lógica, la bondad de sus amigos y parientes le hacía sentirse todavía más crispado.

Los arreglos florares le irritaban de manera especial, y se recibían a todas horas en la clínica. La doctora Gibson se negaba a permitir que traspasaran el vestíbulo de entrada, por lo que se amontonaban allí en una fúnebre abundancia que cargaba el aire de un nauseabundo olor espeso y dulzón.

Estaba llegando la tercera noche cuando Tom levantó la vista al percibir que entraban dos personas en la estancia.

Eran los señores Hawkins.

Se puso en pie con torpeza, intentando controlar la respiración, con los miembros rígidos tras haber pasado horas en la dura silla. Fue el Sr. Jackson él que se acercó antes y lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo capaz de triturarle los huesos.

Tom a un no se acostumbraba a esos actos de afecto.

Después se aproximó la mujer del Sr. Jackson, que lo acogió con aquella ternura y firmeza. Era a ella a quien siempre había acudido en primer lugar cuando había hecho algo mal, pues sabía que nunca lo condenaría o criticaría, incluso aunque se lo mereciera. Esa mujer poseía una fuente inagotable de bondad, era la persona a la que podía confiar sus peores pensamientos y temores.

—Le prometí que nada volvería a hacerla daño —confesó Tom contra su pelo con la voz quebrada. "muy pocas veces mostraba esa debilidad con la Sra. Hawkins"

Analía le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

—No la vigilé cuando debía haberlo hecho —continuó—.Yo... yo agarré a esa zorra por el brazo, demasiado distraído por mi furia para fijarme... —Dejó de hablar y se aclaró la garganta con fuerza, intentando no ahogarse por la emoción.

—¿Recuerdas que te conté que una vez tu pa... padre resultó gravemente herido por mi culpa? —preguntó la Sra. Hawkins en voz baja después de esperar a que él se calmara.

—Eso no fue culpa tuya —intervino Jackson en tono irritado desde la cabecera de la cama—Analía, no habrás albergado esa idea absurda durante todos estos años, ¿verdad?

—Es la sensación más terrible del mundo —murmuró ella—. Pero no es culpa tuya, y que te atormentes de esa forma no será de ayuda para ninguno de los dos. Querido, ¿estás escuchándome?

Tom mantuvo la cara hundida en su cabello y negó con la cabeza.

—Dana no te echa la culpa de lo ocurrido —aseguró la Sra. Hawkins—, igual que tu padre no me culpó a mí.

—Es que ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa de nada —insistió su padre—, y ya empiezo a enfadarme con este disparate. Es evidente que la única persona que tiene la culpa de la lesión de esta pobre chica es la loca que intentó matarla con un hechizo. —Subió las sábanas que cubrían a Dana y se inclinó para besarla con ternura en la frente antes de sentarse en la silla, junto a la cama—. Tom, hijo... la culpa, en la medida adecuada, puede ser una emoción útil. Sin embargo, cuando es excesiva se vuelve contraproducente y, todavía peor, tediosa. —Estiró las largas piernas y las cruzó con negligencia—. No hay razón para rasgarse las vestiduras por Dana. Se va a recuperar por completo.

—¿Ahora eres medico? —preguntó Tom con sarcasmo, aunque parte del peso de la pena y de la preocupación se aligeró ante la confianza con que hablaba su padre.

—Me atrevo a decir que he visto suficientes enfermedades y lesiones en mis tiempos, incluidas puñaladas, y puedo predecir el resultado con exactitud. Además, sé que esta chica tiene espíritu. Se recuperará.

—Estoy de acuerdo —apoyó la mujer con firmeza.

Tom dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y apretó con fuerza los brazos a su alrededor.

—A veces, echo de menos los días en los que podía resolver los problemas con un buen libro y esas galletas tan buenas de jengibre —la escuchó decir con tristeza un rato después.

—Una buena lectura y una galleta no le harían daño en este momento —comentó el Sr. Hawkins en tono firme—. Tom, vete a buscar una cama y descansa unas horas. Nosotros nos quedaremos con tu pequeña criatura.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

**Hola mis queridos lectores, siento el retraso estado muy liada con mucha faena. Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Saludos **** y Feliz año.**

En la semana y media que llevaba en casa, Dana se había preguntado más de una vez si habría regresado de la clínica con el marido cambiado.

Tom había sido una vez el hombre más encantador del mundo eso parecía…, pero en esos momentos se habían desvanecido tanto su humor irreverente como sus ganas de jugar. Ya no flirteaba con ella, no se burlaba ni le gastaba bromas... Solo mostraba un calmado estoicismo sin fin que comenzaba a agotarla. Entendía que estaba preocupado por ella, por los posibles contratiempos de la recuperación, pero echaba de menos al Tom de antes. Añoraba aquella energía y el humor que conseguía conectarlos a un nivel invisible. Y ahora que se sentía mejor, el férreo control que él ejercía sobre ella cada minuto del día empezaba a hacer que se sintiera un poco acorralada. En realidad, se sentía atrapada.

Cuando se quejó a Sra. Analía Hawkins y la doctora Gibson, que la visitaba todos los días para valorar sus progresos.

—Querida, Tom siempre fue un chico difícil de carácter, reservado y serio. Por lo menos eso es lo que nos dijeron en el Orfanato claro... Entiendo cómo te sientes, él ha experimentado una gran conmoción el día que te atacaron. —le explicó la Sra. Hawkins.

—Pero ¿volverá a ser como era? —tanteó Dana.

—Tiempo. —dijo la Sra. Hawkins.

—Voy a tratar de tener paciencia con él —aseguró Dana con un suspiro de resignación—, pero está siendo demasiado reservado a veces. Cada vez que viene una visita, se asoma y me controla el tiempo para asegurarse de que no me canso. Ni siquiera me besa como Dios manda, solo me da besitos como si fuera su tía abuela.

—Es posible que el Sr. Riddle esté preocupado o tenso por el trabajo—reconoció la Sra. Hawkins.

La doctora intervino en ese momento—. Ya han pasado dos semanas, y tú te recuperarás bien. No es necesario darte más poción para el dolor y te ha vuelto el apetito. Creo que te beneficiaría hacer alguna actividad controlada. El exceso de reposo puede hacer que los músculos y los huesos se debiliten.

Sonó un golpe en la puerta de la habitación.

—Adelante —invitó Dana, y Tom entró en la estancia.

—Buenas tardes, doctora Gibson, madre… —saludó antes de acercarse a Dana—. ¿Cómo se encuentra mi mujer?

—Está curándose con rapidez —explicó Garrett con tranquila satisfacción—. No hay señales de aneurisma, hematoma, edema o fiebre.

—¿Cuándo puedo comenzar a pasear? —preguntó Dana.

—A partir de mañana es aceptable que hagas salidas cortas. Quizá podrías hacer algo fácil, como visitar a tus hermanas, o ir a Callejón Diagón.

Tom puso una expresión atronadora.

—¿De verdad está proponiendo que salga de casa?

—Por las barbas de Merlín, Tom —protestó Dana—. No soy una cría.

—¿Y qué pasa con su herida? —prosiguió Tom sin hacer caso de las quejas de Dana.

—La herida se ha cerrado —dijo Garrett—. Sr. Riddle, a pesar de que es comprensible su cautela, la señorita Dana no puede permanecer para siempre en un ambiente estéril.

—Creo que... —intentó intervenir la Sra. Hawkins, pero Tom la fulmino con la mirada.

—¿Y si se cae? ¿Y si alguien tropieza accidentalmente con ella? ¿Y qué pasa con el bastardo que ordenó el ataque? Que la Sra. Bel se encuentre bajo custodia no significa que Dana esté segura. Ese tipo puede enviar a otra persona.

—No lo había pensado —admitió Garrett—. Es evidente que no tengo potestad en la cuestión de los conspiradores.

—Nott estará conmigo —señaló Dana—. Él me protegerá. No puedo quedarme encerrada en casa durante mucho más tiempo —continuó con el tono más razonable que pudo reunir al ver que Tom no respondía, y se limitaba a mirarla con expresión pétrea—. Me he atrasado mucho para presentarme para auror . Si pudiera salir, quizás entonces...

—Ya le he dicho al Sr. Willams que retire la solicitud —intervino Tom con brusquedad—. Vas a tener que de dedicarte a otra cosa menos arriesgada. Más adelante, cuando lo permita tu salud.

Dana lo miró con asombro.

Quería controlar también su trabajo. Dana decidir cuándo, cuánto y cómo podía trabajar y le obligaría a pedirle permiso para lo que quisiera hacer, todo en nombre de que así protegía su salud. Sintió que su temperamento empezaba a hacer erupción.

—¡No tenías derecho a hacer eso! —exclamó—. ¡No es una decisión que te corresponda tomar a ti!

—Sí, lo es cuando tu salud está en juego.

—La doctora Eva acaba de decir que puedo empezar a salir.

—La primera vez que saliste te viste envuelta con un grupo de gente radical. Y no me extrañaría que algunos Muggle estuvieran implicados.

—¡Le podría haber pasado a cualquiera!

Él la miró inflexible.

—Pero te ha pasado a ti.

—¿Estás insinuando que fue culpa mía? —Dana miró con asombro al desconocido de mirada fría que había a los pies de su cama, que había pasado de amante esposo a enemigo con desconcertante rapidez.

—No, no estoy insinuando nada. ¡Maldición! Dana, tranquilízate.

Ella notó que le costaba respirar, y parpadeó para disipar la rabia que empañaba su visión con una nube roja.

—¿Cómo voy a tranquilizarme si estás rompiendo las promesas que me hiciste? Esto es lo que temía. Esto es lo que te dije que no quería.

—Dana —la voz de Tom cambió, haciéndose urgente y susurrante—, respira hondo. Por favor. Te vas a poner histérica. —Se volvió hacia la doctora Gibson mientras maldecía por lo bajo—. ¿No puede darle algo?

—¡No! —gritó Dana furiosa—. No se sentirá satisfecho hasta que me tenga sedada en el ático con el tobillo esposado a la pared.

La Sra. Hawkins intento tranquilizar a Dana mientras la doctora los miraba detenidamente. Se acercó a la cama y metió la mano en su maletín de médico para sacar un talonario de recetas y una pluma. Escribió una receta profesional, que le tendió a ella.

Dana leyó el papel echando humo.

"_Tome un marido sobreexcitado y adminístrele reposo obligatorio en cama._

_Aplique tantos abrazos y besos como sea preciso hasta que se alivien los síntomas._

_Repita las veces necesarias"._

—No puedes decirlo en serio —dijo Dana, mirando la expresión seria de Garrett.

—Te sugiero que sigas las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

—Esto es el colmo —aseguró con el ceño fruncido.

La doctora se volvió, pero antes Dana alcanzó a ver el destello de una sonrisa.

—Mañana me pasaré por aquí, como siempre.

Tanto Tom como ella permanecieron en silencio hasta que la doctora salió de la habitación acompañada por la Sra. Hawkins que cerró la puerta de tras de ella, con un movimiento de su varita.

—Déjame ver la receta —ordenó Tom de forma cortante—. Le diré a Nott que la lleve a la botica.

—Lo haré yo —respondió Dana con los dientes apretados.

—De acuerdo. —Tom se alejó para recolocar la caótica colección de artículos que había en la mesilla.

Le dirigió una mirada retadora a su marido. Tom no estaba sobreexcitado, resultaba agobiante. Pero al observarlo de cerca, vio las ojeras que tenía, las líneas de expresión, más profundas que antes por la tensión, el rictus que aparecía en su boca. Tom parecía cansado e inquieto a pesar de la calma exterior. Se le ocurrió que, además de su constante preocupación por ella, las dos semanas de celibato no habían sido la mejor cura para su carácter.

Pensó en los besos breves y secos que le daba últimamente. Sería bueno que la abrazara, que la abrazara de verdad, que la besara de la forma en que acostumbraba a hacerlo. Como si la amara.

Cariño... Él usaba alguna vez esa palabra como mote cariñoso. Le había demostrado sus sentimientos, pero nunca se lo había dicho antes. En cuanto a ella... Era un florero que se las había arreglado de alguna forma para pescar al más guapo del baile, al hombre que todas las debutantes querían. Evidentemente no era justo para ella ser la que corriera ese riesgo.

Pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Observó a Tom mientras él ordenaba las medicinas y, finalmente, decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos.

—Probablemente ya lo sabes —dijo sin rodeos—, pero te amo. De hecho, te amo tanto que no me importa tu monótona belleza, tus prejuicios contra ciertos tubérculos o la extraña preocupación que muestras por alimentarme con una cuchara. No pienso obedecerte nunca, pero siempre te amaré.

La declaración no era precisamente poética, pero parecía ser lo que él necesitaba oír.

Al instante, él se sentó en la cama y la atrajo contra su pecho.

—Dana —dijo con la voz ronca, apretándola contra su acelerado corazón—. Te amo más de lo que puedo soportar. Eres mi debilidad…

Se volvió hacia él. Aquí estaba por fin el Tom que había conocido, con su boca caliente y voraz. Sentir su sólido torso contra ella hizo que las puntas de sus pechos se convirtieran en puntos palpitantes. Dana echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él se dio un festín en el lateral del cuello, usando la lengua y el borde de los dientes hasta que la hizo estremecer de placer.

Tom levantó la cabeza respirando con dificultad y la abrazó, meciéndola contra su cuerpo. Dana sentía la lucha que se desarrollaba en su interior, el violento deseo contra la forzada contención.

Cuando intentó alejarla de él, apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Quédate en la cama conmigo.

Él tragó saliva de forma ostensible.

—No puedo, o te devoraré. No seré capaz de contenerme.

—La doctora dijo que todo está bien.

—No puedo arriesgarme a hacerte daño.

—Tom —le dijo muy seria—. Si no me haces el amor, te lanzare las peores maldiciones que conozco.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Inténtalo y te ataré a la cama.

Dana sonrió y le mordisqueó la barbilla, adorando la textura áspera de su rostro.

—Sí, venga... Hazlo.

Él gimió, comenzando a alejarse, pero, en ese momento, ella logró deslizar una mano dentro de sus pantalones. Lucharon, aunque no fue una pelea justa porque él estaba demasiado aterrado de hacerle daño, y el deseo que sentía por ella era demasiado violento para pensar con claridad.

—Así, con suavidad —lo engatusó Dana, desabrochándole los botones y deslizando las manos dentro de su ropa—. Tú lo harás todo y yo me quedaré quieta. No me harás daño. ¿Ves?, es la manera perfecta para mantenerme en la cama.

Tom maldijo, tratando desesperadamente de contenerse, pero ella sentía que su resistencia se desmoronaba, que estaba cada vez más excitado, así que se movió en la cama, deslizándose debajo de él. Notó que contenía el aliento y, por fin, con un sonido primitivo, apresó el corpiño del camisón, rompiendo la parte delantera. Inclinó la cabeza sobre sus pechos y cerró la boca sobre un pezón para empezar a succionarlo, moviendo la lengua sobre él. Ella llevó las manos a su cabeza y enredó los dedos en su hermoso cabello negro azabache. Él se trasladó luego al otro pecho, que succionó mientras deslizaba las manos sobre su cuerpo.

Oh, a él se le daba bien eso, su sensible contacto y experiencia conseguían que las sensaciones se extendieran sobre su piel como una red de chispas. Por fin, la tocó entre las piernas, acariciándola con suavidad, deslizando los dedos con tanta lentitud que ella acabó gimiendo y arqueándose en una muda súplica. Él profundizó la caricia. Por fin, metió las manos por debajo de su trasero y la alzó hacia él, sosteniéndola como un cáliz mientras la buscaba con la boca.

Ella sollozó, se retorció cuando él la premiaba con unas sensaciones sedosas y aterciopeladas que la convertían en fuego líquido. Pandora contrajo y relajó los muslos impotentes mientras recibía las sensaciones con el cuerpo tenso, envuelta en el calor que irradiaba desde su ingle. Sentía la punta de la lengua de Tom contra el brote extremadamente sensible de su sexo, y le hacía hormigueantes cosquillas que aumentaban el placer hasta casi el borde de la culminación.

Había habido momentos en los que la había mantenido así durante horas, atormentándola con la estimulación precisa para mantener la excitación, pero retrasando la liberación hasta que ella pidiera clemencia. Pero ahora, por suerte, no la hizo esperar.

Dana se estremeció presa del éxtasis mientras él clavaba los dedos en su trasero para levantarla con más firmeza contra su boca.

Por fin, se quedó relajada y ronroneó cuando él la cubrió con su cuerpo. Tom la penetró despacio, invadiéndola con su dura y gruesa erección. Él se apoyó en los codos después de hundirse hasta el fondo, y no se movió, sino que buscó sus ojos con una pasión reprimida. Dana notó lo tenso y pesado que estaba, preparado para la conclusión. Pero él siguió inmóvil, soltando aire cada vez que ella lo ceñía con sus músculos internos.

—Dímelo otra vez —susurró Tom finalmente, con los ojos brillantes y la cara sonrojada.

—Te amo —repitió ella y alzó los labios hacia los de él, sintiendo su profundo estremecimiento cuando alcanzó la liberación, y la marea avanzó y retrocedió en ondas perezosas.


End file.
